Card captor Sonny
by sonnyus
Summary: Histoire OC, se passant après l'aventure de Sakura. Les Clow Card sont libre pour détruire le monde, nos seuls espoirs sont deux enfants de dix ans. Mais est-ce vraiment les Clow Card qui sont les méchants dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi Clow aurait-il crée des Card pour détruire le monde ? Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov.
1. intro

**Genre**: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

**Annonce personnelle **: Bonjours à tous, je me présente Sonnyus auteur de deux fan-fiction. Pour ceux qui les connaissent je vous remercie de lire celle-ci. Pour ceux qui me connaisse je rentre d'entrer de jeux dans les grandes lignes. C'est une ambiance bonne enfant que je propose, humour, amour léger d'enfant, c'est très loin de l'ambiance du clan sonnyn ou de sans nom.

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis donc Sonnyus, mon style d'écriture est celui d'un Original Character. Je vais vous écrire une histoire qui durera, j'espère, le plus longtemps possible. Je vais m'inspirer du manga, prendre les noms originelle, enfin ils ne vont pas tenir de rôle dans mon histoire, juste des apparitions légères. Je vais tenter quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, le Semi-Pov dis-moi ce que vous en pensez. Mon histoire se passe après celle de Sakura, des années plus tard…petit parenthèse, Sonny c'est un garçon, désole les filles mais je ne vais pas changer pour vous.

Voilà mon histoire de Card Captor Sonny (CCS). Une petite présentation du perso et de son univers. Je suis heureux de vous annonce que le prochain sort dans trois jours. Cette histoire est coupée en plusieurs parties, ceci est la première et elle est composée de 10 chapitres. Celui-ci est le plus long et le plus cours fait 5600 mots.

Je m'excuse pour toute faute que vous verrez, à la limite montrer les moi et je les corrige rapidement. Je prends toute aide qui viendra et invite à visite mon nouveau profil.

**Disclaimer**: l'univers appartient au groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre I: introduction.**_

Je me présente Sonny, je suis un garçon aux yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène et les cheveux aussi gris qu'un nuage de pluies ainsi j'ai souvent reçu des moqueries de la part de mes camarades et des taquineries de la part de ma famille. Ma famille est celle que tout le monde a, enfin je pense. Je suis âgé de 10 ans et aime beaucoup les gâteaux au chocolat.

-Ma mère s'appelle _Yuri_ c'est une femme très attentionner et libérale par rapport à d'autre parent que je connais. Elle me laisse des libertés assez conséquente mais je fais en sorte de ne pas tirer sur la corde à chaque fois.

-Mon père maintenant, il s'appelle _Kintsune_. C'est le papa poule dans toute sa splendeur. J'ai jamais compris leur travail c'est « des trucs de grand que les enfants comme moi ne peuvent comprendre… ». Des deux c'est lui qu'on voit le moins, souvent il reste à l'étranger alors que maman rentre pour nous rendre visite une fois par mois. Mais une fois qui rentre à la maison il fais tout pour rattraper le temps perdu, passant des journées entières derrière nous pour nous prendre des nouvelles et nous aidé aux devoirs.

-Mon grand frère de 10 ans s'appelle _Takeo_. Il a la majorité depuis plusieurs semaine, je me rappelle que maman et papa nous avait payé le voyage pour qu'on les rejoint à défaut de l'inverse, pour le fêté ensemble. Je n'aime pas prendre l'avion, c'était trop long et sincèrement, comment un bout de métal peut voler sans bouger les ailes ? Mon frère s'était moquer de moi quand je lui ai expliqué ma peur mais il m'a aussi rassuré en restant le plus longtemps avec moi, jouant aux cartes pour m'occuper. C'est le grand frère dans toute sa splendeur. Moqueur, ne loupant aucune occasion pour nous mettre la honte et se moquer de nous mais si jamais vous avez un problème vous allez vers lui pour qu'il vous aide. C'est lui le responsable quand les parent sont absent, mais il n'a jamais aimé l'autorité, cela l'énerve. Ce n'est pas un fainéant, il travaille en dehors de ses cours et sait gérer les situations de crise, seulement il n'aime pas trop avoir des responsabilités.

-Pour finir le tour de ma famille, j'ai un petit frère qui s'appelle _Yemon_. Si un mot devait le décrire ? Démon. Je ne lui tournerais pas le dos à aucune occasion. Il a à peine cinq ans, mais cela se voit qui ferait n'importe quoi pour être dans les petits papiers de maman afin qu'elle le porte. Notre mère lui a donné ce nom car à peine née il aurait demande les bras de celle-ci, pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'on lui a donné. Il a même fait semblant de ne pas savoir marcher pour ce faire porter. Je me rappelle de ce moment, les parents absents, il a commencé à marcher de la table aux bras de notre frère. J'ai allusionner, appelant tout de suite maman pour lui annoncer. Elle a hurlé de joie en demandant à ce qu'on lui passe le combinais pour le félicite. Une fois de retour à la maison il a fait semblant de tomber tous les deux pas pour finalement se refaire porter. Elle a finis par découvrir le poteau rose quand il s'est levé le soir même pour demande un chocolat, notre mère avait fait un grand sourire, riant de la situation, toute en lui fessant.

Voilà ma famille. Je suis un enfant assez normal sans vraiment rien de particularité…

« Debout la dedans ! »

Enfin j'ai peut-être un petit truc à vous dire…Je suis un Card Captor… Je relève mon torse moelleusement en regardant mon réveil pour voire qu'il est huit heure, je suis en retard de trente minute par rapport au planning familiale mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je regarde devant moi, les yeux à moities endormis.

« C'est incroyable…chaque matin tu éteins ton réveil pour te recoucher…c'est indigne d'un Card Captor. »

Cette personne qui me fais la leçon s'appelle _Seiichi, _c'est mon gardien et entraineur…enfin au lieu de vous expliquer je vais plutôt vous raconter mon histoire commençant il y a exactement…Un mois.

Je courais dans la rue qui me mènerais à chez moi, j'ai finis l'école depuis quelques heures mais j'ai trainé en classe avec mon ami pour faire mes devoirs et sans m'en rendre compte la nuit est tombé sans que je l'attende. Je cours n'aimant pas vraiment la nuit, c'est un monde complètement diffèrent du jour, il y a des mystères à chaque coin de rue et le simple fais de penser que des fantômes pourraient être derrière moi et se cacher à chaque fois que je tourne le regard, ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Je tourne dans une ruelle et vois alors une fille droite comme un i. Elle porte l'uniforme de mon école et j'étais prêt à la saluer seulement je m'arrête dans mon mouvement alors que je remarque des ombre apparaitre d'un coup alors que rien ne semble les crée. Je reste cacher en surveillant pour voir ce qui se passe, enlevant mon sac au cas où. Les ombres grandissent et une forme matérielle en sort. J'hallucine, il y a de la lumière autour donc normalement il ne doit pas avoir d'ombre, il n'y avait rien et voilà que des sortes de monstre-bête sortent des ombres apparues étrangement.

Il ne semble pas avoir d'yeux et marche vers elle. Je prends une grand respiration en me disant qu'il faut que je sois courageux et que je l'aide. Il eut un grand flash et une créature vol à côté de moi. Je reste surpris par le bruit qu'il fit en s'écrasant. Je jette un regard rapide pour voire ma camarade avec une sorte de sceptre dans la main en train de se battre contre ces monstres avec…grâce et beauté. Je reste à observer chaque mouvement qu'elle fait impressionner qu'elle soit si agile et adroite. Je me fis réveiller par le grondement de la bête derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir le monstre se relevé.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois une pierre que je lui jette à la tête pour qu'elle s'enfuie. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et il se dirige vers moi. J'entends un petit crie et vois la fille qui est bloqué contre un mur j'allais l'aider mais le monstre me saute dans le dos, fourbemant. Je me retourne en sentant une griffure fais par sa patte dans mon dos. Il allait me mordre la tête, sa gueule était juste à la bon taille pour l'écrase d'un coup de mâchoire. Je penche la tête pour évite l'attaque et frappe sous sa patte.

Je fais souvent des combats avec mon grand frère. On est des garçons alors cela n'a rien d'étonnant qu'on se batte tous les deux. Ainsi je sais que cela fait mal de se prendre un coup à l'aisselle. C'est mon frère qui m'a appris au cas où je me ferais attaque par un chien.

« Tu frappes la patte pour le déséquilibre ensuite tu te mets au-dessus de lui en appuyant sur sa gorge pour le soumet et lui montrer que tu es le plus fort. Le chien s'arrête une fois qui reconnaitra qui s'est fait battre en arrêtant de s'agiter. »

Je le frappais donc à l'aisselle, le retourne pour être au-dessus de lui en lui tournant la tête, appuyant le plus fortement possible pour le bloquer à terre. Il s'agite en tentant de me déséquilibre, je m'accroche avec mes jambes autour de son corps. Il continue, je ne suis pas vraiment patient et finis par faire ce que je ferais si je me retrouvais au-dessus de quelqu'un. Je ferme le poing en mettant mon pouce à l'intérieur de ma main, et le frappe le plus fortement possible, alors qu'il allait m'attraper par la gorge, le mettant ko. Je me relève en regardant cette fille.

Elle fait tourner le sceptre dans sa main tout en le tournant autour d'elle. Elle devait faire partie du club de majorette, ou en tous cas elle devrait. Une créature se jette sur elle. Elle frappe d'un coup sec en diagonal sur la tête du monstre qui tombe à terre. Elle recommence son mouvement en attendant qu'une créature l'attaque. C'est une bonne défense, je n'aimerais pas me la mettre à dos. Le sceptre n'est pas visible à cause de la pénombre même si je doute que ces bêtes réfléchissent. Ils se jettent à cinq sur elle, je regarde autour de moi et vois un chantier a côté de nous. Je me dépêche d'aller à l'intérieur pour prendre quelque chose d'utile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pendant ce temps…_

Les monstres se jettent sur elle, elle tourne le sceptre autour d'elle et frappe d'un coup monté sur la gorge du premier qui tombe à terre. Elle tourne son poignet à 90 degré en le retournant pour donner un coup latéral qui frappe la tête du monstre, qui sur le coup tombe sur celui à ses côtés. Elle retourne le poignet pour avoir la paume vers le haut en jetant son sceptre qui tournait en air pour le reprendre avec son autre main, sa main gauche, afin de frapper un monstre avec la pointe du bec d'un coup descendant.

On voyait qu'elle avait l'habitude avec cette arme. C'était un sceptre qui semblait avoir la tête d'un oiseau au bout, elle frappait chaque créature avec le bout du bec. Sur les côtés de l'animal il y avait de petit aille blanche qui sont légèrement en arc de cercle, ils devaient mesure dix centimètre.

Le monstre tombe à terre, elle se place sur son côté gauche en plaçant la main droite sur le dessus du sceptre, elle le fessait tourner autour de sa main droite pour le rattraper plus bas. Elle baisse rapidement la main pour laisse le sceptre tombe de sa main puis le resserre quand celle-ci se trouve à cinq centimètre du vide. Elle se prépare au nouvel assaut. Des créatures apparue, elle resta dans un calme olympien en attendant, cela serait du suicide de se jette sur eux.

Ils se lancent sur elle, elle les repousses sans plus de difficulté que cela rivalisant de vitesse et agilité, mais cela commençais à la fatigue plus qu'il ne faut. Elle sentit un monstre derrière elle, elle se retourne mais c'est trop tard il est déjà trop près. Elle met sa main de chaque côté du sceptre en le plaquant contre la gueule du monstre qui, par sa charge, la fis tomber à terre. Elle reste les bras tendue pour tenter de survivre, les pattes du monstre sont à terre.

Il tenta de la mordre mais elle arrive à la repousse par la force de ses bras. Le monstre ne peut enlever sa gueule dessus, ou alors ne semble pas penser à le faire. Les autres créatures n'interviennent pas. Ils se gêneraient entre eux. Il semble que, malgré leur intelligence **très** limiter, ils savent faire preuve d'un minimum de stratégie pour ne pas se gêner. Elle ne peut le repousse sur les côtes, il appuis en milieux de sceptre en ne mettant pas plus de force d'un côté ou de l'autre. Le sceptre semble solide mais la fille se dit qu'il pourrait casser à n'importe quel moment.

Le monstre aussi commence à en avoir assez et lève sa patte gauche pour tenter de la frapper au visage. Il essai avec l'autre patte mais comme précédemment il échoue en butant sur le bras de la fille dont la tête se trouve entre eux. Il lève la patte gauche encore plus haute en griffant le bras de la fille qui émis un cri dû à la blessure, fessant baissé les bras et rapproche ainsi la bête de son objectif. La bête retente son coup mais cette fois il semble tente de griffer son poignet ou plus exactement le bracelet en argent quelle porte autour de celui-ci. A la vision de cela, la fille hurle la négation en trouvant la solution.

Elle plie les jambes sous le corps de la bête et la repousse avec ses pieds, cela marche, il se recule mais son sceptre est toujours pris dans sa mâchoire et elle ne pas le lâche sinon elle était certain de mourir. Elle est entrainé par le poids de la bête et se retrouve dos aux autres bêtes qui se jettent sur elle. Elle écrase rapidement la gorge de la bête avec son pied en se jetant en avant pour fais une roulade avant et une galipette a terre pour se retourner et faire face à tous les monstre.

Elle jette le sceptre en air pour le reprendre de la main droit, secouant la gauche pour la désengourdir. Tous les monstres l'attaquent à ce moment. Elle frappe un monstre d'un coup diagonal descendant gauche. Seulement sa blessure à son bras lui fit mal quand elle sentit le choc avec le monstre. Elle fait un arc de cercle pour prendre le cou du monstre qui se trouve devant elle afin de détourner le chemin du monstre ainsi il s'écrase à terre. Par manque de vitesse, elle repousse le monstre suivant par le sommet de son arme, ne pouvant le tourner à cause de sa blessure.

Elle se fit projeter par le monstre repousser précédemment sauf que cette fois aux lieux du sceptre elle utilise sa main gauche, le poing pour la droite afin de ne pas lâcher son arme, sur chaque babine de la gueule du monstre en s'assurant qu'il ferme bien la bouche. Elle est dos au mur et est vite entourer par deux monstre, elle ferme les yeux pour résiste à la douleur de son bras en tentant de trouver une solution quand tout d'un coup elle entendit un sifflement puis une sorte de bruit sourd. Le poids du monstre s'arrête d'un coup et semble s'aller vers la gauche faiblement. Elle ouvrir les yeux rapidement puis voit la créature à sa droite tombe à terre à ses pieds. Elle n'a pas le temps de regarde à droite qu'elle vit une autre pierre arrive à côté d'elle rapidement pour s'écraser sur le monstre derrière elle. Elle se remet vite dans le combat après avoir remarque un garçon portant le même uniforme qu'elle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\

Je suis bien content de mes lancers. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé ces pierres, en effet quand je fus de retour de mon expédition je l'ai trouvé en mauvais position. J'ai rangé ma trouvaille derrière moi et ais pris trois grosses pierres que j'avais repérer dans le chantier. J'en pose une à terre et jette les deux autre, après avoir bien visé au préalable, sur la bête devant elle et à sa droite. Je siffle pour attirer leur attention mais rien de mieux qu'un coup de cailloux dans la gueule pour bien se faire voir.

Après avoir jeté les deux pierres, je me revoie l'autre grâce à un jongle de mon pied droit avec la pierre. Je la lance alors que la fille me voit l'aider. Je lui souris mais ne semble pas m'avoir vue et elle reprit le combat, je vis deux bêtes l'esquive et me foncer dessus, elle leur jette un regard semblant avoir peur pour moi. Mais une bête l'empêche d'agir, je leur souris pour montrer que je n'ai pas peur…enfaite si je ne souriais pas, je m'urinerais dessus tellement je tremble. Je mets mes mains derrière le dos, prend une grande respiration comme m'a conseiller ma mère quand on est stresser, et ouvre les yeux la peur ayant disparue.

Je sors rapidement les marteau de mon dos et frapper la bête avec ma gauche, je frappe de tous mes force dans un coup latéral droite-gauche. La bête tombe à mes côtés, pendant ce temps je préparais mon prochain coup. Un coup descendant pour écraser la tête du second monstre qui se tait après cela. Il hurlait comme un malade, ce fus au tour d'une autre créature, le chef, qui hurle en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Ohhhhh désolé, c'était ta famille ? »

Dis-je en me moquant, je ne sais si c'est vrai mais je suis certain a 100% d'être en droit de mon action car ils m'ont attaqué et ont voulu me tuer. La fille se fais surpasser, une bête se trouve au-dessus d'elle, je cours vers elle en hurlant de la laisser. Je m'arrête d'un coup pour jeter le marteau à ma droite puissamment. La bête se prend l'objet, me jette un coup d'œil mais plusieurs de ses camarade se met entre lui et moi. La fille en profite pour faire une chose que je ne souhaiterais à aucuns mâles, monstre ou non, un coup entre ses pattes.

Il hurlait puissamment en tombant sur le côté grâce à un appui de sa part. Elle alla l'achevé mais le chef se jette sur son bras. J'écarquille les yeux en courant rapidement vers elle en hurlant un grand «non». Je ne fais pas attention au monstre qui me fonce dessus. J'esquive le premier en partant au total opposé d'où il se trouve, puis je glisse au sol entre les jambes du second en me serrant les bras autour du corps espérant ne pas être attrapé.

J'arrive de l'autre côté, je me relève en me jetant devant moi tous en tournant autour de moi-même, tendant le bras tenant le marteau pour frapper la bête qui s'était retourné pendant que je me levais. Le monstre tombe et moi je taille une pointe rapidement vers elle. Je la voie écarquiller les yeux alors qu'elle a vu le mouvement sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Je tends le bras droit en hurlant plus fortement possible.

« Stop ! »

Elle recule le bras mais cela se voyais qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à la mâchoire de la créature, elle allait avoir le poignet briser. Soudain, une chose s'illumine autour de son poignet, repoussant la bête loin d'elle. Je reste étonner un moment en ralentissant ma course puis je l'accélère d'un coup alors que la bête se retourne sur ses pattes, je me jette sur elle en la plaquant a terre sur le côté. J'appuis sa gueule loin de moi pour l'écraser mais il se roule sur le dos en m'emportant avec lui. Je retire ma main alors que je sens qu'il a ouvert la bouche pour me mordre, je repousse sa gueule avec mon autre main sur le sommet de son crâne, là ou devrait se trouver ses yeux, s'il en avait.

Il se retrouve au-dessus de moi, mais j'ai appris, durant mes batailles avec mon frère, qu'on peut retourner la situation immédiatement après qu'on se retrouve à terre. Pour ça il faut utiliser la force que l'ennemie à utiliser nous maitriser contre lui. Je frappe d'une claque la joue de la bête avec ma main droite en appuyant de toutes mes forces, utilisant l'élan qu'il avait pris pour me mettre à terre en se retournant, afin de retourner la situation à mon avantage. Pour augmenter ma chance de réussite, je frappe la patte arrière-droite avec ma jambe droite d'un coup vers l'extérieur

Un de ses piliers détruit, je prendre rapidement sa patte avant-gauche, avec ma main de libre, pour la soulever de tous mes forces, espérant réussir mon coup. Il finit par tomber moins d'une seconde après ma prise. Je le retourne sur le côté comme avant. J'ai lâché sa patte gauche et me suis jeter sur lui, alors qu'il tombait, pour le repousser afin de bien le maintenir. Je rompe la force que j'avais sur lui rapidement pour passer sous sa patte, qui voulut me griffer.

J'appuis de tout mon poids sur mon genoux pour espérer le bloquer mais il me repousse, il arrive à me porter sans problème. Je suis projeté en arrière, mes pieds devant lui, sur le ventre. Je vois devant moi le marteau que j'avais perdu en lui fonçant dessus. Je le prendre rapidement en entendant hurler et se jeter sur moi. Je plie les jambes en serrant bien le marteau pour le cacher. Je sens qu'il est juste à quelque centimètre au-dessus de moi.

Je me retourne d'un coup en tentant le bras gauche pour frapper la mâchoire de la bête qui tombe sur le côté en roulant d'un tour. Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil puis au marteau qui s'est brisée par le coup exercer. La créature continue à bouger en se roulant sur le dos pour se remettre sur ses pattes. Je le regarde surpris, une sorte de petit chose tombe de sa bouche, en regardant attentivement je remarque que c'est une dent. Je sens un contacte sur mon bras. Je regarde rapidement surpris pour remarquer que c'est la fille que je dois sauver. Elle m'aide à me relever en me disant de rester derrière elle.

« Normalement c'est le garçon qui sauve la fille dans les histoire… »

La bête se relève d'un coup et pas besoin de voir sa tête pour comprendre qu'il est en colère. Il a la gueule ouverte, je remarque ainsi qu'il a en effet une dent de casser. Il est devenu ictérique et hurle si fort que je me demande comment le japon peut ne pas l'entendre.

« Ok…pour le coup…comme tu as une arme et moi un petit bâton brisé…je te le laisse. »

Elle émit un petit sourire en se jetant sur lui mais avant même de le toucher, il s'évapore dans l'ombre.

Je reste étonner en le regardant s'évaporer, elle émit une petite insulte qui fait très moche dans sa bouche et semble s'excuser juste après à sa mère. Je regarde autour de moi pour remarque tous les bêtes sont morte. Il n'en reste aucune, je suis très surpris et je tourne la tête vers elle mais elle a disparue. Je regarde partout, à gauche, à droite, en bas en haut. Je suis assez surpris et ma tête bouge partout puis je finis par la voire en train de partir vers le coin de rue.

« Hey attend moi ! »

J'allais partir mais je me rappelle avoir oublié mon sac. Je me dépêche d'aller le chercher. Je remarque, en retournant au coin de rue où elle a disparue, une petite chose brillant à terre. Je la ramasse en m'apercevant que c'était une barrette à cheveux. Elle semble incrusté de diamant et en or. Je regarde dans la direction de la fille. Je me dépêche de lui courir après pour lui rendre. Je tourne dans la rue mais elle a disparue.

#_Quel idiot ? Je ne sais même pas qui c'est…et si elle sera la demain…j'espère qu'elle le sera… _#

Je sens mes joues rougir légèrement mais secoue la tête en me traitant d'imbécile. Je me dépêche de rentrer à la maison. Je mets ma clé à la porte et rentre dans la maison.

« Tadaima ! »

« C'est pas une heure pour rentrer… »

J'enlève mes chaussures en m'excusant auprès de mon frère qui lit le journal du soir, recherchant quelque petit travaux pour un étudiant comme lui. Mon grand frère est un grand étudiant qui va une grande école. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris il travaillerait dans le commerce. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il travaille que dans des restaurants ou magasin.

Je me place devant lui en m'inclinant pour m'excuser.

« Désolé je n'ai pas vue l'heure passée et j'ai vu une fille dans la ruelle qui avait… »

Je me pris une claque sur le dessus de ma tête. Je la relève les mains sur la bosse qui est en train de se crée en criant un «aie !» En le regarde méchamment, boudant un peu.

« Elle avait besoin d'aide et tu l'as aidé, tout comme cette vieille dame que tu as aidé à traverser…arrête de gaspiller ta salive et dépêche-toi de manger. »

« Je te promet que cela ne se reproduira plus… »

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir.. »

Je relève la tête en me demandant pourquoi il dit cela, c'est vrai que je profite de sa générosité pour rentrer souvent à 18 heures, jouant avec Rei mais je ne suis jamais rentré a…

#_19 heure ! C'est dingue je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi tard !_#

Je m'assis à table et mon frère se lève pour aller me servir une assiette de nourriture.

« Itadakimasu ! »

Je commence à manger en regardant mon frère lire son journal. Je m'allonge le long de mon appui dos et me régresse immédiatement en sentant une douleur dessus. Mon frère le remarque et demande ce qu'il y a. Je lui réponds que c'est rien mais il sait que si et se lève pour vérifier lui-même. Je me lève rapidement en lui disant que ce n'est vraiment rien.

« Sonny tu saigne… »

#_Et mer…credi !_#

« Ce n'est vraiment rien je te dis… »

Je souris pour rajouter au côté confiant seulement cela ne prend pas et il me retourne pour me regarde le dos, levant le tee-shirt rapidement au début puis doucement en me voyant grimacer. Il vu la griffure et me demande d'où sa viens.

# _« C'est un monstre chien qui m'a fait cela… »Non cela ne va pas marcher, enlevons « monstre »…_ #

« C'est un chien qui m'a fait cela… »

Je parle spontanément d'une voix assez rapide montrant que je ne dis pas tous.

« C'est un animal sauvage qui t'a fait cela ? Mais il faudrait organiser une battue pour un telle animale... »

« Non ! Non ! Le mieux est de ne rien faire…De toute façon avec la correction que je lui ai mis il ne reviendra pas avant deux ou trois ans ! »

Je lève le poing en air, appuyant bien sur mes mot pour montre ma grandeur…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Aie ! »

Je me fais mettre du désinfectant pour soi-disant me protéger des maladies…Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi un produit qui veut nous protéger est aussi douloureux. Je me retiens de ne pas pleurer et continue à m'appuyer contre le mur pendant qu'il me passe un chiffon avec de l'alcool.

« Heureusement que les parent sont en voyage sinon tu étais certain qu'ils auraient rameuté tout le quartier pour trouver cette bête… »

Je rigole en disant que je voyais bien maman coller ses claques monumentaux sur l'animal et que celui-ci s'enfuirais après la première donner…

« Comme toi après la première fessée qu'elle t'a donné. »

« Ce n'est même pas vrai… »

« Oh si… tu as barricadé la porte de ta chambre avec ton coffre de jouet et tu aies allé te coucher dans ton lit pendant tout le week-end en pleurant à chaude larme. C'était papa qui t'amenais ton petit déjeuner en tentant d'arrondir les angles… »

« Il n'était pas le seule…toi aussi, tu m'as fait arrêter de pleurer en me racontant la premier fois qu'elle t'a mis une fessée parce que tu avais volé de la confiture dans un supermarché. »

Il secoue la tête en même mettant un bandage autour du corps, ce n'était pas une petit griffure que j'avais.

« Non seulement elle m'a mis une déculotter mais en plus elle est allée au magasin en me tirant par l'oreille tout au long du trajet…on aurait été en voiture cela aurais pris cinq minute mais à pied on en avait pour le quadruple… »

« Hein ?! »

« Quatre fois plus…durant tout le trajet elle ne m'a pas lâché en me fessant la morale sur le savoir vivre et comment finissais les enfants comme moi. »

Il en sourit mais cela n'a pas due être drôle à ce moment.

« Arrivé au magasin elle s'était excuser de mon comportement et m'avais force à avouer…Elle avait payé pour le pot de confiture et même plus pour ma punition. »

Je secoue la tête, c'est vrai que ce fus aussi que cette histoire avait mené au premier travail de Takeo. Elle avait donné comme punition d'être l'employer du marchand. Au début il refusa prétextant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui donner à faire.

« Alors demande lui de s'assoir sur une chaise et de ne rien faire pendant que vous fait le service…aujourd'hui c'est votre employé et vous le gérer comme vous le voulez. »

Ce furent les seule mots qu'elle dit en le laissant dans le magasin. Il eut pour première mission…de s'assoir et regarder les gens passer dans le magasin. Il ne parlait avec personne puis quand il remarque que quelque avait volé quelque chose, il s'est tout de suite lever et s'est appuyer sur le comptoir pour interpellé l'homme de 20 ans.

Je me rappelle aussi de cette histoire. Dans sa version l'homme avait son âge et lui le miens. Il le surpassais de taille mais après avoir regarder dans les yeux en tenant son regard l'homme s'est rendue en payant et n'est plus jamais revenue…

Dans la version de maman Il s'est appuyer sur le comptoir, l'homme l'a regarder et en voyant derrière lui le responsable avec le téléphone décroche, prêt à appelle la justice, il a tout de suite payer pour ne plus jamais revenir…depuis ce jours _Takeo_ revenue souvent aider le vieil homme dans ses tache gratuitement au début puis après une semaine il commence à lui donner autant d'argent que maman donnais de poche…soit 500 yens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis dans mon lit, j'ai mangé depuis trois heures et c'est après avoir regardé un film avec mon grand frère que je suis parti me coucher. Je tombe rapidement dans mon sommeil, fatigué par ma soirée. Je me demande si je vais revoir cette fille à ce moment.

_Je suis sur un toit, la ville de Tokyo est devant moi. Je me sens léger, confiant, pourtant il y a devant moi une immense colonne de noir. Ils y a des cris et des hurlements partout autour de moi. Pourtant je suis en confiance._

_« Sonny, il faut y aller… »_

_Je tourne la tête et vois alors cette fille, celle que j'ai aidé…je ne sais il y a combien de temps, elle semble plus âge de un ou deux ans. Je jette une carte en air et j'ai juste le temps de vois un nom…Fly… _

« **TUUUT** ! »

Je me réveille en sursaute en prenant mon réveille pour le balancer contre le mur. J'entends un bruit sourd alors qu'il tombe à terre. C'est un réveille en plastique qui est recouvert d'une surface protectrice en caoutchouc pour palier mes crise de réveille. Je ne fais cela que quand c'est notre frère qui nous garde sinon je l'éloigne à l'entrée de la chambre me forçant à me lever pour l'éteindre. Je me rallonge après l'avoir balancer pour retourner dans les bras de morphe et de ce rêve qui est si mystérieux avec cette fille…

Je me lève d'un bond hors du lit, dégageant les couvertures de sur moi. Je me dépêche de prendre des affaires dans l'armoire. Je sors rapidement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle est occupée, je toc a la porte.

« Tu ne vois pas que c'est occuper ! »

C'est _Takeo_, mon grand frère. Je refrappe à la porte en lui disant de se dépêcher que je vais être en retard à l'école.

« Arrête ton cirque d'habitude tu es encore dans ton lit à cette heure… »

C'est vrai, d'habitude c'est lui qui me réveille avec l'odeur du déjeuner.

«Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à partir tôt, tu peux déjà commencer à refaire ton lit. »

Il ne me le dira pas deux fois, je cours rapidement dans ma chambre et refais mon lit en quatrième vitesses puis remet mon réveil en place, tout en le toisant.

#_« Tu perds rien pour attendre…je me vengerais. »_#

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je me précipité à l'intérieur avec mes affaires.

« Doucement tu vas réveiller Yemon...»

Je m'excuse en ralentissant un peu le pas. Il sourit disant qu'il va préparer le petit déjeuner. Je ferme la porte et commence à me déshabiller pour me laver. Une fois fais, je sors rapidement pour mettre mon uniforme, descends les marche pour commencer mon petit déjeuner.

« Doucement tu vas te frapper une indigestion... »

Dit-il en soupirant, on entend le téléphone sonner. Je lève les mains pour les montrer grasse à mon frère. Il soupire et disant que sa journée commence bien.

«Tous n'as paf cours?»

«On parle pas la bouche pleine et non, je vais travailler. Tu pourras récupérer notre frère?»

Je secoue la tête alors que mon frère décroche. Yemon va se lever et me rejoindre assez vite. Il ne me dit rien mais me salut d'un câlin. En l'absence de nos parents c'est à nous qui prend sa dose. Je le serre fort par mes poignets et pour ne pas le salir. Puis voyant l'heure je me dépêche de partir en le saluant ma tartine encore dans la bouche.

Yemon me retient par la manche et me montre mon bol. Je soupire en le prenant pour le poser dans l'évier et me préparait à repartir mais encore une fois il me retarde en me montrant ses mains. Je souffre et ouvre l'eau chaude pour me les lavés, frottant bien fort. Après cinq seconde je me retourne et part sans demande mon reste. Je prends mon sac de cours et mes roulettes de patin.

J'enfile mes chaussure spécial mais Takeo me retiens en me tendant le combinais. Je le prends étonner, ayant déjà enfile mes chaussure manquait plus qu'à mettre les straches.

«Allo?»

«Sonny... C'est maman.»

«Ah bonjours comment tu vas?»

« Très bien mais ce serai à moi de te poser cette question vue que tu pars bien tôt pour commence que dans une heure.»

«Je dois nettoyer la classe avant les cours. Je me suis porté volontaire.»

Mon frère me demande de lui passer mes pieds par signe. Je l'en remercie intérieurement. Il a dû comprend que c'est primordiale que j'arrive tôt. Je parle avec maman pendant qu'il me met les straches et fais glisser les roulettes sous mes semelles. C'est une invention de mon père, sous les semelles de mes chaussures, il a collé une seconde épaisseur qu'il a creusé en son milieu de la largeur des roulettes, pour que puis les faire glisser sans difficulté.

J'adore le roller, c'est mon sport favori. Père et mère me reproche d'ailleurs que je passe plus de temps à travailler dessus que sur mes devoirs. Es-ce ma faute si je roulais déjà avant de savoir marcher? Non c'est celle de mon père qui voulut me les faire essayer et mon frère pour me montrer qu'il savait en faire en me montrant comme c'était facile. Il avait 13 ans à ce moment, maman disais que c'était l'âge bête, j'espère que je ne serais pas comme lui.

Il m'a appris les bases, et pour le reste c'est à force d'expérience. Quand on était rentré maman a halluciné. Je ne tenais pas debout mais avec mon frère qui me tenais la main j'ai vite appris à rouler. Je parle avec ma mère pendant encore dix minutes puis elle décide de me laisser aller à l'école, heureusement car je ne me voyais pas lui demandé de le faire.

Je lui repasse mon frère et les salut tous. Je me dépêcher de rouler descendant la grande avenue sur la route prévus pour les vélos, je tends le bras droit en sautant pour faire un virage serrer sans perdre de ma pousser en tournant grâce àun poteau. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui passe par là, du moins habituellement. Mais comme je suis parti trente minutes en avance que d'habitude. Le trottoir était bondé.

Je saute par-dessus la petite barrière qui nous protège des voitures. Je suis suis la route, je sais c'est dangereux seulement, je reste sur le côté droit proche du trottoir donc, à part si un conducteur à prévue de se garer sur le trottoir en plein milieu des gens, je ne risque rien. Je continue de rouler me penchant en avant pour l'aérodynamisme. Je devais faire du 30 km, seulement j'étais presser.

Un enfant presser d'aller a l'école, c'est le monde a l'envers. Vous n'y es pas, je voulais me dépêcher pour la simple raison de retrouver cette fille... J'ai sa barrette à rendre et c'est juste cela. Je resaute pour passer sur le trottoir en glissant sur la rampe. Je continue puis commence à freiner pour tourner. Il y avait trop de monde pour faire une figure. J'arrive devant l'école juste vingt seconde après.

Il y a du monde qui attend avant d'entrer. Je ne perds pas de temps en voyant qu'elle n'était pas dehors je me dépêche de rentrer. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cela vingt minutes que je cherche et toujours rien.

#_Peut être qu'elle est malade et qu'elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui..._#

Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée, si je commence comme cela je n'en termine plus. Je regarde encore une fois autour de moi et finis par repère une fille brune. Je me lève avec l'espoir que c'est elle. Je m'approche alors qu'elle me tourne le dos. Je suis à quelque mètre et la voilà qu'elle se retourne. Nos regarde se croissent, c'est elle cela ne fais aucun doute. J'allais dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie retentit et elle ne m'entend pas.

Je m'approche mais un surveillant se met entre nous et me demande d'aller en classe. Je lui dis gentiment qu'il faut que je rende un objet à cette fille mais elle a encore disparue. Je soupire pour me diriger en cours.

Le temps me parait une éternité en attendant la récré. Je ne suis un cancre, je ne suis pas plus un intello... Juste un élève normal qui se débrouille en math car j'ai une très grande avancer par rapport au planning scolaire. D'ailleurs je suis si avancer que le professeur de math me donne des exercices de la classe de CM2. Soit un niveau au-dessus car je suis en CM1, pourtant c'est encore trop simple. Mon frère a eu la gentillesse de m'expliquer ses cours et de m'apprend aussi la technologie, comme l'on l'appelle au collège, pour que je puisse travailler sur mes rollers.

Enfin tout cela pour dire que je suis un élève moyen. Sauf en math et en technologie mais comme je n'ai pas encore technologie cela ne compte pas, ainsi qu'en sport car j'aime bien me dépenser. Ainsi qu'en histoire car j'aime qu'on me les racontes, et je me débrouille en japonais avec les poésie... De toute façon c'est anglais que j'ai actuellement.

La sonnerie résonne et c'est immédiatement que ne vais en récré pour la chercher. Il y a déjà des élèves en train de jouer au ballon. Je ne fais pas attention à eux et regarde autour de moi voyant des élèves affluer de partout. Je les regarde tous mais aucune fille ne lui ressembler.

#_Trop blanche, trop bronzer, trop petite, trop grand, trop brune... Trop brune?! Mais quelque je raconte ? _#

Je regarde ma suspect et remarque je ne sais comment, que oui la fille que je recherche à les cheveux tire plus clair... Je me surpris à cette analyse. La récré passe mais je ne la vois pas. _Rei_, mon meilleur ami, vienne me voir pour savoir si je voulais jouer avec lui. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'envie que me manque comme je suis hypertendues, seulement je n'ai pas envie de louper l'occasion de la voire. La récréation sonne et je suis obligé de retourner en classe. Je pris intérieurement pour espérer la voire alors qu'elle va en classe, ainsi je serais d'où elle vient et je me renseignerais. Après tout j'ai des connaissances un peu partout. Je remonte en classe, ce n'est pas vraiment l'éclat. Rei le remarque et me demande ce qui m'arrive.

Rei est mon seule ami de ma classe, oh d'autre gens joue avec moi, mais personne a part lui n'ai considérer comme « ami », plutôt comme « camarade». Il a mon âge, les cheveux couleur châtain, un peu près la même taille que moi, je pense qu'il me dépasse de peu. Ses yeux son couleur vert. C'est unique, peut-être que cela à jouer dans mon choix de nôtre amitié, enfin ce qui a vraiment aidé était que c'était le seule à ne jamais faire de moquerie sur mes cheveux.

Je lui réponds que je cherche quelqu'un mais qu'elle disparait à chaque fois que je la cherche.

«Ce ne serai pas un fantôme?»

Je le regarde étonner en répondant que j'en doute terrifié que ce soit ça. Il tente de me rassurer en me disant que cette après-midi on a sport. Je l'en remercie mais je lui dis que je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas plutôt rester sur le banc à rechercher cette personne.

«Tu devrai arrêter de la chercher...»

«Hein?!»

«Tu as dit que quand tu commences à la cherche elle disparait donc elle va apparaître quand tu arrêteras. C'est logique.»

Je ne sais pas si c'est logique mais en tous cas c'est assez amusant comme réflexion. J'arrive en classe.

«Salut boule de neige»

Je réponds par un signe de tête, ce genre de moquerie par rapport à mes cheveux ne m'atteints plus. Le cours que j'ai actuellement est histoire, je ne le suis pas vraiment, regardant par la fenêtre rêvant de libertés. Je vois des oiseaux dans le ciel.

#j'aimerais bien m'amuser comme vous...#

«Sonny...»

Je tourne la tête vers mon professeur en émettant un bruit d'interrogation.

«Tu peux continuer?»

Je lui réponds positivement en fessant comme si j'allais commencer à lire, seulement mon cahier n'est pas ouvert et je ne sais pas à quelle ligne on en est... Je reçu un livre ouvert devant moi avec comme chiffre 25. Je regarde rapidement et vois alors Rei qui me sauve la mise. Je l'en remercie à voix basse et commencé à lire rapidement.

#_ligne 25... À la voilà..._#

« Les monstre vivant de la peur nous assagit, ils sont partout. Leur manque de yeux me prouve qu'il on perdue la raison...»

Je m'arrête de moi-même en regardant le titre du chapitre.

#_La légende des démons sans yeux. Dommage je pensais que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce qui s'est passée hier._#

«Sonny... Tu peux continuer?»

«Hein? Oh oui pardon...»

Je continue de lire, cela n'était qu'une légende qui ressemble à la créature que j'ai affronté. Pire ce livre d'histoire est loin de m'apporter les réponses que je cherche. La sonnerie retentit, mon estimac crise famine et je place ma main sur mon bide en hurlant comme un loup affamer.

Cela fit bien rire mon ami qui me traite de gouffre sur patte. Mine de rien ce n'est pas moi qui est les yeux plein d'étoile quand il voit la boite de Bentō qu'on lui tend. J'attends qui paie et nous allons nous assoir sur l'herbe derrière le bâtiment. Nous somme peinard, lui avec sa boîte, moi avec mes nouille instantané cuit précédemment. Nous parlons de tout et de rien profitant de ce moment entre les cours pour nous reposer. Je ne rechigne jamais une bonne sieste après avoir mangé, d'ailleurs je ne rechigne jamais à la sieste, sauf quand mon ventre crie famine.

La sonnerie retentit et me fais l'effet d'un réveil très désagréable. Je sursaute et me levé pâteaux. Nous avons sport, je dois dire que ma sieste ne m'a pas été désagréable, comme toutes sieste. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis heureux d'avoir été réveillé brusquement mais maintenant je me sens super mieux.

Nous allons, moi et Rei qui émerge lentement de son sommeil, dans la cours pour attendre notre professeur. Malédiction? Sans doute car je croise la fille que je cherchais rentre dans l'établissement. Elle semble revenir de sa course à la nourriture. Nos regard se croise une seconde, c'est peu mais j'ai bien remarque qu'elle a accéléré en me voyant. Je ne lui cours pas après, déjà parce que je viens de sortir de mon sommeil donc mon corps ne pourrait pas suivre son rythme, ensuite car mon prof viens d'arriver et on commence notre cours sur le champ.

Je cours autour du terrain, l'esprit ailleurs. Je me pose plein de question. Je me demande comment elle s'appelle.

#_Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant ? Bon c'est vrai que les filles ne sont pas vraiment intéressantes et que je préfère joue avec mes amis. Ainsi je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux filles, seulement je ne sais pas elle semble différente des autres…_#

« Sonnyus ça va ? Tu sembles bizarre… »

Je me réveille en regardant mon ami. Je lui dis que je suis juste étonné de savoir qui est cette fille. Il sourit en disant que je ressemble aux garçons qu'on voit dans les films amoureux. Je ne relève pas et cours un peu plus vite pour m'éloigner de ses bêtises. Il en rigole plus et me suis. Je suis plus rapide et endurant que lui mais il n'est pas loin de mon niveau. On se fit arrêter par le prof qui commence un entrainement d'endurant et de sprinte disant qu'on allait affronter une classe du même niveau, scolaire, que nous.

« Génial, j'en avais assez de te mettre dans le vent… »

Me souffre Rei proche de mon oreille. Je ne lui dis rien, il pense à chaque fois qu'il peut me mettre dans le vent et quand je le dépasse, il se défend en rajoutant qu'il s'est ménager pour notre vrai duel, si seulement je pouvais l'avoir ce vrai duel. Enfin l'euphorie de la classe fais sourire le prof, moi de mon côté je vais m'assoir afin d'essayer de voir plus clair dans ma tête.

#_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille m'intéresse… Si seulement je savais pourquoi ?_#

Ma classe s'entraine, mes camarades me demandent pourquoi je ne m'entraine pas, étonner que je ne participe pas alors que normalement je serai le premier à le faire. Je prétends que je me repose légèrement en reprenant un souffre que j'ai déjà depuis longtemps. La classe arrive et les amis des deux classe se salut. Les garçons se lancent des défis et les filles parlent de tout sauf sport.

Je ne les regarde pas vraiment et ferme les yeux pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Ma mère dit toujours que quand on ne comprend pas une chose, on s'arrête dans notre action et on prend un bon bain de soleil en arrêtant toute réfléchirons. Et c'est vrai que cela m'a souvent aidé à comprend beaucoup de chose, seulement un conseil ne fais pas cela quand vous faite un effort physique car les conséquents s'en ressente après et on regret.

« Sonnyus ! Tu viens on va commencer la compétions ! »

J'émets un bruit en soufflant, un peu de sport ne va pas me faire de mal. Les premier courses démarre et j'attends mon tours, annoncer je vais sur la ligne d'arriver. Je commence par saluer mon adversaire et me met en position après avoir fait quelque échauffement rapidement.

« À vos marque… »

Il se met en position accroupie. Moi je recule ma jambe droite en penchant mon corps en avant, pliant la jambe gauche. Ce n'est pas vraiment la position du départ spirte mais cela m'a toujours permit de gagner alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais.

« Prêt… ? »

Il se régresse, moi je croise mes bras prêt à moindre bruit à partir.

« Par… »

J'ouvre mes yeux en commençant à déplier mes bras et engager mon mouvement d'appuis sur ma jambe gauche pour me lancer.

« …tez ! »

Je suis lancé à pleine vitesse, le torse toujours plié et mes bras derrière moi pour l'aérodynamisme. Vers les dernier mètre à parcourir, mon torse se relève doucement en même temps que je commence à faire des mouvements de bras en synchro avec avec mes foulés, augmentant le rythme pour les augmentés. Je traverse la ligne d'arriver rapidement en ayant mis dans le vent mon adversaire. Je ralentis ma cadence pour m'arrête deux mètre derrière la ligne, j'attends mon adversaire qui arrive dix seconde derrière moi.

On m'annonce mon temps alors que je me régresse en reprenant un léger souffle. Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de moi car je pouvais faire mieux seulement je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon assiette. Je reviens au point de départ alors que tout le monde me demande mon temps. Je leur annonce que j'ai fait 15.78 sec. Tout le monde s'en trouve éblouis et seul Rei m'annonce que j'ai eus un retard de trois seconde. C'est vrai que durant les entrainements je fessais du 12 sec sur ce parcours.

Quand j'ai annonce cela a mon frère il a allusionner. Le pire c'est que lui il est plus rapide que moi alors je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison de son étonnement. Je vais m'assoir alors qu'il prétend qu'il pourra faire mieux que moi et qu'il affrontera le vainqueur de l'autre classe.

#_C'est un compétions qu'ils ont organisé ?_#

« Rei ! Tu affronte Kimi. »

« Laissez passez le champions…c'est une blague !? »

Je ne relève pas la tête pour cacher mon sourire alors que je l'entends qu'on lui fait affronter une fille.

« Mais je suis un garçon et c'est une fille…c'est inéquitable. »

« C'est notre choix fais par tirage de numéros… »

« Mais ?... »

« À vos marque… »

Il essaye de se défendre mais à l'annonce du départ il se met en position. Je soupire en me disant qu'il va être ingérable après cela. La course commence et je ferme les yeux en comptant dans ma tête pour savoir combien il a fait.

#_ ; 10 11 1 … _#

« Incroyable ! »

J'ouvre les yeux.

#_Il aurait finis en moins de douze seconde ?!_#

Je dépenche ma tête toute en entendant en même temps la nouvelle.

« Rei…s'est fait battre… »

J'écarquille les yeux en me demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. Certes je le batte en sport mais je connais sa valeur en course et je dois dire qu'il est assez fort alors apprendre qu'il s'est fait battre m'étonne. Je le vois agiter les bras en demandant sans doute une revanche. Les plaisanteries n'ont pas tardé à arrive, le pire c'est qu'elle venait de notre propre classe.

« Il s'est fait battre par un fille… HAHA ! HAHA !»

Je regarde ceux de l'autre classe et aucun n'a l'air étonné.

#_Cela voudrait dire qu'elle est connue pour être rapide…pourquoi je n'en ai pas eu d'éco ?_ #

Rei revient et notre plaisantin commence déjà ses blagues. Après cinq, je vois Rei assez énerver et j'interviens.

« Dis-moi Sumio…Rappelle-moi ton temps s'il te plaît. »

Il se retourne étonner par ma question, je lui réponse en précisant que j'attends une réponse. Il répond qu'il a fait 18 secs.

« Ah c'est marrant, parce que si Rei s'est fait battre avec 13 sec toi je n'imagine pas le retard qu'elle t'aurait mis…surtout que tu te moque mais tu n'as même pas gagné contre le plus lent de l'autre classe. »

Je le montre du regard et loin de le prend mal il le confirme avec le sourire. Je l'en remercie avec le sourire alors que Sumio semble avoir perdue la fonction de langage. Rei revient et je lui dis qu'il l'a sous-estimé mais qu'à la prochaine il l'aura. Il me remercie mais semble un peu déprimer.

« Tu sais Kimi est l'élève la plus rapide de notre classe. Personne ne l'a jamais battue. »

Dis un élève de l'autre classe qui semble remarquer sa dépression. Il l'en remercie en s'asseyant sur les escaliers en colère contre lui-même. Les courses se suivent et se ressemble, après une minute je propose, histoire de le faire sortir de sa déprime, un entrainement rien que nous deux.

« Sonny, j'aimerai que tu prenne ma place… »

« Pardon !? »

Je suis étonné et lui demande de préciser.

« Cela ne fais aucun doute que je suis celui avec le meilleur résultat de la classe et elle celle de l'autre, mais je ne peux pas accepter de reperdre contre elle. J'aimerais que tu prennes ma place pour qu'on montre la vraie force de notre classe. S'il te plait… »

Il est suppliant, il sait que je ne peux pas lui refuser si fais cela. Je soupire en disant que je vais le faire à condition qu'il m'accompagne dans l'entrainement.

« Je peux participer ? »

Je tourne mon regard vers le garçon qui a remonté le moral de mon ami. Je lui souris en secouant la tête. Je commence à m'étirer tout en tirant un peu Rei pour le remotive. Je sais d'après cinq minute de sport il ira beaucoup mieux. Nous nous mettons dans un coin de la compétition pour nous entrainer. Une fille avec une montre s'est passé à la même hauteur que les professeurs, prêts à donner le top. Je me mets en position sur la ligne d'arriver et cours au top pendant que Rei préviens du changement qui étrangement s'était déjà fait sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de les voir.

Je commence doucement, ne forçant pas encore et finis par un 16 sec. Je prends un souffle et retourne à la ligne d'arrive en trottinant. Deuxième top J'accélère légèrement pour faire du 15.5 sec. Troisième, j'accélère commençant à me prendre au jeu 15 sec. Au quatrième je ne prends pas mon temps et repart directement au départ. J'attends le top et part en courant normalement. Je n'arrête a la ligne d'arrive alors que les regards s'agrandisse en me regardant alors que je reparte, me motivant intérieurement.

#_Elle a fait moins de douze seconde, il faut que je la prenne au sérieux si je veux la vaincre._#

Je repars encore accélérant et arrive à la ligne d'arriver en 12 secondes. Je suis légèrement fatigue. J'ai chaud sous mes vêtements mais je repars le plus rapidement possible au départ. On me tend une bouteille d'eau que je bois en prenant une grande respiration. Top, je cours vite, accélère encore plus mes fouler, courant encore plus vite. Je ne me relève le torse complètement qu'au dernier mètre.

« Waouh !Bravo tu as 11.43. »

Je sourire content d'avoir battue mon record. Je vais pour me reposer quelque seconde analysant mes dernier courses pour tenter de voire où je peux gagner de la vitesse. Les minutes passe, j'ai vidé une bouteille de 75 cl en me reposant légèrement. M'échauffant quelque instant.

« Dernière course ! Kimi contre Sonny »

Je vais me mettre position. Puis je m'arrête, raide alors que je vois enfin cette Kimi. Je ne l'avais pas fait avant car j'avais la tête ailleurs pourtant si je l'avais fait, j'aurais vu que Kimi était la fille que je cherchais depuis le début de la journée.

« Enfin…Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas… »

Lui dis-je alors que je me place à coté elle. Elle ne me calcule pas. Je sourire en disant que Kimi est un jolie prénom précisant que j'aurais aimé qu'elle se présente officiellement. Elle ne me calcule toujours pas. Elle regarde droit devant elle.

« À propos je voulais te dire que… »

« Sonny met toi en position ça a commencé ! »

« Hein ?! »

Elle partit sans que je ne comprenne quelque chose. Je me lance sans plus attendre. Ma position ne demande moins d'une seconde et me lance. J'accélère pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Elle accélère mais je continue de lui colle aux côtes. Je me penche en prenant une grande respiration pour accélère d'un coup. Je passe devant elle et la devance de quelque dixième de seconde. Je suis content, malgré le fais que je veux lui parler je ne dois oublier Rei qui était déprimé et qu'il avait besoin de cette victoire. Je ne m'arrête pas de courir le plus vite. Je ne la vois pas et d'un coup une forme apparaît à côté de moi. Je tends un sourire.

#_J'ai trouvé une rivale…_#

Nous traversons la ligne d'arrive ne nous arrêtant d'au mur 5 mètre plus loin. Les profs regardent leurs chronos ahuris. Je me retourne en sentant mes jambes me tirer comme des dingues. Je sors de ma poche, en prenant une grande respiration, la barrette. Je l'appelle en lui disant qu'elle a fait tomber cela hier. Elle regarde, s'approche rapidement de moi et prend la barrette des mains en partant sans un « merci ». Elle commence à retourne avec les profs qui annonce notre temps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« 10.69 ! »

« Ouais… »

« Impossible 10.69 ! »

« Rei cela fais plusieurs fois que tu le répète, les profs ont vérifié et oui c'est bien notre temps. »

Cela fait cinq minutes qu'on est libère de nos cours, quand ils ont annoncé notre temps tout le monde à part moi et Kimi, était les yeux ébahie. Pour nous deux c'est la nouvelle d'après qui a fait très mal.

#_Égalite….je ne suis jamais arrivé à égalité…c'est pire que perdre…si tu gagnes ou perd tout le monde sais ce que tu vaux mais égalité…cela veut dire que notre niveau est si équivalent qu'on se ressemble._ #

Je secoue la tête en me disant que cela n'est pas important, je lui ai rendu sa barrette qu'elle a pris sans même me remercie mais peu importe.

« On ne fais pas une bonne action pour les bénéfice mais pour son esprit. »

C'est de mon père celle-là…et je dois dire que même si je préfère ceux de maman, mon père a des éclairs de génies. Je tourne dans la rue vers l'école de mon frère, Rei le remarque.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? »

« Non je vais chercher Yemon, mon frère travaille. »

« Ok…bon bah à lundi…passe un bon week-end et prépare toi car je ne vais pas arrête de m'entrainer pour te rattraper. »

Je souris en lui rendant la salutation. Il a retrouvé le sourire au moins c'est déjà ça. J'arrive devant l'entrée de l'école, j'ai un peu courus pour ne pas avoir de courbature demain. J'arrive à l'école de mon frère et là deviner sur qui je tombe.

#_Rei ton conseil n'était pas si bête…_#

« C'est dingue ça…Je te cherche toute la journée et finalement je te vois deux fois sans le faire express… »

Elle tourne son visage vers moi puis regarde devant elle sans vraiment me prêter attention. Je me place à côté d'elle et attend aussi de mon côté…Mon frère sort toujours en dernier car il a club de foot. Il est le gardant de l'équipe et souvent l'attaquant.

« Excuse-moi si je t'embête mais je n'aime pas le silence quand je suis avec quelque que je connais…Donc je vais te parler mais si tu préfères que je me taise dis-le… »

J'attends, elle prend une grande respiration mais ne me dis rien.

« Tu attends ton petit frère ? Ou peut-être ta petite sœur… »

Elle ne dit rien mais semble réagir à sœur.

#_Donc sa famille on est des sportif…enfin je dis cela mais dans la mienne ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pourtant alors qu'il y a moi et Yemon…_#

« Moi c'est mon petit frère, il semble assez intéressé par le foot...et je dois dire que le voire jouer le change de d'habitude…ta sœur a un sport favori ? »

Aucune réponse, je l'aurais parié. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre mais je voulais tenter. Je ne vois toujours pas mon petit frère et cela commence un peu à m'inquiéter. Je sais qu'il a la fâcheuse manie de ne pas voir l'heure passer, comme moi.

« Mine de rien j'espère que j'aurais le droit à une revanche… »

Elle me jette un regard.

« Pour la course, je n'ai jamais trouvé d'équivalent dans l'école. Tu as même réussie à faire désespérer Rei et crois-moi ce n'est pas facile. »

« C'est lui qui a hurlé comme un chien aboie quand il vois une voiture. »

Je souris un peu.

« Tu as une jolie voix, dommage que je ne l'entends pas assez… »

Elle me demande de me la fermer. Je lui accord la chose en changeant de sujet.

« Hier…ses choses en avait après ton bracelet…Si je me rappelle bien tu as été blessé au bras…Tu vas bien ? »

Elle fait un léger signe pour me confirmer que oui.

« Et toi tu as eus de la chance avec ton dos…il aurait pu te tuer. »

« Oh tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois que j'aurais finis à l'hôpital…Je me suis briser la jambe en fessant du roller. »

« Tu fais du roller ?! »

Elle semble surprise. Je lui accorde la chose en sortant mes roues de la partie de mon sac qui leur est réservé.

« Pourquoi toi aussi ? »

« Skateboard…quand j'ai le temps… »

« Tu veux dire quand tu ne te fais pas manger par des monstre sans yeux ? »

« Arrête. »

Je levé les mains en disant que je ne fessais que rigoler.

« Tu sais, tu serais plus jolie avec un sourire au visage… »

« La ferme… »

« Qu'est qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois aussi noir ? »

Je tente le coup, après tout qui ne tentent rien n'a rien.

« Tu n'es pas pas capable de la fermer ? »

#_Qui tente tout perd tout !_#

Je vais m'assoir sur un banc pas très loin de l'entrer en me taisant pendant quelque seconde puis je me souviens de quelque chose.

« Je vais me la fermer mais avant je voulais te dire…Tu te débrouille super bien avec un bâton…Tu as eu un entraineur ? »

« Mon père depuis mes 4 ans. »

Je soupire en demandant l'heure, réengageant une conversation pour gagner sa confiance et peut-être trouver la réponse à la question qu'est de savoir ce qui nous unis. Elle m'annonce qu'il est 17 h 50, ainsi mon frère à un retard de 50 minutes. Elle s'assit sur le même banc que moi à l'opposer. Je rigole un peu elle en demande la raison, pensant que c'est sur elle.

« En fait...Laisse tomber tu vas trouver cela stupide… »

« Dis toujours… »

« Tu vas me prendre pour un fou… »

« Au moins je te prendrais pour quelque chose… »

Je la regarde en rigolant une peu.

« En fait tous nous opposer, seulement j'ai l'impression que…je…suis connecter avec toi…Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais j'ai l'impression que toi et moi on est lié d'une quelconque manière et pourtant plus je creuse pour tenter de comprendre qu'est que cela pourrait être, plus je me rend compte qu'on est complètement diffèrent…Tu attends ta sœur moi mon frère…Tu fais du skateboard, moi du roller…Tu es très silencieux moi je ne peux m'empêcher de parler…Je me demande si toi et moi on a un point commun…pourtant je continue à penser qu'on est liée…donc voilà pourquoi je rigole. C'est débile mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. »

Il y a un silence alors qu'elle me regarde intensément.

#_J'aurais dû me taire…_#

« Tu avais raison de me prévenir maintenant je te prends bien pour un dingue. »

Elle sourit juste une seconde mais elle sourit. Je lui ferais bien remarque mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle le sait déjà car elle tourne la tête en son opposer et serre son poing comme en colère contre elle.

#_Qu'est qui lui prend ?_#

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que nous passons ensemble dans le silence, puis, commençant à en avoir marre, je décide de rentrer dans l'école sous l'étonnement de ma camarade.

«Ils n'ont pas dû voire l'heure.»

Elle soupire, elle pensait la même chose et se décide à me suivre. Après avoir traversé la cour pour nous diriger vers leurs gymnase, on les vis main dans la main, me remarquant mon frère lâche la main de sa camarade qui semble être la sœur de Kimi. Je vais vers eux pour faire remarquer l'heure mais quand je vis un bleue sur son visage d'ange, cela me fis tout de suite changer mon comportement et je lui demande la raison.

Il ne répondue rien et passe à côté de moi en saluant son amie. Je le regarde étonner, je me tourne moi aussi vers Kimi et lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Elle me retient deux seconde pour me dire quelque chose.

« Oublié tout ce que tu as vue hier soir...»

Je lui souris en partant rejoindre mon frère. Elle rajoute qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Je garde mon sourire même si, étant dos à moi, elle ne le voit pas. Je demande à mon frère la raison de ce bleue, pensant qu'il ne le dira pas devant son amie, mais même maintenant il ne dit rien.

«Tu ne t'es pas laissé faire?»

Silence, j'insiste un plus en montant légèrement le ton.

«Je m'en fiche que tu t'as battue. Mais je ne supporterais pas que tu te fasse martyriser.»

Il soupire. Je repose la question et obtient un signe de tête positif. Je lui redemande la raison mais encore une fois c'est le silence. Nous arrivons à la maison et notre frère ne va pas tarder alors que nous sommes dans le bain. Je joue un peu avec lui et entendant la porte s'ouvrir je tourne la tête vers notre nouvel arrivant.

«Salut»

«Salut... Vous venez à peine de rentrer?»

Je secoue la tête pour confirmer alors que l'eau chaude relaxe mes muscles. Je penche la tête en arrière pour me reposer et profiter. Mon frère fait la même chose. Soit il m'imite car je suis son exemple, pour son âge c'est normal, soit il a eu une dur journée comme moi, ce qui est tout aussi normal.

«Je vous amène la nourriture ici?»

Je me doute que cela est une moquerie, seulement notre frère lui demande s'il va vraiment le faire d'un ton sérieux. Il le regarde étonné avec un sourire.

# _Il a vu sa joue?_#

Je le regarde encore une fois puis mon frère me fit remarquer quelque chose sautant encore plus aux yeux.

«Vous devriez sortir avant d'être friper comme des pruneaux. Et puis Yemon je te signale que maman ne vas pas tarder à rappeler donc au vue de ton état tu devras aller te reposer pour ne pas qu'elle remarque ta fatigue.»

Yemon secoue la tête et tente de se relever mais ses jambes ne le porte plus et le voilà qui tombe dans la baignoire. Je me jette sur lui pour empêcher qui se cogne la tête alors que mon frère attrape le bras mais, à cause de l'eau, il glisse et c'est nos mains jointes qui lui font un cousin contre les parois de la baignoire.

Takeo le prend dans ses bras pour le sécher, l'habiller de son pyjama puis l'amène à son lit afin qu'il se repose un maximum. Je sors de l'eau et vais pour habiller aussi, cette peur m'a couper l'envie de me reposer.

«Une fois habilitée tu pourras ranger les courses?»

Je secoue la tête pour confirmer alors qu'il sort de la salle de bain. Rhabiller je vais m'occupe de ma tâche. Une fois finis, voyant qu'on allait bien manger il revient.

«Le bleu... C'est qui?»

«Il n'a pas voulu me le dire ni même la raison. Je sais juste qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire.»

Il soupire, disant qu'on est vraiment irrécupérable. J'émets un son pour confirmer en lui demandant le menue. Il réponse que je suis un ventre sur patte en rajoutant que cela est une grande surprise.

«Maman et papa vont rappeler?»

Il confirme en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la table de notre cuisine. Il ne demande si ça va. Il sait que je n'aime pas savoir les parents loin de nous. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent faire autrement mais je me sens mal de ne pas les savoir à la maison. À dire vrai s'il n'avait pas appelé ce matin j'aurai le sourire ce soir car j'aurais oublié qu'ils sont encore de ce monde.

Je lui souris, me forçant, en répondant que oui je vais très bien. Je sors de la pièce en demandant s'il pouvait me prévenir s'il les a au téléphone avant le diner. Il confirme en restant assis alors que je lui dis aller faire mes devoirs... Seulement une fois la portée de ma chambre fermer je m'appuis dessus en tombant le longs, mes jambes replier sur mon torse la tête appuyer dessus. Je ne fais pas de bruit, pas de respiration trop forte. J'ai appris durant les années à ne faire aucun bruit alors que l'eau fuit de mes yeux noirs.


	2. le Card Captor

Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

Annonce personnelle : Bonjours a tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre marquant le début de l'aventure pour notre héros et héroïne. Car oui il y aura bien une héroïne.

Disclaimer: l'univers appartientau groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre 2 : le Card Captor**_

«Sonny à table...»

Je sors de la chambre en passant rapidement par la salle de bain. Je m'asperge d'eau et tentant de reprend ce que mes larmes m'ont volé. J'arrive à table, Yemon est tout existé d'avoir maman et papa au téléphone. Je lui dis que je doute que papa pourra nous parler, après tout pour nous c'est la soirée alors que chez eux c'est le matin, raison de ma surprise ce matin d'ailleurs.

«Détrompe toi, papa à trouver le temps d'appeler et va même annoncer une bonne nouvelle.»

#_Bonne nouvelle rythme souvent avec mauvais pour quelqu'un. Ils vont annoncer quoi ? Qu'ils vont rester plus longtemps pour pouvoir nous laisser plus d'indépendance._#

Je secoue les épaules, après tout on verra ce soir. Soir qui arrive très vite, nous avons mangé tranquillement. Yemon fus le premier à finir son repas. Pour animé la conversation Takeo a demandé comment s'est passée notre journée, espérant soutirer des infos a notre frère mais même avec ma participation il a tout tais.

La table fut débarrassée alors que le téléphone à sonner d'un coup. Yemon, qui était avec moi à la cuisine pour m'aider à tous débarrasser, me donna sa pile d'un mouvement brusque en courant dans le salon. Je la reprends difficilement en ayant peur de tous faires tombés et c'est d'un geste de parfait équilibré que je tombe en posant tout cela dans le bassin de l'évier qui se remplissait d'eau.

«Sonny c'est pour toi!»

Je me régresse en s'appuyant sur l'évier. Je me tourne étonner vers la direction du salon.

#_Un appel pour moi?!_#

Yemon reviens rapidement en me disant de me dépêcher car les parent ne pourrons pas les joindre sinon, tout en me tirant sur la manche de mon tee-shirt. Je coupe l'eau et le suis rapidement alors que mon frère semblait parler avec la personne. Il me passe le combinais alors qu'il me voit, appuyant sur le haut-parleur en se levant. Je demande qui cela puisse être bougeant juste les lèvres. Il secoue les épaules et me retente le combinais. Je le prends étonner et répondue poliment.

« Allo Sonny a l'appareil… »

« Ah Sonny c'est Kimi ! »

« Kimi ?! La Kimi qui a chaque fois qu'elle me voit fait la tête… »

« La boucle… »

Dit-elle assez bas mais que j'entends comme même, je rigole tout seule en disant que oui c'est bien Kimi.

« Hum…Je te dérange peut-être… »

« N…Enfin on attend un coup de fil de nos parents. »

« Ah…bon alors je vais être direct…je t'appelais pour savoir si tu pouvais passer chez moi ? »

Je suis surpris de sa demande et lui demande quand elle veut que je passe.

« Ce soir si c'est possible…c'est assez urgent…désole je sais qu'il est tard mais… »

Elle semble gêner, j'abrège son calvaire en disant que je comprends que cela doit être urgent. Je regarde mon frère étonner. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre…

« Tu veux y aller ? »

Demande-t-il à voix basse. Je secoue les épaule et lui dis que si c'est possible oui, comprenant que cela doit vraiment être important pour qu'elle se donne la peine de m'appeler en m'ayant cherché dans l'annuaire, car il n'y a que comme cela qu'elle a pu retrouver notre numéros. Mon frère soupire et demande à reparler au responsable légal.

« Euh Kimi ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas mais mon frère voudrait parler avec un de tes parents… »

Elle émet un bruit d'accord en semblant passer le combinais je fais de même.

«Allô monsieur?»

«Oui monsieur Takeo?»

«C'est vraiment important pour que vous appelez à cette heure et je le comprend mais il n'ait pas moins de 20 heure et je n'aime pas savoir mon frère dehors aussi tard...»

«Je comprends... En plus j'ai sensiblement compris que vous attendiez un coup de fil important... Écouter je peux vous rassurez en disant que j'envoie un chauffeur chercher Sonny...»

#_un chauffeur?! Ils ont un chauffeur?! Nous on n'a même pas ce privilège...j'ai toujours voulu monter avec un chauffeur personnel.._.#

«Et puis je vous le ramène avant minuit...»

Takeo me regard, je secoue la tête avec énergie...

#_Un chauffeur!_#

Mes yeux sont remplis d'étoile. Il soupire, je sais que c'est gagner.

«Très bien mais votre chauffeur devra pas venir avant vingt-deux heure et vous m'assurer qu'il sera de retour avant minuit?»

«Oui je puis vous l'assurez sur mon honneur d'homme d'affaire et père de famille»

Il finit la discutions sur cette accord se saluant chacun. Raccrocher, Takeo me demande de le suivre. Étonner je fais ce qu'il me dit, Yemon reste près du téléphone au cas où il sonnerait.

Il passe par sa chambre, je n'y suis allé que très rarement car cela est son petit coin personnel et savant ce que cela représente je ne vais pas le contredire. Je reste sur le perron, sa porte est ouverte ainsi je vois sa chambre en entier. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris mais elle est en désordre, si maman la voyais. Il ressort rapidement avec un objet à la main. Il me le tene et mes yeux sort de leurs orbites.

# _C'est un portable... je ne rêve pas, seule les grand ont des portables... Et là il m'en don..._#

«Je ne te le donne pas, c'est juste un prêt.»

Je perds mon sourire et le regard alors qu'il me le tend.

«Le numéros de la maison est enregistré dedans et je t'appelle à minuit si jamais t'es pas rentrer... Donc tu le caches dans ta poche et si jamais tu as un problème tu cours et tu m'appelle.»

#_Il croit que je vais à la maison des horreurs ? Après tout c'est le père d'une camarade, une camarade dont j'ignorais l'existant jusqu'à hier et qui ne semble pas vraiment très bavarde._#

Je le prends en le remerciant, après tout c'est le premier portable que je touche et il semble super récent.

#_Je me demande si je pourrais aller sur le net avec..._#

«Bien tu devrais te préparer, il vient te cherche dans un peu plus d'une heure et il y aura les parent qui vont appeler. Habis-toi chaudement.»

Je secoue la tête en partant dans ma chambre pour changer mon pyjama par des vêtements très chauds, je passe ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me laver la dent et le visage. Je suis invité chez de riche gens alors il ne faut pas que je déshonneur notre famille. Le téléphone sonne pendant que je sors de la salle de bain. Quand j'arrive au salon, c'est bien sûr Yemon qui a le combinais à la main parlant comme jamais je l'ai entendue parler. Je regarde l'heure et vois 21 heures. Donc j'ai une heure pour parler aux parents, ce n'est pas trop mal. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé à regarde Yemon parler et parler.

#_Je suis sûr qu'il va leur dire pour le bleue sur sa joue et que je vais partir à 22 heure, soit dans quelques minute._#

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il parle, il parle, cela fait vingt minute et toujours rien sur l'événement d'aujourd'hui. Je me demande si j'aurais le temps de souffler mot. Notre grand frère après avoir vue l'heure a décidé que oui en interrompant Yemon pour lui demande de me passer la combinaison et qui l'aura après. Il fait la bouille et c'est vrai que je l'aurai laissé continuer. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, entendre leur voix est déjà douloureux mais en même temps réchauffant. Je regarde l'heure; 21: 32

«Allô...»

«Salut papa, ça fais plaisir de t'entendre.»

«Salut Sonny ! Tu as eus ta mère au téléphone ce matin...»

Je confirme, il le sait mais cela est pour le principe de la question.

«J'ai appris que tu étais partis tôt pour l'école.»

Je reconfirme en me cachant derrière l'excuse du nettoyage de classe. Il rigole un peu mais me dis que c'est bien, que je commence à mûrir.

«Et vous de votre côté? J'ai appris récemment que vous aviez fait une gros affaire...»

C'est Takeo qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle un soir, il doit s'en douter car ses affaires sont trop compliquer pour que je les comprenne.

«Tu répètes les mot de ton frère... Disons que oui on peut être assez fier de nous, surtout que c'était pas facile.»

Nous parlons encore et encore. Je prends des nouvelles, lançant chaque fois le sujet sans lui laisser le temps de le faire, je voulais plus entendre sa voix que la mienne. Les minutes ont défilé et voyant l'heure approcher, je demande s'il n'avait une surprise pour nous.

#_Autant finir sur une note joyeuse…_#

«Ah il ne vous l'a pas annoncé? Nous revenons dans un mois...»

Je reste sur place, normalement il aurait dû revenir depuis deux jours et finalement il revient dans trente. Je regarde mon frère. Il a tout de suite compris et me dis d'attendre un peu.

«Mais une fois à la maison nous avons décidé de rester pendant plus de six mois, travaillent à la maison. »

Je reste à ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson. Un petit rire et je leur dis que c'est bien, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

#_Dans un mois ils reviendront._#

Je sourire à cette constatation et lui dis que je vais lui passer Takeo, plus mécaniquement d'autre chose. Je me lève et échange ma place avec lui. Le haut-parleur activé, j'entends maman derrière papa demande s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il répond par la négation alors que je reste a regardé devant moi, voyant la situation défilés; mon grand frère parlant de tout et de rien, ainsi que de petit secret car il a éteint le haut-parleur. Yemon qui a repris le téléphone et qui reparlait de tout et n'importe quoi parlant plus vite que son ombre, Takeo qui viens me voir pour prendre des nouvel de mon état actuel ainsi que de son interrogation quant à savoir ce que voulait le père de Kimi.

#_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent mais j'ai ma petit idée..._#

On sonne à la porte, je regarde l'heure pour voir 22 heures, il est très ponctuel. Je vais lui ouvrir en ayant mes chaussures au pied et mon frère juste à côté de moi pour me rappeler, alors que j'allais partir, de l'appeler en cas de problème. Je secoue la tête pour confirme ma compréhension et vais vers la limousine, guider par un homme grand comme mon frère avec un certain âge. Je monte, ne cachant pas mon excitation, dans l'arrière de la limousine. Le chauffeur est souriant et m'ouvre la porte, je l'en remercie et vais m'asseoir au milieu. La voiture démarre et je suis tout émerveiller par la beauté qui m'entoure. Le chauffeur conduit prudemment, je ne peux m'empêcher de parler avec lui.

«Dis-moi cela doit être génial de conduire une limousine ? Les gens doit vous admirez?»

«Sans doute mais tu sais je suis certes chauffeur mais tout ce que contient une limousine est remplis par le propriétaire et ne peux être utilisé que pour lui ou ses invite.»

«Le papa de Kimi doit être très riche pour avoir une tel beauté.»

«Oh son affaire marche plutôt bien mais en vérité, et ne dis pas que cela vient de moi, cette limousine a été louer pour un anciens client, ayant payé pour encore deux heure, il peut décider des déplacements à faire.»

#_Cela explique la raison du choix de minuit pour mon retour._#

«Si tu veux il y a des bonbon sans sucre dans la petit boîte à ta droite... Devant...Oui celle-là.»

Je prends un bonbon à la menthe en attendant qu'on arrive ce qui fut le cas après cinq minutes. Je descends, tendu, ne savant pas ce qui m'attend. Je suis le chauffeur jusqu'à la porte et frappa.

«Détend toi, il est certes imposant et parle souvent fort mais c'est un grand nounours.»

Je souris espérant que cela est la vérité et non un mensonge pour me calmer. Un grand homme nous accueille en nous débarrassant de nos blousons. Je le salue et lui donne ma doudoune, m'étant assuré de prend mon portable avec moi pour le mettre dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Je suis annoncé par le majordome et c'est en le suivant que j'arrive dans un grand couloir remplis de porte. Les murs sont décorés de tableau avec des peintures fantastiques. Je reste sur une en particulier, son nom, son dessin... Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant et par un simple regard, il me semble tous connaître de lui. Elle s'appelle Fly, elle est d'un naturelle calme et reposer.

#_Pourquoi je parle d'elle comme si elle existait?_#

«Elle te rappelle quelqu'un?»

Je me retourne surpris par la voix assez grave derrière moi. Un homme habillé assez richement avec une bague de chaque couleur sur chaque doigt. On voyait sa musculature par-dessus son vêtement qui en traçait le contour. Je baisse la tête pour le saluer reconnaissant la personne qui doit êtes le père de Kimi.

«Veuillez m'excuser j'ai été attiré par ce tableau et je...»

«Pas la peine de d'excuser, je dois dire que ce tableau est vraiment magnifique, peu de gens arrive à voire sa vrai beauté… En fait je pense que tu es le seule en dehors de mon meilleur ami à le trouver magnifique. Tu sais que je l'ai héritier de lui, il n'arrêtait pas de reste à l'observer... Au fait j'oublie de me présenter je suis le père de Kimi et le roi des cartes, _Shinzaburo.»_

«Le roi des cartes»

« On y viendra en temps voulu, dis-moi j'aimerais te montre un dernier tableau et que tu me dis ce que tu en pense...»

Étonner, je le suis et vois alors un tableau qui me fis très drôle, le tableau est constitué de noir, il n'y a pas de blanc ou d'autre couleurs c'est que du noir. Pourtant on arrive à reconnaître la forme par la nuance. Il me demande ce que j'en pense. Je reste à l'observer longuement puis je reste sur ses yeux, je le regarde intensément ses pupille. D'un coup je vis alors la couleur de ses yeux devenir plus noir. Je recule ma tête surpris alors qu'il semble sourire en disant qu'il ne manque plus qu'à officialisé.

«Officialiser quoi?»

«Suis-moi... Édouard prépare du chocolat pour notre amis !»

Je le suis étonner, il appelle Kimi qui descend les marche et voilà que je la voie en pyjama. Je m'en fiche royalement mais j'avais toujours pensé que le pyjama des filles était rose et non blanc pur. Elle ressemble à un bonhomme de neige, elle s'installer à table mais avant de s'assoir elle me demande de la pardonner au moment de passer à côté de moi.

#_Pardonner ?... Mais de quoi?_#

Je m'assis sur la chaise face à cette homme opposent. Il saisit et attend quelque instant.

#_Dois-je dire quelque chose?_#

Finalement je découvre qu'il attendait que mon chocolat me soit servi. Une fois fais il tousse un peu et demande si je suis prêt.

«Prêt à quoi?»

«À écouter ta destiner.»

Je reste suspicieux, le premier réflexe que j'ai c'est de poser ma tasse sur la table et de d'éloigner de moi, tous en mettant ma main dans ma poche pour prend mon portable en main.

«Pas la peine de paniquer... Je voudrais te poser une question. Connais-tu les carte de _Clow_?»

Je reste figer.

#_Les cartes de Clow ?! Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnue mais j'ignore pourquoi, Réfléchissons..._#

Je finis par secoue la tête en m'excusant, il me dit que c'est plutôt à lui de s'excuser de ce qu'il va me faire vivre. Je dois dire que c'est vraiment rien de réjouissant.

« Papa tu lui fais peur, tu peux me laisser parler ? »

Il secoue la tête Kimi se tourne vers moi. Elle retire son bracelet et me le donne en demandant à ce que je le mette. Sous son insistant du regard, je m'exécute. Une lumière m'entoure, je me lève alors que je sens une explosion en moi. Le collier se serre à mon poignet. Je me recule la peur aux ventre.

« Arrête de bouger…Cela n'est pas douloureux… »

Je m'arrêt paniquer, je vois un pentagramme se dessiner à mes pieds. Une lumière en sort alors que je hurle de peur, une bourraque m'entoure, je me protéger instinctivement. Le vent s'estompe et je ne sentant plus ma jambe je vais tomber incapable de me rattraper. Je suis rattraper mais il m'est impossible de rester les yeux ouvert.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Pov extérieur_

Sonny tombe et la réaction est instantanée. Kimi se lève rapidement avec l'intention de le retenir, Shinzaburo s'est aussi lève et à relever sa main vers lui pour tenter de le retenir mais ses pouvoir ne veulent lui répondre. C'est la panique qui se lit sur leurs yeux. Kimi est prêt à se jeter sur lui, elle s'en veut terriblement d'avoir parlé de son doute sur Sonny à son père, celui-ci en l'écoutant avait décidé de vérifier s'il était la réincarnation de l'ancien chasseur. D'une certaine manière, derrière sa panique c'est un sourire qu'on y verrait, mais là c'est vraiment la panique et la peur qui se lit sur ses yeux écarquiller.

Un homme tout blanc était apparue, il maintenait Sonny debout mais celui-ci tombait dans les pommes. Kimi s'arrêta sur le champ en voyant cette homme apparaitre, elle ne savait qui c'était mais elle était rassurer. L'homme regarde l'enfant à peine âgé de 10 ans. Il remarque qu'il portait le bracelet de Clow, il comprit alors que le monde avait changé de 10 ans comme l'âge de cette enfant mais il espérait se tromper quant au fait d'envoyer un enfant dans cette guerre. Pourtant rien quand l'analysant, il a tout de suite remarqué que cette enfant serai un Card Captor, seulement il lui faudrait dix ans de plus pour pouvoir développer ses capacité au maximum. En analysant son environnement il remarque qu'il n'était non seulement pas seule mais en plus qu'il y avait un autre Card Captor. Il tourne légèrement la tête et vois ainsi Kimi et Shinzaburo. Il se corrige, un ancien Card Captor.

Son visage se change radicalement d'un vissage à un autre. Pour la petit Kimi, qu'il connaissait en l'ayant vu bébé, il sourit en voyant qu'elle a bien grandis et qu'elle est devenue plus mignonne. Mais en voyant le père son visage devient mécontent. Cette homme est responsable de beaucoup de chose horrible mais envoyer un enfant dans la guerre est vraiment la pire de tous, non rectification quand il a vu le collier autour du cou de sa fille, que celle-ci semble avoir perdu son innocence... il a perdue tous barrière a ses sentiment et montre son dégout de cette homme.

«Kimi...»

Sa voix fus assez simple pas plus grave que celle de son père et pas plus aigu que celle d'une fille. Surprise qu'il l'appelle, elle sursaute en répondant en disant un oui.

«J'aimerais parler avec ton père...seule à seule...»

Elle comprit, elle alla donc les laisser mais l'homme, lui, n'a pas finis et demande à quelqu'un de prendre Sonny et de l'amener dans la chambre de Kimi. Une fois partis, les portes fermer, qui n'y a plus rien dans la pièce à eux deux. Les hostilités peuvent commencer.

«Sei...»

«Non !...Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom...rien de ce que tu diras ne pardonnera ce que tu as fait il y a dix ans et encore moins ce que tu as fait maintenant.»

«Je n'avais pas le choix...»

«On a toujours le choix...Merde ils ont dix ans!»

Il s'avance vers lui en restant debout, Shinzaburo se lève à son tours, les hommes se toisent des éclairs sortent de leurs yeux.

«Je n'avais pas le choix il y a dix ans, et pour aujourd'hui non plus...»

«Tu as envoyé deux enfant a la mort...dont ta propre fille...»

«Les carte de Clow seront libéré dans un mois...J'ai cherché d'autre Card Captor mais la liste était bien court quand personne n'avais le profil...seule cette enfant et ma fille l'ont.»

L'homme blanc serra ses poings, un mois voilà en plus le temps qu'on lui donne pour apprendre à cette enfant à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il serre les dents en disant que cet homme est le pire des enfoirés.

«Insulte-moi si tu veux le résultat est le même. Personne à part ma fille et ce garçon ne sont capable d'emprisonner les cartes.»

«Comment tu peux te regarder en face ?!...Ta propre fille...»

«Les anciens l'ont choisie et je me doit de leur obéir...»

«Ils l'ont choisie pour la prochaine génération. Merde même si tu l'entrainer depuis son plus jeune âge, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas, elle n'est pas encore prête...»

«Je le sais mais crois le ou non personne autre n'a son niveau...»

Il allait dire quelque chose mais il s'arrête d'un coup, comprenant les paroles de son ancien ami. Il lui demande de répète ayant peur d'avoir bien entendue.

«Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai élevé ma fille pour qu'elle devienne une Card Captor seulement je n'espérais pas qu'elle devient celle de cette génération...Sei...écoute, le monde à changer en dix ans. Je ne serai te l'expliquer mais maintenant la magie a presque disparue, le monde n'est plus celui d'il y a un siècle, on ne trouve pas de magicien d'un coup. Je ne sais d'où cela peut venir mais les carte devienne plus en plus fort et les future Card Captor de plus en plus rare...je suis du même avis que toi quoi que tu en pense.»

Il savait qu'il disait la vérité mais cela ne changeais rien à leur problème. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose faire il va devoir s'occuper de lui, comme il s'est occuper de son anciens élève, espérant juste qu'il ne finisse pas comme les autre.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Je me réveille dans un sursaute, je suis sur quelque chose de moelleux. L'odeur ressemble à celle de ma chambre. Je serais donc dans mon lit, je tente de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai un mal à la tête et me passe la main dessus pour me calmer.

#_Je suis rentré dans ce qui semblais être le salon...après ils ont commencé à parler de chose incompréhensible et finalement...Oui c'est ça, Kimi ma demande de mettre ce bracelet..._#

Je me régresse d'un coup, comme atteint d'un cauchemar. Je relève ma manche droit,

#_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir mis mis mon 'est qui s'est passée alors que je me suis évanoui_? #

«Ah tu es réveilliez?! »

Je tourne la tête vers cette voix et un hurlement retentis, mon hurlement. Deux petites mains se mettent sur ma bouche alors que je pensais cela impossible venant de... De ce truc. Il me dit de ne pas crier qu'il allait tous m'expliquer. Je lui envoie une claque monumental qui font qui s'envole à l'autre bout de la chambre. J'ouvre la porte et vais dans le couloir en refermant derrière moi. Bloquant la porte par mon poids.

«Qu'es que tu fais?»

Je tourne la tête lentement vers Takeo, surpris de sa présence je lâche la poignée de porte en secouant les mains pour dire que ma peluche de lion a pris vie. Il me regarde d'un air de dire que je suis fou. Et ouvre la porte étonnée. Je lui hurle de ne pas le faire mais il ne m'écoute pas et je ferme les yeux en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

«Sonny, ce monstre tu l'a vue avant ou après avoir nettoyé ta chambre?»

J'ouvre les yeux étonné par sa question. Je le suis et vois alors un vrai de vrai rangement, maman serait fière de moi. Pas un mini-gramme de poussière sur le meuble.

«C'est incroyables, tu t'es coucher à minuit et à peine lever, tu as déjà lavé ta chambre. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas dormir de la nuit. »

Je secoue la tête, encore surpris par ce que je vois.

#_Serai-ce cette chose? Mon nounours de lion volant? Non impossible..._#

Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner sous la demande de mon frère, il sort de ma chambre, je fais un rapide regard analytique puis un bruissement me fit tourner la tête. Je le vis, mon nounours de lion, mon porte-bonheur est devenue vivant, j'ai du mal à y croire mais pourtant je puis vous assurer que c'est bien le cas.

«Tu pourrais me ramener du pain au chocolat. Tes bonbons ne m'ont pas suffi... »

Murmure-t-il

#_Mes quoi?!_#

Je tourne la tête et vois alors ma boîte de bonbon de sucre complètement vide. Je le regarde méchamment près à lui hurler dessus mais Takeo me rappelle en demandant de me dépêcher. Je lui dis que j'arrive en tournant rapidement vers la porte puis je retourne vers lui ma colère retrouvé rapidement.

«Tu ne touches plus à rien...»

Dis-je d'une voix qui se veut sans possibiliste de répondre. Il soupire en demandant encore du gâteau au chocolat. Je soupire en fermant la porte, cette chose ne peux pas l'ouvrir, du moins je l'espère, et vers rapidement à table surpris de ne pas voir Yemon encore lever.

«Il dort encore... Il n'a pas arrêté de parler avec les parent et tu les connais ils n'ont pas pu lui demander d'arrêter, obligée d'agir... Enfin, tu te lèves tôt pour un weekend»

Je regarde l'heure ne comprenant pas la réflexion pour voir qu'il est 8 heures du matin. Si en plus il pense que j'ai fait la chambre, il doit croire que je me suis levé très très tôt. Je ne fais que lui sourire en prétendant que je n'ai pas vraiment eu sommeil. Il en sourit.

#_Moi qui passe mon temps à faire la grâce mâtiné je n'ai pas eus sommeil. Mais quel idiot je fais à ne pas réfléchir._#

Enfin je commence le petit déjeuner assez rapidement et surpris Takeo a fait pris du pain au chocolat. Je me demande comment a sus l'autre créature mais je ne m'en inquiète pas.

«Tu as prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui?»

«Pas vraiment, j'irai peut-être faire du roller pour m'entrainer un peu»

Il secoue la tête, comme j'ai fait mes corvées habituelles de la semaine, la semaine justement, je peux donc faire ce qui me plait. Le petit déjeune terminer, je prends un pain au chocolat et vais dans ma chambre. J'entre rapidement et là je vois ma peluche qui est en train de lire une bande dessiner.

«C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de que le dessin a beaucoup changer en dix ans, maintenant ils font des dessins juste pour amuser les gens.»

«Pourquoi avant c'était pas le cas?»

Demande-je étonner par sa remarque.

«Dans certains pays c'était juste utiliser pour plaire au riche personne...»

Répond-il en se levant et rangeant ma bande dessiner sur un tas bien droit. Il se tourne vers moi et me demande si j'ai bien dormis. Je secoue la tête en levant le pain au chocolat et le remerciant pour le ménage.

«Un bon Card Captor doit avoir un lieu de concentration bien droit et ranger...»

«Un quoi?»

Demandais-je ne comprenant vraiment rien. Il m'invite à m'assoir sur mon lit et va s'assoir sur un siège en face de moi. Il y a un petit silence et il me demande si je n'ai jamais pensé être diffèrent des autre.

«Tu as vu mes chevaux ? Évidemment que si.»

«Tes chevaux vont très bien alors tu arrêtes de faire une fixation dessus, après tout de grand magicien aurait voulu en avoir.»

#_Magicien?!_#

«Bon commençons par les présentation. Je suis Seiichi le gardien de l'épée de Clow.»

«Clow comme les cartes de Clow?»

Il secoue la tête en disant qu'on y vient, je m'excuse et me présente à lui, il secoue la tête en levant la main pour me saluer.

« Alors tu dois avoir plein de questions et moi j'ai plein de chose à dire alors je vais commencer et si tu as des questions tu attends que j'ai finis... Ok?»

Je secoue la tête et c'est parti pour une grande respiration de sa part.

« Il y a maintenant des millénaire de ça, la magie régnait en maître sur le monde, les sorcier vivait bien et utilisais leur pouvoir pour leurs propre cause principalement mais aussi certains pour aider les gens qui ne pouvais se défendre. Le plus grand magicien fut Clow, un grand l'homme qui réussit à réunir tous la magie du monde en lui, scandalisant le monde de la magie pour avoir été le premier et le seul à l'avoir fait. Malheureusement, attirant des jaloux, Clow appris qu'on tentait de lui voler son pouvoir et donc principalement sa vie. Pour pallier à ce genre de problème, il décida de se donner la mort lui-même en utilisant un sortilège de fissuration...»

Je voulus réagir mais il lève la main pour me demande d'attendre.

« Si Clow avait continué à vivre d'autre personne s'en serait pris à lui et plus le temps passerait plus le temps l'aurai affaiblie et il n'aurait plus pus utiliser son sortilège...»

Il me laisse réagir.

«Si Clow possédait tous la magie du monde en lui, il aurait pu arrêter tous personne s'en prenant à lui.»

Il secoue la tête pour me donner raison sur le principe.

«Le problème c'est que l'âge à raison de tous, y compris de Clow. Un jours ou l'autre il aurai été incapable d'utiliser sa magie même pour allumer un feu alors que là… tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que de tous les choix qu'il avait je dirai qu'il a fait le mieux, du moins sur le principe...»

#_Je me disais bien qu'il y allait y avoir un problème._#

«En se séparant, il a séparé tous sa magie dans des carte qui se sont éparpillé dans le japon entier. Ainsi, même s'il y a laissé la vie, seule quelque rare élue pourront possède ses pouvoirs. Ce que je dis là est le résultat d'année de recherche mais dès le début nous avons mis des siècles à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire et pendant ce temps la magie commençait à disparaitre. Mais il y a un problème assez important qui en a entrainer un autre… »

Je l'interrompe inconsciemment.

« C'est qu'on ne savait combien il en existait… »

Il me regarde avec un sourire après avoir fait une tête surpris.

«Exactement...tu es plus intelligent que je le pensais.»

#_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre_#

«Donc le problème est qu'on ne sait combien de cartes il existe, mais surtout que les carte ont une certain forme de personnalité, elles sont devenue vivant et comme tu t'en doute, elles ne sont pas resté en repose pendant presque de 4000 ans.»

Je levé la main ne comprenant pas une chose, il donne la parole et je demande d'expliquer comme cela ce fait que les carte sont devenue vivant.

«Le sortilège aurait séparé les pouvoir de Clow mais aussi ses personnalité. Certain carte sont d'un naturel calme comme d'autre sont extrêmement dangereux. Avec le temps, comme personne ne les a capturés, ils ont gagné en puissance au point de nous obliger de les hiérarchiser sur 8 niveaux. Les premier sont les plus facile comme la carte _Fly_ mais le niveau sept ont dans leur groupe les carte élémentaire et pour le groupe ultime il y a que quatre carte mais leur puissance est telle que nous avons dû passer un accord avec eux.»

#_Un accord?! Mais quoi comme accord ?_#

«Écoute il faut j'aille à l'essentiel donc j'abrège, le sceau de capture que nous imposons sur les Card disparaisse tous les décennies et le problème est que à chaque fois qu'elle se libère, elle devient de plus en plus puissant et bientôt le sceau ne pourras plus les retenir...dans un mois les carte de Clow seront libérer et si vous ne fais rien le monde sombrera...»

#_Nous ? Alors cela signifie que…Kimi est une Captor Card…_#

«Et pourquoi les ancien Card machin ne le font pas?»

«C'est Card Captor, mémorise-le cela peu te sauver la mise. Et comme je te l'ai dit les cartes deviennent de plus en plus puissantes au fur et à mesure de leur libération. Les anciens sortilèges de ton ancienne incarnation, aussi puissant soit-il cela n'aura plus l'effet escompter, certes il pourrait capture une Card de niveau quatre mais pour une sept on oublie. »

Je le regard avec un air d'incompréhension.

«Bon comme tu as l'air de ne rien piger je vais faire plus simple. Le père de Kimi étant un grand magicien pour avoir été nommé roi, est incapable de capture une Card de niveau 3, techniquement parlant je pourrais le battre sous ma forme magique… t'expliquerais. Seule les nouveau Card Captor d'une nouvelle génération pourrons capture les Clow Card de cette époque en ayant le moins de chance de mourir. »

Je reste la bouche ouverte, je viens de comprendre maintenant plusieurs choses qui sont assez incroyable. Je suis une sorte de magicien, j'ai pour mission de sauver la terre de carte surpuissant et je risque ma vie dans cette affaire, tous cela la alors que je n'ai même pas encore atteint l'âge bêtes, remarque personnelle si je peux l'éviter c'est vraiment pas trop mal.

«Ok...et si je refuse?»

«Oh ce n'est pas obligatoire rassure toi...»

Je souffle d'un coup, je suis plus calme, délester d'un poids.

«Seulement comme tu es le seul de cette génération avec Kimi, elle devra se débrouiller seule pour tous les capturer... des gens vont mourir car personne ne peux faire cela seule mais sinon ne t'inquiète pas tu...»

«J'ai compris, mais je te signale que j'ai que 10 ans alors comment faire pour arrête ses Card?»

«Ah...c'est là que cela se complique...pour arrête les Clow Card, il faudrait une formation de 8 ans a la base pour arrêter les premières...»

«Quoi ?! Mais tu as dit qu'il ne me restait qu'un mois avant la prochaine libération.»

«Exactement c'est pour cela qu'on va devoir utiliser la bonne vieille méthode et surprime la partie théorique pour se concentre sur l'expérience de terrain. »

« C'est parfait je déteste le théorique mais si j'ai besoin d'aide… »

« Je te donnerais les cours sur le tas. »

Je secoue la tête pour dire que cela me convient.

« Bon je pense que tu as suffisamment digérer pour qu'on puisse commencer...alors allons-y!»

Il commence à descendre pour se diriger vers la porte, je le prends dans mes bras et le plaque contre mon lit. Il me demande s'il y a un problème.

«J'ai quelque mise au point à faire, d'abord question.»

«Mais on n'a pas le temps...aie!»

Je venais de le pincer. Il me dit que je peux commencer.

«Comment je sus rentrer dans ma chambre hier ?»

«Par la porte...aie! Bon ok...»

«Il s'avère qu'en tant que gardien de l'épée je possède un niveau magique. A la base je suis un puissant magicien mais pour libère tous mes pouvoir j'ai besoin de carte précise...donc c'est avec le peu de force que j'ai pris possession de toi après je t'ai emmené te coucher en te changeant pour que tu dormes en pyjama...aie!»

«Tu veux dire que tu m'as vue en sous vêtement!»

Je suis rouge de colère et de honte.

«Oui mais ça va je ne suis pas un pervert. Après être sortis de ton corps j'ai eus la surpris de voir des nounours alors je me suis réincarner en l'un deux et puis c'est tout. Tu as d'autre question?»

«Non mais des règle oui...j'accepte d'être un Card Captor, donc d'avoir un vie non-normal si je comprends bien?»

Il secoue la tête en disant que c'est impossible pour un Card Captor d'être normal.

«Donc voilà ce que je demande en contrepartie...Tu fais le ménage de ma chambre et m'aide dans mes corvée.»

«Bien sûr cela ne me dérange pas.»

_#Il semble heureux de me dire cela, cela lui plait donc d'être une fée du logie?_#

«Tu arrêtes de taper dans mes bonbons sinon cela va mal allez.»

«J'avais faim après mon repos de dix ans, si tu veux plus que cela arrive tu devras me donner un petit quelque chose tous les jours»

«Et tu ne dis rien à ma famille et tu te caches en leurs présence...»

«Là ça risque d'être dur...»

Je tourne la tête alors qu'il parlait doucement en le levant légèrement la patte vers ma porte. J'écarquille mes yeux en perdant la notion de parole. Là, devant moi, se trouve mon frère.

«Yemon! Tu...tu...es là depuis longtemps?»

Il secoue la tête pour toute réponse, je demande paniquée depuis combien de temps. Il lève le doigt vers ma peluche.

«Ta peluche parle toute seule.»

Je suis sur le point de perdre connaissance, ma gorge est sèche, je souris comme un bien heureux et finis par rigole d'un rire le plus sincère qui soit, astuce numéros une pour ça, penser à un film drôle. Je prends ma peluche, qui semble être redevenue inanimé, et la montre à Yemon.

«C'est moi qu'il la fessait parler, je faisais juste un numéro de ventriloque pour l'école.»

Je fais bouger les lèvres de ma peluche en appuyant sur ses joue en bougeant les miens pour montre que c'était ce que je faisais et même plutôt bien car Seiichi pris les devants et parle à mon frère, me forçant à le suivre en bougeant mes lèvre sans parler.

«Salut...Tu vois c'est juste un entrainement de ventriloquie.»

Yemon regarde et me demande si je peux lui montrer où je mets ma main. Je me raidis et ma peluche aussi, je la regarde rapidement la retournant dans tous les sens mais je ne trouve pas vraiment d'endroit où je pourrais mettre ma main. Je souris comme un bienheureux en disant que j'y aie pas pensé, passant pour un idiot devant un frère qui est très loin de l'être. Pourtant, par miracle, il me dit qu'il venait pour m'emprunte un jeu de société, je vais lui donner en posant l'animal sur mon lit. Je demande lequel et il répond le jeu de carte normal.

#_Celui qui est ranger au fond comme par hasard, il cherche vraiment à m'ennuyer._#

Après cinq minutes à chercher comme un dingue ce jeu, je me retourne et vois alors Yemon entrains de frapper ma peluche. Je garde mon sang froid et lui demande de ne pas l'abimer en donnant le jeu pour qu'il s'amuse. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortis. La porte fermé, je me retourne vers mon gardian et lui demande s'il va bien.

«C'est un malade… il n'a pas arrêté de m'écrase pendant cinq minute...»

Dit-il avec des spiral dans les yeux. Il secoue la tête et me demande de me préparer car on a assez perdue de temps.


	3. La veille de la libération

Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

Annonce personnelle : Nouveau chapitre, et dernier avant la grand libération…on peut dire que c'est long à attendre mais je tiens a bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance et je comme à bien plonger dedans…d'ailleurs s'il a bien un truc que je déteste c'est écrire pour rien dire. Alors dites-vous que chaque chose donc je parle a une important pour plus tard.

Disclaimer: l'univers appartientau groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre 3 : La veille de la libération.**_

« Eh Sonny ! Sonny ! »

« Hein ?! »

J'ouvre ma bouche en grand pour lâcher un puissant bâillement, je regarde mon réveille sans vraiment faire attention à Seiichi qui me crie dessus que je suis vraiment indigne d'être un Card Captor…il dit toujours cela pour tenter de me motiver, ou alors parce qu'il aime bien radote sur le passé. Mais si j'ai bien compris une chose, c'est qu'il connait ma valeur car je ne cesse, selon lui, de l'épater durant les entrainements.

« Mais en plus tu ne m'écoute même pas ! »

Je me prends un coup de poing sur la tête mais étant une peluche je ne sentis rien de plus qu'une petit pichenette. Je fais semblant d'avoir mal en me mettant la main sur la, pseudo, bosse alors qu'il rigole de ma comédie. C'est une bonne entend qu'il y a entre nous, je ne serai comment la qualifier…avec Rei c'est diffèrent, je peux rire et parler de jeux, afficher un sourire, alors qu'avec lui je sens que je peux me confier.

« Tu sais qu'il arrive demain… »

Il ralentit son rire, comprenant à ma voix que je parle sérieusement.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? Tu as l'air d'être déçu, pourtant tu n'arrêtais pas de compter les jours depuis lundi… »

Je secoue la tête mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Le sceau des Card ne s'est pas encore briser et, même si c'est que temporelle, ma vie est resté banal, mis à part que je m'entraine a maitrise l'épée durant mon temps de libre et que je suis donc obliger de me lever tôt. Je ne sais à quoi elle ressemble mais d'après Seiichi elle diffère selon l'utilisateur a mesure qu'on la maitrise. Cela surpris mon frère au début qui ne comprenait pas ma soudaine envie d'aller à l'école. Enfin peu importe, je regarde l'heure et me lève rapidement en voyant que je vais être en retard.

« Et mer…credi… !T'a vu l'heure ! »

« Tu n'avais cas te lever quand je te l'ai dit. On n'en sera pas là si tu m'écoutais. »

Il me prend mon sac en émettant des bruits de douleur vu comme c'est lourd pour lui. Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain pour me laver et bien me réveiller. Cinq minutes plus tard je vais dans ma chambre. Seiichi me passe mes affaires à mesure que je m'habile. Une fois fais, je prends mon sac mais Seiichi me rappelle en me demandant si je n'oublie rien. Je le regarde rapidement en disant que si c'est vrai. Je cours assez rapidement pour le mettre dans la poche de mon blouson.

« Aller c'est partis pour le dernier jours d'école… de la semaine »

Je sors de ma chambre en saluant mon petit frère qui me salut en me rappelant que les parents arrive demain. Je lui dis que je le savais déjà et lui souhaite une bonne journée.

« Oui…non je comprends…ne t'inquiète pas je serai là…au revoir… Salut Sonny ! »

« Salut Takeo…c'était ta petit amie ? »

« HA…HA…HA…Très marrant tu as deux secondes ? J'ai à te dire un truc… »

Je m'assis sachant qu'il ne m'arrêterait pas pour rien.

« Tu sais… j'ai bon avoir vingt ans je n'en reste pas moins que je me souviens de quand j'étais à l'école primaire… »

Je commence à verser mon chocolat dans ma tasse, prenant un croissant au passage pour ma peluche.

« Si tu veux en parler, ou quoi que ce soit, viens me voire… »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le rappeler, je sais que je peux venir te voir quand j'en ai besoin. »

Dis-je avant de mordre dans un autre croissant.

« Bon ok…Demain les parent reviens alors profite d'aujourd'hui pour le couvre-feu car eux ne seront pas d'accord pour 19 heure. »

C'est vrai d'avec mes entrainements j'ai souvent du rentrer à cette heure, mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucun problème pour l'utilise, je connais la formule par cœur. Mais comme m'a souligner Seiichi les Clow Card ne risque pas d'attendre 19 heures, enfin peu importe je verrais à ce moment.

« Bon j'y vais… »

« Bonne journée et soit prudent… »

Je le regard étonner mais ne m'y attarde pas et cours mettre mes rollers.

« A ce soir ! »

Je descends l'avenue rapidement, les rollers au pied. Je fais la descend très rapidement, m'accroche au poteau en sautant pour tourner et continue jusqu'à l'école. Je roule à 30 km, descendant souvent sur la route quand je vois des piétons. J'arrive à l'école rapidement et finis par trouver ma victime…

« Eh Kimi ! »

Elle se retourne alors qu'elle plie son skate. Elle me salut en disant que j'ai bien failli être en retard. Je m'en excuse en lui disant que je n'aurais loupé cela pour rien au monde.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Je pète la forme ! Même si je dois dire que je suis assez tendu… Et toi ? »

« Mon père me parle souvent pour me rassurer…cela aide un peu… comment va Seiichi-sama ? »

Je le sort de ma poche alors qu'il est content de mes pirouettes en rollers. Il reprend ses esprit et nous suis grâce à sa magie qui lui permet de planer a cinq centimètre du sol. Nous allons dans la salle que nous avons repérer comme étant vide à ces heures et une fois l'échauffement finis, Kimi me passe mon sabre en bois et sort un bâton de la longueur de son sceptre. Je prends en main mon arme et trouve son équilibre. Nous nous mettons en garde, Seiichi s'est placer a un mètre sur la côte et nous rappelle la règle.

« Vous avec cinq minute, chaque touche vaux 1 point les attaque capture en vaux 2, celui qui en a le plus a gagné. C'est parti. »

Je me mette en garde et fais une attaque en vertical qu'elle bloque pour contre que je bloque aussi. Nous fessons quelque passe afin de bien pourvoir avoir nos arme et aussi jauger l'adversaire. Après trente seconde, elle tente un coup horizontal que j'esquive en me reculant. Je relève le sabre pour bloque l'autre côté mais elle me fait une fente et fais un coup direct sur mon torse. Je me recule en mettant ma main sur l'emplacement de la touche. Nous n'avons pas de protection alors la douleur est assez aigue.

« Deux point pour Kimi. »

Je régresse ma garde, les deux mains sur le manche. J'attaque encore en premier et elle me bloque pour re-contrer plus rapidement, je réagis aussi vite et me déplace sur la côté. Je tends un coup horizontal mais elle se baisse et me frappe au tibia droit, me fessant tomber pour ensuite se relevé derrière moi et m'achever.

« Kimi 5 point. »

Je me relève, boitant légèrement, cela fais vraiment mal mais je refuse de me laisser battre. J'enlève la main gauche de sur le manche et glisse, légèrement, l'index et le majeur le long de la « lame ». Elle se tient prêt et c'est partir pour le troisième round, nous enchainons les passe une à une, aucun de nous ne l'aise d'ouverture à l'autre. Cela dure deux minutes, Seiichi n'en revient pas et après quelque second de la deuxième minute, je brise sa garde en relevant son bâton pour frapper de la pointe ses deux coudes. Elle émet un bruis de douleur et je me décale pour évite le retour de flamme.

« Sonny : 2 Kimi : 5 plus que 1 minute. »

Nous refaisons des passes et après une semi ouverture que je laisse, je me recule. Elle se jette sur moi pour frapper et marquer deux points mais je me roule directement, frôlant la _capture_, pour frapper ses chevilles, la fessant tomber car elle était prise dans son élan. Je me régresse rapidement et attend.

« Compte pour un. Sonny : 3 Kimi : 5 »

Elle se relevé mais elle tient difficilement sur ses jambes à cause de mon coup. Je l'attaque, elle se met en position mais ne peux bloquer la force de mes coup. Je frapper d'un coup direct dans son épaule. Je me recule pour terminer le troisième round.

« Pas mal…Sonny : 5 Kimi : 5 on ne va pas rester sur une égalite, le vainqueur de ce rond gagne le combat. »

J'attends qu'elle se relève puis me met en garde. Elle bouge ses bras pour se remet d'aplomb. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et l'attaque. Elle bloque mon coup et le repousse pour ensuite se concentre sur moi par un contre que j'arrive à évite grâce à sa lenteur dû au précèdent coup donner. Elle fait tourner le sceptre dans ses mains pour me bloque alors que j'allais la finir et me frapper avec le plat de sa main sur mon ancien blessure de sa premier capture. Je fais une grimace et me recule d'un saut rapide.

Elle fait tourner le sceptre comme quand je l'ai vu le soir avec les monstres. Je me relève en fessant le mouvement de mes doigts sur la lame. Elle continue à fais tourner le bâton et après cinq second nous nous fonçons dessus. Elle bloque mon coup et je fais de même. Je comprends que sa maitrise de son artefact est incroyable pour réussir à allier son talent avec un simple bâton. Je tends de mener le combat mais elle me résiste. Nous savons que nous ne pourrons gagner par capture, ainsi c'est par des touches que le combat est mener. On n'entend pas Seiichi, il doit compter.

Je me recule après 30 sec, on a dépassé le temps mais nous nous en fichons du moment qu'on terminer. Nous fonçons mais je fus pris d'une douleur dans toutes mes jambes et tombe à terre. Elle suit le mouvement mais en s'attroupissant. Elle ne peut pas plus me capturer que moi.

« Bien, égalité sur le principe de ce round. Malheureusement Sonny elle t'a capture deux fois et pour les points elle te domine avec 40 pts alors que tu en a que 36 pts. »

« Pas grave. Je suis fier du résultat… »

Je me relève en soufflant un bon coup, je sais maintenant que tout ce mois t'entrainement n'aura pas servie à rien. Du moins c'est ce que j'affiche, si je devais me juger je dirai que je suis vraiment nul. Ce n'était que des bâtons et sans magie, juste avec la force humaine, elle m'a battue. Je me suis fait capture deux fois mais au moins j'arrive à lui tenir tête. Elle se relève et nous cachons nos armes au même emplacement depuis maintenant trois semaines. Kimi et moi somme des rivaux mais cette rivalité est amical, même si je dois dire qu'elle se la joue un peu trop car son père est le roi des cartes. Elle me jette mon sac que je rattrape en hurlant de douleur tant mes bras me font mal.

« Vous n'y êtes pas allez de main morte. Je suis assez content de voire cela… »

« Les Clow Card n'ont qu'à bien se tenir on arrive ! »

Hurlais-je pour faire passer cette histoire pour moins importante qu'elle ne l'ai. La sonnerie va retentir dans quelque minute et nous somme chacun sous le pomo de la douche à s'enlever notre sueur. Sécher je me rhabille de vêtement que j'ai mis dans mon sac.

« Kimi je vais sortir ! »

Je préfère prévenir, elle me dit d'attendre quelque seconde. Après avoir entendu un « c'est bon ! » je sors et la salue pour aller dans la cours de récrée retrouver mon ami Rei. Il ne sait rien de ma situation, pour moi moins de gens le savent, plus ils sont en sécurité. Nous passons une journée tout à fait normal. Kimi et moi ne nous voyons pas durant la recrée, c'est à peine si nous nous connaissons en public. Pourquoi ? Aucun idée, c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis, cela s'est fait toute seule. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'aucun de nous n'a fait un pas vers l'autre sur cette histoire.

Je suis en cours, c'est tranquille, trop tranquille. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de fermer mes yeux mais une certaine bestiole sur mon bureau, utiliser comme porte bonheur, m'a mordue la dernière fois que je me suis allongé. Je tente de me concentre sur le cours, mais sérieusement.

#_**C'est très chiant…**_#

Mes yeux se ferme tous seule alors que je m'appuys à la fenêtre. Rei me frappe légèrement l'épaule pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. La sonnerie pour midi sonne et c'est avec soulagement que je sors de cette salle. Rei a déjà sa nourriture, d'ailleurs je remarque qu'il ne mange plus d'autant que d'habitude, prétendant faire attention pour gagner en musculature pour me battre.

#_c'est bête, il veut tant que ça me surpasser?_#

Ainsi nous partons directement à notre endroit pour manger, de toutes les choses que j'aimerais ne jamais voire changer c'est bien de manger avec lui à cet endroit, car c'est dans ce moment où je sens tout mes problèmes s'évaporer. Nous mangeons, et commençons à sombrer dans un profond sommeil comme à notre habitude.

Je laisse la fatigue l'emporter facilement et c'est encore paressemant que je me lève. La sonnerie retentit et cette fois c'est cours d'EPS et depuis un mois, je dois dire que c'est devenu assez intéressant car chaque sport que nous fessons se fait avec la classe de Kimi. Même Rei, qui au début ne voyais pas le bon côté, a vite aimer car il pourra se mesure plus souvent à Kimi, qui l'écrase a chaque sport qu'on fait. Je ne dis pas que je pourrais faire mieux car je perds aussi face à elle mais l'inverse se produit aussi. Depuis la course on s'est fait une promesse silencieuse.

#_Plus jamais d'égalité entre nous !_#

Est-ce une rivalité entre deux élèves de chaque classe ou celle de deux Card Captor ? Je ne serai le dire. Je crois que ce serait les deux tant on se diffère elle et moi malgré ce lien qui nous unie, le lien que maintenant je reconnais comme étant celui des Clow Card. Aujourd'hui c'est Volley Ball, nous devons aller dans un gymnase à 5 minutes à pied. Arriver nous nous changeons chacun de notre côté et allons dans la grand salle pour entendre les règles. Les deux classes sont mélangées pour faire 13 équipes de 4 joueurs. Je suis avec Rei et deux filles par obligation d'équilibre. Nous enchainons les matches et en perdons certain par la faute des filles trop occuper a parlé garçon qu'autre chose.

« Bien là c'en est trop…les filles si vous ne pouvez pas vous donner à fond sortez du terrain ! »

« Holala ! Toujours à hurler pour rien!…Tiens on te laisse à ton match. »

Elle sort du terrain, étrangement même avec un désavantage certain, nous en gagnons plus et plus rapidement. Sans doute à cause des défis que Rei lance a tous va et de notre entente. Le secret dans ce sport est de parler. Rei me dirige d'une main de maitre et je lui rends l'appareil sur d'autre match.

« Les enfant, les match préliminaire sont finis. Je vais maintenant vous nommer les équipe qualifier pour le tournois…Sont qualifier l'équipe 13…2…9…6…4…10…8 et enfin l'équipe 14. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers nous, l'équipe 14 c'est nous, enfin Rei et moi quand on a vire les filles. On a perdu tellement de match avec elle et en moins de 10 minutes on a réussi à se qualifier pour le tournoi. Rei saute de joie et l'exprime pour nous deux. Je souris content en entendant des applaudissements de presque tout le monde mais je tourne la tête inconsciamant vers elle. De tous les applaudissements que nous avons des autre seule un seul retient mon attention, le tiens.

« Sonny…Tu as entendue ? »

« Oui on est qualifié… »

Répondais-je ailleurs.

« Je parlais de notre classement dans le tournois. »

Je tournais la tête, étonné, vers le tableau de tournois.

« Bien, la semaine prochaine on commencera les premières tours d'ici la entrainer vous car je rappelle que pour vous féliciter, la premier place aura un vingt d'assure. Pour les équipe non qualifier vous serez remplacent et vous serez notes sur d'autre chose… A la semaine prochaine. »

Je regarde le tableau et je vois alors qu'on va non seulement affronte l'équipe de Metsu mais en plus qu'après on risque d'affronte affrontera l'équipe de garçons sportif de l'autre classe et en plus on risque Kimi, il n'y a pas à dire cela sera loin d'être une partie de rigolade. Je soupire, mais Rei est encore là pour me remonter le moral.

« T'inquiète, on est tout les deux avec un peu t'entrainement on arrivera jusqu'aux bout.. »

Je secoue la tête alors que je décide d'aider à ranger le matériel. Pendant que je fais cela j'entends une voix derrière moi qui m'appelle, il aura mis moins de temps que je pensai.

« Metsu…qu'est que tu veux ? »

Metsu est un gosse de riche qui fait toujours tout avec l'argent. Son père est super riche et il utilise l'argent qu'il lui donne pour avoir de bonne notes, pas en corrompant les profs, non ce serai trop simple, il paye les élèves pour qu'il lui donne la bonne réponse.

« Tu veux combien pour me laisse la victoire, 200 devrai… »

« Tu peux garder ton argent, seul mon cœur me suffit. »

Réponds-je sans plus de forme en continuant à ranger le matériel.

« Ton cœur te suffit ?!…C'est quoi cette réponse ? »

Je me dirige vers lui en le contournant lui et ses gorille qui sont payer pour exécute ses ordre. Je prends le filet et le range alors qu'il s'énerve et m'ordonne de lui répondre.

« Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi…je ne suis pas un pion sur ton échiquier.»

Je range le filet ne l'écoutant plus…

« Tu sais je t'ai laissé tranquille malgré les petite pique que tu m'envoyais, car je te prenais pour quelqu'un d'intelligent et qui mériterais une place de choix dans mon équipe… »

« Connecte le pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau et enregistre ma phrase. Jamais je ne vendrais mon âme a une enflure comme toi…Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un gamin qui pense, parce que son père te donne de l'argent, être meilleur que les autre. Tu représente tous ce que je déteste et je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi… »

Je me suis rapprocher de lui pour être a quelque cm, ses gorille se sont placer de manière à vouloir m'éloigner. Je leurs jette juste un regard et ils font un pas en arrière.

« Tu devras prend un chewing-gum et une douche car sérieusement tu empeste. On en reparlera soit en sûr… »

J'allais lui mettre mon poing à la figure mais encore une fois c'est Rei qui m'en empêche.

« Sonny, tu n'as pas ton frère à aller voire ? »

Je regarde la pendule et me dépêche de le contourne pour rejoindre Rei. Les affaires rangé, je passe rapidement par la douche mais j'ai oublié que j'avais déjà changé de vêtement donc que je n'ai plus rien. Je prends donc ma douche habillé et une fois finis j'utilise ma serviette pour m'essuyer rapidement le vêtement qui me colle à la peau mais au moins je me sens mieux. Nous partons tous les deux pour rentrer chez nous, sur le chemin nous parlons de la semaine prochaine et donc évidemment de Metsu.

« Il veut qu'on abandonne contre de l'argent… »

« L'enfoiré j'espère que tu as refusé… »

« Tu me prend pour qui ?! Évidemment et j'espère que ce sera pareille pour toi… »

« Bien sûr, seule le sport compte pour moi. »

Je secoue la tête, nous parlons du moment où nous pourrions nous entrainer. Je lui propose la recréation, on prend une salle et hop c'est régler. Il accepte volontiers. Je parle avec lui rigolant sans aucune retenue mais nous somme interrompu.

« Sonny ! »

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'appelle et vois alors Kimi qui nous rejoint. Je ne sais lequel de moi ou Rei somme le plus étonné. Je lui ai un peu parlé d'elle, disant que je me suis découvert de l'affinité avec elle et qu'elle pourrait même lui plaire. Il a dit que « Du moment qu'elle ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser elle est la bienvenue dans notre groupe », qui je le rappelle est composer de moi et de lui. Je la regarde alors qu'elle semble avoir courus comme une malade. Je ne l'ai jamais vu panique et je dois dire que je commence aussi du coup. Heureusement Rei débloque la situation.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? Kimi n'est pas ? »

Il lui tend la main qu'elle saisit plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Elle se tourne vers moi pour me demande de vite la suivre.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? »

Répète-t-il, voyant que je n'ose pas demander.

« Son frère… Ton frère... Yemon a eu des problème à l'école. »

Je réagis tous de suite en demandant ce qui se passe.

« Je t'expliquerais en chemin…viens vite ! »

Je regarde Rei et lui demande pardon, il me sourit en me poussant dans le dos en me disant que mon frère a besoin de moi. Je retire mes roues de roller et les installer en trois seconde pour partir le plus vite. Je le salue en lui disant qu'on se recontactera.

« Ça m'étonnerais vu qu'il y aura tes parent mais on se verra lundi. »

Je secoue la tête et la main en roulant le plus vite possible demandant ce qu'il se passe.

« J'ai reçu un appel de mon père disant que ma sœur était dans le bureau du principal et qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour aller la cherche. Il a prévenue pour que je passe la prendre. Il m'a annoncé qu'il y avait aussi un garçon avec elle. Je connais ma sœur et je suis sûr que c'est ton frère. »

« Mon frère travaille alors s'ils ont tenté de l'appeler c'est loupé. »

Dis-je plus pour moi que pour elle. J'accélère le mouvement de jambe alors qu'elle a sortis son skate pour me suivre. Commence alors inconsciemment une rivalité entre nous pour voire qui est le plus rapide. Je fonce, atteignant les 20 km. On saut sur des rambardes pour traverser le Park, ayant moins de monde cela nous permettra d'aller plus vite et d'arrive en moins de 10 minute. Pour m'arrête, j'ai glissé sur le banc, sauté pour continuer de glissé sur la muraie pas très haut et resaute pour roller dans la cours et freiner. Kimi me rejoins en courant, le skate plier à l'entrer. Je dois admettre que le skate a de bon freins seulement cela n'est pas le premier réflexe que j'ai alors je reste sur le roller. Je retire mes roues en marchant et les prend rapidement pour aller dans le bureau du principal. Je m'arrête à l'entrer…une sensation étrange me parcours le dos…Pour en avoir fait l'expérience, je sais que…

« Cela ne va pas tarder ! »

Dit-elle à voix basse, bientôt, ce soirs sans doute, notre aventure commencera. Je rentre rapidement pour espérer prend rapidement mon frère et partir a la maison avant la libération car selon Seiichi c'est à partir de ce moment que les choses sérieuses commence, les carte de niveau **1**, qui sont les monstre sans yeux, pullulerons les rue, Kimi et moi en aurons du boulot. D'ailleurs elle a la même réaction et cours à côté de moi. Seiichi est toujours dans ma poche, resté inanimé pendant pas mal de temps, il serait en pleine sieste que cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Je le réveille le plus rapidement possible et lui explique la situation.

« Quoi ?! Il y a combien de temps ? »

« Quelque seconde…d'ailleurs on commence à sentir l'énergie des bêtes…Ils sont sans doute attire par la magie de ma sœur. »

« Quoi ta sœur a des pouvoirs !? »

Demandais-je complètement étonner. Elle secoue la tête et disant qu'ils sont très faible.

« Mon père n'ayant pas vu son potentielle comme extraordinaire, il ne lui a pas appris à s'en servir. Ainsi elle finira comme tous les autres magiciens qui n'ont pas eus cette chance, sans pouvoir… »

« Et moi alors ?! Je ne connaissais rien à la magie il y a un mois et pourtant je suis capable de l'utiliser ? »

Je ne comprends pas cette logique malheureusement avant d'avoir une réponse nous somme interrompu par notre arrive devant la porte du directeur.

« Kaeli qu'est que tu fais ici ? »

Demande Kimi à sa sœur. Elle se lève d'un coup et va dans ses bras. Je demande où se trouve mon frère. Elle s'enfuit le visage encore plus dans le tee-shirt de sa sœur. La pauvre elle n'a pas changé de vêtement après le sport. Je n'insiste pas alors que Kimi s'occupe de sa sœur et Seiichi me suit car, tous comme moi, il doit sentir un danger. Je vais pour ouvrir la porte, prêt a réagir au moindre danger. Seiichi est derrière moi et se prépare aussi, si jamais c'est un danger magique c'est mieux d'avoir un expert sous la main. Je prends une grand respiration et me lance mais la porte s'ouvre alors que j'étais partis et je vois alors monsieur Huiko, le directeur de son école et mon ancien professeur quand j'avais l'âge de Yemon.

« Salut Sonny, toujours aussi malpoli pour les porte… »

« Bon…Bonjours ! »

Répondais-je alors que sens Seiichi qui m'est tombé dans la main. Je demande à reprendre mon frère, en lui tendant la main et je pars rapidement évitant d'écouter mes sentiments.

#_Pourquoi ?…es-ce le fais que je sens les Clow Card s'agiter que je suis sur les nerfs ?_#

Je m'arrête sans m'en rendre compte.

« Et mer…credi ! »

Je passe la main de mon frère à Kimi qui par un simple échange de regard le prend et sors avec lui. Je me retourne alors qu'il me regarde encore, ses yeux derrière ses lunette n'ont pas changé toujours aussi fourbe. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, j'ai même refuse d'aller à l'école car je ne ne le voulais pas comme professeur. De toutes les années que j'ai passé à la maternelle et en primaire, c'est avec ce seule prof que j'ai eus des problèmes.

« Pourquoi il était dans votre bureau? »

« Il a frappé un camarade de classe…J'ai appelé mais personne ne répondais. »

« Notre frère rentre plus tard… »

« Ah donc vous êtes seule dans votre maison, vos parent rentre demain d'après ce qu'il m'a dit… »

Je confirme et demande le nom de l'élève qui a frappé.

« Cet histoire concerne vos parente et seulement eux… j'appellerais lundi pour prendre rendez-vous. »

Je secoue la tête, autant évite de perdre mon sang froid…

#_Si mon frère s'est battue c'est que pour une seule et unique raison…il a été provoqué._#

Je sors de l'école et mon frère se fait embrasser par la fille quelque mètre plus loin alors que Kimi est juste à l'entrer.

« J'ai préfère leur laisser régler leur affaire…Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, je pense qu'elle en est pour quelque chose aussi… »

« Je n'en doute pas…Yemon n'est pas du style à se battre pour rien… »

Elle sourit disant que c'est vraiment de famille, je lui demande de quoi elle parle.

« Qu'on attire les garçon en fessant la princesse à sauver mais qu'à la fin c'est le prince qui doit l'être… »

Elle partit sur ses mots en me disant qu'on risque de se voir avant lundi en me conseillant de bien me reposer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Tu t'es battue?!»

Il secoue la tête, il lui demande la raison et, cette fois, il insiste jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

«Il s'en était pris à mon ami...»

#_Son ami? Donc Yemon a défendu cette fille? Bien sûr quel idiot je fais ?! Yemon est d'un naturel solitaire, comme moi en fait. Je suis même sûr que c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas._#

Si je suis aussi sûr, c'est car Rei l'avait fait dans les premiers mois, alors que j'avais démontré mes capacités au sport. Depuis il ne me lâche plus car il veut toujours me défier. Puis à force de se côtoyer, on a finis par devenir ami et à passer le rythme si particulier de nos journées. Je ne demande rien, je sais que j'ai raison, à la limite je demanderai a Kimi si elle a plus d'infos.

«Donc tu t'es battue pour défendre un camarade.»

Encore une fois il secoue la tête, il semble mal. J'interviens légèrement en minimisent la situation.

«Bon il s'est battue, il sait que c'est mal, mais on ne va pas en faire tout un plat...»

Takeo me regarde, semblant voire que je possède des infos importante, et soupire en disant que c'est vrai que Huiko exagère toujours un peu.

«Raconte comment ça s'est passée et surtout n'oublie rien... »

Il commence son récit de la journée en expliquant d'un garçon embêtais son amie, ne disant rien de plus que le mot, il explique qu'il n'a rien de plus que lui rentre dedans en lui disant de laisser son amie.

#_Même pas tomber le piège du déterminant. C'est vrai que c'est un piège évident…_#

L'histoire terminer, Takeo le consigner dans sa chambre, ce qui n'es pas vraiment une punition car il y passe la plupart de la soirée à jouer avec ses jouets. Une fois hors de sa portée auditive, Takeo demande des explications, la raison de mon intervention. Je souris et lui dis juste que c'est ami avec un «e» à la fin. Il sursaute par ma déclaration, il sait que je ne rigole pas et je souris de le voir ainsi.

«Je ... vois… il est plus mature que je l'aurai crue...»

«À vrai dire, il doit vraiment s'agir d'une amie pour lui. Après tout il est juste un enfant qui va bientôt passer en primaire. »

«Enfin c'est dans plus d'un an qu'il va y aller... donc il y a le temps, mais c'est vrai que beaucoup de chose se sont passé récemment.»

Je tremble de partout, transpirant de peur, je lui demande quelles choses se sont passées. Il sourit en répondant, un sourire chaleureux.

«Comme le fais que tu as aussi une copine, que tu commences à vouloir un allongement du temps avant le couvre-feu, que les parents revienne demain et seront là pendant très longtemps vu qu'il vont travailler à distance. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que demain sera le début de beaucoup de chose.»

Je confirme, et intérieurement je ne peux que lui donner raison, dans quelque heure les Clow Card seront libres et la chasse commencera. Peu importe, je ne vais pas commencer à paniquer maintenant. Je prends une grand respiration et décide de tous de suite prend une douche afin de me détendre. Je me dirige dans le couloir alors qu'il me fait une annonce.

«Je vais commander des pizzas, je te prend comme d'hab?»

Je confire et lui dis demande à Yemon, voyant bien que c'était ce qu'il voulait que je fasse pour paraitre plus stricte et bien marquer le coup de la fause punition. Je frappe à sa porte et demande s'il va bien. Il secoue la tête, il a l'air triste et très mal. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas vraiment grave ce qu'il a fait, que du moment qu'il n'est pas blesser et qu'il promette de ne pas recommencer pour une autre raison alors Takeo et moi seront fière de lui.

«Et pour maman et papa? Quand ils vont revenir… Quelle image ils auront de moi?»

«Celle d'un garçon de cinq ans qui a défendu une fille contre une brute...»

Il relevé les yeux, je lui dis que j'ai expliqué à Takeo que tu as juste défendue une amie, avec le «e» à la fin. Il baisse la tête en fuyant mon regard.

«Elle me fais peur...»

Je rigole en lui disant qu'elles font cette effet à tous le monde mais qu'une fois qu'on apprend à les connaitre, c'est plus de la peur qu'on récent mais de l'amitié.

«Si tu veux un conseil, parle lui et fais connaissance avec elle. Tu commences à parler et tu lui pose calmement des questions et tu réponds aux siennes.»

«C'est comme ça que toi et sa sœur vous êtes tombé amoureux?»

Je reste scotché en rougissant plus que possible. Je me fais l'image de moi et Kimi ensemble, cela me fis le pire frisson et un cauchemar qui me hantera pendant très longtemps. Je lui dis que Kimi et moi ne sommes pas amoureuses, on est juste amis et c'est tout.

«Alors pourquoi vous n'arrête pas d'être ensemble et collé quand tu viens me chercher?»

«Parce qu'elle vient chercher sa sœur et rien de plus! On est amis et seulement amis...»

Je reste sur cette position puis je lui dis que Takeo va commander des pizzas et qu'il veux savoir ce qu'il veut. Après sa réponse, je lui annonce prendre ma douche et qu'il prendra la suivante. À l'entrée de sa porte, alors que j'appuis sur la poigner, une nouvelle sensation de picotement me parcourus, seulement cette fois ce fus plus puissante comme si c'était proche. Puis une voix, une voix lointain et si proche à la fois.

«Sonny...Sonny le Card Captor...»

Je me retourne en priant pour que la voix que j'étendis ne vienne pas de lui, elle était plus grave que la sienne pourtant c'est avec peur que je me retourne. Je reste raide sur place, en face de moi se trouve Yemon qui est debout, le regard vide, souriant à pleine dent. Il émane de lui une aura noire. Je l'appelle et, voyant que cela ne marche pas, voulut appeler Seiichi.

#_Mais comment faire, alors qu'il est de l'autre côté de la porte, sans que Takeo ne l'entente?_#

«Sonny...Card Captor Sonny...»

Il rigole d'un rire aigu et très malsain. Je lui dis de libère mon frère quoi qu'il soit...même si je me doute qu'il vient de la magie...

«Hahaha !...que vas-tu faire? Me capture et risque la santé de ton frère?»

«Qu'est que tu veux? Il n'y est pour rien dans cette guerre...»

«Au contraire...car parce que tu es un Card Captor, les Clow Card deviendront très exciter de savoir où tu habites...»

J'allais céder à mes pulsions et lui foncer dessus mais il m'en empêche en sortant des ciseaux de sa poche et met la pointe sur sa gorge. Je m'arrête en levant la main, prononçant la négation. Plaidant son innocence ce qu'il fit qu'il était véritablement heureux de me voire le supplier. Je me mets à genou et lui dis de ne pas lui faire de mal, que je ferais ce qu'il veut. Il sourit en disant que c'est si facile que ça de me mettre à terre. Je serre les poings. Il s'approche de moi, le ciseau toujours près de sa gorge. Je le maudit dans ma tête et alors qu'il se trouve à un pied de moi, il émit un bruit de douleur. Je relève tout de suite la tête en me jetant sur lui pour lui retire les ciseaux des mains. Je regarde son dos, il y avait rien.

«Excuse-moi pour le retard mais je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.»

#_Seiichi ?!_#

Je le regard avec un mélange de joie et de colère. Il comprend mon regard et répond s'en occuper sur les champs. J'allais rajouter quelque chose mais je me fais projeter par Yemon qui semble avoir développé une force surhumaine. Il me plaque au mur alors que je serre les ciseaux pour éviter qu'il les reprenne. Il me serre le cou, je mets ma main sur le poignet me tenant et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux. J'y vis alors comme un appel à l'aide de mon frère.

_#« Yemon ! »_#

Hurlai-je intérieurement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mon frère qui doit être dans le salon à regarder la télé. Je sens sa main tenter de me prendre les ciseaux, sa main autour de ma gorge se serrer, je commence à suffoquer. Je ne peux pas frapper mon frère, il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait. Je sens d'un coup que la pression se réduite et disparaitre alors qu'il se recule en secouant la main. Je remarque Seiichi qui le mord à la main et ma réaction est rapide. Je jette le ciseau a son opposer et me jette sur lui. Il envoie voler Seiichi sur moi mais étant une peluche je ne sens rien. Je lui saute dessus en ne le loupant pas. Je le maintien à terre en m'asseyant sur lui de tous mon poids. Il a bon être fort, il ne peut rien faire contre la différence d'âge que j'ai avec lui.

« Seiichi comment je fais pour l'arrêter ?! »

Lui demande rapidement en le maintenant à terre. Il se dépêche de se relever et d'aller de l'autre côté. Cette chose fait secouer la tête de mon frère dans tous les sens. Seiichi se concentre et posse les pattes de chaque côté de son crâne. Je vois une grande énergie traverser mon frère et j'entends son crise de douleur.

« Qu'est que tu fais !? »

Je le balance du revers de ma main d'instinct libérant un bras. Il en profite pour me colle son poing, me fessant dégage de sur lui, puis en profite rapidement pour aller vers les ciseaux. Son coup est plus fort que pour un gamin de cinq ans mais pas assez pour m'assommer. Je réagis au cas de tours et me rejette sur lui pour le plaquer contre moi sur le lit, il commence à hurler. Je mets ma main sur sa bouche en bloque ses bras par celui que j'ai de libre, puis j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin afin de le bloquer par mon poids. Je maintien sa tête contre mon torse, comme me fessant mon frère lors de mes crise de paranoïa que j'avais pendant un temps. On l'a caché à nos parents mais fus un temps où je tombais dans des crises où j'étais parcours de secousse, pouvant me cogner contre n'importe quoi. Seiichi arrive et parle avant même que je l'interroge.

« On n'a pas le choix Sonny…tiens le bien… »

Je soupire et lui dis de faire vite. Il met ses mains sur ses tempes et c'est parti pour la lumière. Yemon hurle de douleur et je la serre forte contre moi en lui disant que c'est bientôt fini. Quelque second plus tard, il tombe dans la pomme. Je le lâche et l'allonge le long de son lit. J'entends frapper à la porte et mon frère qui s'annonce pour rentre dans la chambre.


	4. La liberation

Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

Annonce personnelle : Enfin le moment tant attendue… si je vous ais ennuyer avec les trois autre j'en suis désoler, mais cette fois c'est bon. Après celui-là, c'est la chasse ouverte aux Clow Card

Disclaimer: l'univers appartientau groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre 4 : la libération**_

Mon frère s'annonce puis s'apprête à ouvrir la porte. Je me mets devant et l'ouvre avant lui de manière naturel. Il remarque que les jouets sont légèrement en désordre et que Yemon se trouve sur le lit, allongé, dos à lui. Je chercher et finis par trouver l'excuse rapidement.

«Il a pleuré et je l'ai bercé pour qu'il puise dormir car il avait l'air fatigué...c'est compréhensible après cette journée.»

«Il ne mange pas avec nous?»

«À mon avis...»

«Les pizzas sont arrivés?»

Je me retourne surpris, je vois alors Yemon se frotter les yeux. Je fais une rapide analyse et remarque pas Seiichi.

#_Il n'aurait pas haussé?!_#

Takeo lui demande s'il va mieux en lui répondant qu'il n'a pas encore commandé les pizzas. Il confirme et dis qu'il a même fais un merveilleux rêve. Il l'en félicite et demande ce qu'il voulait, il répond rapidement alors que je l'observe sous tous la couture, commençant à perdre mon sang froids.

#_Comment il peut osez faire cela?!_#

«Bon je vais faire la commande… Sonny tu devais vraiment prendre ta douche, d'ailleurs prenez la tous les deux comme ça ce sera fait.»

Je secoue la tête et part dans ma chambre rapidement pour prendre mes affaires. Une fois sortis, il m'attendait en dehors sur le perron, main dans le dos.

«Pas mal hein? Je t'ai sauvé la mise...»

«Libère-le...»

Je dis cela sans le lâcher des yeux, je n'haussais pas le ton et mon regard affiche un message très clair. Il sourit en disant juste qu'il ne peut pas.

«Seiichi ce n'est pas drôle...»

«Mon prénom est Yemon...»

Répond-t-il à voix basse.

«Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que c'est toi Seiichi, maintenant dépêche-toi de le libérer avant que je m'énerve.»

«Sonny...»

«Pas maintenant Seiichi je suis en train de te...»

Je m'arrête en me concentrant mon regard sur la main droite de Yemon et vois alors Seiichi bel et bien animer.

«S'il te plait… dis-moi que tu le possédais il y a quelque seconde.»

«Je le possédais il y a quelque seconde...»

«C'est vrai?!»

«Non!»

Répondent-ils ensemble, Seiichi en soupirant et Yemon content de m'avoir eu, il lui a fallu un mois mais il a réussie à m'avoir et à me piéger.

«La douche...»

Ce fut mes seules mot mais ils voulaient bien dire que j'avais perdue. Nous nous déshabillions, je le fais patiente la plus possible pour tenter de trouver le moyen de lui annoncer, de trouver une explication à tous cela. Nous nous lavons avant d'entrer dans le bain.

«Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide...j'ai déjà traversé ce genre de situation et je peux te dire que cela sert plus à rien de lui cacher des choses.»

Me dit Seiichi alors que Yemon rentrait dans le bain à son tour. Je l'en remercie et part pour une respiration et lui dis que de tous manière on a à parler tous les deux. Yemon regarde, il sait que cela est assez compliquer et ne demande rien. Je l'en remercie intérieurement et commence par la base de tous.

«Je vais t'expliquer mais il faut que tu te taises d'accord, c'est un secret très important pour moi et je tiens à ce qu'il ne s'ébruite pas...ok?»

Il secoue la tête, ses yeux sont très ouverts et il est prêt à exploser tellement il est content. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il réservait ses regards qu'à maman et papa. Je secoue la tête et commence par l'évidence.

«Je suis un magicien...»

Ok je corrige, évidente pour moi mais pour lui c'est la plus grosse annonce qu'on lui fessait, son visage s'illumine comme il y a un mois quand il a appris que les parents revenais et surtout qu'il allait rester assez longtemps.

«Je te présente Seiichi qui, malgré son apparence, est un puissant magicien.»

Il le regarde étonner, Seiichi prend la pose mais voyant qu'il ne me croyais pas, plonge dans l'eau sous l'insistance de son regard, pour en ressortir avec un petit masse d'eau qu'il place au-dessus de lui et la laisse tomber sur lui. Il émet un petit bruit de joie me demandant si je pouvais le faire. Je secoue la tête en disant que je suis un magicien un peu spécial.

«Je suis un magicien qui n'a pas encore de pouvoir»

Il boude un peu en disant qu'en fait je ne suis pas un magicien. Je demande l'aide de Seiichi pour le coup car je ne me vois vraiment pas lui expliquer. Il en est fier et commence donc à lui expliquer simplement.

«Tu as raison ton frère n'est pas magicien...»

Je tombe dans l'eau en me laisse engloutir.

#_Ce n'est pas ce que j'appel aider..._#

«C'est un apprenti sorcière donc le future sera remplis de problème mais je peux d'assurer d'une chose, c'est que bientôt il sera l'un des plus grands...s'il s'en donne les moyens...»

Je me régresse, alors qu'il me regarde, et secoue la tête. Je sais qu'il fait référence à mon default de paresse qui ne l'en réjouit pas.

«Pour le moment ses pouvoir ne sont pas encore actif, mais à partir de demain il pourra commencer à les développer pleinement. »

Il l'écoute avec attention, et moi c'est de la surprise qui me vient à l'esprit. Ok je sais qu'il m'aime bien mais là comme même, il est vraiment en train de dire que je serai bientôt l'égale d'un dieu, et il ne plaisante pas. Je ne l'a jamais vu aussi sérieux et aussi sûr de lui. Je souris content du compliment, même si je n'y crois pas trop.

Nous continuons à nous laver, jouant dans l'eau sur les diffèrent tours de Seiichi, je lui demande même si ce n'est pas dangereux au vue de son état de peluche. Il me rassure en me disant que c'est moi qui vais combattre et que lui ne fera que le conseiller...

#_Ok ça n'a rien de rassurant._#

On frappe à la porte, Yemon a la première réaction de faire plonger Seiichi dans l'eau alors que Takeo arrive et prévient que les pizzas sont arrivées. Je l'en remercie et lui annonçons notre arriver. La porte fermé, Seiichi sort telle une bombe hors de l'eau hurlant à la noyade.

«Je pensai que tu n'avais pas besoin de respirer étant une peluche...»

Je le soutiens sur cette théorie assez suspicieuse. Il se défend du mieux qu'il peut en expliquant des choses de manière scientifique et rationnelle. Je ne l'écoute pas et me concentre sur une étrange impression qui me parcourt l'échine.

#_Les Clow Card Card s'agite, ce n'est pas normale...Mais qu'est que j'en sais ?! Je ne sais même pas à quoi elles ressemblent..._#

Seiichi me regarde étonner, il a aussi sentis cette présence. Je sors de l'eau après Yemon et m'habille pour nous installer à table avec notre frère qui a séparé la pizza en trois parts équitables. On peut dire que c'est limite s'il n'avait pas pris un rapporteur pour mesurer. Je me régale et cela doit être pareille que pour mes frères, le diner est alimenter par la discussion de savoir quoi faire demain.

Les parent arriverons et tous porte à croire qu'ils voudront faire quelque chose. Nous avons fait le ménage total de la maison durant le mois et nous n'étions pas de trop de quatre, Seiichi agissant beaucoup, pour tous nettoyer. Je ne me concentre pas vraiment sur ce petit problème mais plus sur le fais que tous les Card seront libéré et que cela sera le début de la fin du monde...Je ne dirai pas que je suis tendue car je me suis fait une raison, c'est même devenue normal pour moi.

#_Bon ok j'ai dix ans cette année, je suis un magicien qui peut devenir un dieu en me donnant les moyens, dans quelque heures le monde sera en danger et nous seront, Kimi et moi, les seul à le protéger...Ok... c'est partis._#

Ce résonnement peu en choque quelque uns, moi-même je l'aurais été il y a un mois, mais entre temps, j'ai appris à utiliser le maniement de l'épée, le maniement de la magie, pour le peu que j'en ais, et surtout j'ai appris à faire confiance à Seiichi. Le repas se passe très bien, je rigole et profite de ces moments de bonheur tant qu'ils sont encore possible, passant outre le fais que les Card s'agit vraiment et que le sceau sera bientôt briser.

#_«Sonny...»_#

J'écarquille les yeux et demande a Takeo s'il m'a appelé...il répond par la négation.

#_J'ai du rêver…_ #

Je débarrasse la table et vais dans ma chambre, prétextant faire mes devoir pour être tranquille, chose qui est déjà fais depuis que j'ai un petit lionceau qui me hurle d'un Card Captor doit avoir l'esprit libre comme l'air. Je rentre dans ma chambre pour le trouver en train de lire, je lui ais demande une fois de faire plus attention au cas où mon frère rentre sans raison mais il m'a rassurer en me disant qu'il connais mon aura et ceux de ma famille et qu'il est capable de savoir qui est derrière la porte avant même que cela frappe.

« Tu as l'air fatigué...»

«J'ai la tête comme un punching-ball... »

Il secoue la tête, puis tourne la page de ma BD, serein. Je m'avance vers mon lit, une main sur la tête, je lui demande s'il n'est pas tendu mais il me dis que non, rajoutant qu'il a l'habitude.

«Oui mais là c'est différent, c'est deux enfant de dix ans qui vont sauver les miches de tous le monde...»

Il soupire en refermant le livre et le repose puis il retourne à sa place en me fessant face.

«Tu es prêt.»

«Mais...»

«Tu es prêt Sonny. Tu n'as peut être pas eus d'éducation comme voudrait la coutume. Mais tu as une chose que peu de magicien ont, tu as une ligne de conduit auquel tu t'y tiens. Tu refuse d'abandonner malgré la difficulté et surtout tu es astucieux. »

Je déglutis.

# _C'est vraiment comme ça qu'il me voit?_ #

Je suis assez content de laisser une telle image de moi mais cela ne me rassure pas, au contraire maintenant j'ai le stresse qu'il se rajoute.

«Panique pas... Il y a déjà eus des chasseur de dix ans dans l'histoire des Clow Card. Sakura par exemple qui est même passer de chasseuse à maîtresse magicienne. Elle n'avait que dix ans et n'avait aucune idée de comment faire et pourtant elle à réussie et tout cela car elle avait des amis sur qui compter...»

«Je te vois venir... Je ne peux pas mettre Rei au courrant, cela pourrait être dangereux, la preuve avec Yemon...»

«Je comprend ta peur... Je la comprend très bien car j'ai déjà vue les Clow Card s'attaquer à des innocents ou des proches des Card Captor... Mais ne t'isole pas parce que tu es différent et je pense que cela tu l'as parfaitement compris.»

Il me souris, c'est vrai que je me sens mieux avec Rei à mes côtés, mais je ne peux pas le mettre en danger, je le refuse.

«Sonny, n'ai pas peur. Je serai là si jamais il y a un problème et je te promet qu'on retrouvera cette chose qui nous a attaqué et qu'on lui fera payer. Mais pour le moment tu dois rester concentré sur le fait que tout va commencer.»

Je soupire et lui dis que cela me fait vraiment peur, il ne dis rien de plus. Il comprend parfaitement, je ne lui ai jamais cacher cela et il m'a avoué que c'était pareil avec ses anciens disciple. Il y a un mois, jetait un enfant normal qui demandait rien a personne et voilà que maintenant je suis devenue un sauveur.

Seiichi me laisse souffler pour méditer tranquillement. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et attend quelque seconde histoire de respirer un bon coup. II sourit, disant que ce n'est que le début. Je me régresse et parle sérieusement en demandant des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yemon. Il y a un silence, je sais qu'il m'a entendu et qu'il réfléchit sérieusement à ma question.

«Une Clow Card…»

Je me raidis, je ne sais quoi dire en cet instant sauf peut-être prétendre l'impossibilité de la chose.

«Je suis désole, je savais qu'il restait encore des Clow Card en liberté mais je n'aurais pas imaginé d'aussi puissante.»

«Les Clow Card sont chasser depuis 3000 ans, tu veux me faire croire que cette Card n'a jamais...»

«Il semblerais que oui...je suis complètement perdue étant donné que je participais aux chasses, mais cette Card semble m'avoir complètement échappé. En faite, c'est en sentant ton aura s'agiter que je suis intervenue et que j'ai vue alors ton frère t'attaquer. Mais durant ce moment je n'ai pas sentis l'aura de la Card, seulement la tienne et celle de Yemon...»

«Mer...credi.»

#_Ҫ__a commence bien, les Card ne sont pas encore libre et j'en ai déjà une qui s'en prend à mes proches._#

«Seiichi...ma famille...»

«Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupe...je l'admets j'ai merdé pour un début mais je peux te jure sur mon honneur de gardien et surtout sur celui de magicien que je ne laisserais aucun Clow Card s'en prend à ta famille...Fais-moi confiance.»

Il lève sa patte en air en se donnant un air hyper sérieux. Je souris et secoue la tête, qui me fait horriblement souffrir. Je m'allonge quelque seconde demandant l'origine de tous cela.

«Au moment de la libération tous le carte utiliseront leur aura pour sortir et bien sûr cela fais que tu commences à les sentir malgré leur emplacement lointain...pour faire simple c'est comme si toutes les carte se mettaient à hurler en même temps et que le sceau est le mur qui te protège du bruit.»

Je secoue la tête même si j'ai compris que 25% en tout. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux en espérant que ces foutues bruit s'arrête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

#_Sonny...Sonny le Card Captor...réveille-toi maintenant et viens libère les Clow Card..._#

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sonny ouvre les yeux, seulement aucune vie ne l'anime. Il se lève avec comme seul tambourinement sa voix qui hurlais de le laisser sortir, cela le fit sourire. Sa voix tentai d'appeler Seiichi, lui hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, seulement ne l'entendais pas pour deux raison évidente, la première est qu'il ne peux sentir que l'énergie de Sonny dans la pièce et rien que la sienne, la deuxième et non loin la plus important, il n'était plus dans la chambre. Il sortit du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain afin d'admirer son corps dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Au fond de sa rétine on pouvait le voire hurler. Il rigole et dit qu'il est temps de faire un petit tour.

Il partir, sortant de la chaleur du foyer pour l'air glacial de la nuit sombre et mal éclairer. Il marche pied nu sur le bitume en pyjama, le corps eu des frissonne mais cela ne le fis pas ralentir. Il marche normalement en souriant d'un air noir, jamais il n'aurait imaginé meilleur scenario, tous cela grâce a un idiot d'humain qui a bu de l'eau du robinet, après il n'avait plus qu'à mettre en place les évènements pour que la brute attaque la sœur de Kimi.

Son plan de basse était juste de faire passer un message a la Card Captor mais quand ce garçon, ce Yemon, est intervenue et que cela a créé plus de bruit qu'il en fallait pour intervenir. Il se voyait contraint de trouver un autre plan, comme une volonté divine, les évènements se sont afficher et mêler entre eux pour ce résultat.

Que le garçon soit le frère du nouveau Card Captor, que celui-ci n'était protéger que d'un magicien à peine plus fort qu'un niveau trois et que bêtement celui-ci lui ai donné son corps lors qu'il le maintenait contre lui. Sérieusement il se disait que cette journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Seiichi regardais son apprentis dormir, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait ré-entrainer quelqu'un, pas depuis cette accident il y a dix ans. Il avait perdu son apprenti par sa faute, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il le protégerait, comme avec Sonny. Il continue à revoir son visage, avant que cela arrive... mais il y avait aussi son âge, la dernière personne qui a entrainer avec cette âge, les meures était différente mais cela ne s'est pas bien finis non plus.

Et là, alors qu'il affrontait son chagrin et surtout qu'il pleurait les larmes que son corps avait accumule en des siècles d'existant, il entendit sa voix, elle hurlait de peur. Comme à un appelle il répondue en voulant l'aider. La deuxième fois il ressentit son énergie et son appelle était plus fort plus imposant. Il brisa ses chaine croyant reconnaitre son ami Clow mais découvris un gamin de 10 ans évanouis.

Au début septique, il vu son potentielle et compris que Clow lui mettait une dernière épreuve, un dernier espoir. Il commença alors à s'occupe de Sonny comme Clow s'occupais de lui. Pour lui cela ne fais aucun doute qui sera un puissant sorcier et l'un de plus grand, si ce n'ai le plus grand Card Captor que le monde ai connue. Mais avant de faire tous cela et de le voir dans les étoiles, il devait s'occuper de lui, il devait commencer à se remettre en question et accepter le fais qu'il aura besoin d'aide. Il partit de la chambre, attendant que personne ne soit dans le salon, pour appeler Shinzaburo. Il décroche après deux sonneries et demande ce qu'il peut faire pour lui quand il reconnut son interlocuteur.

«J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu peux me recevoir ce soir?»

«Bien sûr... Tu veux que je t'envoie quelqu'un?»

«Non...»

Il raccroche et vol par la fenêtre, utilisant une énergies que n'importe qui lui dirait de conserver en réserve, pour aller cher son ancien ami. Chez Shinzaburo c'était la panique dans la tête de sa fille, elle avait mal à la tête à cause des cartes.

«Maudit cartes… ils ne sont même pas encore libérer qu'ils font du mal à ma fille.»

On sent sa colère dans ses paroles. Même sa fille ne sait d'où viens sa colère quand le sujet Clow Card est abordé. Elle a finis par ne plus lui poser des questions et prendre des renseignements ailleurs, elle aurait pu demander à Seiichi mais cela était contre son principe de rivalité. Après tout s'il y avait deux Card Captor c'est pour l'unique raison de rivalité...Du moins c'est ce qu'elle a toujours cru.

Elle avait mal à la tête, elle était reposée dans son lit mais ses nuit était mouvementer de rêves où chaque Card joue à la rendre dingue. Elle n'appellerait pas cela un cauchemar, car elle s'amuse quelque fois avec certain tous comme elles s'amusent à la rendre chèvre. Puis après plusieurs réveille et endormissement, elle eut un nouvel rêve, celui-ci elle ne pouvait l'apparenter à un cauchemar. Au début c'est tranquille, elle joue à saute-mouton avec _jump_, quand tous son univers ensoleiller deviens noir et qu'elle entendue un appelle, elle demande qui l'appelle et elle entendue une voix unique, une voix synchroniser de plusieurs Card engloutissant les autres.

«Sonny...Sonny...»

Elle cherche partout pour tenter de les trouver ou même lui mais elle ne voie rien et entend encore un chuchotement. Elle tente de se concentre sur cette voix. C'est là qu'elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas un chuchotement mais un appelle à l'aide. Elle ouvre les yeux et se révèle précipitamment. Elle sort de son lit en quatrième vitesse s'habillant le plus rapidement de ses vêtements qui trainait par ci par là. Et cours dans le couloir pour sortis de sa maison. En descendant elle entendit son père parler avec ce qui semble être...

«Seiichi-sama!»

Les deux concerne se tourne vers elle, Seiichi étonner par son appelle et surtout par sa panique, le père en colère d'avoir été interrompue, puis l'étonnement de la voire ainsi...

«Sonny est en danger...»

Seiichi écarquille les yeux sur le coup. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et plane jusqu'à elle. Ils partirent tous les deux, Seiichi voulut aller vers la maison de Sonny mais Kimi l'arrête en lui disant qu'il se dirige vers le sceau des Clow Card.

«Comment tu sais cela?!»

«Les Card me l'ont dites...»

Répond-t-elle en roulant sur son skate à pleine vitesse dans une direction précis, Seiichi se demande si elle connaît la direction et se rend compte que non alors qu'elle tourne dans une mauvaise direction. Il l'a corrige rapidement en demandant à ce qu'elle le suive. Il le sait, il sait que cela ne pouvait être que cette carte mais ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est la première fois qu'il va l'affronter et on peut dire que cela est assez grave.

«Seiichi-sama! Sonny se dirige vers les Clow Card pour y faire quoi?!»

«Ce n'est pas Sonny mais la carte qui nous a attaqué, elle semble prendre possession des gens sans qu'il s'y attente et même moi je ne peux pas la repérer si elle est dans un corps. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle va faire, je pense qu'elle est partir pour briser le sceau des Card.»

«Mais le sceau cèdera dans quelque heure...»

«Oui mais si elles sont libère volontairement leurs énergie sera restaurer et elles deviendront plus puissante que tous les autre fois, bien plus puissante que notre hiérarchisation sera inutilisable.»

Elle comprend mieux maintenant, les Card n'ont de cesse de deviens plus puissante après chaque libération mais elles perdaient un peu de leurs force à essayer de le briser, si elles sont libérer volontairement, leur énergie ne sera pas utiliser et elles seront au summum de leurs puissances. Elle accéléra à cette compréhension, elle devait l'aider et lui rendre l'appareil pour la nuit de leur rencontre.

_Au même moment._

«Bordel, saleté d'épée tu vas apparaitre !»

Il avait prononcé la formule mais rien ne se passais. Il devait avoir cette épée sans quoi il serrait marron en cas de problème. Cela le désappointa et il se mit à accélérer le pas au cas où il y aurait un pépin. Il arrive au sceau rapidement, il regarde les alentour mais il n'y a personne. Son esprit hurlais et se débattait mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à son pouvoir. Il sourit car il n'y avait aucun obstacle. Il se mit face au sceau qui était dissimulé dans une forêt, déguiser en arbre de plusieurs millénaires d'année. Jamais personne ne le touchera car les Card Captor ont le devoir de le protéger des humains et pour les Card libre qui voudraient aider leur camarade, il faudrait qu'il ait l'aide d'une magie très puissante et d'un Card Captor. Une ombre approche le dos de notre ami et le salut à quelque centimètre de son oreille comme ferait un amant à sa compagne. Sonny sourit et se retourne vers l'ombre derrière lui.

«Pas mal, cette forme te vas super bien.»

«Merci, je dois dire que c'est une enveloppe plus plaisance que celle de ses femmes sans aucun gout.»

L'ombre ne pouvais pas le contredire sur ce point, il a toujours détesté de le voir dans le corps des femmes, il avait l'impression de se sentir trahis. Ainsi c'est avec gourmandise qu'il admirait sa nouvelle enveloppe, mais chaque chose en son temps se dit-il en regardant une partie précise de son corps.

«Commençons. Prend ceci j'ai tous prévus.»

«Pas besoin, ce corps est suffisamment stable pour que je le contrôle pleinement, sans compter que je voudrais vérifier quelque chose...»

L'ombre est surpris et range la pilule qu'il avait prévue pour ce moment en voyant sonny se retourner et commencer à appeler le sceaux de la carte afin qu'il s'ouvre.

« Arbre sacré, gardien du livre de Clow, protecteur de nombreux secret, par ma présence je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir… »

Voix calme et poser, c'est à peine si on le reconnaît. Après quelque seconde, l'ombre rigole en disant qu'il est trop faible quand soudain l'arbre se met à briller et a clignoter.

«Impossible...»

Cela fut son seul mot alors que l'arbre s'ouvrait pour faire apparaitre l'entrer d'une grotte. Un livre se trouvait en son centre, des torches l'entouraient le montrant dans toute sa splendeur. Il rentre dedans et le sortir rapidement, ceci fais il le jette à terre et tend sa main vers lui en prenant une grande respiration et se concentrant.

«Livre de Clow, sceaux de ses cartes, par ma présence je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir et de libérer les Clow Card magie de ce monde...»

Quelque seconde se passe dans le silence, Sonny semble concentrer et l'ombre attente patiemment sachant que cela devais marcher. Finalement le livre commence à laisse de l'énergie s'échapper et un souris apparue sur les lèvres du possédeur avant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il se prend un violent coup sur le poignet. Il regarde ce que c'est et vois alors un bâton qui tourne sur lui-même et revenir sur lui. Il se recule pour l'esquiver, le suivant du regard alors qu'il retourne dans les mains de son propriétaire, qui a la main droite levé, le bâton revenue dans sa paume.

«Jolie tours de passe-passe...»

Dit-il alors qu'il fit un signe discret a l'ombre qui partis avec une légère angoisse mais l'important est que le livre allais s'ouvrir et les Clow Card s'échapper. Sonny fit un pas vers le livre mais le bâton se plante devant lui et il fut obligé de se reculer pour éviter les mauvaises surpris. Kimi court vers son bâton et fait face à son rivale et ami.

«Kimi, je m'occupe du livre toi retient cette choses qui le possède.»

Sonny eus un sourire assez noir malgré qu'il ne puisse utiliser l'épée pour se défendre, Il possède un grand avantage...

#_ Le corps d'un Card Captor a ses utilité et surtout, étant une connaissance elle ne pourra pas..._#

Il se prit un coup de bâton de pleine force qui le projet contre l'arbre qui servais de sanctuaire pour le livre. Il tombe à terre en perdant presque conscient. Kimi l'avais frappé de tous ses force, Seiichi est concentré en planant au-dessus du livre à prononcer des formule très long dans une ancienne langue chinois et anglais. Il espérait que cela serait suffisant car il n'avait rien d'autre en réserve. Kimi se mis en garde alors que Sonny se relevais. Il se frotte la joue en grommèlent que cela faisait mal. Il semble avoir repris son esprit. Kimi en fus heureuse et s'approche de lui rapidement. Elle lui tend la main et lui la saisie et s'aide pour se relever demandant ce qu'il se passe.

«Tu...Arg.!»

Sonny venais de lui donner un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre et Kimi en perdit son souffre. Elle se fit prend un autre au visage et finis projeter a quelque centimètre de Seiichi qui ne la calcule même pas, concentrer sur sa formule. Elle se relève prenant une grand respiration, enfin se relevé, je dirai plutôt que Sonny la pris par la gorge et la projeté contre un arbre violement. Il se tourne vers Seiichi qui ne semble même pas le calculer. Il arme son pied et se préparer au plus grand shoot de tous les temps. Il laisse le coup partir mais il fut dévier par Kimi qui avait encore lancé son bâton, mais cette fois elle ne pus le faire revenir. Elle se relève, s'essuie la bouche qui laissait apparait un petite filet de sang, crache un bon coup et finis par lui courir dessus.

Sonny regardais Seiichi, quelque soit ce qu'il tente le livre ne semble pas atteint, il avait bien le temps de s'amuser. Il se retourne et commence alors un combat à main nue. Sonny fessais preuve de force et de rapidité, impressionnant Kimi qui ne s'attendais pas à ce niveau de combat. Elle esquivait chaque coup qu'il tentait. Il ne fessait pas preuve d'un style particulier ses coups étaient juste des coups de poings et des prises_. _Elle par-contre fessait preuve d'une réel finesse dans ses mouvements, c'était vraiment un style bien précise qui lui permit de contrer chaque coup et de repousser Sonny qui s'en prenais plein la figure pendant cinq bonne minute, jusqu'à ce que un hurlement se fasse entendre et que Seiichi soit pris dans un torrent de lumière.

Kimi baissa sa garde pour voir ce désastre et se prend un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle se relève difficilement, une douleur à l'estomac très violent. Elle court vers Seiichi mais elle se fit prend les cheveux par Sonny qui avait une pierre a la main. Il arme son coup mais il se fit bloquer par Kimi qui lui prit le poignet. Elle fait une balayette et le fit tomber. Elle tomba avec lui, tirer par les cheveux, sur son torse. Elle bloque ses mains et se dégage les cheveux en le frappant au visage de toute sa force.

«Tu vas arrêter de dormir sales...»

Elle lui colle un autre coup de son autre main.

«Paresseux! Seiichi a besoin de ton aide...»

Comme pour confirmer ses dire Seiichi hurlait a mort, comme bruler. Il avait vraiment mal mais il refusait d'abandonner, pas cette fois, même s'il devait mourir il refuse que les cartes se libèrent et mettes le monde en danger. Kimi lui hurle de se réveiller maintenant mais Sonny la frappe plus rapidement qu'elle et la projette loin de sur lui. Elle se relève et rappelle son bâton. Elle ne voulait pas en arrive là, elle savait que Sony n'était pas responsable de ses mouvements, seulement si elle voulait aider Seiichi elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le combattre sérieusement.

Elle fit fis tourner le bâton dans sa main et se jette sur lui. Peu importe comment finira cette soirée elle refuse d'avoir des remord et de se dire qu'elle n'aura rien tenté. Elle donne un coup de bâton diagonal mais Sonny s'échappe et tente d'atteindre un angle mort seulement la vitesse de Kimi avec l'arme lui permet de crée une défense difficilement franchissable.

Elle fait tourner le bâton et tente un coup en horizontal pour lui couper la tête mais il s'esquiva en se baissant in-extrémité. L'esprit de Sonny compris qu'elle tenta de l'arrêter par tout le moyen et au lieu d'avoir peur elle l'encourageait. Son esprit est remplis d'éco de hurlement mais un seul retient son attention et il tente de tous faire pour l'arrête.

«Il faut que tu t'arrêtes Sonny, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, soit s'en sûr...même si le regret devrais suivre...»

Elle tente diffèrent coup de bâton mais cette chose se recule à chaque fois, Kimi était fatiguée, ce combat trainait trop en longueur pour elle et la fatigue ne lui permet pas de continuer encore longtemps. Son ennemie aussi avait des difficultés comme le maintien de son corps sous son contrôle. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la fatigue car il n'en a jamais fait les frais, mais son corps s'agitait à mesure que le combat durait.

Il voyait cet idiot de Seiichi bloquer dans un tourbillon de magie et cela provoqua des sentiments antagonistes. Il était triste intérieurement et heureux en extérieur. Il fonce sur Kimi, le combat avait assez duré, il tend son poing alors que Kimi fis tourner son bâton afin de bloquer son coup et le repousser pour le contrer d'un autre coup. Cela marche, le bâton repousse son droit et de l'autre bout lui frappe le visage d'un direct.

Sonny émit un bruit de douleur, du sang coulais de son front, Kiri fut sûr de la victoire maintenant la pression sur son visage mais Sonny résiste à la pousser et frappe de toutes ses forces avec son autre main. Kimi eus le réflexe de bloquer le coup en retournant le bâton mais coup fus juste détourné de sa trajectoire initial, car il était trop près, qui était son visage, pour s'écraser sur son ventre. Elle eut le souffle coupé et se plie en deux sous le choc. Malheureusement Sonny lui donne un coup de tête sur son front qui la fit perdre connaissance de ce qui l'entoure et donc du coup de poing précédemment repousser qui lui arrive au visage et la projeter inconstante à terre.

«Je me suis assez amuser...»

Il la regarde puis le torrent de lumière et rigole alors que Seiichi hurle de douleur. Il lève la main et termine sa formule précédemment arrêté.

«Clow Card, profité de cette liberté que je vous offre, et de mon énergie pour vous satisfaire et vous rendre bien plus puissant!»

La colonne de lumière se transforme en plusieurs boules de lumière qui parte dans le ciel pour disparaitre dans le paysage. Il eut une main en air et Sonny remarque alors Kimi qui a les larmes l'œil. Il sourit content de voir une Card Captor pleurer, cette soirée est vraiment parfaite, rien à dire. Il a le corps d'un Card Captor et a fait pleure l'autre sans compter un ancien gardien qui va mourir décomposer pour un objectif rater.

«Sonny !...Seiichi a besoin de toi...Réveille-toi maintenant ou tout est fichue !... où le monde sera en danger !...veux-tu voire ta famille détruite?! Tu tiens as ce que tout cela disparaisse?»

Il se tourne vers elle, la regarde sérieux. Il s'avance vers elle, elle ne peut pas se lever, son corps lui faite mal et est complément engourdir. Il lève la main vers elle, prononçant juste trois mots.

«Message non réceptionné.»

Il ferme son poing et la frappe au visage pour la faire taire. Son bracelet se met à scintiller d'un coup et étonne tous aussi bien Kimi, qui se retrouve complétement en sang, que Sonny qui ne vas pas se plaindre alors que le collier s'envole pour se transformer en épée et arrive doucement vers sa main. Il a un sourire carnassier, cette soirée est vraiment parfaite. À quelques centimètres de sa main l'épée s'estompe en morceaux et travers comme une brise le corps de Sonny qui en écarquille les yeux. Il perd son souffle et tombeau genoux. La lame en entier est rentré en lui et ressors de l'autre côté, il relève les yeux et vois alors une forme brumeuse...

«...Toi...»

De l'énergie noir sort de son corps et il rejette la tête en arrière en hurlant. Il tombe inconscient recroqueville sur ses genou, comme s'il dormait. Kimi qui a assister à tous la scène, le regarde étonner pendant quelque seconde mais ne perdu pas le nord et hurla de tous ses tripes.

«Sonny!...Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Il faut que tu te réveilles sale paresseux!»

«Arrête de hurler, il dort profondément...»

Cette voix était prononcer par Sonny mais elle était diffèrent de d'habitude et aussi quand cette chose l'a posséder. Cela fit taire Kimi qui tenta de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il se lève et demande à ce que Kimi ne bouge pas d'un pouce pendant quelques secondes. Il mit sa main sur le manche de l'épée et après une grand concentration la sortis sans aucune goutte de sang. Il la tend de sa main gauche le long de son corps et tourne son regarde vers la colonne d'énergie.

Il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir d'un coup et donne un coup net en diagonal vers la colonne. Un immense bourrage apparu et la colonne fut visiblement couper net, l'énergie s'estompant. Il disparue de la vue de Kimi, comme évaporer, et réapparue une seconde après en tenant Seiichi dans sa main droite, visiblement en très mauvais état, bruler sur tous le corps.

Il le pose sur le torse de Kimi et lui souris en disant qu'il était désole de ce qu'il allait leur faire endurer à elle et Sonny. Elle voulut savoir qui il était.

« Ce sert à rien que je te le disse…mais je sais qu'un jour toi et Sonny serez de grand Card Captor et que Seiichi retrouvera enfin sa vrai forme alors je vais vous faire une fleur a tous les trois… »

#_C'est impossible…Seiichi-sama est sceller sous cette forme pour l'éternité car ses pouvoir sont devenue trop dangereux pour ce monde, et qui peut être…il faudra que je le demande à mon père._#

« Vraiment désole mais tu ne pourras rien dire à ton père car je vais vous effacer la mémoire à tous les deux et vous imprimer des souvenir précis… »

Dit-il en souriant et levant la main droite vers elle, une immense lumière les engloutis tous les trois et il disparue du paysage.


	5. Les conséquences

Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

Annonce personnelle : Voici une suite de plus et qui engage l'aventure de nos chasseur.

Disclaimer: l'univers appartient au groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre 5 : Les conséquences…**_

« Sonny ! Sonny réveille-toi ! »

« Hum…laisse-moi dormir… »

« Mais Sonny c'est aujourd'hui ! Aller lève-toi ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école…dis à Takeo de me faire un mot… »

Je ne l'entends plus, je suis enfin tranquille pour faire la grâce mâtiner puis, sans même que je mis attend, je sens un immense poids sur le dos alors que je grimasse.

« Aiiiie ! »

Je me régresse, le fessant tomber sur mon matelas, enfin plutôt sur Seiichi qui émet aussi un son de douleur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! On ne peut pas dormir tranquillement après avoir empêché les Card de s'enfuir… »

Il eut un silence, je suis réveillé d'un coup et regarde devant moi. Yemon demande innocentement si cela signifie que je vais bientôt avoir mes pouvoirs. Je secoue la tête machinalement.

#_Les Clow Card ont été libérer, et c'est de ma faute. Cette chose m'a contrôlé et par ma faute, je leur ai ouvert la porte._#

« C'est génial…Les parent arrive et toi tu vas gagner des pouvoirs, que rêver de meilleur journée ! »

Il quitte ma chambre en hurlant de joie. Seiichi et moi le regardons surpris.

« Il est en forme aujourd'hui… »

« Ouais…et je vais devoir supporter cela tous au long de la journée, les parents n'arrivant que ce soir. »

Il soupire en me souhaitant bonne chance, je ne le contredis pas et me lève pour prend ma douche. Il me suit, il ne semble pas plus en état que moi de se recoucher. Je me déshabille en coulant l'eau, Seiichi en profite pour me parler un peu.

« Vue que les Clow Card sont libres, je ne lâche plus d'une semelle… »

Dit-il de façon héroïque histoire de me faire sourire mais c'est loin d'être simple. Je secoue la tête en plongeant dans l'eau directement sursautant à cause de sa froideur mais je reste sous le jet. Je ferme le rideau de douche sous le regard inquiète de Seiichi, semblant cherche les mots qui faut pour me remonter le moral. Les secondes passes dans le bruit de l'eau coulant, je me tape la tête contre le mur en pleurant de mon idiotie. Je m'assis sous le jet en priant pour disparaitre avec l'eau dans le sifflons.

Seiichi ouvre le rideau et ferme l'eau. Il me voit à terre mais ne dis rien, je n'hausse le regarde tant la honte m'engloutis le cœur. Je ne dis rien et voulut sortir mais Seiichi me rappelle que je ne me suis pas savonner. Je secoue la tête et commence ce cycle de nettoyage. Seiichi retourne de l'autre côté du rideau et me parle calmement.

« Tu n'y aies pour rien, c'est moi le responsable…Tu es certes un Card Captor mais même le plus grand peux faire une erreur…. Hors-là ce n'est pas une erreur que tu as fait, c'est moi. Si je m'étais méfié, si j'avais eus mes vrai pouvoir…Tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé…J'aurais repère qu'il te possédait et je l'aurais arrêté comme tu as réussie à faire…Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Il est vraiment sincère, cela se remarque dans son ton seulement je ne pas le laisser dire cela, le laisser prend la responsabilité de **mon **échec

« Je ne mérite pas de devenir Card Captor. Si je me fais posséder par la première Card qui passe, je ne mérite pas ce titre… »

« Même Kimi serait tombé dans le panneau ! Ne crois pas qu'on devient l'égal de Clow en un jour…même Guiriane a commencé en fessant des bêtises… Je suis le seul responsable… »

Guiriane était mon prédécesseur en tant qu'élève de Seiichi. Il parfait qu'il était un grand Card Captor, que certains le comparaient à la Card Captor Sakura, malheureusement il est mort en se sacrifiant pour sauver le monde. Je reste assis dans la baignoire, la tête sur les genoux.

#_Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, il veut prendre tous la responsabilité mais c'est moi le responsable. Le seul responsable…_#

J'éteins l'eau, je ne me sens pas mieux et il le remarque. Il tente de dire d'autre chose comme que c'est vraiment lui le responsable, que je n'ai rien à regretter, que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, mais cela ne marche pas et je quitte la salle de bain déprimer comme jamais. Yemon me fonce dedans sans le faire exprès, et il faut dire aussi que je ne l'ai pas vue.

# _Même mon frère, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver._#

Je demande où se trouve Takeo et il me répond qu'il est au travail, content et sautant partout demandant si je pouvais l'accompagner pour acheter un cadeau pour l'arrivée des parent.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, les parents seront suffisamment… »

« S'il te plait Sonny ! J'ai envie d'aller au centre commercial. »

« Non Yemon…Cela sert à rien et en plus je suis sûr que même Takeo t'a dit la même chose. »

« Mais… »

« Non c'est non! »

Je hurle sans m'en même le faire express, lui cessant peur, c'est la première fois que je lui hurle dessus. Mais je reste sur ma position alors que le téléphone sonne.

« Qu'est qui t'arrive pour que tu sois aussi noir ?…Les parents revient je te signale, tu devras vraiment être content. »

Dit-il d'une fois faible cachant sa tristesse. Je me dirige toujours vers le téléphone sans lui prêter intention.

« Bonjour, Sonny l'appareil. »

Me présentai-je monotonement.

« Bonjour Sonny c'est Shinzaburo… »

« Hum… »

Je me disais bien qu'il allait m'appeler. Je prends une grande respiration alors que mon frère et ma peluche me rejoigne.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, êtes-vous disponible aujourd'hui ? C'est assez urgent. »

#_J'imagine..._#

« Je suis désole mais je ne peux pas venir, j'ai mon frère qui travaille et je me vois mal laisser seule Yemon… »

« Ah je comprends…Si tu veux, tu peux l'amener, il pourra jouer avec Kaeli… »

Je soupire et mets le combinais sur mon épaule en demandant s'il veut jouer avec Kaeli. Il écarquille les yeux en béquillant des mots, je remets le combinais à mon oreille et lui dis que nous arrivons dans une heure. Il me dit qu'il m'attend et je raccroche après l'avoir saluer.

« Bien…Yemon tu prends ta douche et tu ne mets pas les vêtements prévue pour les parent afin de ne pas les salir…. »

Seiichi me demande si je vais bien.

« Évidemment que non, comme je vais faire !? Il va me poser des questions et demande des explications et je suis incapable de me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je sais que je suis responsable de leur libération, que tu as failli mourir en tentant de refermer les carte…que je me suis battue avec Kimi et que je l'ai blessé… Et comble de tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis toujours vivant alors que l'épée m'a transpercé… »

Je reprends ma respiration après avoir parlé très vite…Seiichi ne m'a pas interrompu. Il me répète juste que j'y suis pour rien. Je lui dis de changer de disque alors que je vais écrire un mot à mon frère, donnant les numéros au cas où.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous arrivons à la maison et somme accueillie gracieusement par le majeur d'homme. Yemon le salue respectueusement et je fais de même, baissant les yeux et voulant me cacher de son regard. J'ai l'impression que chaque chose avec des yeux me juge sur ma bêtise et cela n'est pas prêt de s'arrête. Yemon me tire sur la manche de ma veste et me demande s'il peut y aller. Je relevé les yeux et vois Kaeli qui est habiliter très classe en rougissant un peu. Je lui dis qu'il peut y aller et vois le père sourire a son enfant en disant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il m'invite à le suivre, je soupire et m'exécute. Je regarde autour de moi, histoire de tenter de me détendre mais c'est là que ma surprise est plus grande, les tableaux représentant les Card sont complètement vide, il n'y a plus rien. J'interroge Seiichi étonné.

« Ceci sont des tableau qui permet de savoir quelle carte a été emprisonné… »

« Et comme tu les a tous laissé filer, ils sont vide… »

Continue Shinzaburo sur un ton de reproche, on est loin des gentillesses d'avant. Je baisse la tête en rentrant dans la salle qui semble être la base des Card Captor. J'y vois Kimi mais n'hausse pas la regarde plus de deux seconde et détourne la tête en m'asseyant. Seiichi sort de ma poche et s'assis sur la table à côté de moi. Le roi s'installe en face de nous et de sa fille.

« Bien…je vous ai réunis pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passée… »

« J'ai libère les Clow Card… »

Répons-je immédiatement d'une voix lasse.

« Non, j'ai échoué dans le fais de les bloquer… »

Rectifie Seiichi immédiatement, fessant soupirer le roi.

« Cela sert à rien de vous battre pour à qui la faute, vous êtes responsable tous les deux. »

Seiichi lui demande de répéter, il se gêne pas pour le faire et cela le mis en colère, il était prêt à lui sauter dessus. J'interviens en disant qu'il a raison, je suis responsable de cela. Il me dit d'arrête de dire des bêtises. Kimi reste calme et semble me regarder intensément.

« Bien, ce n'est pas la raison de votre venue. Je voudrais qu'on complète le contrat et qu'on essaie de colmater le plus de fissure qu'ils ont été créé. »

« Complète le contrat ? Je me suis allier avec Seiichi et j'ai accepté mon rôle…qu'est que vous voulez que je fasse de plus ?»

Demande étonner mais aussi avec une certain peur. Kimi répond à la place de son père.

« Il faut que tu acceptes l'autorité de mon père en tant que ton roi…que tu lui rends des compte pour chaque Card que tu capture et… »

« Non… »

Je réponds fermement ce qui étonne les personnes présentes dans la salle. Je regarde Seiichi et lui demande si c'est obligatoire. Il secoue la tête de droit à gauche.

« Gamin sache que ce n'est pas discutable, je suis le roi des Card, le responsable quand ils sont capturé, je dois veiller à ce qu'il ne sème pas le désordre. Tu es trop jeune pour comprend et… »

« Où vous étiez ? »

Il s'arrête de parler de me demande de préciser ma question.

« Je vous demande de me dire où vous étiez pendant que j'étais possède et que j'ai failli tuer Kimi…Je vous demande où vous étiez quand Seiichi a failli mourir désintégrer… Je vous demande de me dire ce à quoi vous servez… »

« Je suis le roi et mon devoir est de veiller à ce que les carte ne fasse pas de victime innocente, le vôtres de m'obéir et de les capture… »

« Rectification…si ne signe pas ton contrat il peut faire ce qu'il veut… »

« Seiichi tu sais que j'ai raison, tu sais ce qui est peu arriver s'il refuse…les Clow Card sont devenue plus dangereux et nous devons nous serrer les coudes… »

Seiichi me regard, j'ai la tête baisser, je réfléchie à peser le pour et le contre. Shinzaburo redemande le soutient de Seiichi mais il ne fait que me regarder, demandant à travers son regarde ce que je choisie de faire. Kimi appuis son père en demandant d'accepter.

« Pense à ta famille, tu ne peux pas arrêter les Card seul ! »

Je relevé les yeux. Juste par un regard plusieurs choses me viennent à l'esprit.

« Tu veux donc abandonner parce que tu as fait une bêtise…tu veux vraiment tous arrêter ?! »

Je réponde rien et continue à tous les fixer.

#_Mon frère et ma famille…oui…qu'elle idiot je suis ?!_#

« Tu as tort… »

Je commence à afficher un sourire, ce sourire que je pensais ne pas avoir en ce jour tragique.

« Tu penses vraiment y arriver seule ? Toi ? Alors qu'une Card t'a possède sans même que tu t'y attends, comment pense-tu réussir ? »

« Tu as tort sur le fait une je suis seule… J'ai avec moi Seiichi et mon frère qui m'encourage…j'ai ma famille que je promets de protéger et cela est largement suffisant… »

Je regarde Seiichi qui secoue la tête. Il se tourne vers notre hôte et lui dis qu'il a sa réponse.

« Vous en êtes sûr… Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, alors je peux détruire les colliers que tu as demandé… Tu peux aussi oublier le titre de Card Captor… »

#_Les colliers ?! Cela doit être ce que Seiichi comptait utiliser pour protéger ma famille…si je refuse, non seulement je ne les aurais pas mais en plus je perds mon titre ?!_#

« Tu te trompes sur ce point, un Card Captor est une personne qui capture les Card…il est autant Card Captor que ta fille ! »

« Ne vous battez pas ce n'est pas la peine…Monsieur le roi des carte…je refuse de devenir votre subordonner. Je préfère compter que sur moi, je ne suis pas un mouton et ne le deviendrez jamais… »

« Montre-la-moi ! »

Kimi venais de hurler en se levant de sa chaise, elle me regarde avec des yeux déterminer, la main sur le collier.

« De quoi tu parles ?! »

Demande-je sans plus d'étonnement que ça.

« Je veux voire ta vrai force, je veux voir ce qui te permet de croire que tu n'as pas besoin de nous… »

« Ma fille calme toi… »

Tente d'apaiser son père.

« Kimi cela sert à rien de vous battre.. »

Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour le faire taire et me lève. Seiichi me jette un regard pour me voire accepter son défie en demandant où elle veut faire ça.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle me passe devant et sort de la pièce. Je la suis moi-même suivit de Seiichi qui semble vouloir être l'arbitre et de son père qui ne semble même pas désappointer par la situation. Le père ordonna de s'arrêter mais personne ne l'écoute. Nous somme dehors, à une distance de dix pieds de l'autre. Seiichi demande comment on va régler cette histoire.

« Combat d'honore…Si tu prétends pouvoir te passer de nous alors cela ne te dérangera pas… »

« Combat d'honore » C'est le terme d'un combat oppose deux Card Captor, chacun devant défendre son honore de chasseur dans un combat où tous est permit. Normalement cela se fait avec les Clow Card mais étant donné qu'aucun de nous n'en a ce combat reposera seulement sur nos capacités de combat.

Je secoue la tête alors Seiichi fais le compte à rembours pour le démarrage.

« 3 2 1…go »

Kimi me fonce en invoquant rapidement son sceptre. Je me jette sur le côté alors qu'elle le plante sur mon emplacement, je n'ai pas le temps de respirer que je dois reculer la tête pour évite un coup horizontal.

« Invoque ton épée et bat toi ! »

Hurle-t-elle. Je me jette en arrière et esquive chaque coup qu'elle tente difficilement, quelque fois à la limite de me prend le coup.

#_Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi rapide avec son sceptre. Je n'ai pas souvenir que ce fus le cas durant nos entraiment au bâton. Ce qui signifie qu'elle se retenait avant ?!_#

« C'est un combat d'honneur, alors finalement le Card Captor Sonny n'est rien de plus qu'une poule mouiller qui se pisse dessus à la moindre difficulté. »

Je me bloque et lui fais sa face sans bouger. Elle lance un coup vertical, je lève la main et bloque le coup sur le manche, pliant légèrement la jambe pour le choc, et me place sur le côté pour évite le coup et je lui fais une piécette sur le temps droit rapidement. Elle se recule alors que je lâche son arme. Elle secoue la tête, je lui confirme que cela fais bien mal, m'en prenant souvent par mon frère.

« Sors ton arme et bat toi !…Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu arrêteras les Clow Card ?! »

« Pourquoi pas ? On n'a jamais essayé… »

« Prend au sérieux ce combat… »

Elle me refonce dessus, Seiichi voulut intervenir mais je lui demande intérieurement de ne pas le faire, ce qu'il semble comprend après un regard vers moi. Elle fait tourner son bâton sur lui-même, changeant rapidement de main et me le fessant perdre de vue. Je me recule sur la droite mais me prends un coup. Il repasse à gauche et je me reprends un coup, je suis étourdit mais cela n'est pas finis car elle m'attaque encore d'un coup monter. Je suis projeter, perdant l'équilibre mais je reste sur mes appuis et la toise. Elle se rejette sur moi, coup horizontal que je bloque en pliant mes bras. Je sens que je vais avoir un bleue aux avant-bras tant le coup est fort et me fais reculer.

Je sens un autre coup alors que ma garde et ouverte. Elle a tourné le bâton et m'a frappée d'un coup direct dans le plexus, me coupant le souffle. Je la regarde, la toisant. Seiichi allait déclarer l'arrêt mais je l'en empêche par mon geste. Je prends une grand respiration en prenant son bâton de ma main gauche, le serrant le plus possible, me jetant sur elle en tirant sur le bâton tous en serrant le poing droit. Je lance le coup qu'elle bloque de sa main de libre. Mais elle n'arrête pas le coup de pied qui lui arrive sur l'estomac. Elle est projeter et tombe à terre. Le souffle tout aussi coupé que le mien.

« Voilà…maintenant le combat est finis pour ma part…Tu voulais voir ma force, cette puissance qui m'anime, la voici. Je ne suis certes pas capable d'arrêter les Clow Card ainsi mais je ne vais pas abandonner, même si cela doit me tuer, je réparerais la bêtise que j'ai commise, j'arrêterais les Clow Card… »

Elle se relève en disant que ce n'est pas finis, je lui dis que je lui laisse la victoire n'étant plus intéresser par ce combat. Elle se renfrogne et me dis que je fais une immense connerie.

« On en reparlera dans quelque mois, lorsque cette histoire sera finis. »

« Non on va terminer cela maintenaaaannnnt !... »

Elle se jette sur moi alors que je me retourne, ne fessant aucun mouvement pour l'arrête dans son geste, je ne fais que regarder le coup venir… Seiichi voulut intervenir mais il était trop loin et surtout trop lent. Je ne vais rien faire pour la contrer mais avant de me touche elle se fait projetée par son père qui utilise sa magie.

« Kimi…S'il a décidé d'abandonner c'est son honore qui prend et pas la tiens, n'en fais pas un martyre… »

Il se tourne vers moi, en me demandant de l'excuser. Je ne réagis pas alors qu'il continue sur sa lancer.

« Si tu as décidé d'être de ton côté, sans mon soutient très bien. Sache juste que notre porte est toujours ouverte et que nous protègerons ta famille en cas de besoin… »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises…Je suis sûr que tu nous poignarderas dans le dos à la première occasion… »

Seiichi était vraiment en colère et hurlait si fort que je me demande ce qu'il peut lui reprocher.

« Si tu parles du fais que je vous mettrais des bâtons dans les roue pour que ma fille ait tous les Clow Card alors oui je confirme…seulement j'ai pour premier devoir de protéger le monde du danger que représente les Clow Card… Et sa famille est innocente alors qu'il le veut ou non je mettrais une protection contre eux mais ne vous attendez a pas plus d'aide… »

Je secoue la tête en lui disant que c'est déjà plus qu'assez. Nous allons rester dans leurs maison jusqu'à seize heure, inviter pour déjeuner et gouter. Yemon semble bien s'amuser et je n'allais pas lui gâcher ce plaisir, Shinzaburo est du même avis et ne semble pas vouloir que mon diffèrent avec eux ne les atteigne. Seiichi profite de notre visite pour aller dans la bibliothèque afin de lire pas moi de 50 livre, et pas de petit mais des gros de 500 pages… Notre hôte s'est absenté pour s'occuper de sa responsabilité de roi. Il semble que cela soit de s'occuper de tous les ancien Card Captor du monde afin de s'assurer qu'il n'est pas de problème.

Kimi elle n'a pas arrêté de me faire la tête, m'en voulant pour mon choix mais bon après avoir passé quelque heure avec elle dans sa chambre à jouer à des jeux de carte et parle de tous et de rien, je pense que le courant est redevenue normal…même si je doute qu'il puisse être mieux. Je pose des questions comme ça à droite à gauche et apprenne qu'elle s'entrainer à devenir une Card Captor depuis ses cinq ans. Ses connaissant dépasse donc largement les miens et je m'en fais prendre plein la figure.

« Seiichi ne t'a appris des connaissance de base ?! »

« Si mais très peu, en un mois j'ai surtout appris le maniement de l'épée, la connaissance étant passée au second plan, après tous le meilleur savoir est celui du terrain. »

Elle se moque de moi et je rigole avec elle, lançant un autre sujet. À seize heures, ils reçurent un coup de file de notre frère pour dire qu'il faudrait rentrer pour accueillir les parents à l'aéroport. Yemon est excité comme une puce et demande s'il pourrait revenir un de ces quatre. Je voulut lui dire que cela risque d'être dur mais Shinzaburo me coupe dans mon élan et lui annonce qu'il est toujours le bienvenu. Il sourit alors que je le regarde étonner.

#_Cela ne le dérange vraiment pas ?_#

J'appelle Seiichi qui n'est toujours pas à l'entrer mais au deuxième appel, il y a une sorte de petit tremblement dû à l'utilisation de la magie et Seiichi sort rapidement de la pièce en demande de l'excuser pour le retard, tenant une sorte de serviette contenant des objets lourds.

« Qu'est que c'est ? »

Demande-je.

« C'est le cadeau pour tes parents, comme Yemon n'a pas eus le temps d'aller au centre commercial et qu'il a insisté pour leur offrir quelque chose, je me suis permit de construire un petit quelque chose. »

Il me donne la serviette qui est remplie d'objet emballé avec des noms dessus. Il tousse une peu et je remarque qu'il n'y en a pas que pour mes parents mais pour tous la famille. Je donne celui de Yemon et dis porter le reste. Yemon a les yeux remplie d'étoile et se dépêche de le regarder sous tous les coutures, n'étant pas emballer car il aurait tout déchiré pour le regarde. C'est une gourmette avec son nom marqué dessus et un petit symbole à sa droite. Il se jette sur Seiichi et le serre fort le remerciant de tous son cœur. Seiichi a des tourbillons à la place les yeux en disant qu'il ne vaut pas tant de sentiment.

Nous saluons la famille de Kimi, Yemon en fessant même un bisou a Kaeli sur sa joue à notre surpris à tous, même celle de la petit qui rougie en tombant dans les pomme quand il tourne le dos. Je me retiens de rire et leur dis à la prochaine, espérant que ce ne sera pas pour le sujet des Clow Card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Aie ! Tu me fais mal Takeo… »

« Désole mais tu n'as cas apprendre à faire des nœuds papillons. »

Je fais la bouille alors que Takeo me remontre encore une fois comment faire les cravate…Il tient à ce qu'on s'affiche classe devant les parents et je le comprends. Il n'a jamais rien demandé alors je ne vais pas refuser cette faveur. Pour Yemon, il attend patiemment sur le canapé avec Seiichi, non animer, sur les genoux à lui parler d'eux comme de la septième merveille du monde. Takeo ne s'en étonne pas, après tout c'est de son âge de jouer avec des peluches et leur parler. Nous somme habiliter sur notre trente et un et partons de la maison pour aller à l'aéroport à pied. Takeo a son permis mais il ne possède pas de voiture, n'en voyant pas l'utilité alors qu'on habite à deux pas de tous chose et qu'on est armer de véhicule non polluante, vélo et rollers.

Cela ne me dérange pas grandement d'habitude, mais là, savoir que je vais traverser une grande avenue, bonder de monde, habiliter en costume classe ne me fais pas vraiment plaisir. Je desserre mon nœud de cravate pour respirer un peu mieux et surtout pouvoir m'échapper un peu plus de cette ressemblance de _Metsu_. Je ne déteste pas le fais que mes parent gagne, très bien, leur vie et que cela nous donne de quoi bien vivre mais très sincèrement je n'aime pas afficher nos facilités économique.

Takeo nos donne la main, je baisse la tête en me rendant à son appelle. Savant que je ne pourrais pas subir bien plus de honte que maintenant. Heureusement qu'on est le soir, malgré le soleil qui est toujours présente, le printemps fais vraiment son office, cela permet d'éviter qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un de mon école. Yemon a Seiichi dans la poche de son blouson, celui-ci dort paisiblement.

#_et après on dit que c'est moi le paresseux..._#

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je crains le pire avec lui, lui qui d'habitude semble si énergétique, le voilà qui dort presque tous la journée et n'est active que quatre heure. Je me déciderai à lui parler une fois hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes. Les gens nous font des sourires et je me vois obliger de les saluer alors que mon grand frère leur réponde du même signe. Comme je peux être encore plus calme après cela,

«Hey Sonny...»

#_et mer...credi..._#

De toutes les personne que j'espérais ne pas voire, je dirai que c'est...

#_La quatrième...pas possible; Metsu, Professeur, Kimi...Ah oui quatrième… Je devrais garder l'info pour moi, pour ne pas qu'il nous fasse une scène de jalousie._#

Nous tournons la tête vers Rei qui m'a appelé en courant vers moi. Takeo le stop alors qu'il le voit la main sale s'approche de moi pour le saluer. Rei sourit en s'arrêtant, s'excusant d'avoir eus l'idée.

#_Il allait vraiment me faire ça ?! Me salir pour me taquiner? Tu ne m'aurais pas rendue meilleur service..._#

Il prend des nouvelles demandant s'il peut nous accompagner. Takeo n'y vois pas d'objection du moment qu'il garde sa saleté sur lui. Je parle avec lui de tous et de rien, puis un sujet reviens sur le tapie, le tonnerre hier soir dans la nuit. Je sens mon échine me piquer et me gratte l'arrière de la tête en demandant comme il peut l'avoir vue alors que cela se serait passé assez tard.

«Je suis resté éveiller pour regarder les étoile et j'ai vu un éclair traverser le ciel mais il n'y avait pas de nuage et même on aurait dit que le tonnerre venais de la terre.»

«C'est assez ridule...»

Dis-je pour tenter de l'éloigner du sujet.

«C'est peut-être magique, ou même démoniaque...un démon s'est pu être libérer et maintenant le monde est en danger.»

«C'est pas un démon mais les Clow Card...»

«Les Clow Card?!

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère, fessant passer ma colère qu'il ait vendue la mèche si facilement à travers mes yeux ténébreux. Je retourne vers mon ami et lui dis que les Clow Card est une légende que j'ai raconté à mon frère, me rapprochant de son oreille pour dire que c'est pour qu'il évite d'avoir peur des orages. Il émet un «Oh» en disant qu'il comprend. Je le lance sur le sujet de dessin animé que nous regardons et connaissons par cœur.

«Tu as vu quand il essaie de le tuer et que finalement il se trouve au-dessus de lui, près à l'achever mais qu'il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre?»

II secoue la tête en disant que c'est le meilleur épisode, commentant avec moi l'épisode du combat. Cela me fit du bien de lui parler, cela me permit d'oublier les gens autour de nous qui me regarde vêtu d'yeux de merlan frit. Nous arrivons à l'aéroport et c'est à l'entrer que je salut Rei qui se décide a rentre chez lui au vue de l'heure, il n'est pas loin de 20 heure et le soleil va commencer à se coucher. Il se dépêche de courir chez lui en me saluant moi et ma famille en me disant à la prochaine. Je souris de le voir si énergique, après tout s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a toujours le moral c'est bien lui. Nous rentrons dans l'aéroport et le bruit du monde se fait entendre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«C'est quand qu'il arrive?!»

Yemon est impatient de voir les parents et moi plutôt inquiète, tout comme mon grand frère qui tente de le cacher du mieux qu'il le peut. L'avion de nos parents a du retard, ils ont appelle Takeo ce matin en disant qu'ils prenaient l'avion donc c'est bien sûr, ils sont dans cette avion. Ils auraient dû arriver depuis maintenant deux heure mais leur avions a pris du retard, enfin c'est ce qu'on nous a dit trente minute après notre arriver alors que normalement ils devaient être là depuis dix minute. Takeo est si inquiet qu'il ne s'occupe plus de Yemon et ne fais que se concentrer sur l'affichage qui monte de cinq en cinq pour le retard, jusqu'à arriver à « retard incalculable. »

Je dis que je vais chercher de quoi manger. Je vais secoue Takeo pour le réveiller et lui demande un peu d'argent pour nous nourrir. Il se réveille et dis qu'il s'en occupe. Je mets la main sur ses épaules et lui demande de ne pas se lever. Je lui parle doucement pour pas que notre frère nous entende.

«Non, reste assis et surveille le tableau, tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir posément donc le mieux est que tu restes ici et que tu nous annonce les changements qu'il pourrait y avoir.»

Je lui souris, me voulant rassurant pour le coup, il me rend mon sourire en me donnant un billet de 2000 yen. Je lui prends en le remerciant, lui disant que j'amène Yemon avec moi. Il m'en remercie en replongeant dans ses pensées, je lui mets la main sur l'épaule fessant sursauter et lui dis de ne pas paniquer, que c'est juste un petit problème de retard et rien de plus. Je pars sur ses mots en lui disant que je lui ramené quelque chose. Yemon me suit en me posant les questions que Takeo à éviter.

« C'est quoi le problème avec l'avion de maman et papa ? »

«Je n'en sais rien mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien...»

Nous allons dans un restaurant et je prends trois menu du soir, étant comme même vingt-deux heures j'ai de la chance de trouver quelque chose d'ouvert. On se fait interroger sur notre présence a cette heures dans l'aéroport, étant donner qu'il n'y a presque plus personne. Mon frère annonce heureux que nous attendons nos parents qui ne devrai pas tarder. La femme qui nous a posé la question nous donne en cadeau un dessert gratuit en plus de notre menu, nous l'en remercions et partons rejoindre notre frère qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'on est partis.

Autant moi j'avais besoin de bouger pour évacuer mon stress autant lui c'est l'immobilisation de tous ses muscles pour une total concentration sur sa vue. Yemon s'assis a sa place et sort son sandwiche pour commencer à manger calmement. Je donne à mon frère son menu, coupant son champ de vision pour qu'il se concentre dessus. Il le prend en me remerciant. Je ne demande rien, cela ne s'est pas arranger, toujours ce même affichage...«retard incalculable»

Je soupire et décide de bouger un peu, je prends mon menu et marche tranquillement, mes frères ne me remarque pas et c'est tant mieux, j'avais besoin d'être seul. J'ai pris discrètement Seiichi dans la poche du blouson de mon frère, sachant qu'il voulait sortir au vue des vagues qu'il provoque en bougeant. Nous partons tous les deux dans un endroit isoler que je réussie trouver au bout de cinq minute. Je suis assis à terre, dos contre un mur, mais je sais que je ne serai pas embêté.

«Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je suis sûr que c'est juste un problème technique...»

Je le regard surpris, mordant à pleine dent dans mon sandwich, j'ai été élevé avec le principe de manger tant qu'i manger, nos parent étant de nouveau riche on a été élevé avec cette idéologie que je trouve superbe, il secoue la tête conscient de sa bêtise.

«Non !...Enfin je veux dire que cela est un problème humain et...»

Je ne m'arrête pas de le regarder, l'intimidant sûrement car il resecoue la tête en devenant plus direct.

«Enfin cela n'est pas l'œuvre d'une Card de Clow...»

Je secoue la tête, même si je sais qu'il a raison, que cela ne peut pas être eux, j'avais besoin de l'entendre, mais surtout d'être plus rassurer.

«Cela peut être l'œuvre de cette carte qui nous possède...»

«Non...j'ai fait des recherche chez Shinzaburo. Et cela ne peut pas être son œuvre car elle semble plus attirer par toi précis. Certes elle s'est servie de ton frère mais elle ne l'a pas mis en danger, elle s'en est juste servie de marionnette...Je peux avoir un bout de gâteau...merci... et cela est pareille pour toutes Card. Elles peuvent certes être responsable mais cela ne leur servirait à rien. Les seules personne en danger sont sous la protection des gourmettes et tu peux me croire c'est du solide.»

Je rigole légèrement et nerveusement, il est trop sûr de ses pouvoirs et cela nous a déjà couté chère. Je lui fais 100% confiance mais cela n'empêche que je regarde derrière moi quelque fois pour être sûr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je commence à sentir la fatigue et ce n'est pas le fais t'entendre la respiration lente de Yemon qui m'aide. Après avoir eus son ventre bien remplie, il eut ses paupières qui se sont faites très lourdes. Il s'est tellement exister aujourd'hui, à bouger cinq fois plus que d'habitude, que cela n'étonne qu'il ne lâche que maintenant, personnellement je le voyais bien faire la sieste une fois à la maison pendant que Takeo nous demandais de nous préparer, à la limite durant le bain, que nenni il a regagner un seconde souffle et à hurler sa joie encore plus fort. Il porte la veste de Takeo mais c'est moi qui lui sert de lit, faut dire aussi que je l'y ai poussé alors qu'il partait vers Takeo afin que celui-ci ne soit pas déranger. Je l'ai porté contre moi, Takeo n'étant pas d'humeur à pouvoir s'en occuper, il lui a juste mis sa veste de sort qui lui serve de couverture.

Mais bon, même moi je commence à sentir la fatigue m'atteindre. Cela va fais bientôt quatre heures qu'on attend. Les autres personnes attendant les passagers de l'avion de mes parents sont tout rentré chez eux. L'aéroport est ouvert 24/24 mais l'idée de rentrer a bien traversé notre esprit, seulement si jamais Yemon se réveille et remarque pas les parent il va demander à y retourner.

«Tu veux rentrer à la maison, je peux rester si tu veux, je vois bien que toi aussi tu commences à sombrer. »

« C'est gentil mais je préfère rester avec toi...»

Il me jette un regard et me remerciés sans que j'en connaisse vraiment les raisons, mais je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprend que je suis là s'il a besoin.

«Messieurs...»

Nous tournons la tête vers l'hôtesse qui nous amène un plateau remplis de tasse de boisson chaude. Nous l'en remercions savant que ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue. Nous attendons qu'elle se lance et c'est avec sourire qu'elle nous donne des nouvelles.

«Nous n'avions pas pu vous donner des renseignements car notre communication avec l'avion s'est couper d'un coup, il y a des heures...»

Je redoute vraiment le pire et j'espère vraiment me tromper, je sens une présence sur mon index droit, reconnaissant Seiichi qui m'encourager pourtant c'est surtout la main sur mon épaule droite qui me fis perdre toute peur. Son sourire, ce qui lui manquait ses dernières heures, me rassure et j'écoute attentivement la suite.

«Nous avons réussie a reprend contact avec eux et il nous annonce qu'ils ont dû affronter une violente tempête, le problème est que nos écran n'affichais pas d'intempérie...nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionner. Normalement l'avion ne va pas tarde, dans dix minutent ils sont là. »

Comme pour prouver son dire l'affichage change pour passer à dix minutes. Je secoue légèrement Yemon en lui disant dans son sommeil le changement. Il sourit et me serre un peu plus, il semble maintenant moins tendue et plonge dans un rêve sans fin. Les dix minutes furent bien plus longues à attendre que les quatre heures, mais nous voilà derrière la porte d'arriver des passagers. L'avion a atterris sous nos yeux et c'est avec joie qu'on ne voie pas de problème. Il descende tous, tous amener grâce une navette.

«Désolé...»

Je regarde mon frère et demande la raison.

«Je n'ai pas assuré durant ses quatre heures...Tu étais aussi paniqué et pourtant non seulement je n'ai rien fait pour te rassurer mais en plus je t'ai laissé la charge notre petit frère. »

En parlant de lui, je lui ai annoncé que l'avion était arrivé et surtout le tenue au courant des nouvelle actuelle.

«C'est une manie aujourd'hui de faire des excuses?»

«De quoi? »

«Non rien...laisse tomber.»

Je remets Yemon correctement dans mes bras, il est plus lourd que je l'avais pensé. Les passager commence à sortir et c'est avec une certain attende qu'on voit arriver les parents, ils nous remarquent et un immense sourire apparais sur leurs lèvres, maman donne ses bagage à papa et cours vers nous.

Elle ouvre la porte et se jette, a défaut que j'ai Yemon dans les bras, sur Takeo en la serrant fort pour nous trois. Elle exprime la joie de nous voir, pas trop fort car elle a vite compris que Yemon dormais. Je le garde dans les bras pour éviter la scène d'embrassade qui est, pour moi, inutile car leur présence me suffit et puis je n'aime pas ça. Maman insiste pour porter Yemon et je dû lui laisser mon joker, je soupire alors que papa arrive, charger comme une meule avec ses bagage et ceux de maman. Nous partons l'aider, cela va faire, presque, six mois que je ne l'ai pas vue. Il nous salue et nous lui rendons en demandant s'il veut un coup de main.

«Pas la peine...votre père est un héros et peux sans problème soulever quelques bagaaaaaaaaaage...»

Il tombe à la renverse en voulant soulever tout le bagage d'un coup mais heureusement Takeo et moi, qui donne un petit coup de main que je sens avoir été très utile, le rattrapons par le bras et l'aidons à reprendre son équilibre. Takeo lui prend plusieurs bagage en soulignant le fais qu'il devait être fatigue par le voyage et qu'il n'a plus toute sa force. Père accepte cette réflexions et se délaisse de la moitié à Takeo, qui a mon avis est la plus lourde, et me donne un sac qu'il mette sur mon épaule étant une sacoche pas lourd qui sert juste pour montrer que je donne un coup de main. Nous rejoignons maman et sur le chemin il demande si on a attendue tout du long. Takeo lui réponde

« Évidemment avec un Yemon qui nous encourageais on ne pouvait que rester ! »

Notre père rigole disant qu'il imagine bien la scène.

«Mais vous avez mangé au moins?»

«Bien sûr...même que c'est Takeo qui a encouragé Yemon à ne pas vous attendre, c'est un vrai chef de famille...»

J'ai toujours pensé que papa ne faisait pas confiance a Takeo pour nous garder, c'est vrai qu'il peut être irresponsable en publie ou en leurs présence, mais je trouve que pour nous garder il n'y a pas mieux que lui. Papa me regarde et dis qu'il n'en doute pas mais Takeo reprend rapidement.

«C'est gentil Sonny ce que tu fais mais je préfère affronter la vérité que vivre dans un mensonge...en plus c'est assez mal de mentir...»

Mon père secoue la tête comme pour confirmer en s'arrêtant pour savoir comment ça s'est vraiment passer en me regardant. Je baisse légèrement la tête, n'haussant affrontez son regarde. Takeo m'aide en disant ce qui c'est vient passer.

«J'étais tellement paniqué à votre sujet que j'ai complètement oublié ce qui m'entourais y compris mes frères.»

Je continue rapidement.

«Mais sinon durant les autre jours il a été un vrai chef...personne n'est comme lui...mieux d'une nounou...»

Papa rigole disant qu'il comprend mieux, avant de partir papa avait dit qu'il voulait prendre une nounou mais maman a défendue Takeo et finalement papa à abandonner l'idée.

«Qu'est qui passe? Conversation entre homme?»

«Disons plutôt jugement de confiance.»

Elle rigole et papa la suis coupant notre conversation là où elle en était. Nous somme derrière étonner et d'un coup je sens un frisson dans mon échine. Je m'arrête alors que tout le monde continue.

#_Oh non pas maintenant..._#

«Sonny qu'est qui se passe?»

Me demande Takeo, je reste droit comme un I. Seiichi parle doucement dans ma poche mais je l'entends nettement.

«Une Clow Card...»


	6. le festival

Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

Annonce personnelle : Vous l'attendiez et bien le voici et quel chapitre, si grand que j'ai été obligé de le couper en deux. Donc a voire comment je vais faire, soit je vous les mets à la suite, soit je le fais en temps normal. Écrivant avant de publier je ne peux vous répondre.

Disclaimer: l'univers appartient au groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre 6 : Le Festival**_

#_De tous les moments c'est bien celui-là le plus mal choisie..._#

«Sonny qu'est qui t'arrive?»

Takeo s'approche de moi et je réagis très vite et balance le premier mot qui me passe par l'esprit.

«Toilette!»

Je venais de hurler la réponse rapidement et Takeo me demande de répéter.

«J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, excuse-moi je me dépêche!»

Je lui donne le bagage que je porte et cours à son opposer très rapidement le laissant perplexe.

Je cours sans me retourner en regardant de tous les côtés pour tenter de repérer l'aura de la carte, je tourne alors que je vois ce qui semble être les toilette, afin de maintenir mon illusion, pendant ce temps je parle avec Seiichi.

«Qu'elle carte cela puis être?»

«Je suis incapable de les reconnaitre par leur auras. Elle semble en tous cas très calme, son énergie n'est pas agiter...»

«Une Clow Card reste une Clow Card quel que soit son état d'esprit.»

Seiichi ne dit rien, prouvant ainsi que j'ai raison. Je demande l'emplacement exact de la Card et j'apprendre qu'elle est dehors. Je mis dirige discrètement mais surtout très rapidement, plus vite c'est fait plus vite je reviens vers ma famille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis dehors et je dois dire qu'il fait vraiment froid, remarquer il est minuit alors bon. La Card n'est pas vraiment discrète, à telle point que je l'ai repérer a peine dehors. Je me dirige vers elle, courant assez vite pour l'affronter. Elle est sur le toit du bâtiment, elle scintille d'une lumière venant de son dos où se trouve des ailles plier comme ceux d'un oiseau, cacher sous ses cheveux qui lui arrive jusqu'aux bas du dos. Je suis surpris par la prestance de cette Card mais je me récupère rapidement grâce à Seiichi.

«Sonny, profite qu'elle est concentre sur l'horizon pour la capturer...»

«Non...Je veux l'affronter face à face...»

«Qu...?»

«Clow Card, je suis le Card Captor Sonny, celui qui te scellera.»

Elle jette un regard vers moi ne me calculant pas plus et retourne à son horizon. Cela m'énerve et je lui répète mon titre et mon nom, disant que j'allais la capture mais elle ne me calcule pas plus. Je m'énerve et lui hurle de descendre de sur le toit d'où elle se trouve.

«Je ne veux pas t'affronter, si tu veux me capture vas-y…Je suis habituer à ce qu'on me prive de ma liberté...»

Je m'arrête de hurler, comme guider par un sentiment étrange.

#_Sa voix...j'ai l'impression que je l'a connais..._#

«Je ne capture pas les Card qui refuse le combat.»

«Sonny arrête tes bêtise, elle est en face de toi et elle est prêt à se rendre...dépêche-toi de la capturer avant qu'elle part...»

«Non...Je refuse d'affronter des Card qui ne veux pas se battre...je ne suis pas un lâche! Viens te battre maintenant!»

«Je ne veux pas me combattre...Je ne suis pas une combattante et cela n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je sois capture, que ce soit toi ou elle...»

Elle semble émettre une grimace de douleurs. Je lui demande de descendre maintenant. Elle me regarde en secouant la tête, je lui dis d'arrête ses bêtise et de venir sur les champs Seiichi me dis que je peux la capture sans qu'elle ait besoin de descendre.

«Je répète, je ne suis pas un lâche...»

Je regarde Seiichi et il tient son regard contre moi.

«Tu ne vas pas faire pareille avec tous les carte ?! Certains sont trop dangereux pour être en liberté. »

«Je sais, cette Card ne fais pas exception et je vais la capture mais d'abord elle doit m'affronter.»

Je regarde derrière Seiichi et j'y vois une échelle, je me dépêche de monter en haut du toit et une fois derrière la Card, je lui demande de se retourner et de me faire face.

«Pourquoi? Les Card Captor n'attaque plus dans le dos?»

Je rebaisse les bras alors que ma main gauche était sur mon poignet droit, emplacement de mon bracelet le bras tendu vers elle.

«Quel est le rapport entre les Card Captor et la fourberie ?! Nous protégeons le monde contre votre menace.»

«Je ne représente aucune menace!»

Elle hurle et ses ailes se déploient d'un coup alors qu'elle se lève. Elle prend son envol et disparaitre dans l'horizon. Je me décide à bouger alors qu'elle a disparue. Je retourne sur mes pas vers l'escalier, Seiichi se place entre moi et la sortir, hurlant que j'aurais dû la capturer, que je n'aurais dû saisir cette seule chance, demandant des explications étant prêt à se battre avec moi, en pensant que je suis encore possède de cette chose.

«Qui était-ce?»

Il me regarde étonner en répondant que c'était Fly, réattaquant ensuite sur ma raison. Je ne l'écoute pas, non pas par choix mais j'ai la tête ailleurs, je ne sais pas quoi faire actuellement, je n'arrête pas de revoir son regard,

#_Il était rempli de tristesse. Personne n'est dangereux car il est triste._#

Je cherche à comprend ce qui viens de se passer.

#_Je l'ai défié, elle a refusé, je n'ai rien lâché, elle m'a traité de fourbe, elle s'est énerver et s'est envoler après m'avoir lancé un regard triste_...#

Je rentre dans l'aéroport, Seiichi n'a rien dis comprenant que j'avais un problème. Je le prends dans mes mains pour le remettre dans ma poche en disant qu'il lui expliquera à la maison.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Je ne veux pas me battre»

Je suis sur ce toit, la scène se rejoue et je la reconnais. Comme poussé d'un d'instinct primaire, je me jette sur elle. Mais en revoyant ses yeux je suis plongé dans un tourbillon. Cela tourne dans tous les sens.

«Les Card Captor n'attaquent plus dans le dos?»

Je tourne dans tous les sens dans une sorte de typhon. Je bois la tasse, et au lieu de mourir noyer je suis surpris de pouvoir respirer.

«Je ne représente aucune menace !»

Le liquide se décompose et je tombe dans un puits sans fond. Des phrases m'arrivent alors que je tombe.

«Je ne représente aucune menace!»

«Je ne veux pas te combattre.»

«Je suis habitué à ce qu'on me prive de liberté.»

«Je ne représente aucune menace!»

«Je suis habitué à ce qu'on me prive de liberté...privé de liberté...»

«N'attaque plus dans le dos...»

Je tombe, mon cœur s'accélère et là je revoie son regard.

«J'ai compris...»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me réveille en sursaut, je regarde autour de moi rapidement et paniqué. J'ai un peu le tournis et mon cœur s'affole. J'entends la respiration de quelqu'un et mon regard est guidé par le son. Seiichi est allongé et c'est sa respiration que j'entends, je lui ai pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Card Fly, pour la simple raison que je ne connaissais pas la réponse mais maintenant c'est bon, je commence… je sens que je commence à voir le début d'une réponse.

Je me lève discrètement et sors de ma chambre, calmement, sans aucun bruit. Je vais dans le grenier en haut, pour ensuite arrivé sur le toit. La nuit est fraiche et je suis en pyjama mais j'avais besoin de me calmer, d'être sûr de mon choix. Je regard l'horizon, comme elle l'avait fait.

#_Je comprends mieux ce que tu regardais...désole de t'avoir interrompue._#

Je prends un grand bol d'air. La ville est peu animer la nuit et rare sont les voitures qui passe et les lumières encore allumée.

#_C'est bien calme, comme à l'aéroport, elle ne se trouvait là que pour cette raison..._#

«Sonny...»

Je tourne la tête doucement vers Seiichi, je ne sais à quel moment il s'est réveillé mais il est ici et c'est le plus important. Il me demande si je vais bien. Je secoue la tête en disant que j'ai peut-être une réponse à ma question.

«Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir?»

Je secoue la tête et lui soupire en disant que je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir et patati et patata.

«Seiichi...Tu es gardien depuis quand?»

Ma voix est calme et poser, je ne détache pas mon regard de l'horizon.

«Depuis qu'on a reconnue l'existence des cartes. On a réveillé mon esprit et on m'a demandé de les aider...»

«Et tu as toujours fais la même leçon où ça à évoluer avec le temps...»

«Qu'est que tu veux dire ?!...»

«Comment était Clow? Tu m'a dit l'avoir connue...»

Je lui ai coupé la parole insistant légèrement plus dans l'intonation de ma voix. Il me regarde surpris en me demandant la raison de ma subite soif de connaissance. Je lui jette un regard sans lui répondre. Il sourire légèrement et se place à côté de moi, regardant l'horizon.

«Clow avait le même caractère que toi, et tu peux me croire quand je dis que tu es le seul de mes apprentis à l'avoir... Il savait rester calme et concentrer sur tout ce qu'il fessait, il remettait sans cesse les règle de la magie car il était pour lui ridicule. Lui et moi nous connaissons depuis l'école de magie, autant j'étais le premier que lui était le dernier. Selon le professeur il ne serait jamais magicien...quand j'y repense on s'était tous énormément tromper à l'époque...»

Il baisse la tête sur le côté, cela doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé de lui, je m'en rends compte et lui dis qu'il peut s'arrêter s'il a trop de peine mais il coupe tout de suite.

«Tu rigole j'espère ! Cela fait cinq génération que je n'ai pas parlé de lui, même Guiriane n'a pas voulu que je lui en parle...»

#_Je comprends mieux, si on m'empêchait de parle de Rei pendant cinquante ans, je péterais un câble très vite_.#

«Clow était un génie incompris et j'ai été le premier à me moquer de lui mais aussi le premier à reconnaitre sa valeur. Je le voyais tous le temps noter encore et toujours sur des cahiers et je suis allé vers lui...au début c'est pour frimer et me moquer de ses écriture mais quand il m'a expliqué en demi-présence, son équation de magie, j'ai vite perdu mon gout pour la moquerie et me suis intéresser à ses travaux...»

Je rigole assez discrètement mais pas assez pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

«Ses nouvelle théorie ont été appelé la nouvelle magie et sont encore utiliser et étudier par des gens qui on le double de mon âge. Rend-toi compte qu'il n'avait même pas 20 ans...»

Je rigole imaginant un peu mal situation, Seiichi me suit en disant que c'est vraiment assez marrant.

«Et quand il a réussie a intégrés tous la magie en lui, tu aurais dû voire la tête de ses idiot...eux qui tentai de le briser, il était a nos botte pour apprendre...Clow était quelqu'un de très malin, mais si je devais lu reconnaitre un défaut, et en même temps une qualité, il était pas assez sur de lui, il remettait tous le temps en question les théories des gens, même les sienne, il a changé son équation environ une centaine de fois, laissant derrière lui les gens pensais pouvoir être aussi puissant que lui. Je suis le seul à avoir suivi le changement d'équations ce qui fis que j'ai hérite du surnom d' «élève de Clow». C'est un comble quand on sait que je suis plus vieux que lui de deux mois...»

Je continue à rire et lui souris calmement.

«Tu voulais savoir ça pourquoi?»

«Je voulais connaitre un peu mieux Clow, tu as dit que son sortilège avait séparé ses caractéristique dans ses Card...»

Il secoue la tête.

«Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si ça se trouve, la façon de les capture était fausses? Veux dire, je sais que certain Card peuvent être dangereux, tu me l'a bien expliquer mais, je pense qu'on a fait d'un cas de généralité sur toutes...je pense qu'elles...»

J'en perds mes mots mais heureusement il m'aide.

«Je comprends...c'est vrai que je serai de ton avis mais on a déjà essayé d'autre méthode que la capture mais rien ne marchait, ou du moins rien sans risquer un déséquilibre...»

«Déséquilibre?»

«Si une Card est détruit, la magie qu'elle représente disparait et le monde magique subit un déséquilibre qui se répercute sur le monde humain...si Fly meurt tout chose volant, mammifère ou même machine, reste à terre sans espoir de revoler.»

#_D'accord...donc je suis obligé de les captures. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'ils y a un autre moyens...il faut j'essaie de la trouver._#

«Et puis La Confrérie des Card Captor existe depuis la mort de la Card Captor Sakura, et personne, à part toi, à refuser d'en faire partis. Si tu veux mon avis, oui ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, mais c'est la seul qu'on connaisse...»

#_Au moins il m'accord le fais que j'ai raison._#

«Sonny il est quatre heures, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais ce n'est pas en tentant d'attraper un rhumes que tu vas trouver»

Je dois lui reconnaitre cette affirmation. Je me lève et retourne au lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil replis de rêve tous plus délirant les l'uns des autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Sonny, c'est l'heures, il est neuf heures et c'est l'heure du déjeuner...»

«Hum...je n'ai pas envie ...»

«Dans ce cas je me réserve tous les pancakes de ton père.»

Je me réveille d'un coup en me régressant. Je ne suis pas le seul et j'ai le réflexe de l'écrase de ma main alors qu'il se relevé avec le mot gâteau sur les lèvres.

«Bien, on te voit dans la salle à manger, habillé et nettoyé, et pas dans ce sens.»

Maman quitte ma chambre et je me lève rapidement, heureux, le sourire perlant dans la commissure de mes lèvres.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es plus réjouissant qu'hier...»

«Mon père fait la cuisine, tu ne pourras comprendre que quand je t'apporterais un bout...»

Il sourit assez content et me dis qu'il va pouvoir bien profiter du weekend.

«Et non !...tu vas te rendre utile et me chercher un livre de Clow...»

«Pardon?!»

«Clow a écrit des livres et j'aimerais que tu aies m'en cherche un, je suis sûr que tu sais où il se trouve.»

«Mais attend Sonny… Les livres de Clow ne sont réservé qu'à ceux qui font partis de la Confrérie...»

«Et je ne fais pas partie de la Confrérie alors tu vas devoir me les passer discrètement...»

«Tu veux que je les voles?!»

J'enlève mon pyjama pour me retrouver en sous-vêtement, prenant mes vêtements pour partir dans la salle de bain. Il me suit rapidement en demandant si c'est bien ce que je veux.

«Je veux que m'aide à capture Fly...Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais il faut que tu aies confiance en moi...»

Il me regarde intensément, je sais que j'ai sa confiance mais je comprendrais s'il refusait, cela reste un vol et un viol de règle évidente. Il soupire en me demandant quel type de livre je veux.

«J'aimerais le dernier livre philosophique qu'il a écrit. »

«Philosophique…Tu penses que tu vas réussir à la comprendre.»

« J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, je ne peux pas t'expliquer encore mais je sais que j'aurai la réponse après l'avoir vu…je suis sûr aussi que j'aurais trouvé un nouveau moyen de les arrêter.»

Il expire et me dis qu'il se dépêche et l'aura bientôt. Je rentre dans la baignoire en rajoutant qu'il me le faut pour cette après-midi.

«T'es pas dingue?»

«Seiichi...aye confiance en moi.»

«...Bien...mais tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison.»

Je plonge dans le jet d'eau et me lave partout. Une fois sortis, Seiichi me dis qu'il partira après avoir eus son petit déjeuner. Je souris en le traitant de goinfre. Je vais dans la salle à manger où tout le monde semble réveiller même Yemon, ce qui m'étonne vue l'heure. Je me fais saluer par tout le monde qui me demande des nouvelles sur ma nuit.

«J'ai bien dormis merci...Ҫa sens drôlement bon, papa est en train de se surpasser.»

«Je crois qu'il tient à s'excuser pour le retard d'hier.»

Me répond maman. J'affiche un léger sourire, papa commence déjà a trop en faire,

#_C'est vrai qu'on a attendue longtemps mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir faire des excuse._#

Je m'installe à table et entame un petit déjeuner copieux, j'ai réussie à cacher un peu de nourriture discrètement, remarquant Yemon faire de même. Finis, et bien remplis, Seiichi s'envole en disant qu'il revient le plus vite possible.

«Prend ton temps, mes parent ne vont pas me lâcher de la journée pour rattraper le temps perdue.»

Je sors de la salle de bain, débarbouiller comme mon frère qui a aussi donné quelque chose à Seiichi. Nous allons dans le salon, les parent ont finis de débarrasser la table et nous demande des nouvelle de ce qui s'est passé durant leur trois mois d'absence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Quoi tu t'es battue?!»

«Chérie, c'est pour défendre une amie...»

Il regarde Takeo qui me renvoie le regard. Mon père étonner me regarde.

«Je confirme que oui, Kimi me l'a confirmé...»

«Kimi?! Oh mon dieu, mon fils à une amoureuse. Il grandisse si vite...»

Mon père prend la pose dramatique de ne pas avoir pu être là. En se rapprochant un peu trop près de mon visage car je le repousse du plat de ma main en disant qu'il se trompe, c'est juste une camarade d'école. La journée se passe plus ou moins bien, on apprend plus sur le fait qu'il reste bien pendant six mois car leur entreprise a moins besoin de leur présence. Puis Yemon finis par demande la raison de leur retard.

«On nous a dit pendant que tu dormais que c'était un problème de communication, mais qui ont réussie a récupère le contact à la fin.»

«En fait, nous savons juste que nous avons traversé une zone de légère turbulence. Après cela, quand on voyais le paysage, il semblait ne plus bouger. Les appareil électrique ne marchait plus, plus aucune batterie.»

Commence ma mère, c'est bizarre, mais je suppose que c'est vraiment rien, cela ne peut rien être d'autre qu'un problème technique.

«Ils ont voulu nous faire passer cela pour le fais qu'on traverse une tempête. Mais cela à commencer devenir curieux quand j'ai vu cette chose...»

«Chérie ne recommence pas, il n'y avait rien...»

«Qu'est qu'il y avait papa?!»

Demande-je soudainement surprenant tout le monde.

«Et bien...j'ai vue l'ombre d'un énorme oiseau passer en travers de l'avions. Et c'est que quand il n'était plus visible que la tempête s'est arrêté.»

Une ombre d'oiseau, ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment l'ombre d'un oiseau ou celui d'une Clow Card. Je commente son histoire comme étant bizarre...

La journée se passe très bien, elle fut très calme et alimenter par des discutions de tous sorte. Yemon n'a pas arrêter de se colle au parent qui lui ont confirmé la non gravite de son geste. Takeo à profiter pour prend plein de nouvelle et est resté très calme. Moi de mon côté, je me suis éclipsé pour aller faire du roller. La journée est belle et cela serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pour me dégourdir les jambes. Une journée tout à fait normale en somme. Seiichi est revenue vers vingt heures, il en a mis du temps mais il tient le livre que je voulais. La dernière philosophie de Clow, tout ce savoir contenu dans un livre de plus de 2000 pages.

#_ Je suis partis pour une nuit blanche..._#

Et c'est vrai qu'a vingt-trois heure j'ai fini par arriver à la moitié du livre mais parmi cela, j'ai compris que 1/10 et encore car Seiichi me faire disco personnelle. J'entends Takeo à travers ma porte, il semble refuser quelque chose. Je me concentre sur leur conversation, afin de pouvoir m'accorder une petite pause bien méritée.

«Je suis désole ce n'est pas mon univers. Je préfère travailler dans le commerce à plus petit échec, être manutentionnaire que bureautique. Demande à Yemon ou même Sonny, il pourront sans doute accepter mais pas pour moi désolé.»

«Écoute, je comprends ton point de vue, mais accepte pour un mois, si après un mois cela ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours refuser après. J'aimerais vraiment voire ce que tu vaux. Tu as l'air de savoir diriger, et tu es même très responsable, malgré que tu tentes de le cacher... S'il te plait.»

«Bon très bien mais juste un mois après vous n'insistez plus si c'est non?»

«Promis...»

«Sonny...Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'éteigne la lumière...»

Seiichi s'inquiète pour moi, il ne savait ce que je cherche mais il est certain que je ne ferais pas de nuit blanche, pas temps qu'il sera là.

«Non attend, je suis sûr de ne pas être loin de la solution.»

« Bonne nuit… »

Il arrête son sortilège qui me fesant une petite lueur pour la nuit et c'est dans le noir, en boudant, que je pose le livre a terre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Sonny...c'est l'heure il faut se réveiller...»

«Quoi?...Hm...Maudite lumière...»

J'émerge alors que Rei m'a réveillé de ma sieste de midi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis, mais n'ai aucun regret car je suis sûr que je vais réussir à trouver ce que je cherche. Mais il reste une autre question qui prend racine dans mes idées. Rei le remarque et demande ce qu'il se passe pour que je sois aussi peu réactif.

«Es-ce qu'on peut accorder le pardon a quelqu'un qui a fait le mal avant et qui maintenant est rependis...»

Il ne comprit pas où je voulais en venir.

«Imaginons dans le manga qu'on lit que Ryad tue la prêtresse et qu'il se présente devant son fils. Es-ce que a la place du fils tu lui pardonnerais ?»

«Si son rependis est sincère...oui mais il devra faire une punition car chaque actes a ses conséquence. Dans son cas, il a fait un orphelin sans s'en inquiété malgré que sa vengeance soit justifiée. Mais vue qui se présente volontairement, je le pardonnerais.»

«Oui et disons que ce soit un inconnu qui lui a donné un coup de pied au derrière pour qu'il accepte de se lancer, ayant peur des conséquences.»

«Dans ce cas c'est plus dur de croire qu'il s'est rependis, mais si quelqu'un se porte garant de lui alors j'ai confiance en son repentie. »

#_Me porter garant…oui c'est ça !_#

« Merci Rei, tu es un vrai ami et un pur génie ! »

« Et tu en doutait ? »

Je rigole légèrement alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre classe pour reprendre nos cours. J'y pense d'ailleurs que nous ne nous somme pas entrainer pour vendredi et il est hors de question qu'on perde face a Metsu. Je jette un regard a Rei, je lui proposerai bien ce soir mais je sais que mes parents refuserons. Takeo aurait dit oui, il me fait confiance mais pour eux c'est diffèrent, il me juge trop jeune pour pouvoir rester tard le soir.

« Dis Sonny…j'y pense il y a une fête ce soir pour le printemps, tu vas y aller ? »

#_Une fête ?! C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas fait attention alors qu'il semblait préparer quelque chose au temple…_#

« Je vais en parler avec mes parents pour voir si j'ai leur autorisation, après tout je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudront…pourquoi tu y vas ? »

Je suis assez étonner qu'il en parle d'habitude il n'est pas vraiment très festif.

« Bah pas vraiment, mais bon ma mère voulais que j'y aille et je me vois mal y aller seul, tu me connais, je ne sais pas vraiment profiter de ses choses… »

#_Ouais en gros il sait qu'il va s'emmerde si je ne l'accompagne pas._#

« Bon ok, je vais venir avec toi, au pire je suis sûr que mon frère me défendra face aux parents... »

« Silence s'il vous plais, nous commençons le cours ! »

Il me sourit pour me remercie et je secoue la tête pour lui dire que ce n'est rien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Waouh, je n'ai jamais vu un festival aussi grand ! »

« Faut dire aussi que c'est ton premier.»

« Et alors cela n'empêche pas que c'est un grand festival ! »

« Yemon calme toi… »

« Oui maman… »

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, ma famille est venue avec moi. En fait quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle du festival, papa à trouver cela génial d'y aller tous ensemble afin de fêter leur retour a maman et lui. Yemon se fit discret, il semblerait que cela ne se soit pas bien passé avec Hukou, le directeur, enfin cela n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment grave vue qu'il a pu venir avec nous.

J'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Rei et suis passé le chercher chez lui, il a été décidé que nous nous séparions une fois arriver, les parent d'un côté et nous de l'autre. Mon frère a défendue l'idée face aux parents disant qu'on peut vraiment me faire confiance sachant que les parents s'inquiétaient pour rien. Il m'a si bien défendu que je me demande s'il serait pas parfait en avocat.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

« T'inquiète je suis sûr que cela va marcher… »

« Tu vas tous faire tomber, arrête tes bêtise… »

« Sonny aye confiance en ton grand frereeeeeee… »

*CRASH*

« Ok on serait pour plus tard que mette les assiettes en équilibre sur un verre à pied n'est pas du tout conseiller… Sonny assis toi moi je ramasse tout ça. »

« Tu devras aller cherche la pelle et la balayette. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis invincible…aieeeeeee ! »

*CRASH*

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

#_Ouais autant éviter…_#

Donc nous voilà au festival, Rei et moi sommes partis à l'opposer des parents pour pouvoir profiter pleinement sans les avoirs sur le dos. Rei l'a compris et m'a suivis sans rien dire. Nous somme complètement au bout et d'un simple regard nous rigolons ensemble, nous fessant passer pour des fou auprès des gens mais c'était si drôle de se donner l'impression de faire le bandit qui échappe à la surveillance de la police. Nous reprenons notre souffle après quelque minute de fou rire et commençons à visiter chaque stand qui passe près de notre regard. Nous avons de l'argent de nos parents et d'un accord commun il a été décidé que je gère la finance sur un porte-monnaie commun.

« Regard Sonny, un jeu d'attrape poisson… »

« Tu veux attraper un poisson ?! »

« Hein ?! Euh…Non je disais cela pour te montrer qu'il y en a un… »

« Tu veux un poisson ? »

« Oui »

Je souris intérieurement et lui dis qu'on note pour le faire en dernier comme ça on n'aurait pas à le transporte. Nous nous renseignons pour savoir quand il ferme.

# _Vingt-deux heures…c'est parfait, cela nous laisse vraiment le temps._#

Nous le saluons en lui annonçant notre retour. Nous partons pour un autre stand, c'est un stand de tir et Rei est redevenue lui-même en me défiant à la carabine. J'accepte le défie et paye notre partie. Les points s'accumule, je jette un rapide regard et vois qu'il commence à me distancer. Je le laisse faire et vise des point précis pour lui laisser une avance. Il ne semble pas très bien et après lui avoir laissé une avance de cinq cent points la partie se termine sur un meilleur score pour lui et le deuxième meilleur pour moi. Il gagne une peluche de sa taille.

#_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une victoire pour lui…_#

Nous la porterons à tours de rôle alors qu'on enchaine les stands, après plus de vingt, où nous nous sommes bien dépenser, mon ventre commence à gargouiller.

« Ah tu as faim on dirait, tu manques vraiment d'endurance… »

Se moque-t-il

*gargouille*

« Tu disais ?... »

Il eut un silence un rougissement de sa part alors que je sourie.

« Ok j'avoue que j'ai aussi faim… »

Nous passons au coin des stands Restaurant et commandons diffèrent gâteau, Daifuku à la crème, Dango et aussi des Taiyaki. Nous somme installe dans un coin de la fiesta, les bricole de la fête avec nous. Il est prévue qu'on rejoint le parent à 22 heures, Rei a une montre et m'annonce qu'on a encore une bonne heure devant nous. Je profite qu'on est que tous les deux, loin du tumulte de la fête, pour lui parler.

« Dis-moi Rei tu vas bien ? J'ai l'impression que tu as un problème… »

Il tourne la tête vers moi alors qu'il a une pâtisserie dans la bouche. Il émet un bruit d'étonnement, avalant avant de me sourire.

« Non tout vas bien, je t'assure que je n'ai pas de problème… »

« Alors pourquoi tu affiche ce faux sourire ? »

Il s'arrête en disant qu'il en est désolé. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas la peine de s'excuser, que je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui.

« C'est gentil…mais…enfin c'est bizarre… »

Je le regarde étonner en lui demande ce qu'il est bizarre. Le suppliant presque de ce confessé a moi, voulant l'aider comme il m'aide à chaque fois.

« C'est à propos de…Kimi… »

« Kimi ?! »

#_Kimi ? Est-ce qu'il serait pour notre secret ? Que je suis…_#

« Oui…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais à chaque fois que je la vois… je me sens bizarre. Durant le week-end je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle… »

« Ah…penser comment ? En mal ? »

« Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas…Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Autant pour toute autre fille j'irai vers elle certain de me prend un râteau monstrueux, autant que là j'ai peur de me le prendre… »

« C'est bizarre…tu…ne serais pas amoureux ? Comme dans les films de nos parents ? »

Il secoue la tête en hurlant la négation.

« Qu'est que tu en sais ? Tu n'as jamais été amoureux… »

« Mais je ne peux pas te faire ça, c'est toi qui est amoureuse d'elle… »

Je m'énerve légèrement, ravalent, en même temps que ma nourriture, ma frustration. Je lui dis juste que Kimi et moi somme amis et juste amis, insistant bien sur le «juste ». Il ne répond rien en continuant de manger. Nous retournons au festival pour nous amuser, cela me rassure en un sens de le savoir avec juste un problème d'amour. Je sais cela est grave pour ceux qui l'ont déjà subi mais sérieux j'ai dix ans et je n'ai pas envie de me plonger dans ce type de problème. J'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice à 22 heures 30 sur la grande colline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Ouais j'ai gagné ! »

« Bravo…je dois dire que tu es plus fort que moi au crever de ballon. »

Nous venons de finir le dernier stand de jeux ouvert. Il ferme tous pour pouvoir aller voir le feux d'artifice, c'est le dernier jours et le commerçant nous donna a tous les deux une énorme peluche, afin d'écouler son stock. Rei pris une panthère noir très belle et je reçue donc, à ma demande, un énorme lion aillé

#_J'espère que Seiichi vas l'aimer._#

Nous l'en remercions et c'est en voyant l'heure que je me rappelle que nous avions un poisson à attraper.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! »

Il prit ses deux peluche dans chaque bras et partis en courant très vite vers le stand, il fait assez noir, le seul stand encore ouvert sont ceux de la nourriture. Je suis Rei en partant de mes deux bras ma peluche et le reste des gâteaux. Alors que je suis à quelque mètre de lui je m'arrête brusquement en regardant derrière moi, vers la colline.

« Sonny…tu viens c'est toi qui a l'argent. »

Je me réveille et le rejoins. Je paye nous attrapons chacun un poisson, a la surprise du commerçant. Rei prend les deux et décide de les appelle bêtement Akai (Rouge) et Kouroi (Noir) en raison de leur couleur.

« Ce n'est pas très original… »

Fis-je remarquer.

« On s'en moque, il ne s'en souviendrons pas dans quelque seconde. »

Nous repartons, plus calmement, vers les parents avec qui on a prévue de regarde les feux d'artifice quand on les a croisé. Mère et père était pas vraiment pour, finissant tard et surtout pour l'école demain, mais il finir par accepter, disant qu'il ferait un mot au cas où. Au vue de l'heure avancer et savant que sa mère dormait très tôt pour travailler dans cinq heures, Rei dormira chez moi. J'ai des pyjamas et ce ne sera pas la première fois.

« Ah vous voilà…Mais qu'est que c'est que tout ça !? »

« On les a gagné assez facilement et on a écoule même pas la moitié de notre argent. »

Se vante Rei. Yemon regarde la peluche avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je lui souris en lui demandant s'il voulait un gâteau. Il allait accepter mais maman, et Takeo, répondit en même temps

« Non sinon il ne dormira pas ! »

Il se regarde surpris de leur synchronisation. Papa rigole en disant que Takeo a vraiment murir. Il s'esquive rapidement en prétextant qu'il faut se dépêcher avant de ne plus trouver de place.

#_S'il croit qu'on ne va pas le prend pour un mature avec cette remarque…_#

Je regarde Yemon qui semble être tenue par papa qui le surveille du coin de l'œil, met d'avis qu'il lui a proposé de le porter et qu'il a refusé car il se pensait capable de marcher seul. En tout cas, au vue de ses yeux explosés et a ses paupière assez lourds, il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir pour preuve il regarde le poisson comme un chat qui a faim. Rei le remarque et lui montre en lui disant leurs noms.

Rei est la seul personne de mon entourage à avoir gagné la confiance de Yemon pour qu'il lui montre ses sentiment mais avant il rester de glace à chaque fois qu'il était dans son champ de vision, me fessant m'excuser pour son caractère. À dire vrai Rei a vue en ça un nouveau défie, rentre dans le cœur de mon frère et en voyant le résultat c'est réussie.

Nous partons pour eu place près des feux d'artifice, assez en hauteur. Après 20 minutes nous trouvons et on nous annonce que le feu d'artifice commence dans 10 minutes. Je pose la peluche sur l'une des couvertures de pique-nique que mes parent ont amené, elle est assez grand et bien confortable que j'en regrettais presque la manière dont nous avons mangé tout à l'heure les paticerie. D'ailleurs, je me les fis prend par maman qui a vu que j'allai en prendre un, rappelant l'heure et que je risquais de faire des cauchemars.

#_En parlant de cauchemar. Elle n'a pas bougé… elle aime vraiment l'endroit calme mais surtout les paysage magnifique._#

« Euh…excuser moi mais il faut que j'aille au toilette, je pense avoir un peu trop bu… »

Je me lève sur ses paroles et leur dis que je reviens rapidement avant le début du feu d'artifice.

« Ne vas pas dans un buisson, il y a du monde… »

Je m'arrête afin de me donner un faux air de gêne en les regardant.

#_Je sais ça papa…aller quelqu'un va bien le balancer…s'il vous plait je ne peux pas le dire sinon je serai griller…_#

« Je pense avoir vue des cabinais dans le milieu du festival… »

#_Rei…tu es vraiment le meilleur, merci !_#

« Ah bon…ah oui c'est vrai, bon je vais aller là-bas, dans mes souvenir ce n'est pas loin ? »

Je le regarde et il confirme en disant que cela se trouve du côté du stand de tir à l'arc. Je l'en remercie et part rapidement. Je vois mon frère s'allonger sur la peluche, mon père lui met une couverture qui servais au pique-nique afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Je cours en direction des stands.

« Tu l'as sentie ? »

Je regarde ma poche de blouson et remarque Seiichi. Je lui demande ce qu'il fait ici et surtout s'il était là tous le temps, hurlant de surpris, car comme dis le proverbe; «Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.»; et cela m'oblige à changer une partie de mon plan.

« Je suis ton gardien et tant que tu ne seras pas apte a pouvoir te défendre correctement je ne te lâche pas…et oui j'étais là tous le temps, mais rassure toi, je sais ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres et ai principalement médité…revenons à nos mouton, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? »

« Oui. »

Je vais aux toilette, ayant réellement une petite envie sous son étonnement.

« Retourne dans la pocher sale pervers ! »

Hurlai-je à l'intérieur du cabinais.

« Désolé… »

Sortis je regarde autour de moi et finis par trouve ce que je cherchais. Je me dirige vers le stand qui commençais a fermé. L'homme me remarque et me demande si je suis perdue. Je souris en disant que non et savoir si je pouvais avoir deux glace et deux paire de lunette.

« Tu as de la chance j'allais les ranger…tiens »

Il me donne ma commande assez rapidement, je lui demande combien cela fais.

« Laisse, je ne fais pas payer les garçon polie. »

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas une fille alors… »

Je rigole suivis plus calmement de celui de l'homme. Je l'en remercie et part vers mes parents. Seiichi sort de sa cachette et s'apprête à se jeter sur la glace mais je l'esquive de sa jeter.

« Pas si vite…je te la donne à une condition… »

« Laquelle ?! »

Demande-t-il avec les étoiles pleines les yeux, hypnotiser par la sucrerie.

« Tu te taises durant tous la soirée pas un mot… »

« Ok… »

« Promis ? »

Demande-je avec insistance.

« Je te jure sur mon honneur de gardian que je ne dirai rien, maintenant donne-la-moi avant qu'elle coule. »

Je lui donne celle de la main gauche, et je pars rapidement alors qu'il va bientôt être l'heure. Je fais un détour par la colline, elle est assez abrupte mais rien d'insurmontable. J'arrive au sommeil et encore une fois je vois sa lueur, je me dirige vers elle calmement, reprenant mon souffle posément. Une fois assez proche elle tourne le regard vers moi et je la salue calmement en levant le pot de glace. Seiichi le remarque et après un regard vers lui quand j'ai entendu un petit bruit, histoire de lui rappeler sa promesse, il n'a rien sortis de plus.

« Qu'est que tu me veux ? »

« Te donner de la glace. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu es une Card qui aime la liberté et regarder les paysage sauvage… »

Tout en disant cela je pose le pot de glace en respectant une distance de deux mètre d'elle. Et calmement, je sors de ma poche un objet. Elle s'en inquiète alors je décide de lever les mains, montrant mon poignet droit et prend l'objet de la main gauche en levant toujours la main droite. Elle souffle calmement alors que je sors une paire de lunette.

« Seulement un bon paysage se regarde avec une glace et une paire de lunette noir pour voire le feu d'artifice. »

Je pose la lunette à côté de la glace, gardant encore ma distance.

« Qu'est que cela signifie ? Tu es un Card Captor, tu dois me capture normalement… »

« Il n'est pas loin de 22 :30, j'ai passé une excellente soirée et je suis fatiguer…Je te propose qu'on reporte cela a demain soir, à cette emplacement, 18 heures. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde et nous pourrons parler tranquillement. »

Je me tourne en lui souhaitant la bonne journée, cette fois c'est à moi de partir et à elle de rester étonner. Seiichi me regarde surpris mais ne dis rien. Il a finis sa glace et jette le pot à la poubelle. Cela me fais penser que je préviens Fly afin qu'elle fasse pareille. Je redescends rapidement en courant emporter par la descende. J'arrive près de mes parents en moins de trente seconde et m'installe en sortant distraitement Seiichi de ma poche.

Je remarque que Yemon dors d'un œil, l'autre étant réserver aux feux d'artifice. Papa lui met les lunettes, pour ne pas qu'il s'abime les yeux, et me donner les miens alors que je fais de même avec ceux de Seiichi en les mettant sur le gros lion que j'ai gagné, étonnant tout le monde mais je me justifie en disant qu'il a aussi le droit de regarder. Ils sourient tous et je me fais traiter d'enfant par tout le monde, ce que je suis. Il comprend le message et se transfère sur la grosse bestiole, se voyant à la queue qui bougeait légèrement.

Le feux d'artifice est vraiment magnifique et cela conclue bien ma soirée.


	7. Le début de la légende

Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

Annonce personnelle : Annonce personnelle : Je sais ce que vous allez dire, au même m'écrire. Désole de vous avoir fait attendre sept chapitre pour voire enfin un combat, c'est ennuyeux, mais c'était important pour bien vous faire rentre dans l'histoire, et sérieusement je ne voyais pas comment vous le couper plus. Cette histoire porte le nom de Sonny mais Kimi est aussi protagoniste et jouera son rôle. D'allier le titre en dit long sur ce qui vous attend, alors certes c'était long a mette en place, mais sachez que j'en suis vraiment le premier désolé.

Disclaimer: l'univers appartient au groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre 7 : Le début de la légende**_

Je sens quelque chose me gratter le nez et c'est fatigué que j'entre-ouvre les yeux.

« Hello la marmotte ! »

« Ahhhhh ! »

Je me relève précipitamment en me reculant et finis par tomber de sur le bord de mon lit. Je me suis cogner la tête, fort heureusement il y avait Seiichi, dans la peluche d'hier, qui a amortis ma chute en émettant un bruit alors que je l'écrase. Je relève les yeux et vois alors Rei qui sourit à pleine dent, d'un air désolé. Je me relève en le regardant méchamment, mais après avoir reçue mile excuse, ce qui fais beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

« D'accord je te pardonne mais arrête de t'excuser c'est très énervant. »

Il sourit en disant que ma mère a demandé à ce que je passe par la salle de bain. Je soupire en allant avec mes vêtements. Je ressors après quelque minute, habiliter et nettoyer, et vais dans le salon afin de prend un petit déjeuner rapide, posant mon sac à l'entrer.

« C'est bizarre comme même que tu emportes à chaque fois cette peluche… »

Me fis remarquer maman.

« Ben en fait…c'est un porte bonheur. Depuis que je l'ai, il n'arrête pas de m'arrive des choses incroyable alors je ne vais pas m'arrêter… »

« Comme même, tu as bientôt onze ans, fais attention au moquerie… »

Me fis remarquer mon père.

« Tu sais la moquerie je l'ai connait depuis longtemps avec mes cheveux gris… »

Il me regarde désoler mais je souris en disant que cela n'est pas important, certes fut un temps où je les maudissais mais maintenant c'est les porteur des moqueries que je maudis. Je termine de déjeuner rapidement en voyant l'heure défiler. Rei n'a pas compris pourquoi on partait aussi tôt, je lui réponds que c'est l'heure à laquelle arrive Kimi et que ce sera sa chance de se lancer. Il rougit en disant que je suis ridicule. Je rigole en mettant mes rollers alors que lui enfile ses chaussures. Il me regarde en espérant que je ne vais pas lui faire le coup de le laisser là en l'attendant à l'école. Je secoue la tête en disant que je l'attends alors que maman demande si nous partons déjà.

« Oui…comme ça on sera sûr d'être à l'heure. »

Je préfère ne pas trop parler de Kimi, c'est une amie et j'en ai assez de tous le temps le répéter.

« Partir a huit heure pour commencer à neuf….c'est sûr que vous serez a l'heure… »

Je me renfrogne a la remarque de Takeo…il ne m'avais fait aucun commentaire avant mais maintenant que c'est les parents qui gère, il peut se lâcher.

« Aller à bientôt _Démon_. »

Me salut-il.

« A bientôt _Cure-Dent_. »

Le renvoie-je alors que ce fus lui qui se renfrognais. Rei rigole doucement alors que nous partons rapidement. Je roule a une vitesse très lent, pour moi, afin d'être au côté de Rei. Il rigole doucement en demandant d'où nous viens nos surnoms

« Pour Takeo, _Démon_ car je faisais plein de bêtise et j'avais trouvé le filon en disant que c'était lui et pour moi _Cure-Dent_ car il fait une fixation sur son corps qui ne trouve pas assez muscler. Il est très fort mais cela ne se voie pas physiquement. »

Il secoue la tête alors que nous continuons à avancer dans le silence, il semble que, comme moi, il soit assez tendu, lui c'est de voire Kimi, moi je me sens assez mal pour ce soir. Je sais qu'elle viendra et que, selon son choix, je devrai me battre, que ce sera mon premier combat entant que Card Captor et ma première capture. Nous approchons de l'école et je vois alors Rei ralentir alors que nous avançons. Je finis par lui dire de déstresser tellement qu'il était tendue.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… »

« Commence par « bonjour » en tendant la main. Ne la défie pas dans des concours ridicule et ne parle que quand tu penses que cela sera nécessaire… »

Il reste silencieux en secouant la tête de haut en bas puis d'un coup hurle en se prenant à tête des deux mains

« Je n'y arriverais pas c'est trop dur ! »

Je soupire en disant qu'il n'allait pas rester planter là, vantant son nom. « Rei le roi », « Rei le héros ! » cela semble le rassure, pendant deux seconde avant qu'il se jette sur moi.

« Je sais ! Tu vas aller la voir et lui parler de moi pour qu'elle ait une bonne image ainsi je suis sûr que je l'épaterais à peine je me montre et elle se jettera sur moi. »

Je me place sur le côté, le fessant tomber car il n'est plus maintenue.

« Sérieusement tu voudrais que je te vante a Kimi…tu sais elle préfère quand on lui parle directement mais bon, je peux glisser quelque mots pour toi. »

Il se relève précipitaient, des étoiles dans les yeux en me demandant si je suis sérieux, je soupire en lui confirmant.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Mer… »

« Oui c'est bon… »

Je rentre dans l'école et à peine elle me voit qu'elle se jette sur moi en me disant que je suis en retard.

« Désole mais tu sais je suis venue avec Rei et… »

« Rei ?! Attend qu'est que tu fais avec Rei ? Normalement c'est notre moment d'entrainement… »

« Je suis désolé mais tu sais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et… »

« Mais je m'en fiche de ça…pourquoi il est là ? »

Elle regarde derrière moi en semblant le chercher. Je lui dis d'arrête de paniquer, que je vais lui expliquer.

« Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer !Tu préfères perdre ton temps à jouer plutôt qu'à t'entrainer ! Il est où ? Il est où ? »

Elle tape dans mes poches de blouson.

« Mais arrête tu va me faire mal… »

« Ou est Seiichi? Il a trop peur de faire face à moi et à son échec… »

« T'y vas un peu fort… »

« Sérieusement comment tu peux être Card Captor…tu ne penses qu'à jouer alors que le monde est en danger… »

« Attend Kimi…laisse-moi d'expliquer. »

Je tends de la rattraper alors qu'elle est dos à moi, tentant le bras, mais elle disparait en prononçant le mot «_Dash_ ». Je reste stocker devant ce spectacle. Je ressente une aura mais elle est diffèrent de celle d'une Clow Card, c'est Seiichi qui me met sur la voie.

« Elle a déjà capture une Clow Card ; _Dash_. Son pouvoir est de permettre à l'utilisateur d'augmenter sa vitesse. C'est une carte de niveau trois, c'est impressionnant qu'elle ait réussie a en capture une… »

#_Je ne représente rien pour elle. Elle pense que je suis un bon a rien, es-ce que qu'elle a raison ? Es-ce que je ne suis qu'un idiot qui se fais des idées sur son rôle à jouer ?_#

« Sonny… »

Je me raidis en cachant Seiichi dans mon dos en répondant à Rei.

« Alors qu'est qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle…te trouve…en fait elle préfère que tu te présentes à elle, que tu trouves le courage de lui parler, et surtout que tu n'abandonnes pas… »

« Vraiment…alors…tu as vraiment parlé de moi ?! »

« Évidemment ! Tu en doutais ? »

Je rigole avec lui, en profitant pour sortir mes idées noires de ma tête et nous allons nous en profiter pour aller nous entrainer au volley Ball pour vendredi. La journée passe tranquillement, Takeo est passé pendant la pause déjeuné pour dire que la mère de Rei a pris ses affaires. Ainsi c'est un « Au revoir et a demain » qui nous sépare à la sortis de l'école. Je soupire doucement en mettant mes rollers et profitant du soleil. Je sens mon échine me piquer et je me retourne. Alors que je pensais tomber sur une Clow Card, voilà que c'est Kimi qui passe devant moi sans m'adresser un regard.

« Kimi attend…je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin… »

Elle s'arrête et se retourne, il y a un silence de plusieurs minute.

« Bon alors tu les fais ses excuses qu'on en finit ! »

Je sursaute terrifier par le ton et son regard plein de reproche, je lui réponds que je l'ai déjà fait et que c'est elle qui s'est retourné pour me dire quelque chose…

« Tu voulais t'excuser alors vas-y et ne me gonfle pas… »

« Ben alors excuse-moi pour ce matin…Rei est partie en même temps que moi et je ne pouvais pas partir sans l'amener, maintenant tu dois aussi admet que tu as réagie excessivement.. »

« Pardon ?! »

Elle me fit peur à hurler ainsi. Je lui répète en lui disant qu'elle a réagis excessivement et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison.

« Tu amené un humain a notre entrainement de Card Captor, bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il est au courant pour nous…Je réagis excessivement mais tu t'es regarder. Cela fait quatre jours que les Card sont libre et tu n'en a même pas capture une seule… »

Elle se retourne et part en prononçant le même mot « Dash ». Je ne la vois plus et soupire en disant que les filles sont vraiment compliquées. Seiichi sort de ma poche et me dis qu'une fois qu'on les connaît elle le devient encore plus incompréhensible. Ça ne me remonte pas le moral mais au moins je sais ce qui m'attend. Je regard l'heure, il est 17 heure 10.

J'attache mes rollers et rentre à la maison, les parents passent prend Yemon, je rentre par la clé que Takeo m'a donner à midi. Je pose mon sac et commence à souffle un bon coup. Mes jambes ne me tiens plus, je m'effondre à terre, le dos contre le mur. Je savais qu'il m'avait pardonné alors j'en profite pour souffler un bon coup en tremblant de tous mon être.

Je tremble, mon cœur s'accélère un bon coup, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller à ce moment. C'est l'épreuve de mon entrainement, la preuve que je suis un Card Captor qui va arriver, je me suis préparé dimanche, j'ai préparé le combat. Je suis sûr de réussir mais pourtant j'ai horriblement peur. Seiichi, partis poser mon sac dans ma chambre et me préparer un thé, reviens à l'entrée et panique en me voyant à terre.

« Sonny ça vas ?! Qu'est qui se passe ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?!… »

« J'ai peur… »

« Hein ?! De quoi ? »

« Je vais me planter, je le sens… »

« Mais arrête tes bêtises, on s'est entrainé pendant un mois, tu arrives à tenir tête à Kimi, ton cœur est aussi grand que ton pouvoir. Fais-moi confiance tu vas réussir… Je serai là s'il y a un problème mais je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. »

« C'est bien beau de faire des discourt Seiichi mais là c'est la réalité, ce n'est plus du théorique… »

« Sonny…La seul théorie que tu possèdes est celle que tu as lu dans le livre de Clow et la base que n'importe qu'elle Card Captor connais…regard moi… »

Il met sa main sur mon menton pour me faire relever la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu es prêt…tu as été entrainé en un mois au lieu de huit ans comme Kimi, mais tu es prêt car tu es capable de t'adapter à toute situation. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévue contre _Fly_ mais je suis certain que cela va marcher et tu vas me le prouver sur le champ…maintenant tu vas te lever, boire ce thé avec quelque gâteau, et partir au temple pour montrer à Fly quel Card Captor tu es !»

Je fais un sourire pour me motivé et secoue la tête pour le remercie.

#_Il a raison, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, même si Kimi m'a devancé la course n'est pas finis…_#

Je regard mon bracelet.

#_Je vais tous leurs montre mes pouvoir… Je suis un Card Captor et il est temps que je me comporte comme tel._#

Je prends mon thé et part au lieu de rendez-vous, mes rollers au pied, roulant à une vitesse folle. Si je tremble encore, je les transformes en excitation et utilise tout cette énergie pour pouvoir aller le plus vite possible. J'arrive à l'emplacement du rendez-vous en avance et attend qu'elle apparaisse.

#_Elle viendra, j'en suis sûr…_#

J'attends quelque minute et alors que Seiichi annonce qu'elle ne va peut-être pas arrive, on sent son aura. Je lève la tête pour la voire atterrir a quelque mètre en face de moi.

#_Allez…ça commence._#

« Tu es en retard…j'allais penser que tu t'enfuyais… »

« Si je suis là c'est par étonnement. Qu'est que tu veux ? Par deux fois tu aurais pu me capturer mais tu ne l'as pas fait… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferais reprendre ta forme de Clow Card ce soir. »

Elle reste calme et droit en me demandant ce que j'attends pour tenter, me fessant comprend qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Je le ferai après t'avoir pose une question. Pourquoi, toi qui pourtant représente à merveille l'espoir de Clow, tu déteste son héritage ? »

« Pardon ?! Qu'est que c'est que cette question ? »

Il semble étonner, moi je reste très sérieux, près au moindre mouvement de sa part à sortir mon épée.

« Tu semble tendu ? Tu te retenir de sortir ton épée tellement je te répugne... »

Je secoue la tête, tentant de me calme le plus possible.

#_Je suis proche, tellement proche, il ne faux pas que je fasse de mauvais pas._#

« Alors c'est quoi ? Qu'est que tu me veux ?! »

« Je veux comprendre pourquoi toi Fly, la carte donc il a donné tant d'espoir et de symbolisme dans son héritage, as-tu pu perdre tous espoir dans son héritage, dans ce monde et en nous ? »

« Qu'a tu dis ?!…Alors pour toi c'est moi qui suis en faute ? »

Elle me toise, je tiens son regard et un silence s'installe. Seiichi est en retrait, il s'occupe du plan B, qui j'espère n'aura pas besoin d'être utilisé.

« Comment oses-tu ? C'est vous qui…Depuis des millénaire vous nous considérer tous comme des monstre qui faut absolument enfermer ! Clow dois se retourne dans sa tombe en apprenant que toi Seiichi, toi qui était son amie le plus proche, tu aies laissé cela se produire ! »

Elle regarde Seiichi, il reste droit comme un I, il a beau affiche une détermination sans faille, comme moi il doit être choqué par l'annonce de cette Card.

« Je…n'ai jamais trahie Clow, jamais on vous a considéré comme des monstre…certes c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je te fais face mais…si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses…pourquoi tu n'aies jamais venue me voire ? »

« Parce que j'étais enferme dans ma forme de Card ! Et surtout j'étais « jeune », j'ai toujours pensé que cela était normal qu'on me traite ainsi ! Qu'on me traite de monstre!»

Je serre mes mains à cette annonce.

« Jusqu'à la Card Captor Sakura, elle a été la seule… »

Elle ne hurlait plus, sa voix est celle d'une jeune fille triste. Je m'attendais à devoir affronter plein de raison, mais jamais je n'aurai trucs que celle-là serait possible.

#_les Clow Card serait…_#

« La seule à me considérer comme…une personne…Tu dis que Clow nous a transmis comme héritage ce monde et vous…pour moi son héritage est la haine qu'on lui a donné de son vivant… »

Je reste interdit, je ne sais pas quoi dire, Seiichi m'appel pour me faire réagir. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il me dit de réagir, d'avoir confiance.

« Je… »

« Tu quoi ? Tu en es désolé ? Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu es comme eux ! Tu n'es qu'un Card Captor parmi tant d'autre !… »

« Non !…je…je ne pensais pas que les Card Captor avaient réagis comme cela. Tu as raison, Clow doit se retourne dans sa tombe…seulement c'est encore possible de changer les choses… »

« Changer les choses ? »

« Oui…je…je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as enduré…toi qui est le symbole de la liberté, je comprends la raison de ton pécemisme, seulement je vais changer tous cela… »

« Et comment tu comptes faire ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin de dix ans…tu ne sais rien de nous ! »

« C'est vrai mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais »… tu voulais la raison de mon comportement tu l'as ! Maintenant je te laisse le choix… soit tu es de notre côté et tu me laisser partir sans jamais intervenir, soit tu es comme eux et tu vas me capture. »

Elle déploie ses ailes, je lève la main pour tenter de l'arrête mais elle déploie ses ailes. Je réagis tous de suite en regardant Seiichi qui me jette une corde avec un bola autour qu'il a créé rapidement avec les filaments de celle-ci. _Fly_ va s'envoler et moi je fais tournoyer l'objet autour de ma tête pour le lancer alors qu'elle prend son envol. Le bola vole et atterris autour de ses jambe alors qu'elle part. Content, je saute sur place en hurlant « Yatta ».

« Sonny la corde ! »

Je réagis immédiatement en voyant qu'elle est en train de partis sans moi. Je roule rapidement avec mes rollers toujours au pied. Je tente de la rattraper rapidement en me baissant mais je perds de la vitesse.

#_Pas le choix…_#

Je me régresse, joue des jambes pour éviter le plus de cailloux et chose qui me ralentirais, afin accélérer pour aller le plus vite. Je dépasse la corde mais je ne ralentis pas et roule vers le vide.

« Sonny qu'est que tu vas faire ?! »

« Reste avec moi ! »

Hurlais-je pour me donner du courage en le prenant pour le mettre dans ma poche. Je roule et finis par plier les jambes pour me jette dans le vide en direction de la corde en tendant les mains.

« **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! **»

« **Sonnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyy !** »

« **Incroyables ! Ouuuuuuhhhouuuuuuuu ! **»

Je serre de tous mes main la corde, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'arrive à les ouvrir au bout de 10 seconde et surtout grâce a une bonne grand respiration d'air frais…

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Je plie les jambes pour rouler sur la paroi de la montagne sur laquelle elle m'a projeté. Je regarde au-dessus et je me sens projeter sur un autre endroit, je vois en face de moi un immeuble. Je serre le plus possible la corde des deux mains et je fais tourne ma main gauche, qui est sous la droite, pour l'entourer de la corde. J'ouvre rapidement la main droite pour la refermer et utilise la force mes bras pour remonter et attraper le dessus de la corde avec la gauche. Je tire sur mon gauche et remonte la droite en l'enroulant autour de la main comme fais précédemment.

Je me libère la main gauche, me balance et replie les jambes alors que nous montre vers le ciel. J'en profite rapidement pour monter plus facilement à la corde et quand elle s'éloigne de tous support pour moi, je suis à ses jambes, elle zigzague puissamment, tentant de me faire tomber. Je tiens bon mais n'arrive pas à monter.

« Sonny, jette moi vers elle, je pourrais voler à côté d'elle. »

J'assure ma main gauche et prend Seiichi pour le balancer sur la Card. Seiichi « s'accroche » à la Card et lui parle le plus près de l'oreille, en hurlant.

« Fly écoute le…Je regrette pour ce qu'il s'est passée, je suis le seul responsable de tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé !... C'est moi qui mérite ta colère pas lui ! Si tu veux vraiment t'en prend à quelqu'un fais le sur moi mais ne le juge pas comme les autre…Je t'assure qu'il est diffèrent. »

« Boucle-la ! »

Elle fait une pirouette et, comprenant que cela ne mènerais a rien de lui parler actuellement, je lâche du leste et me laisse tourne autour d'elle, l'entourant par la corde et atterrissant sur son dos. Mon poids est imposant pour elle et nous chutons mais d'un battement d'aile elle nous remet droite j'émets un compliment sur sa puissance.

« C'est pas avec ça que tu m'arrêtera… »

Elle refait une pirouette et je tombe de sur elle, m'accrochant à la corde enrouler autour d'elle, je tente de remonter malheureusement le moindre mouvement la fais bouger.

#**Mer**…**cre**…**di**#

Je tente de trouver un moyen rapidement alors que Seiichi viens vers moi en tentant de m'aider en me soulevant par le bas. Je gagner de la hauteur mais cela sert à rien.

« Arrête Seiichi tu vas te fatigue pour rien… »

« Je vais lui jeter un sort… »

« Non…fais-moi confiance… Je vais…je vais trouver un moyen sans avoir besoin de la combattre, je sais que cela sert à rien…»

Il me regarde et me dis que je suis cingler, je le regarde et lui répète de me faire confiance. Il secoue la tête mais refuse de rentrer dans ma poche. Elle va en plonger et je sens le vent me fouetter le visage alors que le sol s'approche dangereusement. Je cherche le moyen de m'en sortir rapidement mais je n'ai pas le temps qu'elle fait une remonter pour m'écraser sur la terre ferme. Je tire sur la corde alors qu'elle se relève et m'accroche rapidement à son cou avec mes bras et à son basin avec mes jambes, ce qui ne la met pas de bonne humeur.

« Lâche moi sale Card Captor ! Jamais je ne te laisserais m'avoir ! Essaye d'affronter ça !»

Elle prit de la hauteur alors que je resserre encore plus ma prisse. J'entends Seiichi hurle de ne pas faire cela, j'ouvre les yeux et vois qu'elle est en train de gagner en aptitude.

« Qu'est que tu fais ?! »

« Sonny ! »

Il tente de venir m'aider mais Fly lui colle un coup d'aile. Seiichi tombe sonner alors que je hurle son nom en tentant de l'attraper de la main droite. J'échoue et suis obligé de me rattraper en regardant sous moi, espérant qu'il va pouvoir se rattraper. Je vois le paysage défile devant moi rapidement et bientôt le sommet de la montagne est en vue et s'éloigne, devenant plus petit. Je commence à sentir l'air me manquer. Je resserre ma prise le plus fortement possible mais mon manque de force fait que je peux difficilement résister à ses mains qui me retire de son cou. Je remarque que ma peau bleuir, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je parle d'une voix morne avec le peu de respiration qui me reste.

« Le monde change et est en constant évolution… Je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus à ma place… »

Elle arrête de me prendre les pieds mais je ne le remarque pas car mes yeux sont fermée, concentrer sur ma mémoire pour dire les mots exacte de _sa_ phrase.

« Qu'est que tu dis ?! »

Je ne réponds rien car sa question ne m'atteint pas. C'est machinement que je continue.

« …pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à détruire mes œuvres… J'espère qu'elles pourront avoir un meilleur avenir que moi… »

« La ferme… »

« …qu'elles réussirons à trouver… »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Elle enlève mes pied de son corps rapidement, nous sommes tellement haut et portant elle continue à monter sans s'arrêter. Mes bras ne me tiennent plus, je commence à glisser sans m'en rendre compte en continuant de parler.

« …leur place dans le nouveau monde que je leurs offres… »

Je tousse dus au manque d'air et perd la notion d'un bras, seule mon bras gauche reste accrocher à elle.

« …puissent-elles trouver ce qui m'a manqué… »

Je me prends un coup de coude sur ma joue gauche et reste maintenue grâce à mon bras donc je sens encore des force. Mais qui bientôt ne tiendra plus au vue de la situation, je continue, utilisant mes dernière réserve d'air.

« …une personne qui les comprend… »

Je me prends un coup de son coude droit pour finir par tomber, alors que je tombe le long je continue, mon esprit embrumer.

«… et donner ce que j'ai toujours voulus… »

Je n'ai plus d'air et finis sur ces mots, n'ayant plus de voix. Je tombe en continuant en bougeant juste mes lèvres, je ne vois rien mais sens l'air dans mon dos me frapper violemment.

« _…un monde de paix._ »

Je tombe, le vent me position la tête en bas. Je ne sais combien de temps passe avant que mon esprit semble me revenir et faire ce constat avant de sombrer.

#_J'ai échoué finalement._#

« Sonnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

_Silence_

« Clooooooowwwwwww ! »

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fly le regard tomber mais elle ne pus s'empêcher de lire sur ses lèvres, de sentir cette aura alors qu'il le dit, elle n'entend pas sa voix mais sa façon de prononcer, de bouger ses lèvres…Elle a déjà ressentis cela lors de sa précédente libération, cette énergie, cette force…Elle pensait avoir rêver seulement la preuve en ais que non c'était réelle, c'est bien _lui_ et elle s'en rend compte qu'il va mourir, qu'elle a causé la perte de la seule personne qu'elle a toujours aime, elle regarde ses mains…

« Mais qu'est que je suis devenue ?… »

« Sonnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Elle regarde en bas et vois Seiichi se jette sur lui, il semble horrifier, jamais elle ne l'avais vue ainsi à part quand _il_ s'était sacrifier pour…elle, et sa famille. Elle croise ses bras sur son torse, concentrant son aura rapidement pour déplier ses bras d'un coup en même temps que ses ailes. Elle tombe à la renverse en enroulant ses ailes autour d'elle. Elle chute à une vitesse faramineuse en tournant sur elle-même, telle une tornade, pour gagner en vitesse et le rattraper en hurlant le prénom de son créateur.

« Clooooooowwwwwww ! »

Seiichi est interpoler par ce nom, il relève la tête pour voire _Fly_ à leur hauteur à Sonny et lui. En croisant son regard, il revit les mêmes yeux que elle, ainsi que ses frères et sœur, eux lors de la mort de son ami. Elle déploie ses ailes en attrapant son disciple alors qu'ils sont proches du sol. Seiichi attraper la corde sur les jambes de la Card et tire pour tenter de ralentir leur chute comprenant qu'elle ne pourra pas se redresser à temps et qu'ils vont s'écraser. Il tombe avec eux en tirant, il sent que cela marche mais trop tard pour que cela empêche la chute. Fly enroule ses ailes autour d'elle et Sonny puis se met dos au sol étant tous ce qu'elle peut faire pour le protéger.

Il eut une explosion alors qu'elle roulait comme un tonneau en perdant des plumes sur le chemin. Elle souffre le martyre, ses ailes lui sont arrachées et elle se tape contre les cailloux se déboitant un bras. Rebondis derrière eux un Seiichi qui roule aussi en air. Ils finirent par s'écraser sur un arbre, le déracinant un peu. Fly eus le dos en compote et était prêt a sombre dans un sommeil sans retour.

Il était au milieu d'un temple, personne n'avais remarqué le « combat » et quand il eut la chute, les gens passerai que c'était une étoile filante et pour l'atterrissage on pensait « bucherons » sans plus chercher. Pourtant, parmi tous ses spectateurs, il eut trois personne qui sont diffèrent.

Un petit de cinq ans qui vis la chute de sa fenêtre, pleurant contre la vitre à chaude larme. Une fille de neuf ans qui ne vis rien mais qui sentait l'aura de la Card, et _son_ aura, ce qui la fais arrête son entrainement avec son père qui comme elle a remarqué l'aura mais qui pensais a une Clow Card de niveau 4. Et enfin il eut celui d'un garçon du même âge que la fille, aux yeux vert, qui était en train de courir, qui lui a tous vue. La poursuit aérienne, la chute des trois et enfin remarqua où ils s'écrasent.

Tous les trois prononça le même mot mais de manière diffèrent, la fille de manière calme et poser, on relève à peine dans sa voix un sentiment plus haut que l'autre, pourtant si on sonde son esprit on y verrait de la peur et de l'incompréhension de sentir une telle aura et surtout de sentir sa disparition. Du garçon du même âge, ce fus de la panique pure et dure alors qu'il court vers le point de chute rapidement. Et pour l'enfant de cinq ans, qui avait sa main sur la vitre, donc le visage fus déformer par les larmes et la peur, il hurle le nom fessant venir tout sa famille dans sa chambre.

Ce mot fut « Sonny ! »

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Je me réveille alors qui semble qu'on m'appelle, je ne sus qui, c'était l'unissons de quatre personne que je ne pus reconnaitre. J'ouvre moelleusement les yeux, autant avant je prendrais le temps de me lever, autant sur le moment je tourne rapidement la tête vers l'aura de la Clow Card _Fly_, me souvenant alors que je tombais. Elle était contre un arbre, ses ailes sont complétement déplumé. Elle tousse beaucoup, semblant avoir un problème pour respirer. Je m'approche d'elle mais je sens une douleur aux jambes. Je regarde autour de moi en appelant Seiichi à l'aide mais ne reçue aucune nouvelle.

« Clow… »

Je tourne la tête en allant vers elle. Courant avec douleur vers elle, me relevant alors que je tombe. Je suis prêt d'elle et lui dis que c'était Sonny, que j'allais l'aider. Elle sourit en me mettant la main sur la joue droite, je lui dis de ne pas dormir, que j'ai vue dans un film qu'il ne fallait pas dormir dans un moment comme celui-là. J'appelle encore une fois à l'aide.

« Sonny… »

« Chut…je suis là, économise tes forces, je vais trouver un moyen pour t'aider. »

Le soleil commence à se coucher et personne ne semble être dans les parages, en même temps même s'il y avait quelqu'un, seule Seiichi peut m'aider. Je sens quelque chose me prendre le poignet droit. Je regarde et vois Fly qui souris, ne disant rien de plus que regardant mon bracelet.

« Tu…con…hum »

« Chut économiser tes forces »

« La formule…je veux que tu me capture… »

Elle semble souffrir le martyre alors que je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux de la voire si faible et blesser.

« Je ne peux pas…vous n'êtes pas en plein possession de vos moyens, vous… »

Elle me prend la tête et l'avance vers elle, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je reste stocke, alors qu'elle rompe le lien.

« Je suis désole de te voler ton premier baisser mais je rêvais de le faire depuis des millénaires. »

« Ce n'est pas important, vous pourrez m'en voler d'autre, vous aller vous en sortir… »

Elle me reprend la tête et me parle dans mon oreille. J'écarquille les yeux à mesure qu'elle me parle.

« Je suis mourant, je ne pourrais réutiliser mes pouvoir…je veux que tu me capture... être en ta possession... ne pas mourir sans avoir eu l'impression d'être encore avec lui... maintenant j'aimerais finir sur une dernière chose... ne cherche pas à convaincre mes frères et sœurs de te rejoindre... affronte les et capture les… »

« Mais… »

Je redresse la tête, voulant lui dire qu'elle se contredisait mais elle rapproche encore mon oreille de sa bouche, je le remarque maintenant mais elle sent très bon.

« Tu seras un grand Card Captor…Mais tu as encore tant à apprendre…Ils ne sont pas capable de savoir ce qui sont bien ou mal…Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui les guide…comme lu… »

Elle tousse brutalement pendant plusieurs minutes. Je l'allonge contre l'arbre, lui fessant faire moins de mouvement possible. Elle parle doucement, j'approche ma tête pour entendre ce qu'elle disait comme une soupire

« J'aurais dû le voire avant…j'aurais dû voire la resemblanc… »

Je relève la tête vois qu'elle commence à sombre, je hurle son nom et réagis rapidement en mettant ma main gauche sur mon poignet droit.

« _Oh arme de mon âme_

_Par le pacte qui nous unie je te fais venir._

_Montre ton vrai pouvoir et donne-le-moi_

_Relapse_ !»

Un pentagramme apparaît autour de moi, provoquant une lumière par ses lignes, accompagne d'une petite brise qui m'entoure. Le bracelet se coupe en deux boules de lumière qui se rejoins ensemble pour provoque une fusion et fais apparaitre l'épée de Clow, qui me tombe dans la main. Durant tout le processus je ne cesse d'avoir peur et de rester droit comme un I. C'est la première fois que je l'invoquer, je connaissais la formule mais Seiichi m'a toujours entraine avec des bouts de bois. Je regarde l'épée, étonner par sa beauté pendant une demi-seconde puis je me décide de sceller Fly.

« Clow Card reprend ta forme originelle, moi Sonny Card Captor, je te l'ordonne ! »

Mon épée est long de la hauteur de mes jambe, légère et très fine, elle ne présente aucun tranchant, je suis sûr que je couperais mieux avec une cuillère mais elle très belle. La garde fais deux fois mon poing, me laissant un manche suffisamment grand pour la prend à deux main mais au vu de son poids une suffira, une corde est attache au manche, je ne sais a quoi elle sert mais en tout cas côté décoration c'est pas mal. Elle est vraiment magnifique, de couleur or elle sait ne pas se faire voire de loin. Je l'ai bien en main et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec.

Je donne un coup en diagonal sec, Fly fus comme couper en deux et une puissant bourrasque viens vers moi alors qu'elle se décompose en fragment de lumière pour rejoindre un point précis.

« Sonny, frappe le point avec la pointe de ton épée et prononce le monde _Shīru_ ! »

Je regarde rapidement en direction de la vois et souris en voyant Seiichi. Je secoue la tête et me prépare a planté ma lame.

« C'est finis…_Shīru_ ! »

Je plante mon épée dans le point de liaison. Un typhon d'air se forme en avalant tous la lumières et l'air ambiant. La forme de la Card commence à se constituer pour ensuite se solidifier. Je retire mon épée en comprenant que c'était bon et la Card s'envole comme pousser par la brise et finis par m'arrive dans les mains. Je regarde la Card le portrait dessus ne lui fais pas default, aussi belle que l'original, elle est vraiment jolie et je souris en fermant les yeux.

« C'est enfin finis. »

J'ouvre les yeux en disant que non cela ne fais que commencer. Il émet un bruit de confirmation.

« Tu as raison mais maintenant que tu as une Card je voudrais de montrer quelque chose. »

Il se relève et se dirige vers moi. Je lui demande s'il n'a rien.

« Je suis dans une forme de peluche, je ne sens aucun douleur et suis immortelle tant que j'aurais un corps en quoi me réincarner. Faudra juste que tu penses à me recoudre… »

« Je ne sais pas coudre…»

« T'apprendra mais on verra cela plus tard…ferme les yeux et jette la Card en air en l'appelant puis frappe la avec ton épée. »

Je regarde la Card et la jette en me concentrant et l'appel.

« Fly… »

La Card vole et tombe derrière moi comme une Card normal. Je n'ai pas réussie à la toucher avec ma lame et je reste bête en regardant devant moi, le bras en air, savant que j'ai manqué ma première fois sur l'utilisation d'une Clow Card, c'est très humiliant. Seiichi me regarde fixement, comme désespérer.

#_Ça n'aide pas beaucoup…_#

« Quand je disais l'appeler, je parlais à travers une formule, tout magicien a besoin d'une formule… »

« Kimi n'a pas besoin de formule elle… »

Répond en repensant qu'elle à juste prononce le nom de la Card.

« Elle ne la prononce pas à haute voix mais communique par la pensée, essaie ! »

« Mais j'en connais aucune ! »

Hurlais-je comme une évidence vu qu'il ne m'en a pas appris.

« Improvise, tu es un Card Captor alors à toi de trouve ta formule comme tu as fait pour la capture ou libère l'épée… »

Je voulais répondre quelque chose mais m'arrêter.

#_Il a raison, je n'ai jamais pu utiliser l'épée car il ne m'avait jamais dit la formule pour l'épée, comme pour le fais de capture une Card, il m'avais juste appris le maniement de l'épée…_#

Je me retourne et ramasse Fly. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour trouve une formule qui a la classe.

# _Déploie tes ailes et aide moi à montrer les beautés du monde. _#

Je jette la Card et la tranche en prononçant son nom…

« Fly !… »

Une énorme brise m'enveloppe alors que je la tranche, je suis au centre d'une tornade en sentant quelque chose me toucher le dos. La tempête disparaît et je me retrouve avec des ailes, dans les dos, de ma taille. Je les regards, ne savant comment les utiliser…

« C'est incroyable, elles sont…magnifique… »

« Oui…je n'ai jamais des ailes aussi belle…tu dois vraiment l'avoir touché pour quelle te donne autant de puissance…Attend ! »

Je tente de battre des ailes, ayant du mal à les faire bouger. Je commence doucement et finis par me jeter dans le vide, pensant qu'elle s'activerait tout seule, pour finir écraser sur le sol…

« Aie… »

« On dirait qu'un peu d'entrainement s'impose… »

Je me relève en parlant.

« Oui mais pas maintenant…tu es fatiguer par le combat, il commence à se faire tard…et surtout… »

#_Return_#

Les ails se brisent comme du verre, sous l'étonnement de Seiichi qui comprend que c'est moi qui ai fait ça.

« Elle doit se reposer, c'était juste pour elle…Elle a failli y laisser la vie… »

Je suis assez triste, espérant qu'elle va vraiment très bien.

« Elle s'en remettra, chaque Clow Card capture partage ton énergie...a mon avis dans un mois elle ira mieux et pourrait même se matérialiser si tu lui demande… »

« Hein ?! »

« T'inquiet on y reviendra… »

Il eut un bruis de branche briser, nous regardons tous les deux vers le bruit. Personne, cela ne me rassure pas, je décide de rengainer mon épée et de partir rapidement à pied, je roulerais bien mais mes roues se sont cassées dans ma chute.

« Mer…credi… »

Je finis donc par courir naturellement pour tenter de revenir chez moi rapidement. Normalement avec mes rollers cela prendre 10 minute à revenir, là à pied je mets 30 minute, et encore je boite car après deux fouler j'en viens à la conclusion que je ne pourrais plus courir avant très longtemps. Je reviens à la maison, je savais que j'allais me prend un savons et ça n'a pas manqué, à peine je m'annoncer que je me fais hurler dessus par maman qui se dirige vers moi en me regardant enlever mes chaussure et avoir du mal à me lever. Mais aveugler par son sermon elle ne le remarque pas. Je tente de m'excuse mais je ne peux pas en placer une, ne pouvant que baisser la tête et supporter car je sais qu'elle a raison et que je n'ai rien pour me justifier.

#_Rien à part…désole je capturais une Clow Card très vive et difficilement attrapable…_#

Elle me prend l'oreille et me force à la suivre dans la cuisine, se tournant vers Takeo

« Takeo il rentrait tous les soirs à cette heure ?! »

Il secoue la tête en disant qu'il a dû avoir un problème pour justifier mon retard. Remarquant que c'est le cas, il lui montre. Elle me regarde étonner et vois alors mes affaires, quittant le monde de « mère en colère » et rejoindre celui de « mère panique »

« Mais qu'est qui s'est passé ?! »

Mon père sort de la chambre de Yemon et se dirige vers moi paniqué en me voyant blesser. Il me demande aussi ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Rien… »

Je leur sort le baratin que j'ai préparé avec Seiichi durant le trajet retour, c'est mal mais je me dois de taire l'information des Clow Card, sans quoi cela risque d'être bien pire.

« J'ai juste loupé un saut alors que j'étais partis à grand vitesse, je me suis légèrement blesser mais rien de bien grave. J'ai dû rester assis quelque minute, le temps que les douleurs partent, et je suis rentré à pied… »

« Sonny ! »

Je regarde derrière moi et vois alors Yemon me foncer dessus, les yeux rouges et gonfler. Il me serre dans ses bras fortement, ce qui ai vraiment pour me déplaire car j'ai hyper mal et je ne le cache pas alors qui posse sa tête sur mon ventre. Je demande ce qu'il lui arrive et j'apprends qu'il ait comme ça depuis une heure par Takeo, je suis étonné mais il s'explique de lui-même…

« Je pensais que tu étais blessé à cause de la Clow Card… »

Je reste interdit et regarde les parent qui m'entoure, ils posent des questions. Je réponds que c'est une histoire que je lui ai raconté une fois et que maintenant il ne me lâche plus avec, jouant la carte de l'innocent.

#_Si seulement elle existait…_#

Je retire Yemon de sur moi et lui dis de ne pas s'inquiète comme ça à chaque fois que je pars combattre les Clow Card, savant que seul lui comprendrait le message alors que pour les autres membres de ma famille je le baratine pour continuer à le faire plonger dans mon histoire, et me faire passer pour un héros à travers ses yeux. Il renifle en demandant si c'est vrai. Je secoue la tête en disant que même Seiichi peux le confirmer. Il s'essuie les yeux en retrouvant le sourire sous le soulagement de la famille.

Normalement je me prendre un savon pour l'histoire mais vu que cela le rend heureux alors que même les parent n'ont pas réussie, c'est passer comme une lettre à la poste. Je leur annonce prendre ma douche.

« Prend plutôt un bain chaud, et passer toi du désinfectant. On va manger et tu nous rejoindras plus tard. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Ah ça fait du bien ! »

Je suis dans un bon bain chaud, cela fus bien dur de rester dedans tant mes blessure me piquai mais après quelque seconde, je ne les sens plus tellement mon corps est relaxé.

#_Et on dit merci antidouleurs…_#

« Sonnyus… »

Je tourne la tête et tend mon bras pour qu'il me passe du produit désinfectant qui ne se dilue dans l'eau, faut dire que depuis que je me suis mis a ce sport, la pharmacie est toujours remplis de ces produits.

« Alors cette première journée ? »

Demande en grimassent légèrement, l'anti-douleur a ses limites

« Tu auras pus t'en sortis sans blessure mais tu m'as épaté…pas assez pour que j'arrête de te surveiller mais suffisant pour que je décide de ne pas agir contre ton opinion…mais dis-moi…tu ne comptes pas faire pareille avec toutes les autre ? »

Demande-il avec un léger sourire. Je secoue la tête.

« _Fly_ était particulier, je ne serai l'expliquer mais je sentais qu'elle était différente de tous ce que tu m'en parlais… »

« Qu'est que tu lui a dit pour qu'elle décide de te sauver ? »

Demande-t-il en plongeant dans la baignoire à son tourne et se prélassant

« J'ai juste cité Clow, c'est ce qu'il a écrit dans le préambule de son livre et la seule chose que j'ai compris du livre… »

Répond gêner en me tentant de ne pas trop le faire remarquer, répétant la phrase que j'ai appris.

« Le monde change et est en constant évolution, je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus à ma place. Pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à détruire mes œuvres. J'espère qu'elles pourront avoir un meilleur avenir que moi, qu'elles réussiront à trouver leur place dans le nouveau monde que je leurs offres. Puissent-elles trouver ce qui m'a manqué, une personne qui les comprend, et donner ce que j'ai toujours voulus, un monde de paix. »

Il est nostalgique. Comme toute personne ayant lu ce livre, il connait cette phrase. C'est en quelque sorte le testament de Clow, enfin une partis. Son véritable testament a disparue. Il parait qu'il y avait noté la formule de la nouvelle magie parfait, ce qui permettait à n'importe qui d'avoir les pouvoir de Clow, avoir tous les Clow Card en soi, cela fit beaucoup d'envie mais personne ne l'a jamais trouver.

« Clow…même mort il a encore le pouvoir d'arrête ses œuvres. »

« Seiichi…es-ce vrai ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Les Card Captor considèrent- ils les Clow Card comme des monstre à enfermer ? »

« Bien sûr que non…j'ai toujours veilleur a ce que mes apprentis n'ai jamais cette idéologie, je leur ai donné l'enseignement de Clow et ils l'ont toujours considère comme un grand magicien…Jamais ils pensère que c'était des monstres qu'on devait capturé car on ne pouvait les détruire… »

« Seiichi… Tu as dit que quand on était du _CRCC _(_Confrérie Royal des Card Captor_) on devait obéir au roi, tu as vu tes apprentis devenir des Card Captor… »

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je m'apprête à dire mais je veux en être sûr…

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas remarqué cela…la Card Captor Sakura ne faisais pas partis de la _CRCC _(_Confrérie Royal des Card Captor_) et c'est la… »

« Sonny…je peux t'assurer que si j'avais vu quoi que ce soit qui allais dans le sens de traiter les Card de monstre je l'aurai arrêté… »

« Et le roi alors…tu as vu la haine qui sort de sa bouche alors qu'il aborde le sujet ?! »

Je criais car je cherche vraiment des réponses et que cela m'énerve de ne pas en trouver. Il répond calmement, même s'il ait très loin d'être d'accord avec lui, il tient à préciser quelque chose.

« Shinzaburo est un cas a particulier, les Clow Card ne lui ont pas fait de cadeau, il a perdue beaucoup de chose et la plupart furent à cause des Clow Card. Avant c'était quelqu'un qui voulais changer les choses, changer le système de la CRCC mais en une journée sa vie à basculer … »

Je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il me dit que ce n'est pas à lui de le dire mais au roi. Il y a un silence lourd, je soupire un bon coup, voulant pas que cette journée finis sur une note noire. Après tous c'est une bonne journée aujourd'hui, j'ai ma première Clow Card.

#_Et je sais que ce ne sera pas la dernière…_#


	8. la vérité fait toujours mal

Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

Annonce personnelle : J'annonce immédiatement que ce chapitre est plus noir que les autres. Je ne dis pas qu'ils seront tous ainsi, mais disons que c'était un passage obliger. Ainsi, je préviens que même si cette histoire est placer en K je la placerais en code supérieur pour raison d'insulte, de tristesse, et surtout de combat et sang à la fin. Donc si vous ne voulez pas lire cela attendez le suivant je dirai qu'elle Card a été capture.

Disclaimer: l'univers appartientau groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

Index : _Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre 8 : la vérité fait toujours mal.**_

« Ouuuuuuhhhhhhhhooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

« Sonny tu devrais peut être arrêté d'hurler, après tout ce n'est pas vraiment commun un gamin avec des ailes. »

« Mais c'est trop génial ! »

Cela fais une heure que je me suis entrainé sans relâche à voler et c'est vraiment génial de se prend pour un oiseau. J'ai mes protection de rollers sur tous le corps en plus des nouveaux au pied, que j'ai fabriqué rapidement, afin de me facilite l'atterrissage. Cela fais maintenant deux jours que j'ai capturé Fly. Je m'entraine toutes les nuits secrètement alors que mes parents pensent que je dors. Je récupère durant mes temps de pause à l'école, je ne suis pas vraiment au top de la forme pour les entrainements au volley mais je fais un effort pour suivre le rythme de Rei, qui n'est pas vraiment étonner de ma fatigue, à dire vrai je le trouve assez distant avec moi, ne me parlant plus autant d'avant. Je n'ose pas lui demande ce qui se passe.

#_Après tout, il sait que s'il a besoin de parler je suis là…_#

« Sonny attention !»

« Hein ?!…Ahhhhhhhhh »

Je remarque trop tard les immeubles et c'est in extrémiste que je passe entre eux, me tournant sur le côté en tentant mes ailes comme un deltaplane, je perds en aptitude mais continue espérant passe de l'autre côté, sans quoi je me retrouverais bloquer. J'y arrive, ne pouvant me régresse et je tombe sur la rue. Je me lève rapidement un peu sonné.

« Sonny ! »

J'entends un klaxon et j'ai juste le temps de me lever et de me reculer. Un bruit m'indique que c'est pareil de l'autre côté.

#_Mer…_#

La rue est bondé de monde et je reste sur la ligne juste au milieu, bougeant rapidement pour me pencher entre les deux côtes. C'est vraiment mal barre, pas de feu et aucun qui s'arrêté alors qu'il voit bien que je merdouille, pour reste poli, et en plus vous imaginer pas comment c'est complique à maintenir droit les ailes, c'est comme si je vous disais que vous deviez rester les bras tendu, mais vraiment tendue, que vous bras reste bien droit comme le christ et sur la pointe des pied car je suis en roller mais bon ça va car j'ai l'habitude.

Je finis par voire une opportunité à ne pas raté. Un voiture passe face à moi, je me tourne pour suivre le mouvement en détendant mes aile rapidement et finis par sauter en battant des ailes rapidement pour prend les plus d'aptitude possible, j'ai le cœur qui bat a cent a l'heure. Seiichi me demande si ça va, je secoue la tête en remerciant le ciel qui fasse nuit et que personne n'est remarque que j'ai des ailes.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer. On a eus assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. »

« Attend… je voudrais finir sur une dernière notes, Fly j'espère que t'es pas encore fatigue… »

« Qu'est que tu veux faire ?! »

« Touché les étoiles !»

« Attend… »

Je bats forcement des ailes et continue à monter en ligne droite. Seiichi est derrière moi et tente de m'arrêter mais je le distance grâce à la puissance de mes ailes. J'arrive à les utiliser comme des bras et chaque battement reviens à un pas normal, je continue de monter alors que Seiichi est dépassé et ne peux me suivre, mais ne s'arrête pas. Je ne le remarque pas, trop content d'approcher les étoile, mais d'un coup je commence à me sentir bizarre, cela deviens plus compliquer de battre des ailes, elles sont devenue plus lourd et c'est en voyant ma peaux devenir bleuir que je compris, je n'ai plus d'air.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière en pliant mes ailes afin de gagner en vitesse et sentir l'air me fouette le visage. Le sol se rapproche dangereusement et j'entends Seiichi hurler mon nom. Je me régresse au dernier moment et glisse sur mes rollers pour un atterrissage réussie. Je rigole fortement et Seiichi est soulager de me voire sauver en me hurlant d'arrêter d'être aussi insensé que _Icare_, personne que je ne connais pas.

« Deux nuit sans relâche et voilà que j'arrive à maitriser le pouvoir de Fly. Kimi n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

Il secoue la tête, content que j'ai réussies à progresser si vite.

« Vous former vraiment un duo du tonnerre tous les deux… mais ne t'endors pas sur tes lauriers, rappelle-toi que nombreux sont les Card qui sont bien plus puissant et il ne faut pas que tu perds cela de vue. »

Je secoue la tête et bat des ailes pour repartis chez moi, cela me pris pas loin de trente minute, on était vraiment allée très loin pour évite que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me sens secoué et j'ouvre les yeux en disant que je me lève. J'ai pris l'habitude de me lever rapidement maintenant. Je baille un bon coup et je sens une bonne odeur de pâtisserie. Je descends de mon lit et vais à la douche rapidement, manque de pot mon grand frère est déjà dedans. Je retourne dans ma chambre, préparant mes affaires pour l'école.

« Clow… »

Je tourne la tête vers la voix endormis de Seiichi.

#_J'hallucine il s'est rendormis au moment même où j'ai quitté la chambre. Il doit être plus fatigué qui veux bien l'admettre_.#

Je fais le moins de bruit possible, une fois finis, je descends mon sac en saluant tout le monde.

« Salut, tu es devenue vraiment matinal… »

« Ah bon tu trouves ?! »

Je fais l'innocent en remontant rapidement en haut pour évite d'avoir à faire aux questions oppressant de mon père, même si je sais qu'il les posera quand je déjeunerais. Maman est dans la cuisine et prépare un Bentō pour toutes la familles. Je rentre dans la salle de bain quand mon frère annonce qu'elle est libre. Top chronos, je me déshabille, prend ma douche, profitant de l'eau encore chaude, me savonne et ressort pour m'habiller et tous cela en moins de huit minute. Je suis pressé pour une seule et unique raison, montré que je maitriser Fly à Kimi et me moquer d'elle en montrant que je suis meilleur qu'elle.

Je déjeune et part rapidement, n'ayant pas subit d'interrogatoire et surtout sans Seiichi qui continue de dormir sur mon lit, mes rollers me sont inaccessible à cause de ma « chute » de mardi. Je sais que je les récupèrerai demain alors je ne dis rien, de tous façon j'ai _Fly_ pour m'amuser. Et oui, alors que je cours dans la rue dessert pour rejoindre l'avenue, j'utiliser _Fly_ et vole jusqu'à l'école rapidement. J'y arrive en 5 secondes et pour l'atterrissage je vais sur le toit du bâtiment, ralentissent et me posant comme je ferais si j'étais avec des rollers. Je descends dans le bâtiment par la porte et fais comme si de rien n'était pour attendre à l'entrer l'heure qu'elle arrive, pensant être là avant elle.

« Salut ! »

Je sursaut en me retournant, près à sortir mon épée. Elle rigole en demandant si je suis toujours aussi content de la voire ou si c'est juste aujourd'hui.

« Et toi alors ? Tu sembles joyeux, c'est quoi sur ton visage ?…un sourire ?! »

Elle rigole un peu en disant que mes blagues sont toujours aussi pourries. Et m'explique la raison de sa bonne humeur.

« Je maitrise Dash… »

« Pas possible ?! C'est injuste, c'était moi qui devais te dire que je maitrisais Fly ! »

Je saute sur place près à m'arracher les cheveux.

« Tu…tu maitrise Fly ?! En…tu veux me faire croire que tu as réussies en moins de deux jours à maitrise une carte comme Fly… »

« Bah oui…c'est vrai que j'ai eus du mal à bouger les ailes au début mais maintenant c'est aussi intuitive que marcher. »

Je marche pour alimenter ma moquerie, elle semble moins joyeuse.

« C'est impossible, tu n'es pas un vrai magicien, c'est impossible que tu maitrise une Clow Card. »

Ses mots ressemble à du venin dans sa bouche. J'ai encore un petit sourire mais il disparait bien vite.

« Kimi…mais qu'est qui t'arrive ?… »

Je reste droit sachant que les plaisanteries sont finies.

« Il m'arrive que je trouve cela complément débile d'un idiot comme toi, un vulgaire humain avec un peu de magie, puisse avoir la possibilité de maitriser une Clow Card voire même que tu puisses l'utiliser ! Tu n'es qu'un Card Captor de dernière mesure, tu dois seulement me servir qu'à attraper les Card et me les donner une fois que tout est fini !… Je suis la princesse des Card Captor, je te suis supérieure ! Personne n'a réussies depuis Sakura à utiliser cette Card. Elle a toujours refusé de nous obéir…comment ?…comment un minable dans ton genre a-t-il pus réussir ?! »

Elle me passe devant pour aller dans sa classe, mais je réagis immédiatement, répliquant avec colère.

« Désoler de vous décevoir princesse… Mais c'est la vérité…je suis un Card Captor tous aussi puissant que toi. Et si cela ne te plais pas alors tu sais où tu peux aller ? Chez ton père, pleurer dans ses pantalon afin d'espérer avoir une sucette et un coup de main car je peux t'assurer d'une chose, quand tous cette histoire sera finis, je ne vous rentrais pas les Clow Card… »

Elle se retourne en me demandant de répéter.

« Tu as bien entendue, je fais ce que je veux et j'ai décidé que je ne vous rentrais pas les Clow Card que je capturerais...je suis un Card Captor mais surtout le nouveau maitre de ses Card. »

On se toise, nos poings sont serrés au point de laisser apparaitre nos jointures et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« Prouve-le… »

« Où et quand ? »

Ma voix ne montre pas de sentiment, nous sommes tous a fait sérieux, rien ne se cache derrière nos attention. On compte vraiment se battre très sérieusement, avec nos armes de Clow et surtout les Card que l'on possèdera.

« Demain, midi…viens aux terrains de combat, seule afin qu'on n'ait personne pour nous arrêter. »

« Je ne comptais pas le faire… »

Elle partit alors que je vais dans la cours. Je suis très énerver et comme à chaque fois que je le suis, je fais du roller pour me calmer…

#_Mer de mer…credi … Et je ne peux pas utiliser Fly maintenant !_#

En effet, la cours se remplis de quelque élève, je vais en classe et m'assoir à ma place en regarde le tableau. Je suis trop énerve pour ferme l'œil et trop intérioriste pour exploser ma colère en publique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Salut… »

« Salut… »

Rei est rentré en classe, il a dû retourne la cours tout entière et monter en savant que je serai ici. Je le regard rapidement, il semble assez détendu. Au moins l'un d'entre nous l'est.

« Sonny…j'aimerais te parler…tu... »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il voit que ce n'est pas le moment. Il reste silencieux en disant que ça peut encore attendre. Il s'assit à sa place à ma droite et reste silencieux. Je prends de grand respiration insultant Kimi de tous les noms que mon frère m'a secrètement appris et expliquer alors qu'il les a hurler une fois où il pensait que je n'étais pas encore rentrer.

« Sonny…c'est vraiment important ce que je veux te dire alors quand t'es prêt à m'écouter dis-le vite… »

Il laisse son sac et part dehors, sachant qu'il ne peut rien faire pour me calmer et qu'il déteste se trouver en classe avant l'heure. Je reste concentrer a regardé ce tableau.

# _Qui en plus n'est même pas nettoyer correctement !_#

Je sais que cela est ridicule mais si je ne fais rien je vais péter un câble en plein cours. Je me lève et le nettoie moi-même énergiquement. La matinée passe, Rei ne m'a rien dis et c'est à la recréation, alors que je suis entrainé par lui dans la salle d'entrainement, à jouer au volley pour cette après-midi, que ma colère passe. Comment ? J'imaginais que c'était la tête de Kimi que je fracassais à coup de poing pour l'envoyer dans le mur. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup entrainer avec Rei cette semaine et j'en regrette un peu. Notre technique n'est pas parfaite et j'ai peur qu'on ne soit pas au niveau d'affronter les autres. Mais je refuse de perdre contre cette enclume de Metsu.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Je secoue la tête et l'en remercie. Puis après une grande respiration, je lui demande ce qu'il voulait me dire de si important.

« Sonny…j'ai… »

La sonnerie retentit et le coupe dans son élan. Ne trouvant plus le courage, il part rapidement de la salle et va en cours. Je reste bête pendant quelque instant, jamais encore il n'avait été comme cela. Je soupire et sort Fly de ma sacoche que je garde tous le temps à côté de moi.

« Fly, là j'ai besoin d'un conseil, comme j'ai personne d'autre je te demande à toi. Alors je te lance, si tu tombes, le symbole Clow vers moi, alors je laisse passer ce que je viens de voir et attend qu'il se relance. Sinon je vais le voir et je lui tire les vers du nez.»

Je la jette comme si j'allais l'invoquer, elle tourne plusieurs fois alors que je l'ai à peine jeté.

#_Elle doit réfléchir…_#

Elle finit par tomber à terre montrant le côté Clow….

« Ok, merci du conseil… »

Je la récupère et vais dans ma classe alors que le cours commence juste. Je vais à côté de Rei, préoccuper par ce qu'il voulait m'annoncer, je pose la main sur son épaule en approchant ma tête de son oreille pour lui parler doucement.

« Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi sans dire un mot avant de la laisser sur sa feuille, il n'y a rien d'écris dessus. Le reste de la matinée se passe sans trop de problème, je ne fais pas plus attention que d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce que je reçois un papier distraitement de la part de Rei, il semble très gêner et n'ose pas me regarder. Je le déplie distraitement et écarquille les yeux alors que je lis encore une fois ce qu'il y a d'écris.

« J'ai perdue ta confiance, je ne mérite pas ton amitié et je sais que ce que j'ai fais est mal….Je ne mérite pas ton pardon mais je te le demande…désolé. »

Je le regarde intensément mais il ne relève pas les yeux de sa copie. Je reste à le regarder et finis par répondre de la même manière que lui.

« Explique-toi. Rei quoi que tu as fait, je sais que cela est pour une raison précis…Si c'est à propos de Kimi, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter. »

Je plie le papier et l'envoie plis poil devant ses yeux pour qu'il le voit bien et continue de noter le cours. Fatiguer par tous les explications que fais le professeur. Je reçois un autre papier.

« Tu vas t'énerver, je le sais. Je ne pourrais pas être là cette après-midi. »

Je le regarde surpris, comme soulager d'apprendre que ce n'est que cela. Je secoue la tête et écrit avec un sourire pour lui renvoyer.

« Je m'en fiche de ça, si tu n'es pas là ce n'est pas grave, je démolirais Metsu de notre part à nous deux… »

Je me reçois un autre papier une heure après, je pensais que c'était fini mais non, il a passé le reste de l'heure à écrire le cours et cette feuille. Je le regarde en voyant une feuille entier, mouille en plus, il a les larmes aux yeux, je comprends alors que c'est très grave et ouvre le papier rapidement. La sonnerie retentit pour signaler que c'est l'heure du déjeuner et Rei est le premier à partir avec ses affaires avant même la fin de la sonnerie. On entend des chuchotements et le professeur demande ce qu'il peut avoir. Je réponds rapidement qu'il ne se sent pas bien, qu'il avait envie de vomir.

Je relie plusieurs fois ce qu'il a écrire, quand le message est bien digérer, je soupire et me lève en partant de la classe aussi noir qu'en début de matinée. Ce n'est pas une bonne journée. Je décide de rentrer chez moi à pied. Je ne cesse de la relire.

#_Il ne peut pas m'avoir fait une blague. _#

Tout le monde est étonner de me voire sortir, je mens en disant que je mange avec mes parents en fait j'espère que personne ne sera à la maison.

#_Kimi et maintenant toi Rei…J'ai…Je vous ais perdue…_#

Je pleure sur le chemin en baissant la tête, très énervé mais surtout triste. Ce n'est pas loin de cinq mois de ma vie qui parte en fumée, Rei est arrivé que cette année, sa mère travaille dans une boite d'agence de presse. Elle est journaliste il me semble. Mais pas ces journalistes qu'on aperçoit à la télé, les vrais, ceux qui font les recherches et qui rédige de vrai article. Une fois pour m'amuser, j'ai lu un article qu'elle avait fait sur le roller, cela m'a bluffé à qu'elle point elle avait vraiment expliqué le principe de ce sport comme si elle était aussi passionner que moi.

Je rentre rapidement et me fais arrête par mon frère Takeo, il me demande ce que je fais là. Je vois son amie et le salue. Je lui dis que je voulais rentrer me reposer. Il voit mes yeux et me demande ce qu'il se passait réellement.

« Rien du tout, je vais dans ma chambre… »

J'y vais presque en courant, versant encore quelque larme et parlant d'une voix aigue, alors qu'il me regarde faire… Je ferme rapidement la porte en fessant sursaute Seiichi qui méditait calmement. Il a voulu me faire la morale sur le fait que je l'ai pas amené mais en voyant mes yeux et le fais que je me suis jeter dans mon lit sans un mot, la tête dans l'oreiller à m'en étouffer, il me demande ce qu'il se passe.

« Rien… »

Je ferme les yeux en espérant que tous ce qu'il vient d'arriver est juste un mauvais rêve. À la limite je priais pour que ce soit l'œuvre d'une Clow Card. Quelque minute passe, alors que Seiichi tente de me remonte le morale de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il est coupé dans sa phrase et se jette sur le lit inanimé, quelque instant après mon frère rentre.

« Sonny…je … »

Il soupire en fermant la porte de ma chambre. Je tente de faire celui qui dort mais ça ne marche pas.

« J'ai renvoyé mes amis, et je te préviens que je ne quitte pas ta chambre sans savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Je téléphonerais aux parents si c'est vraiment grave et que tu préfères leur parler mais en tous cas soit sûr que je te lâcherai pas du regard…maintenant à toi de voire… »

Je reste inanimé pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est un jeu de silence qui se fait. Il ne parle pas, c'est comme s'il était incruster a la décoration. Trente minute plus tard, environs, je mets la main dans la poche et en sort la lettre de Rei pour lui donner. Je n'entends rien, je sais qu'il l'a ouvert et qu'il la lit, je connais déjà les mots graver dessus par cœur, appris comme la poésie à réciter.

# _« Sonny, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire mais je suis certain qu'à la fin tu ne voudras pas me voir. Lorsque tu liras ça, je serais parti de l'école, je mangerais chez moi. Voilà ce que je vais t'annoncer est loin d'être facile. __Je __j'ai__ je me suis vendu a Metsu, j'ai accepté qu'on perd le duel de volley Ball. Tu dis que j'ai mes raison, la seule raison qui ma pousser à le faire est l'argent. Je me suis vendu à lui et maintint je t'annonce, lâchement, que je ne veux plus être ton ami. L'argent de Metsu me suffit pour moi. Ne tend plus de me parler, car tu tomberas sur un mur… Adieux. »_#

« Sonny…quel espèce d'enfoirés… Sonny…si tu veux…enfin… »

Il retient ses mots, je le sens bien qu'il est prêt à exploser. Pour finalement la ravaler et parler calmement.

« Je vais te faire un mot pour prévenir que tu ne vas pas en cours cette après-midi. »

« Non ! »

Mon frère s'arrête de parler et moi de respirer, c'est Seiichi qui a répondue. Il se cache sous moi et hurle d'une voix étoffé, ce qui correspondrait à la mienne.

« Je…voudrais juste réfléchir quelque instant…Mais j'irai…Tu peux m'amener un plateau, j'aimerais ne pas penser à autre chose ? »

« Bien sûr… Je te laisse. »

À peine il a fermé la porte, je me jette sur Seiichi et lui demander de quel droit il a réagis ainsi.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tous cela. Tu connais Rei depuis plus longtemps que que moi et je suis sûr que tu sais qu'il s'est passée quelque chose pour expliquer tous cela… »

« Oui il m'a trahie pour l'argent… »

« Arrête tes bêtise !Si hier je te disais que Rei s'était vendu tu m'aurais répondue d'aller me reposer !»

Je me lève précipitamment et prend la feuille mise en boule par mon frère.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? C'est écrire noir sur jaune… »

La feuille est une feuille de couleur jaune. Il la prend et la lie très rapidement.

« Une feuille sur laquelle il y a écrire des mot et des larmes qui ont sécher… »

« Et le sujet est claire… »

« Oui il est claire…il a un problème. »

« Oui il s'est vendu… »

« Mais tu vas la fermer ! »

Je m'arrête net, c'est la première fois qu'il me parle sur ce ton. Il se jette sur le côté du lit alors que mon frère rentre en vitesse, demandant ce qu'il se passe.

« Rien je parle tous seule, pour réfléchir à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire… »

« Hein ?! »

« Bah…c'est bizarre mais une partis de moi me dis que ce n'est pas vrai et j'essaye de trouve un moyen de la faire taire. »

Je souris gêner.

#_Seiichi tu vas me le payer, maintenant je passe pour un fou._#

« Tu devrais l'écouter ta voix…Ce n'est jamais bon de taire les diffèrent avis qu'on entend et qu'ils sont en contradiction avec nos pensées. »

Je secoue la tête en lui disant que je retiens sa phrase. Il secoue la tête en disant que les parents rentrent pour manger. Mes parents travaillent normalement pour une multinationale à l'étranger mais il gère aussi les travaux ici, il n'y a pas autant de travaux mais c'est assez plaisant à faire, d'après eux.

#_Faut vraiment que je demande ce qu'ils font._#

Takeo s'en va en fermant la porte, précisant que le diner est prêt dans quelques minutes. Je l'en remercie et me tourne vers Seiichi qui me dit que mon frère est vraiment sage.

« Ce n'est pas un enfant Seiichi, on dit « gentil »… »

« « Sages » comme « intelligent »… »

Répond-il vexer de ma stupidité.

« Enfin peu importe, il n'est pas souvent comme ça. Dans quelques jours il redeviendra aussi « sage » que Yemon. »

« Ne le sous-estime pas. Bon tu es prêt à m'entendre ? Je te répète que Rei doit avoir un problème. »

« Pourquoi tu le défend autant, ce n'est pas ton ami ! »

« Non c'est le tient et tu devras avoir honte de douter de lui ! »

Seiichi part par la fenêtre, me laissant figer sur place. Je vais m'allonger sur mon lit et fermer les yeux.

#_D'abord Kimi, ensuit Rei et maintenant toi Seiichi, ce n'est pas possible bordel…Je fais quoi maintenant…«Avoir honte de moi »? Et lui il a honte de la manière dont il m'a parlé?…Si je lui parlais de Kimi je suis sûr qu'il aurait réagis de la même manière en hurlant que j'ai merdouillié quelque part….Pourquoi je devrai avoir honte ? C'est vrai que Rei n'est pas du style à se vendre mais c'est ce qu'il a fait et peu importe la raison je…_#

WWWWWWWWWWW

« Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin. »

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

#_Il fuyait mon regard après ça. Il m'écrivait sur du papier en échappant à mon regardant à chaque fois…_#

« Quel idiot ! »

Je me lève et relire cette feuille, je la connais par cœur mais maintenant j'ai m'impression de la redécouvrir. Je sors rapidement de la chambre et cours dans le couloir pour rejoindre mon frère.

« Sonny…tu sembles avoir retrouvé la forme. »

Il tient un plateau, sans doute il allait me l'amener.

« Takeo…Il l'aurait vraiment fait, je veux dire, vu comme toi tu le connais, il l'aurait fait selon toi ? »

« Qui ? »

« Rei…Tu le connais un peu mais ce que tu en a vue…Pour toi il se vendrai pour de l'argent ?! »

« J'en sais rien…il me semblait fidèle et sincère dans son amitié… »

« Merci… »

J'allais partir mais il m'arrête en disant que je devrai manger, quoi que j'aie prévus. Mon estomac suit son idée et je vais m'assoir à table pour manger rapidement.

« Tu vas donc retourner à l'école ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je sais qu'il sera là, sa mère ne le laisserai pas manquer un seule cours quelques soit la raison. »

Il secoue la tête, il me regarde sous tous les coutures. Je finis par lui demande ce qu'il y a.

« Je te connais Sonny, je t'ai vue grandir… »

Je le regarde étonner, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

« Je sais que ce que tu vas faire va t'attirer des ennuis, donc fais attention à toi… »

« Comme toujours Takeo… Comme toujours. »

C'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi expansif que Takeo ou Yemon mais je sais régler mes histoires en interne. Je débarrasse la table et fais la vaisselle, les parents reviens alors que j'étais à l'entrer, à mettre mes chaussures, ils s'étonnent de ma présence mais Takeo répond plus vite que moi.

« Il avait besoin d'aide pour une situation et comme il savait que j'étais là… »

Ils comprennent et me demande si j'ai les réponses à mes question. Je réponds que oui, que je sais ce que je dois faire. Papa me semble triste, je lui dis que la prochaine fois j'irai le voire. Il sourit content et je pars en direction de l'école à pied, enfin jusqu'à être loin de leurs vue, car après j'invoque _Fly_ et je recherche Seiichi mais malgré tous mes recherche et ma concentration pour retrouver son aura, je n'arrive a rien. J'aimerais pourtant tant le revoir, tant m'excuser auprès de lui. Il a raison, Rei n'aurais jamais fait cela sans aucune raison. Je regard l'heure, grâce à l'horloge de la ville, et me dépêche d'aller au gymnase.

J'atterris à deux mètre de l'entrer, dans un lieu bien isoler. Personne ne peut m'avoir vu, j'en suis certain et c'est naturellement que je rentre dans mon vestiaire. Je me change rapidement et attend que le temps passe, voyant les élève commencer à arriver. Je croise son regard, il rigole, souris de ma présence.

#_T'inquiète tu riras moins dans quelque minute._#

Il est derrière lui et me regarde alors que son « nouvel ami » me montre du doigt. Je le salue et me dirige vers lui naturellement, comme si je n'avais pas lu la lettre.

« Salut Rei, tu vas mieux ? Tu semblais malade. »

Il bug en essayant d'éviter de croiser mon regard. Manque de pot pour lui, mon naturel joueur le cherche et je joue de la tête. Le monde qui nous entoure nous regarde, formant un cercle mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Metsu intervient en ordonnant à Rei de le suivre. Je fais exprès de me mettre sur le chemin de Rei, il ne relève pas les yeux en tentant de me contourner mais je reste devant lui.

« Sonny…au cas tu l'aurais oublié ce chère Rei n'es plus ton ami, n'est pas ? »

Il secoue la tête. Je le regarde en ayant un sourire et continue à « jouer » avec lui.

« Laisse-moi… »

Je le laisse passer. Il n'avait pas mis de ton dans sa voix et moi je ne perds pas mon sourire.

« Je serai toujours là…avant la fin de la journée je serai ce qu'il s'est passée… »

« Il s'est passée ce que je t'ai écrit. »

« Je ne l'ai pas lue… »

Je vais dans les vestiaires, histoire de souffle un grand coup. On ne le dirait pas comme ça mais je me suis retenue de le frapper lui et tous sa bande, je marchais sur la limite de perdre mes moyen, de tous les éclater, et de rester calme. Je reste assis un bon moment à soupirer et inspirer tous l'air qu'il m'entoure, je tremble un bon moment et je finis par ressentir des picotements dans mon échine. Je me lève toute de suite et regarde autour de moi, la main sur mon bracelet.

« Card Captor Sonny… »

Je me retourne brusquement en me reculant. Je ne vois rien en face de moi.

#_Je suis trop tendue, il faut que je me calme…_#

« Card Captor… »

Je me retourne, mais ne vois vraiment rien.

« Qui m'appeler ? Que je veux-tu Clow Card ? »

« Je ne m'appelle pas « Clow Card », j'ai un nom comme toi. »

Je me taise et me régresser, m'excusant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, qu'elle est ton nom ? »

Sans Seiichi, je suis incapable de savoir qui se trouve devant moi. Je reste sur mes gardes, et surveille le moindre bruit suspect.

« Je préfère te laisser découvrir, c'est plus marrant… »

« Si tu veux mais ne te plaint pas si je me trompe…mais je suppose que tu n'aies pas venue jouer avec moi… »

« C'est exacte… »

Je sens ma respiration couper, comme charger par quelqu'un…

# _Mer…cre…di !_#

Je commence à tomber rapidement. Je voulus utiliser mon épée mais quelque chose semble me bloquer. Je tombe mais ne sens pas le sol sous moi directement, j'eu d'abord un blanc devant les yeux, me donnant l'impression d'être aveugle. Je finis par sentir le sol sous moi. J'ouvre les yeux, mettant ma main derrière la tête en la frottant pour tenter de faire partir la douleur. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi en comprenant que je ne suis pas dans le vestiaire du gymnase.

« Mais qu'est que…Où suis-je ? »

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une maison, en plein milieux d'un couloir. Je voulus me tenir au mur mais je le travers sans comprendre en tombant à terre. Je me relève rapidement étonner par ce qu'il vient de se passer en me reculant terrifié. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que je suis contre un mur.

#_Qu'est que…_#

« Que m'as-tu fais ?! »

Je hurlais en tentant de trouver un raisonnement à tous ce qui m'entourait. Je sais que c'est elle la responsable mais je ne sais comment. Je finis par entend des pleure dans l'endroit où je me trouve et m'y dirige étonner, mais surtout avec la main sur mon poignet et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que je ne l'ai plus.

#_Mercre…di. Je l'avais face à la Clow Card avant. J'ai même utilisé Fly pour venir…_#

Je m'approche des pleurs, pas plus rassuré que cela mais ma curiosité l'emporte sur la raison. Je tends l'oreille et finis par trouve l'emplacement des pleure, je m'y dirige rapidement, regardant mon environnement pour être certain du non danger qu'il représente. C'est vraiment très joliment décorer, même si je remarque que les principaux meubles sont du préconstruit. La porte est fermée, je ne vais pas la pousser doucement mais la traverser. Je retire ma main en la regardant.

#_J'ai l'impression que je peux traverser les objets…pourtant je ne suis pas tombé quand j'étais appuyer sur le mur._#

Je passe la porte rapide et reste choquer devant la personne que je vois, c'est la mère de Rei, elle semble me remarquer et regarde dans ma direction en se reprenant rapidement et cachant la feuille qu'elle tient sous le lit. Je tente de dire quelque chose seulement la porte s'ouvre rapidement, me passant à travers alors que je me retourne, je tombe nez à nez avec lui. Je le regarde, perdant mes mots en me rendant compte que se trouve en face de moi Rei. Je compris maintenant, avec sa présence en pyjama, sa mère qui se trouve sur le lit recroquevillé, que je suis chez lui. Je tente quelque m'excuser, tentant de me justifier.

« Rei…je…qu'est que tu… Je suis c… »

Il me toise, alors que je tente vraiment de m'excuse, puis s'approche de moi en me traversant sans s'arrêter. Il va vers sa mère en lui demandant ce qu'il se passe.

#_Ils ne me voient pas…_#

« Ce n'est rien mon canarie… »

Je rigolerais normalement à ce nom mais la situation m'en empêche.

« Retourne te coucher, demain tu dois être en forme si tu veux battre ton amie à la course… »

« Ouais…je suis sûr que cette fois je réussirais à le battre et je serai le premier du sprint. »

#_Sprint…mais le sprint est finis depuis un mois._#

Il se lève et redemande si ça va vraiment. Elle secoue la tête et lui dis de retourne se coucher au vue de l'heure.

#_L'heure ?!_#

Je la regarde et vois vingt-trois heures.

#_Maman va me tuer quand je rentrerais !…Si je rentre._#

Une fois la porte fermer, elle regarde dans ma direction et soupire en retirant la feuille de sous son lit. Je me dirige vers elle, tentant le tout pour le tout en posant ma main sur son épaule mais elle passe à travers elle. Je regarde ce qu'elle lit, je sais que je suis indiscret mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela doit avoir un rapport.

« Madame,  
Nous somme dans le regret de vous licencier pour raison de non respect du règlement. En effet, cela fais plusieurs fois que nous avons remarqué votre manque d'organisation et vos rendue de travaux en retard. Vous êtes souvent la première à partir pour enquêter mais aussi pour aller cherche votre fils. Je ne peux plus attendre que vous vous ressaisissiez. Je ne suis pas votre ancien patron, qui peut excuser ce genre de comportement. Je vous laisse un préavis de 1 mois pour vous retourner.  
Monsieur Uchaiw »

#_Elle se serait fait virer ?!_ #

Mais ce qu'il m'étonne le plus est la date inscrit sur la lettre, c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré la première fois Kimi, quand nous nous somme battue contre ses monstre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, j'ai appris que c'était des fragments de magie et qu'ils sont considéré comme des Clow Card de niveau un…incapturable. Nous n'en avons plus beaucoup revue, Shinzaburo a fait une grand purge, les réduisant presque à néant, durant le mois de mon entrainement avec Seiichi. Mais, comme Seiichi, je sais qu'ils sont toujours là et qu'il attend une bonne occasion d'attaquer.

Je n'en reviens pas de la nouvelle, seulement je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je récent la sensation de la Clow Card.

« Où est tu !? »

Je me refais percuter et tomber comme avant. J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer directement alors que je me prends le soleil en pleine face. Je lui tourne le dos et me régresse. Je vois alors que je suis à l'école, je regard l'heure, il est l'heure de manger. La cours est remplie de monde, je vais là où je devrai normalement être, c'est-à-dire dans un coin à l'ombre, loin du bruit. Mais à mesure que j'avance, ma vue se brouiller pour devenir brumeux et je comprends rapidement que je ne peux pas aller par là.

« Je ne suis pas une souris ! »

Dis-je pour bien me faire entendre par la Clow Card. Je tourne la tête pour regarder autour de moi et vois alors Rei rentrer dans le bâtiment de la cantine pour aller chercher à manger. Je le suis rapidement, comprenant que c'est lui le vecteur des deux visions.

#_A quoi elle joue ? Rei n'es pas un Card Captor alors pourquoi elle lui tourne autour ?_#

J'arrive à la cafète et me rend compte qu'il y a vraiment du monde, moi qui d'habitude mange des plat déjà préparer par ma famille, cela m'épate le nombre de personne qui ne pense pas à le faire. Je repère Rei et regard ce qu'il prend, peut-être que cela va m'aider à comprendre la date ou la raison de ma présence ici.

« Tu as vu le dernier épisode ? Il a décidé de tuer sa famille pour protéger son village… »

« Non pour moi il n'a pas eu le choix, j'imagine mal faire cela aussi facilement… »

« Tu n'es pas n… »

#_Donc on en est a deux semaine après mon début d'entrainement avec Seiichi. C'est utile une mémoire sélectif._#

Je retourne vers Rei alors que j'entends la voix de Metsu. Sa vue suffit à me mettre hors de moi. Surtout ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il envoie quelqu'un prend sa commande et en envoie un autre en montrant mon ami. Je serre les poings et vais vers lui. Le garçon qu'il a envoyé, fais tomber Rei par « accident », détruisant la nourriture qu'il a commandé…

« Je m'en rappelle… »

Rei m'avait dit qu'il avait oublié de prend son argent et qu'il s'en était rendue compte la cafeteria. J'ai partagé ma nourriture avec lui car je ne pouvais pas manger devant lui, c'est contre ma façon de penser. Mais maintenant je comprends, cette tête de pie avait envoyé quelqu'un l'embêter.

#_Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dis ?_#

J'ai ma réponse sous les yeux alors qu'avec un sourire, Metsu détruit sa nourriture en s'excusant faussement. Je me jette sur lui d'instinct mais je passe à travers lui et les meuble derrière.

« Saleté, laisse-moi lui exploser sa sales tronche de fumier… »

Il ne se passe rien et j'en hurle d'énervement mais je m'arrête alors que je vois Rei se lever et partir sans rien faire…

« Mais qu'est que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu… »

« Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? »

« Fais-moi ce que tu veux mais je ne t'aiderai pas à faire du mal à mon ami… »

« Et tu crois que vous allez tenir combien de temps ta mère et toi sans argent… »

« Ma situation familiale ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oh que si…après tout c'est bien grâce à mon père que ta mère est viré… »

J'écarquille les yeux, ne bougeant plus, tout comme Rei. Metsu sourit devant ce spectacle. Rei commence à avoir une larme aux yeux et finis par se jeter sur lui mais ses gorille le repousse, ils savent faire les fier hors de devant moi. Dans la tristesse, il n'arrive pas à réfléchir et se fais dépasser. Je voulus l'aider en disant de le laisser mais je passe encore à travers eux.

« Qu'est que tu as fait ?! »

Hurle-t-il, attirant l'attention des autres élevés mangeant, mais aucun ne réagis, me répugnant.

« J'ai juste parle de toi et des ennuis que tu me cause avec Sonny. Mon père a alors décide de régler les choses, Sonny aussi aura son compte. Tu penses que ses parents reviens pourquoi ? »

« Batard ! »

Je venais de hurle et me rejette sur lui, je roule à terre, l'ayant traversé, pour me relever et frapper dans le vide. Je voulus lui cracher à la figure alors qu'il me regarde sans me voire.

« Je vais te tuer. »

Il se jette sur lui mais se fais bloquer par deux gorille, personne n'interviens, ils lancent des regards mais ne font rien car ils ont tous peur de lui et les surveillant ? Il n'en a pas, ils sont tous dehors à nous surveiller dans la cours. Il est maintenu à genoux alors que Metsu s'approche avec son sourire.

« Écoute bien et enregistre…tu bosse pour moi et tu gagne de l'argent, tu bosse pour moi en prouvant ta loyauté et tu verras que je peux d'aider en demandant à mon père de peut-être reprend ta mère…à ce qui parait elle est sur la _place de Bufulde_. »

Il s'énerve et je le comprends, la _place Bufulde_ es connu pour être l'emplacement des maisons pour adulte. Lorsque j'ai demandé à mes parents, ils m'ont dit que c'est là où vont les gens quand il se sente seule et mal aimer, ayant besoin de réconfort. C'est mon frère qui m'a fais descendre de mon nuage, où je pensais que c'était comme un parc d'attraction, en utilisant le mot crue de quatre lettre commençant par « S » et finissant par « E » pour décrire les moyen utiliser.

Il rigole tous et finis par le lâche en lui disant que si jamais il ne se décide pas dans le mois, l'offre passe à la benne. Je hurle à Metsu d'aller dans le pays de Zeus pour aller se faire voir. Je tente d'aider mon ami mais je passe encore à travers lui. Il se lève rapidement en pleurant un bon coup. Je le suis rapidement et ce n'est que quand il me voie en train de manger qu'il arrête de pleurer et se dirige vers moi. Je me vois lui reparler en partageant mon repas.

#_Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue ? Il a les yeux rouges merd…credi ? Pourquoi j'ai été si aveugle ?_#

« Non pas aveugle… fatiguer. »

Je me tourne en reconnaissant la voix de la Card. Je hurle de me ramener à la réalité, que je ne peux plus le supporter…

« J'aurai dû le voire… »

« Tu n'as rien vu car tu as privilège ton entrainement de Card Captor plutôt que ton amitié avec lui. »

« Il aura dû me le dire ! »

Je me prends une autre charge mais cette fois je ne tombe pas, maintenant mes pieds sur le sol. Je suis dans la maison de Rei, je regarde autour de moi et finis par voire le calendrier, c'est le même jour mais le soir. Je vois la mère de Rei lire tous un tas de feuille. Je m'approche et en regardant rapidement derrière moi, je sens la présence de quelqu'un derrière le mur. Je le traverse et vois Rei qui tend l'oreille comme moi. Je me rapproche de ce qu'il écoute et vois que des chiffres, un tableau et des chiffres avec des logos d'une banque sur le côté-haut de la lettre et des chiffres avec des moins en bas.

« Je n'en peux plus…je ne vais plus tenir…que le ciel m'aide…chérie pitiés aide moi… »

Elle pleurait à chaude larme, je sais que le père de Rei est mort dans un accident d'avion, il était aviateur. Je vois le décor se détruire autour de moi dans un tourbillon de poussière et je me retourne alors que la seul chose visible est la mère, la tête sur la table en train de pleuré et Rei qui est droit comme un i à serre les poings et pleurer tous l'eau de son corps.

« Je vais t'aider maman…Je vais réparer mon erreur… je vais t'aider…désolé Sonny…j'espère que j'aurai un jour ton pardon… »

#_Rei…_#

Je me prends une charge mais ne bouge plus, je suis habituer maintenant à ces déplacements spatio-temporelles. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que je suis dans la cours, je regarde l'heure pour comprendre c'est celle où habituellement je dors. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il dormait aussi, car il le fessait au début, mais trop fatiguer je n'ai jamais remarque qu'il l'était devenue.

« J'accepte ton travaille à condition que tu payes la journée à 5000 yen par jours… »

« Tu auras ce que je te donnerai ! Maintenant que tu bosse pour moi tu arrêtes de penser et tu fais ce que je te dis ! Premier ordre. Tu vas d'approcher de cette Kimi et faire en sorte qu'elle m'appartient… »

« Quoi ?! Tu aimes cette fille ? »

Il se prend une claque violent et lui répète qui n'a pas à penser et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Si jamais tu parles de notre arrangement à Sonny, je ferais en sort que ta mère ne soit plus jamais embaucher… »

Je reste calme, j'assiste à ce spectacle sachant que je ne peux rien faire de plus que regarder. On change encore de moment pour arriver à celui de mercredi, jours où j'ai commencé à voire quelque chose. Je suis à l'emplacement de leurs rencontres, dans une salle libre. A l'heure actuelle je dois être avec Kimi à m'amuser à la capture, notre passetemps. Je vois Rei arriver et c'est là que j'ai compris que cette vision sera différente. J'ai vue environ huit fois Rei traverser cette porte, parler de moi et de Kimi, de notre relation, mais rien de bien important. Il taise les infos importantes. Hors là il est diffèrent, il rendre directement et balance une enveloppe a Metsu en hurlant qu'il arrête.

Je suis aussi étonner que lui alors qu'il ouvre l'enveloppe pour y voire de l'argent dedans, l'argent qu'il lui a donné. Il la range à côté de lui et demande la raison de ce revirement, je remarque qu'il fait signe aux gorilles de ferme la porte et de reste derrières lui. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans la salle, traversant cette porte. Je regarde les gorilles, je reste dos à mon amis, même s'il ne me remarque pas, même si je ne suis pas censé être là normalement je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser.

« Je refuse de continuer, je ne me coucherais pas au match de vendredi ! Sonny est mon ami, mais c'est surtout quelqu'un de spécial ! Je me refuse à l'abandonner maintenant que je le sais, maintenant que je sais qu'il aura besoin de moi. »

#_Mais de quoi il parle ?…Il…serait-ce possible ?!_#

«Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?… »

Il ordonne à ses gardes de s'emparer de lui. Je lui hurle de faire attention mais il ne m'entend pas et le voilà plaquer contre la table en bois.

« Tu te prend pour qui ? »

Il se lève et parle mielleusement, il s'approche de lui en le contournant.

« Je suis la personne qui t'a donner un métier, qui t'a permis à toi et ta mère de vivre…n'es-t-elle pas plus heureusement maintenant ? Répond ! »

Il écrase le visage de Rei contre la table mais cela ne lui fis rien, le laissant de marbre.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux…Je sais que le moindre mot de Sonny te ais pisser dessu…ahhhhhhhhhhh »

L'enfoiré il lui a frappé dans la jambe, Rei hurle de douleur mais continue de l'insulte, de dire que quand il le sera je vais le tuer.

#_Ҫa je peux te promettre que je le tuerais…_#

« Mais que dira-t-il quand il sera que tu t'es vendu à moi ? Que tu m'as raconté ses secrets ? »

« Que je te pardonne !Rei je te pardonne voilà ce que je dirai ! »

« « Que je te pardonne. »… »

Je reste choquer. Il l'a deviné alors que je sais qu'il ne m'entend pas. Je me demande comment il a fait ?

#_Hasard ?_#

« …voilà ce que dira Sonny car c'est mon ami mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir car tu n'en a pas. »

Il lui donne un autre coup à la jambe mais Rei ne réagis pas, il ne hurle pas. Juste bouge la jambe à cause du choc.

« Tu veux des infos sur lui en voilà…c'est quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, de vrai, il a… »

Il se prend des coups pour qu'il se la ferme mais il continue.

« …jamais abandonner, il a toujours tous fais pour moi… »

Je serre les poings en pleurant moi aussi, tous les sentiments y passe alors qu'il continue à me traiter tel la perfection.

#_Quand je pense que quand tu m'as avoué m'avoir trahis, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu y étais forcé…je…je…je suis…_#

« Désolé ! »

Je hurle de tous mes trippe alors que le décor commence à trembler.

« Attend, je veux te montre encore quelque chose, c'est le meilleur moment… »

« Et ta mère alors…tu y as pensé, tu trahis ta mère pour lui ? HAHA ! HAHA ! »

« Non…ma mère a vécu bien pire que cela…et je le sais, Sonny m'aidera… »

« Et commence…vous me fait rire ! Vos parent ne peux rien face au miens… »

« Tu n'es pas dieu ! »

« Non je suis le diable…écoute bien, j'ai appris que ta cousine allait bientôt arriver, tu ne veux pas qui lui arrive malheur. »

#_L'enfoiré…comme il sait ?_#

C'est ce que Rei doit se dire aussi au vue de son regard. Il a une petite cousine qui vient pour les vacances de printemps, qui sont pour bientôt. Il m'a montré une photo en disant que c'est un ange descendu du ciel…_Angie_ qu'elle s'appelle si ce n'est pas un signe. Elle est d'Europe et semble très occidental mais elle est gentil selon lui.

#_Il a osez s'en prend à elle, il l'a menacé… Je comprends maintenant ton comportement durant les derniers jours._#

Il ordonne à ce qu'on le lâche et Rei se fais repousser. Il tombe à terre, obligé de se maintenir sur quelque chose pour ne pas tomber.

« Si jamais tu changes tes habitude, tu peux dire au revoir à ta cousine. Un coup de fils et hop ta mère ne pourra pas s'occuper d'elle. »

Rei reste début en baissant la tête. Il ouvre la porte et part en boitant, s'appuyant sur ce qu'il peut.

« Il me dira qu'il s'est blesser hier en courant pour justifie ses blessures…. »

Dis-je a vois haute, comme pour parler avec la Clow Card. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, j'avais sans doute besoin de parler. Elle le comprend et me répond calmement.

« Je sais…je voudrais te montrer autre chose… »

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grand respiration. J'ouvre les yeux et vois alors que je suis avec Rei, défile alors les meilleurs moments de notre courte, mais intense, amitié jusqu'à finir sur un passage précis. Il fait noir partout, c'est très sombre, je regarde rapidement partout pour me repère et vois que je suis sur un toit. Kimi se trouve à quelque pas de moi. C'est la panique autour de moi et je demande où on est, dans quelle époque.

« Regard…regard votre avenir… »

Je relevé les yeux et vois alors une énorme monstruosité tous noir en train de tous détruit, je comprends que je suis dans la ville de Tokyo. Je jette une Card en air, je reconnais la scène, c'est celle de mon rêve. Des ailes me poussent dans le dos, c'est _Fly_ que j'ai active.

« Courage Sonny ! Je sais que tu vas y arriver ! »

Je tourne la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Rei qui a une main sur son bras, il a du sang, il est blesser. Un homme est à côté de lui mais je ne le reconnais pas. Je hurle son nom alors que je le vois s'éloigné de ma vue. Je comprendre que c'est moi qui tombe dans un puits sans fond puis cela me fis comme un cauchemar. J'ouvre les yeux alors que Seiichi se trouve à côté de moi, d'un air désolé.

« Seiichi, tu…c'est toi qui… »

« Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard, j'ai sentir l'aura qu'une Clow Card mais elle t'a eus on dirait, malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la sentis. Je pense qu'elle est partie… »

« Non. »

Je me régresse et met ma main sur mon bracelet. Il est là et j'en souris.

« Une Card qui te montre le passée et le future ? C'est possible… »

« Oui…c'est l'évolution de la Card _Return_… c'est _Sight_ »

Je secoue la tête et hurle le nom en disant que je le connais maintenant. Une légère brise se manifeste et une lumière apparaît dans un coin d'ombre. Une fille de deux mètre apparais les yeux fermés, ses main son sur son torse, croiser. Sur chaque dos de main je vois un dessin d'œil. Elle sourit alors que je lui demande la raison de son coup de main.

« Parce que je connais le future, je sais de quoi il sera fait et j'ai choisi mon camp. Sans compter je suis assez curieuse… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu seras un grand Card Captor, mais quand je regarde précisément ton avenir…il change…ton avenir est incertain, tellement que même moi je ne peux pas le voire clairement…alors j'ai décidé de le voir le moment venue. »

Je reste silencieux quelque seconde puis je libère mon épée.

« _Oh arme de mon âme_

_Par le pacte qui nous unie je te fais venir._

_Montre ton vrai pouvoir et donne-le-moi_

_Relapse_ !»

J'attrape mon épée et prononce la formule pour la capturer.

« Clow Card reprend ta forme originelle, moi Sonny Card Captor, je te l'ordonne ! »

Je donne un coup et elle fus comme tranche, une énorme bourrasse fis voler tous les sacs alors qu'elle se désintègre en particule de lumière pour rejoindre un point que je frappe après cinq seconde du bout de l'épée.

« _Shīru_ !»

La carte se forme et vole pour rejoindre ma main.

« Bravo Sonny…tu es… »

Il s'arrête en me regardant, il a compris qu'il y a un problème et se tais pour m'écouter

« Ce que j'ai vue est la vérité… Elle ne peut pas m'avoir trompé ? »

« Non… »

Il a répondue directement, il sait que je me passerais bien des commentaires sur la Card pour le moment.

« Es-ce toi qui me l'as envoyé ? »

« Non ! »

Il semble choquer que j'ai pensé cela. Je soupire et détachant mon bracelet. Il réagit immédiatement en me demandant ce que je fais.

« Je vais rattraper mes bêtises mais pour ça il va falloir que j'arrête d'être un Card Captor pour un petit moment. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service… »

Il me regarde étonner, il me demande ce que je vais faire, il est très inquiet. Je lui tend le bracelet en lui demande avec politesse de le prend. Il le fait en ne cessant de me regarder. Je comprends qu'il ait prêt à me rendre le service que je lui demande.

« J'aimerais que tu appelles mes parents et de venir vite me chercher, que je suis au gymnase et que c'est très urgent. Dis-leur aussi de prévenir la mère de Rei qu'il sera avec moi.»

« Pourquoi ?…Sonny qu'est que tu… »

Je tourne la tête et le regarde fixement, il avait voulu m'arrêter mais juste à travers mon regard il a compris, il sait pourquoi je lui ai donné l'épée. Il a compris que sinon je l'utiliserais pour une fin autre que de celui du devoir de Card Captor

« Sonny…Je le ferais… Mais promet moi d'être prudent dans ton acte… »

Je secoue la tête en quittant le vestiaire, il semble que peu de temps soit passé pendant que j'étais sous l'effet de la Card.

#_Lui aussi m'a demandé d'être prudent, comme mon frère Takeo…tous les deux me connaisse et savent ce que je vais faire…Pourtant il ne m'arrête pas… Je n'aurai pas rêvé de meilleur membre de ma famille._#

Je me dirige vers la grande salle. Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé, enfaite il n'y a que quelque élève en plus de moi, Rei et la bande Metsu. Je me dirige vers Rei, il semble recevoir des ordres, très rapidement je lui prend le bras pour l'entrainer brutalement loin d'eux. Rei écarquille les yeux et semble se débattre au début mais rien qu'en voyant mes yeux il s'arrête. Cinq mètre plus loin, je me retourne alors que je vois Seiichi se diriger dans la salle du concierge qui est dehors à fumer une clope. Je me retourne vers Rei.

« Tu avais raison… Je t'aurai pardonné si tu m'avais **Tout **dis. »

Je le laisse ici alors qu'il écarquille les yeux, Je le fais assoir à terre en disant que je reviens. Je me retourne et me dirige vers Metsu qui semble me crier que je suis malpoli de l'interrompre. Je commence à marcher droit vers lui, très rapidement, me retenant de sprinter sur lui.

« Qu'est qui a ? Tu veux me parler maintenant. »

Je commence à accélérer mes pas, ses gorilles viennent se mettre entre moi et lui. Je sais que ce que je vais faire est mal, certes eux aussi pourrait avoir leur raison mais en fessant le choix de son camps, ils sont considère comme des ennemie et je pense qu'une bonne claque devrais les réveiller.

Un me bloque avec la main sur le torse, voulant m'empêcher de me rapprocher. À peine il a levé la main que je lui prends rapidement sans m'arrête et frappe aussi vite avec puissance, du bout de la main droite, sa trachée. Il a le souffle coupée et suffoque, tombant alors que je le pousse, ne pouvant plus rien faire. Je saute avec l'élan de ma marche rapide et frappe le sommet de la tête du deuxième avec mon coude droit, il a voulu me repoussé en air mais mon cou l'atteint avant, il tombe assommer. Je retombe à terre et cours pour traverser d'une traite la distance qui me sépare de Metsu qui écarquille les yeux alors qu'il comprend.

Je le frappe d'un crochet droit en y mettant tous ma hargne, éprouvant de la joie de le faire depuis le temps. Il tombe à terre et est assommé, mais je ne m'arrête pas là. Je me jette sur lui en le bloquant avec mes genoux et frapper son visage avec ma droite plusieurs fois, rien ne m'arrête pas même le sang qui sort de sa bouche.


	9. La leçon

Genre: Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, OC, combat.

Annonce personnelle : Je vais me faire tapé sur les doigts, je le sens bien qu'à la fin vous aller être insatisfait mais sachez que je le regrette, ce chapitre est obligatoire pour la suite de la fan-fiction. Et je sais aussi que je vais me rattraper au prochain.

Disclaimer: l'univers appartient au groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et Yue.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_**Chapitre 9 : La leçon.**_

Je regarde mes mains, ensuite lui. Il est à terre complètement assommer. Je remarque que je l'ai bien marqué. Cela lui apprendra à s'en prend à quelqu'un qui m'est chère. Je tourne la tête vers Rei, il me regarde et je vais vers lui rapidement. Je l'aide à se relever en lui rappelant qu'il faut me prévenir au moindre problème. Les élèves commencent à affluer et je finis par croiser Kimi de loin. Je tourne Rei vers moi pour cacher son visage en le fessant sortir et croise le regard de Kimi à travers lequel je lui envoie un mot qu'elle me renvoie par un petit sourire.

# _« À Demain. »_#

J'assis Rei dans un coin à l'entrer, loin des regards des gens. J'entends des hurlements alors qu'on regard mon œuvre et cela fais même revenir Kimi qui me demande ce que j'ai fait. Je la déplace loin de Rei et répond a sa question.

« Rien. Je n'ai utilisé que mes poing pour défendre un ami…D'ailleurs, je regrette mais on ne va pas pouvoir s'affronter dans ce match. »

« Je m'en serai douter… Il va bien ? »

Sans même me laisser le temps de lui répondre elle se dirige vers lui. Je la regarde faire alors qu'elle lui donne un mouchoir pour l'aider avec ses larmes. Je les laisse seule tous les deux, sachant que Kimi ne lui fera rien et je suis sûr que Rei n'aura jamais de meilleur occasion de lui parler. Je retourne dans le gymnase alors que des élèves me demandent si je suis le responsable pour l'état de Metsu. Je les ignore en reprenant Seiichi, qui est retourne dans le vestiaire, toujours déchiré de partout, ainsi que nos sacs à moi et Rei. On ne va pas rester. On continue de me poser des questions et j'en finis par avoir marre et hurle.

« Oui c'est moi et je le referai si l'occasion se présente car j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y aurai eu personne d'autre qui l'aurai calmé! »

Je me retourne et salut mon professeur qui est suivi de Kimi. Elle me fait un signe de tête et je la rejoins rapidement en prévenant mon professeur que moi et Rei ne pourrons pas participer au cours aujourd'hui et je m'excuse. Il secoue la tête en disant qu'il a vue Rei et qu'il comprend. Je me demande comment il réagira quand il verra Metsu.

Je vais vers Kimi et elle m'annonce que mes parents sont là.

« Prend soin de ton ami…J'ai l'impression qu'il sait des choses qui ne devrais pas savoir… »

Je secoue la tête en disant que je compte les confirmer et rajoute même qu'il va souvent m'accompagner alors que je serai avec elle. Elle me regarde et soupire en disant qu'il sera à ma charge.

« Evite de le prend pour un animal, sinon j'ai bien peur de ne pas répondre de moi… »

« T'inquiète cela sera résolu demain. »

Elle me laisse en me rappelant pour mes parents. Je cours vers eux les sacs sur le dos, une bretelle sur chaque épaule.

« Qu'est qui s'est passé ?! »

Me demande maman. Je lui dis que je leur expliquerais dans un endroit un peu plus calme. Mon père encourage l'idée et mon frère porte Rei sur son dos, celui-ci ne tenant pas sur ses jambes et n'arrêtant pas de pleurer. J'apprends que la mère de Rei est à la maison, s'inquiétant pour lui.

Nous montons en voiture, le voyage se fait calmement slus quelaqué regard de ma famille, ils nous laisse choisir quand cela sera le bon moment et je choisie celui de la maison. Jun, la maman de Rei, se jette sur sin fils en demandant à son fils ce qu'il s'est passer pour que nous soyons dans cette état, lui les yeux rouge et moi les mains en sang.

«Justement nous allons leur demandé, les garçons.»

Il nous montre la table et la mère de Rei comprend que tous sera expliquer. On s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre, Madame Rei voulait s'assoir à côté de son fils mais mon père l'interrompe en l'invitant à s'assoir à côté de Takeo qui semble lui aussi invité à faire partie de la fête. Ils me regardent et je me prépare à me lancer dans les explications, j'ai choisie chaque mots pendant qu'on était dans la voiture.

Je leurs raconte la vérité, aider par Rei qui raconte aussi sa version, disant les menace qu'il a eus et ce que Metsu lui a dit. Nos mère ne nous croient pas, pourtant elles sont choquée car elles savent qu'on ne peut pas inventer des choses aussi précis et accorder malgré des points de vue très diffèrent, mais si ma mère semble tenir le coup par l'appui de mon père, celle de Rei est limite a pleuré car elle est mis a nue socialement devant mes parents.

«Et tu l'as crue?!»

Me demande mon père alors que je lui dis pour la menace que j'ai subie de sa part. J'avoue le penser en cet instant, il fronce ses sourcils en demandant la raison. Il est très calme, il ne s'est jamais mis en colère face à l'un d'entre nous. Son attitude quant au fait qu'il nous défend ou non dans son point de vue suffit comme punition car si ne fais rien cela prouve qu'on l'a déçu. Il me répète sa question en me demandant de répondre, son ton indiquant qu'il était inquiet. Je baisse les yeux en tentant de me cache de lui et de ses interrogations. J'entends Takeo tenter d'arrête mon père mais il demande la raison en disant que quand un de ses fils a un problème, il veut l'entendre même si on peut le régler seule. Je serre les poings et je finis par hurler alors qu'il a repose la question.

«Parce que vous n'êtes rentré d'après six mois et que cela s'est décidé d'un coup! Vous m'avez sortez une excuse comme quoi vous voulez passer du temps avec nous ! Mais je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie où vous vous dites «tient on passe quelque mois avec eux et après ils seront content et nous demanderons rien!». »

Mes parent ne comprenne pas et demande de quoi je parle, que jamais ils ont pensé cela. Je retiens mes yeux de pleurer mais pas ma bouche de parler. Je me lève porte par la force de mon sentiment de rejets.

« Vous passiez votre temps accroché au téléphone! Jamais vous vous êtes intéressé à nous, pour vous le retour à la maison n'est que de vulgaire vacance loin de votre travaille et encore quand vous ne le passez pas au téléphone a l'oreille ! »

Je sens des mains me prend les épaule alors que je tremble, je ne pleure pas, je ne réserve ce moment que quand je suis seul. J'entends la voix de mon frère demande à ce que je me calme et de respirer car j'ai coupé ma respiration sans m'en rendre compte, suffoquant comme s'il n'y avait plus d'air dans la pièce. Celle-ci est silencieuse en cet instant, tous les regards sont sur moi.

Mes parents sont choqué de la nouvelle que j'ai lâché et sont limite a pleuré mais eux aussi cache leur larme. La mère de Rei me regard d'un air désoler, elle semble compatissant mais semble aussi d'avis que je me trompe sur le compte de mes parent, peut être car elle est parent elle-même. Rei me regarde et semble plus qu'étonner que j'aie gardé un si lourds fardeau sur le cœur sans lui en avoir parlé. Moi j'évite de regarde quiconque dans la pièce, pas même la seule personne qui connaissant mon secret et qui a toujours veille sur moi, plus que nos parents.

Mon frère m'a fait assoir et me regard pour voir si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, prêt à me porter rapidement au toilette, au cas où j'aurais une remonter comme une fois où j'ai hurler mon désarroi alors qu'il tentait de me calmer dans ma crise de paranoïa, ou, dans le cas extrême, m'allonge pour me faire un massage cardiaque au cas où je n'arriverais pas à reprendre mon souffle seule, car oui cela m'est arrivé et sans mon frère je serai mort mais ça aussi seule lui et moi le savons.

Ma mère se lève d'un coup pour me prend dans ses bras suivit de mon père et de la mère de Rei qui le prend dans ses bras et reçoit ses larmes et ses excuses. Mes parent me demande pourquoi je ne leur ai pas dit cela plus tôt, j'évite leur regard et je sens ma mère me serre dans ses bras suivit de mon père. Je ne dis rien, je ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas montrer ma faiblesse. Ma mère me fais la regarde et je vois de la sincérité dans son regard. Je souris et je leur rend leur étreinte mais reste silencieux.

Nos parents reste a côté de nous et nous demande pourquoi on n'est pas venue les voire plus tôt. Rei répond.

« Sonny ne l'a découvert qu'aujourd'hui, moi je ne voulais pas te faire de mal maman, tu étais si triste que je n'ai pas voulu rajouter encore plus…Je pensais pouvoir régler cela seule…mais… »

Il serre les poings passant de la tristesse à la colère pur. Cela surpris sa mère qui demande de ne plus rien lui cacher.

« J'ai voulu arrêter…Il m'a frappé...mais il a surtout menace… »

Sa mère serre sa jambe en tentant de le faire continue mais il n'a pas le courage. Mon frère va vers lui et lui demande de le regarde ce qu'il fait.

« Je peux te promettre qu'il n'arrivera rien à personne, tu es en sécurité ici, mais il faut que tu nous dis tout, que tu n'aies pas de honte à avoir échoué…on ne pas tout faire seule… »

Il parle calmement et son discourt surpris mes parents qui me jette un rapide regard devant eux comprend que Takeo a vraiment sus les replacés durant leur absence. Mon frère demande qui a été menace et Rei leur répond «Angie». Sa mère écarquille les yeux.

Mon père demande qui c'est et eus la réponse rapidement, il me regarde et soupire. Jun décide qu'ils vont y aller, cela se voyais qu'elle voulait fuir mais mon père la retient en demandant si elle avait trouvé un emploi. Elle répond étonné que cette information ne la concerne qu'elle. Il secoue la tête.

«J'en conviens mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais que vous restiez pour diner, j'aimerais parler professionnelle avec vous.»

Mon frère doit se place à côté d'elle pour l'aider à se place sur le canapé, cela fais trop d'information pour elle. Elle est choquée et je la comprends car je suis dans le même état.

#_Mon père est en train de proposer un travail à la mère de Rei ? Il…merci papa_#

Mon père se rassie à côté de moi et me demande de le regarde, ce que je fais presque content de lui mais son air sérieux me fais ravaler mon sourire mais pas la fierté que j'ai pour lui. Il fait rapprocher Rei alors que Takeo s'occupe de Jun qui semble avoir besoin d'air et d'un verre d'eau.

« Sonny…Rei…quand il y a des problèmes comme cela, ne faut pas hésiter à nous le dire directement. C'est aux l'adultes de trouver les solutions aux problèmes d'adulte, d'accord ? »

On secoue la tête énergiquement et Rei recommence à s'excuser et cela fit rire mon père.

« Bien maintenant Sonny, c'est difficile de te faire la morale mais c'est mon devoir de père de te la faire, alors écoute…Dans ce genre de situation il faut utiliser sa tête à la place des poings. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir directement sans toucher à Metsu… »

« Mais… »

Il m'interlope en levant la main.

« Je sais c'est dur mais c'est que tu aurais dû faire. Je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi avant tes 13 ans comme ton frère mais bon tu es vraiment unique… »

Il secoue mes cheveux et j'en rigole.

« Alors voilà, je cautionne la défense mais pas l'attaque s'il t'avait empêché de sortir du gymnase là d'accord, mais là c'est toi l'attaquant, c'est toi qui l'a fait martyre et tu peux être certain qu'il va en profite…Mais maintenant que tu nous as prévenue, je peux te promettre une chose…Lui et son père vont s'en mordre les doigts. »

Je le regarde étonné en me demandant ce qu'il veut dire. Il se lève et nous dis de passer à la salle de bain histoire de nous laver le visage et de vite remettre nos chaussure sous notre étonnement à moi, Rei et Jun. C'est ma mère qui répond à notre interrogation.

« Tu t'attendais à sécher les cours ? Tu as loupé une heure mais il t'en reste deux et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y aller sur le champ après tu iras me cherche ton frère… »

Je soupire en secouant la tête alors qu'elle écrit un mot sur un papier blanc qu'elle signe et passe à papa et Jun qui font la même chose. Je me lève alors que Takeo souris en ébouriffant mes cheveux et me donne le papier que je plie en deux. Rei passe dans la salle de bain qu'il connaît déjà pour la fois où il a dormi à la maison, et reviens rapidement comme remis à neuf. Il a retrouvé son énergie et son sourire semble vraiment sincère et chaleureux, cette histoire est finis. Nous partons en voiture accompagner par Takeo car les parents commence déjà à parler travail et durant le trajet, je demande à Takeo ce que papa va faire. Il me regarde étonner et finis par comprendre.

« Ah c'est vrai que tu ignores le métier des parents. En fait papa est un grand historient à l'étranger, s'il part pour des voyage assez long et sans moyen de nous contacter c'est parce qu'il n'a pas les moyen de le faire, dans le sens matérielle. Mère nous contacte car elle est son assistante et avocate… »

« Pas les moyens matériels ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir de l'argent en réserve pourtant. »

Demande Rei qui pose la question que je me demande.

« Je veux dire qu'il ne peut pas nous appeler au téléphone à cause du boulot. Il est un grand historien et s'est fait une réputation en béton armée, alors qu'il n'était que traducteur et a toujours été considère ainsi, historien n'existant pas, ainsi il est obligé d'y passer ses journée dessus à étudier des textes incompréhensible pour plus de la moitié du monde. Je ne serai pas dire en quoi il va le faire regretter mais je pense que cela a un rapport avec la raison de leur retour, m'est d'avis que ton acte a eus plus de répercussion que tu le crois et c'est loin de déplaire pour lui au vue de son sourire et du fait qu'il embauche la mère de Rei. Je vais rentrer sur les coups de 21 heures alors j'espère que tu me raconteras… »

Il rigole et je le suis en disant que si ce que j'ai fait est bien répercutant, la fête devrais encore continue quand il arrivera. On continue à souris et quelque minute après on arrive devant le gymnase. Rei sors de son côté mais Takeo me prend la main et je le regarde étonner. Rei a compris que c'était une discussion entre nous et attente à la porte du bâtiment. Je lui demande ce qu'il se passe et commence à bien ouvrir mes oreilles en voyant son air sérieux. Une fois qu'il a compris qu'il avait toute mon attention.

« Sonny…cela va peut-être te faire croire que je replante le couteau mais j'aimais te faire comprend ce que papa veux… »

Je soupire intérieurement mais continue à écouter par respect pour lui.

« La haine ne conduit qu'à la haine, en attaquant Metsu tu es devenue comme lui… »

Je voulus l'interrompre mais il m'en empêche en me disant de me taire et d'écouter.

« Metsu voudra se venger, à ce moment-là il faudra que tu face attention au choix que tu feras. Car si tu te trompes, il repassera pour un martyre et toi pour un moins que rien. Ce que je veux te faire comprend c'est le dicton qu'il nous a toujours répété et que j'ai fait l'erreur de comprend que maintenant… « Tes mains ne sert que de moyen de faire passer ton message mais c'est la tête qui doit tous gérer ». Compris ?»

Je secoue la tête en disant que c'est fouille mais je lui promis de réfléchir à trouver la signification rapidement. Je rejoins Rei et lui demande si ça va. Il me tourne la tête et affiche un grand sourire en disant qu'il est hyper content.

« Ton père vas aider ma mère et toi tu m'as sortis d'un gros problème…je ne sais pas comment te remercie… »

« Sois toi-même et préviens moi au premier problème même si tu as honte t'en parler… Enfin je te dis cela mais… »

« Je ne dirai rien…Tu as des secret et moi aussi, je te fais confiance et j'espère que toi aussi…donc continuons et utilisons cette histoire comme bonne expérience et quand tu seras prêt à parle de tes problème, viens me voire car j'aurais toujours une oreille pour toi. »

Je l'en remercie et lui dis qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose que je voudrais lui dire mais après le cours de sport. Nous faisons signe au professeur qui nous rejoint rapidement, le papier est donner et il demande si on va mieux. Nous confirmons et demandons si on peut participer au tournoi.

« Si vous vous sentez capable d'enchainer deux match d'affiler alors d'accord »

Juste un regard entre Rei et moi et nous confirmons sans hésitation. Nous passons rapidement au vestiaire et allons au terrain pour nous échauffer pendant quelque minute, le temps pour Kimi de smacher et de reporter la victoire face à l'équipe des garçons de notre classe. L'équipe de Metsu est représenté par des élèves de notre classe qui semble avoir été payé pour le représenter. Apres les avoir battue nous enchainerons directement sur les sportifs de l'autre. Coup de sifflet et le match commence. Nous massacrons l'équipe sans problème et ne leur laissons aucun chance, ils n'étaient même pas échauffer. Match finis sur 35-0.

Nous nous étirons et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarde l'équipe de Kimi qui, à la diffèrent des garçons, ne se repose pas mais continue à s'entrainer pour rester chaud et maintenir une bonne entend.

« Tu devrais arrête de baver…Elle ne semble pas vraiment te considère comme un ami… »

Me dis Rei, je souris avant que le match commence je m'approche de lui et parle dans son oreille. Ce qui parait une stratégie pour l'équipe d'en face n'est qu'un arrangement pour nous.

« Si on gagne ce match je te dis commence faire pour que Kimi te regarde. »

Il rougit en me dégageant et demandant à ce que j'arrête mes bêtise. Je souris en remarquant qu'il est legerement surpris et une soudainement exciter dans ce match. Le match commence, c'est difficile à cause de leur nombre et de leur entend, il nous repousse dans nos retranchement en nous bloquant et réussissant a riposte sans problème. Les point s'enchaine, nous somme mener au score et Rei propose qu'on continue jusqu'à briser leur gade, on est mené mais on n'est pas loin d'eux. Je souris en disant que pour le coup on va plutôt utiliser notre tête.

Il sourit en me demandant le plan. Je m'approche de lui et lui dis celui que j'ai inventé rapidement. Nous frappons dans nos main et jouons, le match est difficile et on est mené au point mais nos tire ciblé et notre accélération du rythme font qu'on gagne le match. Ils étaient bon et très endurant, j'ai bien cru que le plan ne marcherais pas, mais ils avaient le problème de manqué de coordination ce qui fait que durant le match, leur joueur vedette le capitaine, s'est épuiser et nous avons gagné en accélérant la cadence, puisant dans toutes nos réserve pour les surpasser et les repousser complètement en tirant sur le joueur vedette.

Je m'assis à terre, je n'ai pas fait de sieste digestif et les récents évènements ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche. Le professeur annonce le prochain match et nous laisse 20 minutes pour récupérer. Je vais m'installer contre un mur et ferme les yeux pour me reposer un peu.

#_C'est fou comme mes habitudes ont la vie dur._#

Rei fais le même mouvement que moi et me demande de tenir ma promesse, je rigole et lui dis bien bas.

« Commence déjà par arrête de détourner le regard en sa présence et de tremble à chaque fois qu'elle te parle. Kimi aime bien qu'on lui tienne tête, je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu sois avec elle comme avec moi, mais prouve lui que tu es son égal et ne baisse jamais les yeux devant elle…après c'est ton vrai caractère qui feront qu'elle te considère comme un rival ou un ami. Réussie cela et tu seras plus proche d'elle et de son regard hautain. »

Je sens une autre personne qui vient vers nous.

« Reste calme et ne réagis à aucune de ses réflexions… »

Il me demande de quoi je parle mais Metsu répond en apparaissant.

« Toi…Tu regretteras ce que tu m'as fait. Je n'aurais aucun repris tant que je ne me serai pas venger ! »

Il se tourne vers Rei et je le sens assez tendu mais très calme aussi.

« Et toi! Tu regretteras de ne pas être venue m'aider! Moi qui pensais être clair la der… »

Il ouvre les yeux et se prépare à se jeter sur lui, je suis plus rapide que lui et l'empêche dans son mouvement. Je lui dis qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine et qu'il y a qu'a le regarde pour comprendre. Il réagit à ma remarque et m'insulte. Le prof demande ce qu'il se passe. Je réponds que Metsu est mauvais joueur m'éloignant avec Rei pour aller s'assoir sur le banc. Je regarde l'entrainement de Kimi pendant deux minutes puis elle s'arrête, parle avec les filles de son équipe, elle semble s'est fait chef ce qui m'etonne pas, puis se disperse pour aller chacun à leurs activités.

Kimi viens vers nous en demandant s'ils ont pensais la battre en l'espionnant.

« Tu es bien sûr qu'on va perdre…n'oublie pas qui tu affronte. »

« Tu sembles aller mieux, ça fait plaisir a voire. Mais n'oublie pas que dans chaque sport qu'on a fait je t'ai battue. »

« Mais je te laissais gagner car je ne voudrais pas voire un si jolie visage emprunte de déception par ma faute… »

Rei semble est vraiment redevenue lui-même, ce jours est à marquer d'une pierre blanche et Kimi me jette un regard en devinant que je l'ai beaucoup aidé. Elle va s'assoir sur le banc à côté de moi en demandant si on avait une stratégie et parlant avec nous comme elle parle avec moi dans notre cercle priver. Elle accepte donc que Rei face partis de la bande des Card Captor ou alors c'est une lunatique de première.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le match commence et c'est difficilement que nous fessons face à l'équipe de Kimi. Nous seulement leur nombre fait qu'on est dépassé mais en plus ils sont positionné de manière à ce qu'on ne que se frapper contre un mur. Il nous devance de 10 pts et je ne sens plus mes jambes. Kimi va shooter et je réagis en tentant de la bloque mais j'ai une faiblesse et n'arrive pas saute assez haut. Une ombre passe a côté de moi et c'est Rei qui la bloque à la limite du filet et c'est devenu une épreuve de force brute qu'elle perd.

Elle tombe et le point nous revient. Elle se relève rapidement et je remarque dans ses yeux cette lueur que je ne connais que face à moi. Il m'aide à me relever et je le félicite pour son action en parlant dans son oreille calmement.

« Tu sembles avoir réussie à te faire remarque par elle, elles vont redoubler d'intensité. »

Il se place et c'est vrai qu'elles ont doublé d'intensité. La fin de la première mi-temps nous laisse avec 20-3 pour eux. Je soupire en m'asseyant sur le banc et prenant le plus d'air que m'offre la salle. J'en peux plus, je vais mourir.

« Il nous massacre… »

« Tu abandonnes ? »

« Jamais ! »

Il sait que c'est la question qui ne faut jamais me poser, même si je devais me retrouve face à une Card de niveau huit je n'abandonnerais pas. Kimi vient nous voir, même si elle a un sourire, elle ne vient pas se moquer de nous mais pour nous proposer de nous arrêter.

« Vous allez vous ridiculiser plus d'autre chose… »

« Et alors ? »

Demande Rei qui se reçoit un regard noir de Kimi qui répond qu'on serait débile de ne pas le faire.

« Vous voulez aller face à un combat perdue d'avance, vous n'avez aucune chance… »

« C'est vrai, on va se rétamer. »

Réponds-je.

« Alors arrêter ! Aussi incroyable que cela soit, j'ai des accès de gentillesse et vous feriez mieux d'en profite. »

Rei se lève et dis que jamais il ne profitera d'une fille aussi jolie.

« Tu n'as pas mieux que ses vieux rimèque de film romantique… »

Il tombe à la reverse et se relever en disant qu'elle est dur avec lui. Cela me fait bien rire et me détend de voire cette scène. Kimi joue à la reine des glaces mais Rei à un franc sourire.

« Tu as finis tes bêtisés ? »

« Pas tant que je n'aurai pas réussie à t'arracher un sourire… »

Il retourne s'assoir en laissant une place exprès pour invite Kimi à s'assoir.

« J'ai mieux à faire que de m'assoir avec des perdants. »

Rei rigole un peu en disant que dans quelque minute elle changera son discourt. Kimi le compris comme un défi et lui demande comment il compte faire. La mi-temps est terminer et nous reprenons le match. Nous nous accordons tous une inspiration et commençons. On se donne à fond et notre endurance est mise à rude épreuve au point où une camarade de Kimi n'arrive pas à suivre et est retirer du terrain car elle était trop fatiguée. C'est un avantage certain pour nous et on en profite pour remonte de quelque pt. Kimi nous envoie ses boulette de canon et nous somme oblige de les laisse sans quoi on ne pourrait plus joue. Le seule moyen d'y arrive est de la stoppé comme a fait Rei.

Plusieurs passe se font et Kimi arme sont boulet de canon. Je tente de la stop dans son lancer mais suis trop loin et elle tire, le ballon m'arrive dessus et je me fais pousser par Rei qui bloque la balle en me la passant tous en hurlant pour extirpé la douleur. Je me réagis rapidement et prend la balle pour marquer le point. Je demande quelque seconde en courant vers Rei et je ne suis pas le seul, Kimi aussi.

« Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas esquivé ? »

Demande Kimi visiblement inquiet.

« Je voulais vérifier quelque chose… »

« Vérifier quoi ? »

Demande-je alors que Kimi est étonné.

« Je voulais me prouve que je pouvais bloquer tes boulets de canon et je suis fier d'y être arrive. »

Je regarde ses avant-bras, visible car il est en tee-shirt, ils sont complètement rouge. Je lui demande de relever les bras et il sourit en disant que c'est ce qu'il tente de faire. Je soupire, il en rigole mais moi non. Le prof demande si ça va, Rei répond qu'il peut marcher.

« Mais tu t'arrêtes… »

Il me regard étonner, presque l'air de me demander si je rigolai, et je continue.

« Tu es blesser…tu nous as permis de gagner un point et j'apprécie ton sacrifie mais je te mets sur le côté jusqu'à ce que tu me prouve que tu vas mieux. »

Kimi me regard et va vers son équipe, elles prennent des nouvelle et bizarrement une se met sur le cote et je comprends ce qu'elle fait. Je leur dis que je ne demande pas la charité.

« Ce n'est pas de la charité mais de l'équité. »

Répond Kimi. Le match continue et je suis obligé d'être attaquant et défenseur. Je me fais mes propres passes et arrive à marquer deux points. Mais bon le résultat est assez parlent. 15-30 elles ont principalement défendue et je leur en remercie car je voyais bien le 50 pour eux.

Nous retournons aux vestiaires, je reçois des félicitations malgré la défaite écrassant dont on a été victime. C'est vrai que nous somme arrive en second, affrontant de bonne équipe et nous avons tenue bon face aux filles. Elles sont très fort, leur coordination était égal à la nôtre. Mais cela n'est que partie remise, elles étaient meilleurs que nous aux volleys mais elles ne sont pas sportif, a part Kimi. Je me fais frappe contre l'épaule, je regard qui est le responsable et vois alors Rei qui rigole en disant que j'ai joué comme une bête.

Je secoue la tête pour l'en remercie et me change en vérifiant si Seiichi se trouve toujours dans mon sac. J'attends Rei, remettant mon bracelet et mes Card à porter de main, et nous saluons tout le monde en leur souhaitant un bon week-end. Rei ne m'a pas lâcher et nous somme rattraper par Kimi qui me demande si je peux prend sa sœur avec moi, elle semble avoir une affaire urgente. Je secoue la tête en demandant si son père est au courant.

« Non mais tu peux l'amener chez toi? Je passerais sur les coup de dix-huit heures. »

Je confirme et lui souhaite bonne chance pour ce qu'elle veut faire. Rei ne dit rien mais je devine qu'il n'a pas oublié ma promesse. Je m'arrête en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge du quartier pour voir que je suis en retard. Je marche rapidement et lui dis que je pose mon frère et que je lui ferais les explications. Il secoue la tête pour dire qu'il comprend.

Nous arrivons à l'école, je prends Yemon et il s'étonne en me voyant aller vers Kaeli. Je me baisse en parlant doucement en disant que sa sœur a quelque chose à régler mais qu'elle passera la prend chez moi. Elle soupire et marche vers Yemon sans rien me dire. Je me relève et regard de loin Huiko. Me demandant si _Ownership_, la Clow Card de la possession, celle qui avait pris possession de mon frère avant de le faire avec moi, était dans son corps. Je pars rapidement et les petits sont sage, Yemon d'habitude me raconte sa journée ou me demande la miens, cherchant à savoir si j'en ai capture une.

« Vous êtes un Card Captor ? »

Je ne réponds pas tous de suite alors que Rei est étonné par la question. Il demande c'est quoi un Card Captor et c'est finalement en soupirant que je sors Seiichi de ma poche en lui disant de répondre. Il n'y a personne aux alentour et je suis dans mon cercle de confiance. Seiichi reste inanimé un instant et finis par se réveiller en voulant faire peur à Rei et sa marche aux vue du sursaut qu'il a eus

« Il...alors c'est lui ? »

« Lui ? »

Je demande pourquoi il pose cette question et m'avoue être au courant depuis trois jours, quand j'ai capture _Fly_. Je suis soulager d'une certain manière et Rei remarque que Seiichi est vraiment en mauvais état. Seiichi tend de s'en cache mais c'est vrai qu'il perd du coton à mesure qu'il bouge.

« Si tu veux je peux te recoudre… »

Nous le regardons tous surpris, c'est Yemon qui demande s'il sait vraiment coudre et maintenant c'est lui qui rougis en disant qu'il a appris avec sa mère alors qu'il était cloué au lit à cause d'une blessure à la jambe. J'ignorais qu'il s'était blessé et me dis qu'il me racontera plus tard. Seiichi ne dit pas non, mais lui demande à quel moment il peut faire cela.

« Apres qu'on ait posé nos sacs, tu pourras passer à la maison et je te recoudrais là-bas… »

Seiichi l'en remercie et du faire face à toutes les questions de Rei. Yemon en profite pour aussi poser ses question qu'il n'avait pas osez la premier fois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Donc voilà, maintenant Sonny est un Card Captor indépendant qui capturera les Clow Card… »

« Non ! C'est ma sœur qui les captura tous !..._Pour preuve c'est ce qu'elle doit faire en ce moment. _»

La dernière phrases fus dis très doucement, presque un soupire. Yemon lui prend la main et la regarde dans les yeux, il semble parle par télépathie avec elle vu qu'elle semble retrouve le sourire. Nous arrivons à la maison et c'est avec joie que je vois les parents autour de la table concentré et parlant un langage que je ne comprends pas, ils semblent concentrer et en plein travaille. Je dis à Yemon de ne pas faire trop de bruit, il secoue la tête et vas vers maman pour la serre dans ses bras et tire sur la manche droit de papa, main qu'il n'utilise pas pour écrire, afin qu'il le remarque et qu'il lui fasse un bisou. Il le prend dans ses bras en l'amenant loin du salon en l'embrassant et lui demandant comment s'est passer sa journée, il remarque Kaeli et demande qui elle es.

Elle se cache derrière moi, et je réponds que c'est la petite sœur d'une amie qui passera la cherche dans une heure, demandant si cela dérangeais. Mon père secoue la tête et dis à Kaeli qu'elle peut venir quand elle veut cela ne le dérangera jamais, Kaeli l'en remercie et elle va prend un gouter avec Yemon rapidement puis ils vont aller dans sa chambre pour faire leur devoir ensemble et jouer après. Ils ont tenue à ce planning et cela me surpris autant que Rei.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir que les devoir de maternelle était important… »

« Toi tu n'as jamais fait tes devoir et tu me les cachais. »

Répond sa mère en lui demandant de venir histoire qu'elle le serre dans ses bras. Je prends les sacs et attend quelque instant dans ma chambre, je soupire un bon coup et Seiichi demande ce qu'il se passe.

« Je crois que je viens de mettre Rei en danger. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« _Sight_ m'a montrer le future et je l'ai vu blesser à côté d'un inconnus… il m'encourageait… »

« Le temps n'est jamais écris à l' avance. Tu pourras change cela. »

« J'en doute… Je fais ce même rêve et il semble se répéter en se précisant à mesure que je rencontre les gens qui seront là quand cela se produira…j'aimerais tant de te dire ce que je vois mais c'est incompréhensible… »

Ma voix part dans la mélancolie et Seiichi me prend la tête pour la relève et me dire que je dois faire ce rêve pour montrer ce que je dois faire pour l'éviter.

« Le temps n'est qu'une rotation de terre qu'on essais de calculer… L'avenir un rêve qu'on pense se produire avec nos croyance. »

« De Clow ? »

Demande-je, presque sûr de la réponse.

« Non de moi…Clow n'a pas tout inventé ! »

Je rigole un peu, cela va me motive pour la suite de la soirée, alors qu'il se renfrogne faussement. Rei revient rapidement et je m'assure que notre conversation reste secrète, entre Seiichi et moi. Nous allons décider de partir chez lui pour pouvoir recoudre Seiichi. Mais entretemps je surveille mon frère et Kaeli qui est devenue sous ma responsabilité. Elle semble distraite et parle peux alors que Yemon parle de dessin anime et de ce chose sans importance. Leur devoir se trouve sur la table et je demande si je peux les voire. Yemon secoue la tête et je regard que son cahier en vérifiant ses exercices. Rei demande à quoi ils jouent et demande s'il peut participer avec Seiichi. Ils font un pouilleux et j'ai demandé à Kaeli si je pouvais vérifier pour elle. Elle me regarde étonner en me demandant si je voulais vraiment vérifier pour elle.

« Oui…si tu m'en donne l'autorisation mais sinon je ne le fais pas. Tu n'as pas de problème pour suivre les cours ? »

Elle secoue la tête en la baissant. Je reçue donc l'autorisation et je remarque vite sa gêne. Elle écrie assez mal et pas sur les lignes, remarque qu'on m'a fais à son âge et c'est ce que je lui ai dit.

« Tu sais en plus moi j'écris encore mal et mes parent n'arrivais pas à me relire à mes début. Mais après, j'ai vite appris à me faire comprend en pratiquant. »

Dis-je pour la rassure. Rei confirme en disant que même lui avais du mal mais qu'il m'a vite compris. En regardant je remarque qu'elle n'est pas dans la même classe que Yemon ainsi qu'elle a un problème avec les maths.

« Je peux corriger ? »

Elle s'étonne et se lève pour regarder à côté de moi, Rei et Yemon pioche entre eux en attendant. Elle ne remarque pas ses fautes et je lui montre rapidement. Elle semble ne pas comprendre.

« Tu sais je peux t'expliquer mais j'aurais besoin de ton attention...donc à la limite tu continues à jouer et tu pourras demande à ton… »

Elle semble tourne la tête vers le jeu mais son regard est passé a un peu de joie a de la tristesse. Je secoue la tête en soupirant et ferme son livre en disant que je reviens rapidement et c'est vrai que je reviens rapidement et que je pose un sac de bille sur la table. J'attends que Kaeli ait finit sa partis, qu'elle gagne grâce à l'aide de Rei qui semble avoir compris que je vais l'aider. Seiichi suit son regard et continue la partie avec les garçons pour occuper mon frère.

Je lui indique ma présence et elle vient me voire rapidement. Je m'assis à terre et je lui demande si elle sait ce que c'est qu'une addiction. Elle secoue la tête et je comprends que les basses sont à reposer. J'attaque et je commence à lui expliquer rapidement un à un les choses l'addiction et la soustraction et le fais de compter jusqu'à dix. Je remarque rapidement que j'ai aussi attiré l'attention de mon frère. Ainsi j'entame le sujet des chiffre onze a quinze et cela suffit pour qu'il s'intéresse plus au cours qu'au fait que Rei range son jeu de carte et l'encourage à se rapprocher avec Seiichi. Lui et Rei vont regarder la scène intensément et poser quelque commentaire rapide histoire de montrer leur savoir, en les encourageant s'ils les voient pas très motivé ou que je les perds dans mes explications.

Kimi arrive rapidement et les affaire de sa sœur sont ranger rapidement, elle a refait l'exercice loupé, qui était un problème de pomme. Je leur ai posé un autre rapidement qui les a occupé pendant pas mal de temps, jusqu'à ce que Kimi arrive. Elle parte tous les deux, leur disant rapidement que je passerai demain. Rei me rejoint de la chambre de mon frère et salue à son tour Kimi en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et des nuits remplie de rêve de lui.

« Toujours aussi pathétique… »

« Mais vraie…et je sais que tu m'aime ainsi. »

Il fait un clin d'œil et je remarque Kimi soulève les yeux en se retournant pour partir, elle semble rire de son attitude. Je les regarde tous les deux, elles ont l'air plus proche que moi et Yemon mais je doute qu'elle sache pour son problème de math. Je voudrais bien lui en toucher deux mots mais je pense que Kaeli m'en voudrait et que je perdrais sa confiance qu'elle semble nous avoir donné, a moi, Rei et Seiichi, d'après son attitude envers nous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« _Oh arme de mon âme_

_Par le pacte qui nous unie je te fais venir._

_Montre ton vrai pouvoir et donne-le-moi_

_Relapse !_ »

Un nuage de poussière se soulève et je jette une Card pour appeler _Sight_, je voulais savoir ce que l'avenir me réservais, voire le combat que Kimi me réserve, maitriser cette Card aussi bien que _Fly_ mais elle refuse de me montre mon avenir. Je tente de lui poser des questions mais rien n'y fais elle refuse. Je suis dans la maison de Rei, il est en train de recoudre le corps de Seiichi alors qu'il se trouve dans une peluche de substitution. Je demande la raison à Seiichi.

« _Sight_ est une Card capricieux, elle ne te donnera ton avenir aussi facilement. Il faut que tu lui prouve ta valeur. »

« Mais elle a accepté de se faire capturer, tu étais là…tu as bien vu ? »

« Elle a accepté de te rejoindre mais elle a toujours refusé de se faire dicter son pouvoir… »

« Mais je suis son maitre Captor ! »

Dis-je, refusant qu'on me désobéisse mais si je ne peux pas l'utilise, alors je vais m'entrainer a concentré mon aura, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut que je fasse mais j'arriverai à lui prouver que je suis digne de son pouvoir. Je m'entraine pendant une heure et en me réveillant, je vois Rei qui est loin d'avoir fini, je lui dis qu'il peut faire cela demain, que ce n'est pas presser.

« Et si jamais une Clow Card t'attaque ? »

Me demande Seiichi, je lui réponds que si c'est le cas, je serai me défendre et que je l'ai prouvé avec mes deux Card. Je comprends que cela signifie qu'il n'a rien fait pour m'aide dans mes précédentes combat mais la réponse est vrai. Il est un peu déçue alors je soupire en le prenant et le pose sur la table à côté de Rei. Je prends un air sérieux afin qu'ils enregistrent bien le message.

« Ecoutez tous les deux. Je sais que vous voulez m'aider et que vous voulez donc aller avec moi sur le terrain… »

Rei ne me l'a pas dit mais le connaissant, je me doute que c'est ce qu'il veut.

« Mais je ne supporterais pas de vous voire blesser, et en plus je sais que je pourrais compter sur votre soutient et aide en cas de besoin…Seiichi, tes entrainement me permettrons de devenir le meilleur Card Captor. Et toi Rei, tu pourras m'aider avec ta couture en me recousant mes vêtements et m'aidant par tes conseils…Ok ? »

Il soupire et se regarde tous les deux, entament une discutions par télépathie, donc je suis exclue, et fini par me regarde dans les yeux et dire.

« NON ! »

Je recule la tête surpris par leur réponse, mais ils sont sympas car ils continuent sur leur lancer.

« Je suis bien plus vieux que toi et jamais je n'ai reculé devant le danger… Et puis si je reste toujours en retrait à quel moment verrais-je que tu as dépassé _Guiriane_ et atteint l'égal de Clow ? »

Je suis surpris par sa réponse, il met beaucoup d'espoir en moi, mais moins que celle de Rei.

« Tu me connais ? Je refuse de laisser un ami affronté le danger. Et puis ton aventure est vraiment incroyable et j'aimerais vous demande un service ? »

Je le regard étonner et Seiichi demande qu'est que cela pourrait être. Il nous fait jurer de ne pas nous moquer. Je jure et Seiichi aussi.

#_De tous façon, rien ne peux être plus rigolo que voire Rei coudre…_#

Je ne pense pas cela à cause de son doigter, il se débrouille super bien mais cela fais bizarre.

« Je voudrais…non laissez tomber... »

« Hors de question, je ne me moquerais pas et si Seiichi le fais je te jure que je le prive de sucrerie jusqu'à ce que je capture une Card niveau sept.»

Seiichi me regarde sérieusement et je le confirme. Rei sourit en voyant sa tête et cela lui donne le courage pour la suite.

« J'aimerais faire un costume pour ta chasse et écrire tes exploits. »

« Costume…exploit ? »

Il secoue la tête alors que je reste choquer, ça c'est vrai que c'est spécial et j'en souris d'avance sur ce que cela va donner.

« D'accord cela ne me dérange pas, mais pour la publication on en reparlera… »

« Evidemment… »

« Très bien, pour le costume, si tu te sens le courage moi ça ne me dérange pas, par contre je ne veux pas de cape ou trucs trop serrer, large et ma taille… »

Il continue à secouer la tête. Et là je me rends compte qu'il y peut être une possibilité pour demain.

« Et à la limite tu peux écrire sur mes récent action, Seiichi pourra venir demain. Comme ça tu pourras écoute tous l'histoire en le recousant complètement si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. »

« Ce serai parfait, cela ne vous dérange pas Seiichi-sama ? »

« Seiichi-sama…continue à m'appeler ainsi et je te fais prochain Card Captor… »

« AYE ! »

Jouais-je les offusquer en partant dans un fou rire. Le reste de la soirée, je le passe à rire et à me faire faire prendre des mesures. Seiichi a réintègre son premier corps et, vue qu'il reste trente minute avant qu'on rentre pour le couvre-feu des parents, je propose a Rei un tour dans les nuages.

« Tu peux faire cela ? »

« Normalement je peux aussi voir le futur mais tu as remarqué que je coince à ce niveau pour le moment… »

Il rigole en disant qu'il a remarqué. Je regard Seiichi et lui demande s'il pourra suivre et au vue de son état, loin d'être suffisant, je ne le laisse pas répondre et l'amène dans ma poche avant de mon blouson. Je demande à Rei de se mettre à côté de moi alors qu'on est dans le jardin. Je mets la main sur mon poignet droit en me concentrant.

« _Oh arme de mon âme_

_Par le pacte qui nous unie je te fais venir._

_Montre ton vrai pouvoir et donne-le-moi_

_Relapse_ !»

L'épée apparait et je mets mon index et majeur sur la lame en fermant les yeux. Je les ouvre après avoir prononcé une formule dans ma tête rapidement.

#_ Déploie tes ailes et aidez-moi à monter vers le ciel._#

Je jette _Fly_ en air et la tranche de mon épée en l'appelant. L'épée laisse apparaitre une lumière blanche très fort qui m'entoure et disparait une seconde après pour faire apparaitre mes ailes blanche. Je demande à Rei s'il est prêt et il secoue la tête en demandant comment il fait.

« Met ta capuche pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas…et monte sur mes aile, _Fly_ ne te fera pas tomber. »

Il s'exercut, je me baisse pour qu'il s'accroche et met ma capuche de veste sur la tête avant de battre des ailes. Rei a ses mains sur mes épaules, ne me dérangeant pas pour mes mouvements. Je saute et bat des ailes pour voiler bas au début, histoire d'habituer Rei. Puis je commence à prend de l'attitude a sa demande et certain qu'il est bien accroché. Nous volons au-dessus de la ville et, à la différence de moi, il a su reste calme et se retenir de hurler mais cela pour cacher sa joie. Nous rentrons et commençons à diner avec tout le monde, y compris Takeo qui est rentré avec une pâtisserie digne de ce nom pour fêter la décision de nos parents de crée leur propre entreprise.

La soirée passe dans une ambiance festif, on rigole et cela fais très plaisir. Nous avons laissé les adultes avec leur soirée. Il a été décidé que Rei dorme a la maison au vue de l'état des parents qui ont l'air d'être partie pour continue encore toute la nuit. Nous jouons avec Takeo aux jeux de société, il n'a pas l'air intéresser par ce qui se raconte dans le salon et c'est tant mieux car je m'amuse bien avec lui. Les heures passe et je suis dans mon lit, je repense à ce qui m'attend demain et cela m'excite, elle va me combat sérieusement donc cela signifie que je pourrais lui prouvé ma valeur.

« Sonny… »

« Hum… »

Je tourne la tête vers Seiichi qui semble me fixer dans la nuit.

« Tu ne vas rien faire de bête demain ? »

Je le regarde étonner en lui demandant pourquoi il dit cela en répondant par la négation pour la question. Rei dort profondément et nous parlons doucement.

« Tu ne dors pas alors que la journée a été plus qu'éprouvante, et tu sembles vouloirs te débarrasser de moi demain donc je sais que c'est quelque chose de bête et que cela semble prévue. Alors je ne vais rien faire et te laisser gérer ce problème si tu veux le faire seule. Mais surtout promet moi que cela ne serai rien de stupide.»

#_C'est loin d'être stupide…_#

« Si je te dis ce que c'est, tu vas le penser alors je te promets que pour moi c'est loin d'être stupide… Allé endors toi, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain. »

Je coupe court à notre conversation en fermant les yeux et me forçant à dormir. Cela marche car je ne l'entends plus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis à l'entrer, il est presque 15 heure, les parents ont vraiment fêté leur affaire et nous avons fait le moins de bruit possible. Kimi m'attend et je ne serai la faire attendre plus. J'embrasse sa mère et serre la main de mon ami. Je passe Seiichi, inanimé, dans sa main. Sa mère est partie devant et attend son fils. Seiichi s'anime rapidement pour me salue en me regardant intensément, semblant m'analyser. Je souris en lui disant à demain en promettant de ne pas faire de bêtise en son absence.

« A bientôt !»

Je secoue la main pour répondre à son geste alors qu'il semble loin.

«A lundi ! Et surtout profite bien du savoir de Seiichi ! »

Hurlai-je content.

« Qui est Seiichi ? »

Je sursaute en secouant les mains pour dire que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un surnom comme ça qu'on a inventé pour nous amuser à mon frère.

« C'est bizarre… »

« Mais très amusant ! »

Répondais-je en ayant un faux sourire et partant rapidement à la salle de bain pour me doucher et me détendre. Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mon frère travaille et mes parents sont endormis pour une autre sieste et, au vue de la mère de Rei, je pense que celle-ci va les imiter. J'écris un mot rapidement sur un papier que je pose sur le meuble de ma chambre disant que je sortais faire du roller, la punition étant passé, et que mes devoirs d'école et de maison sont faits.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et met ma main sur mon poignet pour invoquer mon épée après ma formule et j'utilise _Fly_ pour me donner mes ailes en les enrôlant autour de moi puis me jette de la fenêtre. Je les déploie rapidement en me dépêchant de referme ma fenêtre en la laissant entre-ouverte. Mes rollers sont au pied, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Je frappe a la fenêtre de Yemon et lui demande s'il veut jouer avec Kaeli.

Je fonce chez Kimi en volant. J'arrive à l'entrée, rescelle _Fly_ et sonne pour voire un vieux monsieur qui me demande de le suivre quand je lui dis que je suis attendue par sa maitresse.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois alors Kaeli qui secoue les mains pour nous saluer alors qu'elle semble être en train de jouer dans le jardin. Démon vas la rejoindre penéant que Kimi qui me demande de la suivre en mettant son skate. Elle ne me dit pas grand mot, et c'est tant mieux, pendant tout le voyage.

Nous arrivons sur un terrain vague, abandonné pour cause saisonnière. Nous avons posé nos rollers et skate dans un endroit à l'abri de nos coups pour nous en éloigner par sécurité. Kimi et moi nous regardons face à face, aucun de nous ne voulais abandonner et les tremblements que je ressens et qu'elle doit aussi, ne sont dus qu'à une chose…l'excitation. Nous invoquons nous arme.

« Oh arme de mon âme… »

**« Clé du sceau sacré révèle-moi ta vraie nature… »**

« Par le pacte qui nous unie je te fais venir… »

**« Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés...»**

« Montre ton vrai pouvoir et donne-le-moi… »

**«Moi, Kimi, je t'ordonne d'apparaître.. » **

« Relapse ! »

**« Libère ta puissance ! » **

Nous nous jetons dans le combat sans perdre une seconde.


	10. Le combat mortel

_Genre:_ _Humour, Aventure, Légèrement Méchant (Mes Vieux Démons), Semi-Pov, fantasy, combat, sang(Minimum)_

_Annonce personnelle : _Salut à tous, voilà un chapitre que j'avais acte d'écrire, j'ai mis par mal de temps à le peaufiner pour bien retracer ce que j'avais en tête.

_Disclaimer_: l'univers apparient au groupe de dessinatrices CLAMP ainsi que Sakura, Shaolan, Kerobero et son l'ami l'ange (si vous voyez cela c'est que je ne me rappelle plus de son nom.)

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW = retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§§ = retour dans le présente/réalité

_Clow Card Capture (ordre chronologique)_

_Sonny : __Fly_, Sight

_Kimi :_ _Dash_,

_**Chapitre X : Le combat mortel**_

Le fracas des arme fus comme le tonnerre grondant, ils s'affrontent avec tous ce qu'ils ont dès le début, ils voulaient prouve leur force et s'imposer. Ils ne comptent pas utilise leur Clow Card au début. Ils se repoussent et se réattaque refaisant grondeur le tonnerre. Si on ferme les yeux on penser qu'une tempête se passe sur ce terrain, le vent soufflant telle le cyclone alors qu'ils utilisant leur arme pour les relier avec force. Leurs déplacements furent souples et très sûr.

Ils ne fessant place à aucune faute. Sonny repousse Kimi et tourne sur lui-même pour la trancher, tentant de passer outre sa défense. Kimi m'est pas simple d'esprit et se tourne sur elle-même pour le bloquer. Sa tête est aussi sur que son attaque, elle repousse l'arme de Sonny et contrattaque d'un coup net à la tête. Sonny bloque de sa lame, la pointe vers le bas. Il appuis sur le sceptre pour tourne sur lui-même et frapper Kimi qui se baisse en fessant une roulade avant pour esquiver.

Elle se retourne et attaque avec tous sa hargne. Les coups se suive et se varie pour tenter de percer la défense de l'autre. Ils utilise tous tactique possible, la force brute, la rapidité, la dextérité mais rien à faire, l'autre bloque ou esquiva. Ils sont à peine essoufflé et se toise. Ils sautent d'un pas en arrière d'un accord commun. Sonny plante son épée dans la terre et enlève sa veste pour laisser apparaitre un tee shift noir en accords avec son pantalon. Kimi jette son sceptre en air telle une majorette et enlève son pull rapidement pour laisse apparait un débardeur blanc qui lui arrive jusqu'au nombril. Elle reprend le sceptre sous l'étonnement de Sonny qui se demande combien de temps elle a dû s'entrainer pour y arrive.

Il sort son épée de la terre sous le regard de Kimi qui admire la force qui met dans son bras pour le sortir, se demandant comment il a fait pour passer du simple gamin idiot d'il y a plus d'un mois à celui de actuellement. Ils se sourient et s'étire les jambes avant de fonce sur elle, il saut sur elle, elle esquive son attaque tend de le repose, c'est de la vitesse qu'on voit, ils enchainent les coups frénétiquement assurant toujours une bonne défense. Kimi sourit, elle a bien fais de le choisir, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Il dépasse tous ses attende et elle savait que seule lui pouvais réussir à lui offrir un chalenge digne de ce nom.

Elle avait dépassé son père dans les combats depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Oh elle savait qu'il était affaiblie et qu'elle ne peut faire face à sa puissance d'antan mais affronte Sonny était un jour particulier pour elle. Elle penche la tête sur le côté alors que la lame passe a cote d'elle. Ce combat était sérieux et c'était de loin le plus durs qu'elle ait livre et pourtant elle avait affronte deux Card.

Elle contre rapidement en tournant son sceptre verticalement, Sonny se recule et regarde en face de lui. C'est à son tour de bloquer les coups et il s'enchaine au fur et a mesure qu'elle s'approche de lui. Elle enchaine les coups au fur et à mesure qu'elle se tape sur la défense de son adversaire. Sonny ne peux que tente de bloquer, elle est rapide mais cela ne l'empêche pas de trouve une ouverture et de la saisir. Il frappe de tous ses force sur le coup de Kimi qui en fuis surpris et du se recule mais il se propulse a elle en enchaine un coup lent mais puissant. Elle ne peut le bloquer et elle le sait. Elle esquive sur la droite mais il tourne son arme et retente un coup puissant dans sa direction elle est obligée de se recule tellement ce coup peux être dangereux.

Sonny saute en arrière et tend sa lame vers elle et la rapproche pour la touche de deux doigts. Il court vers elle et elle suit le mouvement, d'une rotation du poignet, il fait passe l'arme de la point au tranchant en y mettant toute sa force. Kimi court vers lui en tournant le sceptre dans sa main droit et prépare un coup de sceptre en diagonale. Ils mettent le maximum de leur aura dans cette attaque et quand le choc eus lieu le sol se fissure sous. Il grogne chacun face à cette épreuve de magie et de toutes les compétences pures qu'ils possèdent. Leur grognement devient des hurlements, deux pentagrammes apparaissent sur le sol, ayant pour centre leur pied. Quand la ligne de leur symbole se rejoigne sur le point de leur impacte d'arme, comme des aimants négatifs, ils se font repousser chacun loin de l'autre. Ils roulent en boule chacun, n'ayant aucun protection ils se blesser sur le sol dure, griffe par les cailloux.

Ils se relèvent difficilement. S'appuyant sur leur arme, Sonny reprend ses force avant Kimi et se jette sur elle qui à peine le temps de bloque son coup d'une force la surprenant. Ses main son a l'extrémité de son arme, ses yeux sont écarquiller alors que les yeux de Sonny ne montre que de la détermination dans ce combat. Ils y allaient à fonce sachant que Kimi ferait la même chose, et sais surtout que si on lui demandait s'il allait réussir à la battre il répondrait par la négation car cela ne fais aucun doute qu'il a peu de chance de la battre mais c'est un Card Captor, un pur Card Captor assumant ce titre par ses choix et le premier de ces choix est de ne jamais abandonner. Pour lui, ce combat représente l'assurance, qu'il gagne ou perd, d'avoir la reconnaissance de Kimi.

Et c'est vrai qu'en cet instant, Kimi est plongé dans l'incertitude. Depuis que Sonny lui a lancé ce défie elle trépignait d'impatience d'avoir un vrai combat sans personne pour les arrêter, mais jamais elle n'avait douté ne serrais que de 1% de sa défaite mais là, alors que son regard est plonger dans le tiens, qu'elle y lit tous sa détermination, elle le sait, elle l'a compris. Ce n'est pas 1% qui lui font penser à sa défaite mais 50.

Elle sourit sous son étonnement en alors quelle prononce un mot.

« _Dash_ »

Elle disparait, le fessant tombe comme si elle n'était plus là et c'est le cas, en utilisant _Dash_ elle se rompu rapidement le contact entre eux et s'est poser derrière lui. Il se récupère et se retourne rapidement mais pas assez car il se prend un coup à la taille en recule sous le choc mais il se prend un autre coup sur les reins. Il tente un coup en arrière mais pour Kimi c'est comme s'il bougeait au ralentis et elle en profite pour faire tourne son sceptre sur elle-même et le frapper d'un coup monte qui le fis tombe à la renverse.

Il se relève rapidement en se mettant sur ses gardes mais cela n'est pas suffisant car elle se trouve derrière lui et elle le frappe à la tête, ce qui le fit tomber en avant en lui fessant une roue avant. Il se relève rapidement mais se prend un coup de pied saute dans la tête et il tombe à terre. Il est sonné, sa vue est brouiller, son épée ne se trouve plus dans ses main mais il refuse d'abandonner. Il rampe vers son arme pendant une demi-seconde avant de se relève et de prend le manche en main. Kimi s'est arrêter, elle attendait les bras croise qu'il se relève et qu'il lui fit face.

Quand elle perçut ses yeux elle prononce le nom de sa Card et disparue de sa vue, déjà faible pour lui faire ressentir sa présence à travers la douleur qu'elle lui provoque par des coups de sceptre. Elle frappant en deux une seconde, ses avant-bras et jambes plusieurs fois très fortement et réapparue derrière lui. Il lui suffit de se tourne pour la voire mais il ne peut faire aucun mouvement et tombe à terre, l'épée a terre, hurlant alors qu'il avait mal à ses bras. Elle ne lui avait pas cassé quelque chose, ce combat n'est qu'un combat de fierté et non à mort.

Il est sur le dos, il l'a regardé et son regard le mis hors de lui, il tente de bouger les bras et semble comprend le sourire que Rei eus hier, cette sensation d'avoir l'impression qu'on a perdu ses bras, de ne plus sentir quoique ce soit et de ne plus pouvoir bouger est assez grisant en un sens. Il se mit à rire alors que Kimi se mis a avancé vers lui, le sceptre près a toute éventualité car elle se doute qu'il a encore les moyen de se défendre, elle l'a surpris par l'utilisation de _Dash_ mais il fallait être sur qu'il ne représente aucun danger. Il regarde son épée et juste par un regarde vers Kimi son rire s'intensifie.

« Qu'est qui te fait rire ? »

« Toi…tu sembles sur tes garde, prêt à toute éventualité…ce simple geste me prouve que j'ai réussie. Sérieusement je ne pouvais meilleur situation, tu admets ma force et le danger que je représente pour toi alors que je suis blesser, par toi en plus, et je n'ai même pas utilise mes Clow Card. »

« J'admets que tu as réussie à me faire douter mais maintenant que je te vois à terre, a rire tous seule, je comprends que je n'aurais pas dû te prend au sérieux et t'accorde tout mon attention… »

Il sourit et attente qu'elle fasse un pas pour se tourne d'un coup sous sa surprise et avant qu'elle ait pus prononcer le nom de sa Card, son épée lui revient en main et il prononce le nom de _Fly_. Elle prononce le nom de _Dash_ il a vu la charge qu'elle a lancé et la bloque en battant des ailes rapidement alors qu'elle change son mouvement t pour le frapper aux jambes mais ce coup ne l'empêcher pas de voler assez haut pour éviter le coup mortel qu'elle allait tenter.

# _« Sonny appelle Sight ! »#_

Lui hurle _Fly_ mais c'est trop tard car Kimi a sauté et a frappé le torse de Sonny ce qui eus pour effet de le faire hurle et tombe à la reverse _Fly_ rescellé. Il se maudit intérieurement en tentant de se relever

« Arg… »

Kimi appuis un pied dans le dos de Sonny et l'autre sur la main qui tentait de prend l'épée. Il hurle de douleur mais refuse d'abandonner. Il tente de soulevé sa main et en remarquant que cela elle le frappe sur la tête doucement en disant de ne pas tenter. Il tourne la tête pour lui lance un regard replie de colère et de haine. Il frappe sa main gauche, qui n'est pas écrasé et se relève à la force de son bras et de ses jambes. Kimi saute de sur lui en fessant une roulade avant et frappant sa tête. Il se relève et attire l'épée à lui. Mais il remarque un coup dans son ventre et se plie de douleur.

# _Tu as intérêt à m'aider maintenant, je t'ai capture et alors tu m'aide maintenant…_

_« Pas envie… »_

_« Je ne t'ai pas demande ton avis, tu voulais savoir ce que l'avenir me réserve et bien alors regarde et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »_

_« Ta défaite… »_#

Il se prend un autre coup à la tête et tombe inconscient.

# _« Aide-moi... »_

_« Non… »_#

Il serre les poings et se relève, il était en colère, non pas parce qu'elle refuse, il avait promis a _Fly_ de respecter les choix des Card et de leur prouver qu'il était digne de leur pouvoir. Mais que cette Card refuse de lui obéir alors qu'il l'a capture c'est très désappointant.

# _« Je suis ton Card Captor ! »_

_« Et alors ? Tu n'as pas fait la promesse à Fly d'accepter notre choix. »_#

Kimi ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, son énergie semblant en constant fluctuation. Elle n'aimait pas ça mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle l'a assommé et il continue. Elle se recule en se disant qu'elle lui laisse une minute pour se relève sinon elle aura la preuve qu'elle s'était tromper quand a ses capacité.

Sonny était dans un combat psychologique, il avait besoin de l'aide de _Sight_ mais elle refusait de l'aide. Il refuse d'abandonner mais sans son aide, il ne pourra que se prend des coups et tomber encore et encore.

# _« Aide-moi… sinon, je vais… »_

_« Mourir ? Non elle ne te tuera pas… »_

_« Mais je ne peux pas abandonner, il en va de mon honneur, de ma fierté… »_

_« Et alors, l'honneur et la fierté ne feront rien de toi…c'est tes choix qui te guide dans le file qu'est le destin. »_

_« Le destin n'existe pas… »_#

Il serre les poings pour tenter de bouger mais son corps refuse de se prendre d'autre coup.

# _« Je suis le fils qui conduit le temps, tu oses dire que je n'existe pas ? »_

_« Tu n'es rien qu'une misérable Card, tu as perdue au moment même ou je t'ai capture ton libre arbitre… »_

_« Tu oses dire que tu as mentis à Fly ? »_#

Il ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse à cette question, non il n'a pas mentis a _Fly_, loin de là, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que cette situation pouvais l'aider, comment faire si à chaque fois qu'il était en danger, si elle décidait de ne pas lui obéir alors il mourrait. Comment faire…

# _« Alors ? …finalement on voit ton vrai visage ? »_

_« Sonny ! »_#

Cette voix dans sa tête, c'était _Fly_, elle avait hurlé son nom.

_#« Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, elle te retourne la tête. Une Clow Card capture fais la promesse d'obéir a la personne qui l'a capture. »_

_« Mais je t'ai fait la promesse de ne plus refaire ce qu'on t'avais fait… »_

_« On m'a traité comme un monstre mais toi tu ne feras jamais cela et tu le prouve a l'instant, considère toi comme un père pour nous Sonny. C'est en étant un bon père que tu respecteras ta promesse. »_#

Ses mots répercutent dans sa tête et il comprit maintenant ce qu'il devait faire.

# _« Sight tu vas m'aide sur le champ !»_

_« Non… »_

_« Alors je t'enfermerais dans un coffre et je couperais du monde, tu ne seras ce qu'il se passe qu'à travers ton pouvoir mais comme tu l'as dit, il y a des chose que tu ne peux pas voire…comme ce mon avenir. »_

_« Tu me menace ? »_

_« Oui…tu peux appeler ça comme ça pour moi c'est un avertissement, un règlement obligatoire »_

_« Et tu oses dire que tu aies diffèrent des autre Card Captor ? »_

_«Oui car eux te traiterais bien plus méchamment mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà._ #

Il y a un silence, Kimi en a assez et était prêt à se déclare variqueuse mais quand l'aiguille attente soixante a sa montre, un pentagrammes apparais autour de Sonny et l'enveloppe de lumière. Il se relève en ayant les yeux fermes, Kimi prononce le nom de _Dash_ en fonçant sur lui.

#_Révèle moi le passer, révèle moi le futur, montre-moi ce que tu vois… _#

« _Sight_ !»

Le pentagrammes disparait et Sonny ouvre les yeux en bloquant le coup que Kimi tentais à sa droite, il sourit alors qu'elle disparait et il réagit tous de suite pour se retourne rapidement et bloque l'autre coup. Il se recule et esquive alors qu'elle tente de le frapper derrière la tête. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et décide de changer de tactique en l'attaque de face, sur le côté droit, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, à droite, il esquive tous ce qu'elle tente. Elle disparait et Sonny donne un coup sec sur le côté droit pour bloquer Kimi et la repousser. Il la toise en souriant, c'est à son tour maintenant et il n'allait pas se priver.

Kimi commence à ressentir une aura émanant de Sonny, une aura qu'elle reconnaît comme celle qui était dans le gymnase. Elle comprit que c'était sa dernière trouvaille, même si elle ignorait qui elle était. Elle se jette sur lui mais celui-ci prévois chaque coup et réplique rapidement. Cela serait impossible de dire ce qu'il voit actuellement mais ses yeux, qui était d'un nature noir est devenue aussi blanc que ceux d'un aveugle, pourtant il n'aurait jamais eu de meilleur vue dans ton sa vie. Il savait tout ce qu'il s'était passé et allais se passer, il comprenait le caractère de la Card, tous savoir avant tout le monde, savoir prévoir chaque chose qui l'entourent, ce pouvoir est fantastique.

Il repousse Kimi qui a les bras aussi rouge que ceux de Sonny, seulement lui il eut l'habitude de s'habituer et arrive a bougé aussi facilement qu'avant. Il court vers elle et l'empêche de sortir une nouvelle Card de sa main, il savait qu'elle était cette Card, et savait comment elle l'avait eus. Avec un peu de concentration il arrivera à ce consacré à sa vie entière, de sa naissance à sa mort.

# _« Sonny…il faut que tu en finis vite… »_#

Il était déçue, _Sight_ avait raison, il devait changer quelque petit chose que le temps lui avait réservé. Il recule doucement en tentant son épée vers elle et juste d'un regard ils comprennent que le vrai combat commence. Kimi fait tourne le sceptre autour d'elle et Sonny fais de même avec l'épée autour du poignet.

Ils se jettent quelque regard prononce le nom d'une Card en courant l'un vers l'autre.

« _Dash_… »

Kimi disparait.

« _Sight_… »

Sonny frappe un point précis de son épée pour la touche. La magie qui utilise est incroyable, les pentagrammes à leur pied se font et se défont à une vitesse hallucinante. Kimi utilise _Dash_ sans problème et arrive a placé quelque coup mais Sonny arrête la plupart et arrive même a deviner certain de ses déplacement pour la frapper. Contrairement au début du combat, ou il tentait de percer la défense parfait de l'autre, là c'est plus un combat de puissance qui s'opère. Il se fonce dessus et frape de tous leur force. Sonny saute pour éviter un coup aux jambes et frappe du plat de la lame le visage de Kimi. Il roule sur le dos pour se remettre d'aplomb et lui refonce dessus.

Kimi continue et se baisse pour évite un coup à la tête. Elle se relève, bloque son bras armer en le mettant entre son bras et l'aisselle et frappe Sonny de son poing sur son visage, celui-ci avance et lui fis une balayette pour la faire tomber. Elle saute rapidement en sentant sa jambe balayer et frappe sa tête de son genou.

Elle roule à terre pour se relever. Sonny secoue la tête en regardant Kimi. Il y a un peu de sang qui coule de son arcane et il regarde Kimi, qui a ce sourire. Ils sont fatigue, en cinq minutes ils ont donné tous ce qu'il avait en magie, leur réserve sont vide. Ainsi il scelle leurs armes, et se mette en position de combat. Il ne peut plus s'affronter par les armes et bien il choisit les mains.

Ils se font craquer les mains et la nuque en se secouant les membres pour se préparer à la future tempête. Il se fonce dessus, et tend de se battre. Le combat est assez rapide et bien plus souple que d'avec les arme mais aussi plus brutal. Leur arme ne sont pas fait pour blesser mais avec leur poing c'est autre chose, ainsi il esquive et bloque des coups plus souvent que dans tous leur combat. Les prises qu'il emploie sont le résultat de nombreux entrainement. Sonny agrippe la gorge de Kimi qui brise la prise en frappant le pli du bras et son visage. Il attrape le bras et la fais tombe avec une ballette.

Elle replis avec un coup de genou dans sa tête et le fais reverser pour être au-dessus et bloquer ses bras avec ses genou. Elle frappe sa tête de tous ses force, Sonny se fais enchaine mais tient le coup et utilise la douleur comme force pour la repousser sur le cote. Il enchaîne directement en se jetant sur elle mais elle le repousse d'un coup dans le ventre, roulade arrière et il se relève. Il fonce sur elle alors qu'elle se relève pour frapper de tous ses force afin de détruire sa défense, ce qui réussit, et l'enchaine de coup dans le ventre, au visage et au cote pour ensuite la faire tombe à terre et la bloque à la gorge et serre assez fortement, les jambe serrant ceux de Kimi qui ne pouvais pas les bouger et pour s'en sortir elle dut le prend à l'arrière de la tête et lui donner un coup de tête. Il se recule et se relève rapidement en se secouant la tête. Il levé la main pour lui demande quelque seconde, qu'elle lui accorde car elle aussi est complétement essouffler.

Ils se sont lâcher sur ce coup, du sang coulait de leur bouche et il avait mal aux cotes. Ils se regardent et d'un signe de tête s'éloigne l'un de l'autre en se tournant autour et invoque leur arme avec leur simple volonté.

Il eut une tornade, puis un tonnerre et un silence. Kimi et Sonny son dos à dos, debout sans bouger, regardant droit devant eux. Pas de goutte de sang, rien n'est tombé, pas de sang et pas de dent. Ils restent debout et ils rescelle leurs armes. Kimi se tourne vers Sonny et il fait de même, elle a vu ses yeux et sais que seule _Sight_ peut faire cela. Elle a aussi compris qu'il arrive à l'utilise alors qu'il l'a capture seulement hier. Elle a compris rien qu'en le voyant qu'il était différent des autres et qu'il était son égale. Sonny l'observe, elle était différente de d'habitude mais n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était. Son regard sur Kimi à changer mais pas en mal, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il finira par trouve. En une seule seconde le regard de l'un et de l'autre avait complètement changé.

_Sight_ venais d'assister à un bouleversement dans le destin. Normalement Sonny aurait dû perdre, c'était ce qu'elle voyait de ce combat, pourtant là, devant ses yeux, ils se serrent les mains en disant qu'il accepte une nouvelle égalité entre eux. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là, car ils se faire une promesse, une promesse qui se scelle dans une poignée de main et dans un regard de détermination.

Finir ce combat que quand les Clow Card seront tous capturer, entre temps ils ne s'affronteront plus en duel mais ne ferons rien de plus que des entrainements.

Ils se sourire l'un l'autre. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette seconde où leur arme s'est en choquer pour la dernière fois mais cela signa beaucoup de changement dont ils n'étaient pas conscients car à cause de cette seconde, _Sight_ était incapable de prévoir l'avenir sur un plan a haut échelle et cela lui fis comprendre l'erreur qu'elle a faite, elle aurait dû lui confier son pouvoir plutôt pour être témoin de ce spectacle magnifique.

Ils se rhabillent puis se sourire mais celui-ci disparue rapidement alors qu'ils sentent un danger se rapprocher. Car pendant qu'ils s'occupaient à se battre pendant plus d'une heure d'intensité, il ne savait pas que la magie qu'ils dégageaient se fit sentir d'une peluche et d'un roi mais surtout que cela donna leur position aux des monstre Card, nom pour les Clow Card niveau 1, et une Clow Card qui n'aurai rêvé de meilleur moment pour pouvoir se venger.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Je ne sens plus mes jambes et c'est loin d'être agréable. Kimi a les yeux fatigue, elle est fatigue et moi aussi. On ne s'attendait pas à attire ses problèmes. Plusieurs petit pentagramme apparaissent partout autour de nous et je n'ai pas besoin de Sight pour comprendre que c'est mauvais pour nous. Des monstres Card sort en rugissant telle les monstre qu'ils sont. Nous nous mettons dos à dos et regardons autour de nous pour voir qu'il nous envahie, je demande si elle est en état de se battre, elle rigole en me disant évidement en me retournant la question. Je réponds que je le suis toujours. Mais en fait, et nous le savon parfaitement si on devait rejoue la scène avec la vérité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« T'es en état de te battre ? »

« Non, je peux à peine tenir debout et bouger le bras et toi ? »

« Pareil, je suis fatigue et je suis incapable de voir nettement… »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mais nous restons fier et refusons de montre notre faiblesse, il n'y aurait pas de honte me direz-vous, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une fierté mal placer et c'est peu de le dire, j'arrive à tenir début uniquement car Kimi tient debout et se bat être je pense que c'est pareil pour elle et pour vous le prouver. Elle se met à rire et je lui demande la raison alors que les bêtes se rapprochent de nous, ne nous laissant aucun moyen de fuir.

« Je prends le pari que j'en détruit plus que toi… »

Elle met la main à son collier.

_« Clé du sceau sacré révèle-moi ta vraie nature._

_Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés, _

_Moi, Kimi, je t'ordonne d'apparaître. _

_Libère ta puissance ! »_

Elle hurle denier mot pour se donner du courage et attaque devant elle. Je mets ma main à mon poignet et parle rapidement.

« _Oh arme de mon âme_

_Par le pacte qui nous unie je te fais venir._

_Montre ton vrai pouvoir et donne-le-moi_

_Relapse_ !»

Je fonce à mon tour sur les bêtes devant moi. Je tranche beaucoup de bêtes et le sol est bientôt rempli de pétale de roses. Je ne peux pas bouger aussi fluidement qu'au summum de ma force donc c'est, non pas en esquivant et en agilité mais, par la défense et la résistance que je combats. J'hurle pour faire sortir ma douleur et repousse des vagues d'ennemi qui sont de plus en plus nombreux et qui me force à me reculer. Des pentagrammes ne font d'apparaitre autour de nous, remplaçant les bêtes tombant. Je sens quelque chose dans mon dos et ne suis pas inquiet car je reconnais Kimi. Elle est essouffler et cela se remarque bien alors qu'elle tente de le cacher.

« Tu veux faire une sieste pendant que je les démolies tous ? »

« Boucle-la…45 »

Elle hurle et se jette dans la mêler. Je souris et répond par « 42 » avant de me jeter sur les bêtes et les tranche avec tous la hargne que j'ai. Je tranche une bête sur ma droite mais sens une faiblesse dans mon bras droit et les bêtes sur ma gauche me fonce dessus. Je hurle de rage et de détermination pour les couper et reposer ceux que je n'ai pas pu toucher. Je me recule en hurlant « 52 » et entend « 50 » ce qui me motive. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de venir à eux, c'est eux qui viens à nous. Je remarque d'autre pentagrammes apparait, j'ai l'impression de me battre avec une hydre ou chaque bête tomber représente une tête.

Je continue et finis par être repousse contre Kimi.

« Sérieusement Kimi… je pense qu'on est très mal barrer… »

« Je dois admettre que sur le coup tu as raison…hihihihi »

Je rigole aussi doucement en basant mon arme comme Kimi. Nos rires deviens de plus en plus puissant à mesure que notre espace se rétrécis. Sommes-nous devenus fou ? Je répondrais par sans folie que deviens le monde ? Je resserre mon arme fortement et nous regardons chacun d'un côté, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux.

« Ça risque d'être dur… »

« Mais pas insurmontable… »

« Gauche… »

Demande-je

« Droite… »

Répond-elle

Nous secouons la tête et courons à ma gauche, nos armes lever et hurlant tous notre rage. Je tranche la partie à ma droite et Kimi s'occupe de la gauche, nous attaquons et nous formons un chemin à travers les créatures, ne comptant plus, n'espérant plus rien, ni victoire, ni défaite. Nous n'avons plus qu'une chose qui nous guide, cette chose qui nous permet de tenir debout malgré tous ce qui nous arrive.

Cette chose qui donna le courage d'accepter le rôle de Card Captor, le courage d'affronte les obstacle de la vie et des Clow Card, le courage à Rei et moi de faire le deuxième rounds dans le match de volley Ball, le courage a Kimi et moi de nous affronte et de ne pas abandonner, le courage de nous battre actuellement alors que beaucoup serait mort, le courage de ne jamais abandonne malgré qu'on soit aux portes de la mort, l'envie de repousse nos limite afin de rendre mille fois plus ce qu'elle nous a donner pour arriver jusqu'à présent…notre confiance en notre force et en celle de l'autre.

Kimi et moi somme forger dans le même fer, notre fierté mal place nous ferait prend pour des indépendant pur et dure mais au fond de nous nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme nous, de quelqu'un qui nous comprend et qui nous aide à nous diriger. Kimi est cette personne pour moi, de l'amitié ? De l'amour ? Ce n'est pas cela, une amitié est ce que j'ai avec Rei et cela n'y ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas de l'amour non plus car je ne passe pas mes nuit à me demander comment elle va, et je peux me passe de sa présence physique sans en ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais je vais vers elle, ou elle va vers moi car, j'ai ce sentiment qui me pousse à croire qu'elle est spéciale, quelle me comprend. Je sais que c'est pareil pour elle et je serai être à la hauteur comme elle l'est avec moi. D'ailleurs c'est un peu la raison de mon combat et ma rivalité avec elle. C'est le seule moyen que nous avons pour vraiment nous parler et nous comprend.

Je protège sa droite et elle ma gauche, nous ne laissons aucun espace entre nous et continuons à frapper devant nous, à couper du monstre. Nous sentons qu'ils vont nous prend en sandwich et c'est rapidement que nous nous tournons autour, dos à dos, protégeant l'autre autant que soi-même.

Je protège nos arrière et tue plusieurs créatures, protégeant la gauche, Kimi s'occupe de continue le passage et de notre droit. Les créatures sont nombreux, trop nombreux. Il faut se dépêcher de sortir de là. Je hurle pour prévenir Kimi de se dépêcher. Je repousse une créature du pied ainsi que les attaques mais je finis par me faire griffe et c'est in extrémis que j'échappe au broyage de mon bras par la gueule d'une créature. Je lui donne un coup de poing et continue mes attaques vagues pour coupe le plus. Je me fais appeler, nous tournons autour de nous et je repasse devant pour continuer le chemin. Il faut qu'on y arrive, il est hors de question qu'on meurt ainsi.

Je vois la sortis et je préviens Kimi. Elle donne un coup vague et nous sautons en arrière. Les créatures nous fonçons dessus, nous nous mettons en garde et repoussons chaque assaut. Nous nous séparons pour esquiver les attaques des monstres. J'ai mal dans tout le corps mais la douleur disparait avec l'adrénaline du combat. Nous coupons chaque créatures continuant mais finalement il réapparaisse, nous fessant reculer pour finalement nous retrouver dos au mur.

« Comment il peuvent être aussi nombreux ? »

« Ils doivent utiliser la magie qu'on a libère durant notre combat… »

Elle me regarde étonné que je sache répondre alors qu'elle non. Je souris et dis juste que j'ai bien appris ma leçon. Cela ne change pas notre problème, je soupire et attend de pouvoir trouver une solution qui finis par arrive toute seule.

« Sonny, je les occupe, toi tu récupère et après tu utilise Fly pour nous sortir d'ici… »

« Hors de question ! »

« C'est le seule moyen de survivre…on va se replier et continue le combat serait suicidaire et stupide… »

« Ce qui est stupide, c'est de ter laisser combattre seule alors que je dois me reposer. Et puis, si nous partons maintenant, ils s'en prendront aux innocents. Kimi… »

Elle me tourne le dos. Restant silencieux, puis elle se jette sur les ennemies, je hurle son nom en courant pour l'aider alors qu'elle s'est jeté dans le tas.

#_Elle est complètement malade, nous venons de nous en tirer et elle…tirer ? Mais oui c'est ça._#

« Kimi ! J'ai un plan… »

« Elle frappe plusieurs bête et se recule pour me demande lequel. Je lui prends la main et lui dis de courir. J'ouvre le chemin et nous courons les créatures à nos trousses. Je tourne à un virage pour nous amener à un bâtiment. Kimi est fatiguer et n'arrive pas à tenir mon rythme. Je ralentis et lui dis de continue et la jetant a l'opposer de moi. Je tends mon épée vers la vague de créature qui nous arrive dessus. Je les vois mal mais leur rugissement me permet de mieux les repères. Je détruis les créatures arrivant, Kimi continue en me demandant ce que je fais, hurlant de peur pour moi. Je me fais submerger et engloutir par les monstres.

Kimi hurle mon nom prêt à venir me cherche mais un pentagramme apparait

# _Déploie tes ailes et aidez-moi à monter vers le ciel. _#

« Fly ! »

Hurlais-je alors que les ailes repose les bêtes et je prends mon envole rapidement pour me jeter vers Kimi et lui prend la main afin de l'amener vers le sommet d'un toit. Je rescelle Fly, et finis par tomber mort de fatigue.

XXXXXXXX

Kimi me secoue et je finis par émerger d'un sommeil que j'aurais bien prolonger. Je la regarde et elle me jette un regarde en tournant la tête. Je me lève difficilement avec son aide. Je regarde en dessous et vois alors tous les bêtes qui attendent en nous regardant.

« Ils ont tenté de monter mais je les ais repousse avec mon sceptre. Ils ont fini par s'arrêter dans leur assaut depuis maintenant dix minutes… »

Je reste scotché par ce qu'elle m'annonce, je lui demande depuis combien de temps je suis assoupie. Elle me répond par le nombre 25, ce qui me fit perdre tous fierté mais elle me dit que c'était une brillante idée le coup du toit et qu'elle aurait eus du mal dans son état à nous amener ici.

« C'est gentil pour les compliments mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider… »

Elle secoue la tête en me rappelant que j'avais un plan. Je secoue la tête, espérant qu'il allait vraiment marcher.

« Ta Clow Card que tu voulais utiliser tout à l'heure… c'est bien _Arrow _? »

Elle écarquille les yeux en me demandant comment j'ai deviné. Je ne lui réponds pas et lui demande si elle peut en tirer plusieurs.

« Je pourrais mais il faut que je récupère avant… »

Nous entendons un bruis vers la porte de service. Nous tournons la tête, elle est barricade et nous sentons une aura puissante derrière la porte. Il y a un bruit de vent, tous semble trancher et apparais alors une silhouette.

« Ce que je ne vous laisserais pas faire… »

Il sourit à peine dent en s'approchant de nous. Je me mets en garde, il tient une épée à la main. Elle n'est pas épaisse, mais assez longue. Je reconnais le symbole de Clow dessus, c'est une Clow Card.

#_C'est… ?!_#

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'apparais devant moi Metsu. Je reste figer alors qu'il continue à avancer.

#_C'est impossible…comment ? Il a une…depuis quand il a une…_#

Il rigole et me dis de dégager, que je ne l'intéresse pas. Je reprends mes esprits en suivant son regard vers Kimi. Elle est fatigué, elle ne peut pas tenir debout. Je serre les poings et invoque mon épée pour tendre la pointe vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour avoir une Clow Card mais tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire… »

Il rigole a plein dent et me dis que je lui ferais un bonne échauffement. Il me fonce directement dessus. Je bloque son première coup mais son souris me force à me méfié.

« Sonny éloigne toi ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprend que l'épée passe à travers la miens et je tombe touche par le coup porter. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il continue sa route vers Kimi. Je vois qu'il marche vers elle, mais ne peux pas bouger et moi regard tombe alors sur mon épée, elle est coupe net et sans retenue. J'approche ma main du manche et entend Kimi qui comment un combat. Je tourne la tête, elle sait se débrouiller et esquive au lieu de bloquer. Cela est assez dur pour elle, car elle n'a pas d'ouverture pour contrer. Je rampe vers le manche et regard ma blessure pour voire qu'il ne m'a pas raté, je sens une blessure assez profonde sur mon corps. Il m'a donné un coup en diagonale, cela m'apprendra à baisser ma garde. Je prends appuis sur mes bras et me relève difficilement. Je ne peux pas marcher et je sens que j'ai une tousse qui approche. Je la laisse sortir avec un peu de sang.

Je serre le manche de mon arme et hurle que je suis toujours en état de me battre. La Card me tourne la tête vers moi et Kimi en profite pour sceller la Card mais au moment du coup, la Card se place sur le côté et je me jette sur lui en comprenant le danger pour Kimi. Il arme son coup et je hurle de la laisser, hurlant pour extirpe ma douleur et ma colère.

Il sourit, ce sourire que j'ai toujours déteste voire, et donne un coup net. Kimi tombe, accompagne de rouge. Je cours vers elle alors que la Card me regarde en se reculant et tomber dans le vide. Je me jette sur Kimi en la retournant, elle respire encore et émet un son de douleur. Je touche sa peau et remarque qu'elle est froide, elle tremble. J'enlève ma veste pour lui poser dessus, elle me prend la main en disant qu'elle a mal. Je lui serre et lui dis de tenir le coup, j'entends qu'on m'appelle et je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête vers l'interlocuteur pour savoir que c'est Seiichi. Il voit Kimi et sa blessure, il émet un juron et me demande de m'éloigner. Je ne l'écoute pas et vois qu'elle me dit quelque chose. Je m'approche et écarquille les yeux.

« Sonny éloigné toi, je vais la soigner…ensuite on aura une discussion…Eh où tu vas ? »

Je me suis lever et suis partis sans l'écouté, il m'appelle mais s'arrête, il ne dit plus un mot alors que je regarde en bas et vois la Card s'échapper. Je serre les poings et entend Seiichi m'appeler, me dire de ne pas faire ça mais je me jette dans le vide et invoque mon épée et Fly pour m'envole vers la Card. Elle court très vide et les bêtes semblent me pourchasser. Je ne m'occupe pas d'eux et fonce sur le corps de Metsu. Je n'ai plus de réserve d'énergie, j'ai invoqué Fly avec le peu de repos que j'avais eu le droit. Je me jette sur lui et nous tombons en tonneaux l'un de l'autre. Il me repose et nous nous relevons. Mon corps est complétement engourdis, il me toise et je cours vers lui, je tente des coups d'épée qu'il esquive. Il invoque Sword, qui est en fait celui qui le contrôle, et donne un coup direct qui me tranche, détruisant ma défense. Je tombe blesser et sens un coup de pied dans mon torse alors que je tombe de la colline ou on était. Il roule et finis à terre, je me relève, mes blessures toujours aussi profondes et il le voit courir vers moi. Je l'attends de pied ferme et attaque mais je me fais blesser à la jambe.

Je me relève difficilement pour sentir la pointe de l'épée dans mon épaule. Il sourit, jubilant, sa pupille droit tremble alors que l'autre reste stoïque.

« Lui aussi à quelque chose contre toi ? »

« Ouais je suis responsable de son visage… »

L'épée se plante plus dans mon épaule, je serre la lame de la main droit pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin, tentant même de l'enlever.

« Je vois…j'ai accès a ses souvenir…tu ne la pas rater… »

« Il l'a mérité…argh ! »

Je me prends son pied en plein figure et finis avec le nez cassé.

« Je devrai le laisser finir, il a l'air d'être vraiment prêt à te tuer…c'est dommage, je voulais juste tuer Kimi et non pas provoquer un déséquilibre magique… »

« Son père risque de t'en vouloir à mort… »

Je relève l'épée de mon épaule en le regardant. Il tire un coup sec pour me l'enlever, j'émets un bruit de douleur, je ne peux plus bouger l'épaule droit. Je m'appuis sur mon épaule droit pour me relever.

« Je n'ai rien à faire de son père, il sera le prochain, ainsi que son autre fille… »

Je me projette pour lui donne un coup à la joue d'une belle coupure, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Kimi…et maintenant Kaeli…Tu vas regretter ta menace… »

« Tu te fais avocat du diable…ces gens nous traite comme des monstre, alors je vais devenir un monstre et leur montrer ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ! »

Il se jette sur moi, je me propulse sur la droit et recule la tête in extrémis pour évite une décapitation. Je me décale sur la droite et la gauche, me baissant alors qu'il tente des coups horizontaux.

« Tu crois les connaitre mais ce sont eux les vrais méchants, c'est eux qui sont responsable de notre déchéance ! Il représente à mes yeux ce que ce corps représente pour toi… »

Je me bloque à ces mots et me jette sur lui pour lui donner un coup de poing rapidement. Il se recule alors que je secoue la main.

« Pourquoi tu les défens ?! »

« Je réagis a ton acte…tu t'en es pris a Kimi alors qu'elle n'était pas en état de se battre… »

Il se jette sur moi en hurlant.

« Sa famille a fait bien pire ! »

Je bloque son poignet et lui donne un uppercut. Il tombe à la renverse et j'ai vite fais de tend mon épée vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas parce que sa famille à fait pire qu'elle doit payer à leur place, ni elle ni sa sœur…mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'horripile le plus… »

Je baisse la tête en serrant les poings.

« C'est ton acte alors que tu ais une création de Clow ! Tu menace une gamine de six ans alors qu'elle ne connaît à peine ton existence !… quel que soit ce que sa famille t'a fait, si tu veux réclamer vengeance…fais-le avec honneur ! Tu es la honte des Card Captor et tu bafouille ton créateur ! »

« Il m'ont tous pris ! Ils ont tué une humain simplement parce qu'elle refusait de me donner ! Et tu veux que j'ai pitié de lui, c'est lui le responsable de cette acte, et je vais lui faire payer par le sang… Elle n'avait sept ans ! C'était une gamine ! »

Je reste calme mais serre les poings. Il est en colère et il la passe sur moi mais par ce sentiment il est désordonner et j'arrive à l'esquiver. Il continue à hurler qu'ils sont arrivé en l'aborder dans la rue et qu'il tuer alors qu'il refusait de leur donner. Je le repousse en lui donnant un coup, plus pour le faire sortir de sa crise de colère d'autre chose, et le regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'il est à terre et me toise

« Je n'imagine pas ta souffrance mais toi tu dois bien imaginer la miens du coup. Tu es devenue comme ses homme qui s'en sont pris à plus faible qu'eux juste pour pouvoir avoir ce qu'ils veulent…tu as blessé gravement Kimi, alors qu'elle n'est pour rien dans ta souffrance, maintenant qu'est que je devrais faire selon toi ? »

Il se lève et me fonce dessus, je reste stoïque. La lame me traverse, un léger vent se lève, j'ai un peu de sang qui coule mais cela peut passer, l'épée est passe entre mon corps et mon bras gauche. Je lui ordonne de libère Metsu, qu'il n'aggrave pas plus son cas et qu'il m'affronte avec sa vrai forme. Pris dans son sentiment d'impuissance, il refuse. Je lui donne un coup de mon droit et m'éloigne de lui. Je me recule d'un bond, j'ai mal aux yeux et ne serai pas contre une profonde sieste. Mais je reste réveiller par mon adrénaline et ma colère qui donne la force à mon cerveau de réfléchir.

Il secoue la tête en disant qu'il en a assez et qu'il va en finir. Je confirme en disant que j'avais finis. Il me fonce dessus alors que je tente la lame vers lui en longeant mon index et mon majeur sur la lame.

« Clow Card reprend ta forme originelle, moi Sonny Card Captor, je te l'ordonne ! »

Il rigole en disant que c'est ridicule car personne ne peux le bloquer. Je reste en position jusqu'à l'avoir à bonne distance et prononce.

« Pourquoi je bloquerais alors que ta garde est grande ouverte ? »

Je fais une rotation du poignet en roulant à terre et donne un coup en monter pour le trancher en diagonale de la cote droite à l'épaule gauche. Il écarquille les yeux en tombant sur le ventre. Je me relève et me retourne pour le voire. Il émet un bruit de douleur et sors de la bouche de Metsu qui hurle de douleur en s'effondrant inconstant, l'épée se transforme en poussière et rejoint le nuage sortis de la bouche de Metsu qui se transforme aussi en particule et je frappe le point qu'ils rejoignent tous.

« Shīru ! »

Je plante mon épée et prend la Card qui m'arrive dans les mains. Je regarde le logo et serre la Card contre mon cœur. Je verse une larme que j'avais retenue depuis plusieurs minutes.

#_Je sais que tu ne me mens pas… je sais que tu as souffert… mais sache que maintenant c'est fini, on va t'aider…moi, Fly et Sight…On va t'aider tous les trois._#

Je regarde au-dessus de moi et vois Seiichi qui m'appelle, je regard Metsu et Seiichi le remarque. Il demande ce qu'il fait ici, je lui dis juste qu'il a été possédé. Il soupire et m'annonce que le père de Kimi est en haut en train de s'occuper de sa fille. Je soupire à mon tours et vois arrive des gens que je ne connais pas, Seiichi me rassure en disant qu'ils sont les ordres de la Confrérie. Il prend le corps de Metsu et dis qu'ils vont le soigner et le ramener chez lui alors que je demandais. Un garde me demande de le suivre, qu'il va me soigner.

Je souris mais dis que je n'ai pas besoin et repart à leur opposer, en boitant. Seiichi va vers moi et me demande, gentiment, d'arrêter de faire l'idiot et d'aller me faire soigner.

« Où es Rei ? »

Il est étonné du changement de sujet alors que je continue à monter la colline résistant pour ne pas ramper. Il me dit qu'il est chez lui, je remarque qu'il est recousue et que c'est vraiment bien fais. Je l'en complément. Il ne tombe pas dans le panneau et me demande de suivre l'homme qui est derrière moi. Il me suit depuis le début, semblant aussi raide d'un piquet. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'il perd son temps et que je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord…si vous voulez rentrer chez vous dans cette état vos parent vont s'inquiéter… »

« Ne parler pas de mes parents ! »

Je venais de m'énerve en me retournant brusquement et finissant par ne plus tenir je tombe à terre dans ses bras. Je tente de résister alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Il me fait monter en haut et me demande où je veux aller. Je remarque que les créatures sont tous détruit par les gardes venue avec le roi. Il lui montre l'emplacement de nos moyens de locomotion. Seiichi soupire en disant qu'il y avait plus important que ça. Je demande à ce qu'il me lâche, que j'ai besoin d'être seule avec mon gardant. Il reste la sans bouger.

« Je promets de vous suivre si vous le faites… »

Il secoue la tête et se recule, mais je remarque qu'il garde un œil sur moi. Je ferme les yeux, et tentant de ne pas sombrer, je me concentre sur la prononciation d'une formule.

# _Révèle moi le passer, révèle moi le futur, montre-moi ce que tu vois… _#

« Sight… »

Prononce en toussant, recrachant du sang, ce qui n'échappe pas à Seiichi qui se jette sur moi et remarque les blessures que je tentais de cacher.

« Dis-moi…si je peux lui faire confiance… »

Seiichi me demande de qui je parle mais je reste concentré sur mon sort pour entendre la réponse.

# _« Oui… »_#

Je souris tombe sur Seiichi, inconscient.


End file.
